Après la pluie
by Turie-chan
Summary: Emprisonné après la guerre, Gin, malade, est libéré à condition qu'un capitaine le surveille. Et c'est Byakuya qui s'y colle. Vivant sous le même toit, vont-ils apprendre à se connaître ou se déchirer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux y laisse la vie? ByaGin yaoi
1. Après la pluie

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.  
Voici le premier chapitre d'une fic qui m'est venue comme ça alors que je m'ennuyais ferme durant une pause déjeuner à la fac, il y a quelque semaines.  
C'est ma première fic yaoi alors soyez indulgents avec moi, s'il vous plaît.  
Je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise et je vais faire des chapitres plus courts que d'habitude.  
Pour l'instant, il n'y a que six chapitres écrit et je publierai certainement le week-end.

TITRE: Après la Pluie  
COUPLE: Byakuya/Gin  
RATING: Certainement M plus tard  
RESUME: Un an s'est écoulé depuis la fin de la guerre. Aizen a été exécuté. Gin, qui croupit en prison depuis tout ce temps, est très malade et Unohana décide de l'aider à s'en sortir. Grace à son action, le jeune homme est libéré mais à condition qu'un capitaine le surveille et c'est Byakuya qui s'y colle. Vivant désormais sous le même toit, les deux jeunes hommes vont-ils apprendre à se connaître ou se déchirer jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux y laisse la vie?  
AVERTISSEMENT: Attention violence, accidents, tentatives de suicide et mention de viol (mais rien d'explicite sur ce dernier point rassurez vous).

Evidemment, BLEACH ne m'appartient pas sinon l'histoire aurait certainement tourné autrement!  
Bonne lecture.  
Bises.

Chapitre 1:

APRÈS LA PLUIE...

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit en grinçant et plusieurs hommes entrèrent à l'intérieur de la minuscule pièce, armes en mains comme s'ils craignaient d'être attaqué à tous moment. Il faut dire que le prisonnier avec lequel ils devaient traiter était connu pour être extrêmement dangereux. Ils ne risquaient rien, cependant, le prisonnier était allongé sur le lit, profondément endormi. Enroulé dans les couvertures, comme s'il avait froid, il ne laissait entrevoir que le haut de sa tête et ses longs cheveux argentés répandus sur l'oreiller. Un instant, les gardes se concertèrent du regard essayant de déterminer ce qu'ils devaient faire. Celui qui semblait être le chef de leur petit groupe s'avança vers le lit et, sans aucun ménagement, secoua le dormeur après lui avoir saisi l'épaule. Le prisonnier grogna mais ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux. Impatient, l'homme secoua plus rudement le corps affaibli niché sous les couvertures. Comme l'homme ne bougea pas plus qu'avant, le shinigami furieux empoigna les couvertures et les tira d'un coup sec, les arrachant du lit. Le corps fragile apparut devant lui, roulé en boule sur le maigre matelas. Le prisonnier était revêtu d'un yukata blanc en tissus rêche qui semblait être trop grand pour lui. Cette fois, l'homme ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières, hébété, avant de fixer les shinigami debout devant lui. Il fut surpris de les voir. Il y avait beau temps que les shinigami ne s'intéressaient plus à lui et ne venaient plus le trouver dans sa cellule pour l'interroger. Ils ne venaient même plus pour l'insulter en toute impunité. Ça Unohana y veillait personnellement.

Encore un peu groggy, il se redressa lentement, essayant de ne pas forcer son corps rouillé par une longue inaction et affaibli par la maladie. Il s'assit sur le matelas et frotta doucement ses yeux, aveuglé par la luminosité ambiante, puis regarda de nouveau ses visiteurs. Malgré ses paupières mi-closes, il voyait clairement sur leurs visages le dégoût qu'il leur inspirait. Auparavant, c'était la crainte, la méfiance ou la peur qu'il pouvait voir sur les visages des shinigami l'entourant mais il semblait que cette époque était finie à présent. Aujourd'hui, il ne voyait plus que dégoût ou pitié dans leurs yeux. Au débout, ça le répugnait. Aujourd'hui, il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix.

Il ne regrettait pas vraiment l'époque où il était l'un des capitaines les plus puissants et les plus craints du Gotei 13. Il avait aimé cette période comme il avait aimé le pouvoir qu'il avait eu entre les mains. Peut-être qu'il avait abusé de ce pouvoir, à certains moments, mais qui pouvait sincèrement dire qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait? Il s'était attaché à son poste, à ses devoirs et au prestige de son haori. Mais, pire que tout, il s'était aussi attaché à certains de ses collègues: Rangiku, son amie de toujours, Izuru, le fidèle vice-capitaine, il les considérait comme ses amis les plus proches, mais aussi Kyoraku, qui ne manquait pas de l'inviter à boire avec lui, Ukitake, l'ami officiel de tout le Gotei 13, mais aussi Byakuya Kuchiki, qui semblait apprécier de venir discuter avec lui malgré la peur maladive que sa petite soeur éprouvait à son encontre. Tout ça lui manquait et il ne pouvait y penser sans ressentir un pincement au coeur. Lui, l'orphelin de Rukongai, l'enfant étrange et effrayant dont personne n'avait jamais voulu, il avait enfin eu l'impression d'appartenir à une famille avec eux. Mais il avait tout perdu. La seule chose qui lui restait aujourd'hui était son esprit vacillant sous les assauts de la fièvre.

Son seul réconfort, dans l'obscurité de sa prison, était qu'il était enfin libéré du joug de l'oppresseur qui l'écrasait depuis si longtemps. Depuis que Aizen était mort, son esprit était enfin libre. Même si son corps était prisonnier dans les geôles des shinigami, mourant lentement consumé par la maladie et par la fièvre, ça lui faisait du bien de penser qu'il mourait l'esprit libre et non en étant la marionnette d'un mégalomane.

Secouant la tête pour écarter de ses yeux les longues mèches qui tombaient sur son visage, il observa les shinigami venus le déranger dans son sommeil. Ils étaient six et semblaient effrayés comme s'ils avaient à faire au plus vicieux des hollow. C'était ridicule, dans son état actuel, il aurait été incapable de lever le petit doigt contre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Soupira-t-il d'une voix faible et éraillée par la toux.  
Il était fatigué, il voulait dormir.

- Ichimaru Gin, vous allez être transféré, annonça l'un des shinigami. Suivez nous.  
A ces mots, un violent frisson traversa Gin de la tête aux pieds. Il fut saisit de vertige. Transféré! Où? Pour quelles raisons? Il s'était tenu tranquille, il n'avait jamais causé d'ennuis, jamais tenté de s'échapper. Il ne se faisait pas remarquer pour qu'on le laisse rester à la quatrième division. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite entre Unohana et lui.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Suivez nous.

- Pour allez où?

- Tu poses trop de questions pour un prisonnier, grogna l'un de shinigami.  
Gin ne répondit rien et fixa le grincheux du regard. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, un seul regard aurait suffit à faire trembler cet imbécile comme une feuille mais plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus aucune force dans son corps et il était tout à fait incapable de leur tenir tête.

- Je ne retournerai pas là-bas, annonça Gin. Si c'est pour m'y ramener que vous êtes venus, vous pouvez me tuer tout de suite.

- C'est pas l'envie qui nous manque, répliqua la grande gueule.  
Gin n'y fit pas attention. Un nouveau frisson le traversa et il serra les bras autour de son corps pour essayer de retenir le peu de chaleur qu'il éprouvait encore. Les menace de ce shinigami ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ils pouvaient le tuer si ça les amusait tant que ça. Il ne retournerait pas au Temple des Regrets, sûrement pas. C'était là qu'il avait passé le début de son emprisonnement et ce fut un enfer.

Complètement vidé de son réiatsu, son corps c'était rapidement affaibli et n'avait pu résister au stress, aux interrogatoires, à l'épuisement et au froid. Il était tombé malade. Au début, les shinigami n'y prêtèrent pas attention, songeant certainement qu'il jouait la comédie pour essayer de les adoucir. Un matin, ils le trouvèrent inconscient dans sa cellule et le transportèrent d'urgence à l'hôpital de la quatrième division où Unohana le prit personnellement en charge. Il resta près d'un mois à la quatrième division. Pendant ce temps le procès des traîtres survivants, c'est à dire Aizen et lui, se déroulait au Seireitei. Il n'assista pas au débats. Trop faible, on ne l'amena au tribunal du Central 46 que trois fois: pour ses interrogatoires et pour le verdict final.

Après plus d'un mois de convalescence, il sembla aller mieux. Ramené au Temple des Regrets, il y resta trois mois supplémentaire avant d'être à nouveau malade. Cette fois, si gravement qu'il faillit mourir. Unohana le soigna comme elle soignait tout autre patient, avec dévouement. Elle parvint à lui rendre suffisamment de force pour qu'il soit à nouveau ramené à sa cellule mais cette perspective le terrifia tellement que la femme capitaine décida de le garder dans la prison sous l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette complètement. Ça faisait cinq mois maintenant et aucune trace d'amélioration n'était visible dans son état. La femme capitaine convint que le garder plus longtemps enfermé dans une cellule froide, hors de porté du soleil et de l'air frais, revenait à l'exécuter lentement. Pour elle c'était inadmissible et inhumain.

Sans accorder plus d'attention aux shinigami plantés devant lui, Gin se laissa retomber sur son matelas où il se roula en position foetale. Un instant, les gardes le regardèrent avec stupéfaction, puis l'excité de service s'énerva.

- Eh! Tu vas remuer ton cul, oui!  
Gin fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ce qui agaça le type encore d'avantage.

- Debout! Gronda-t-il.  
Il attrapa le prisonnier par le col de son yukata et le tira violemment hors du lit. Gin poussa un cri de douleur et lutta vainement pour se libérer.

- Maintenant que t'es debout, tu vas nous suivre, beugla la brute.  
Il secoua Gin avant de le projeter contre le mur du fond. Les jambes faibles du prisonnier se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'affala le long du mur. La brute revenait à la charge lorsque Gin fut pris d'une violente crise de toux qui secoua rudement son corps fragile. Il lutta farouchement pour reprendre son souffle tandis que des lames semblaient lui déchirer les poumons. Il cracha du sang. Les shinigami inquiets reculèrent jusqu'à la porte de la cellule. Lorsque sa toux se calma enfin, il fallut près d'une minute à Gin pour parvenir à reprendre sa respiration, précipitée et douloureuse. Un râle rauque se faisait entendre à chacune de ses inspirations et un sifflement aigu à chacune de ses expirations. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et qu'il vit les shinigami regroupés à l'autre bout de la cellule, un air apeuré sur le visage, un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres pales et ensanglantées.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit-il de sa voix brisée. C'est pas contagieux. Ça ne ronge que moi.  
Il tira un mouchoir de son yukata et essuya ses lèvres et les paumes de ses mains.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne tiens pas à retourner au Temple des Regrets.  
Les shinigami le regardèrent sans rien dire. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça quand on leur avait ordonné de ramener Ichimaru à la treizième division. Le cruel et détestable capitaine n'existait plus. A la place, ils se trouvaient face à un jeune homme malade et pathétique.

Ça faisait un an que la guerre était terminée, un an que Ichimaru Gin, traître envers le Gotei 13, était prisonnier des shinigami. Lors de la bataille au dessus de la fausse Karakura, le jeune homme s'était battu comme un démon contre ses adversaires jusqu'à ce que Matsumoto Rangiku s'interpose entre son capitaine et lui en le suppliant de rendre les armes. A ce moment, le jeune homme commença à se comporter bizarrement. Il se mit à trembler et à s'agiter, luttant contre lui même, comme s'il menait un intense combat intérieur. Il supplia Rangiku de s'éloigner et de se mettre à l'abri avant qu'il ne soit obligé de la tuer. La jeune femme ne bougea pas, assistant stupéfaite à ce combat qu'il semblait mener. Elle ne comprenait ce qui se passait sous ses yeux ni pourquoi son ami semblait tellement souffrir.

Lorsque Aizen fut blessé par le commandant Yamamoto et le capitaine Kuchiki, et qu'il fut évacué du champ de bataille par ses loyaux arrancars, la lutte de Gin s'acheva. Il se laissa tomber au sol, épuisé, et ne songea même pas à s'enfuir. Il se laissa arrêter par les shinigami sans opposer la moindre résistance. Ramené au Seireitei et enfermé au Temple des Regrets, il fut longuement interrogé sur les plans d'Aizen et sur son comportement. Il leur révéla tout ce qu'il savait et les aida à dresser des plans approximatifs de Las Noches. Il leur révéla également qu'il était placé sous l'influence de l'hypnose d'Aizen, dont la domination mentale l'obligeait à agir contre son gré. Seule la vision de Rangiku face à lui durant la bataille lui donna suffisamment de force pour essayer de combattre les ordres de son maître: tuer tout le monde. Une fois Aizen blessé et inconscient, la domination fut brisée, le libérant. D'abord sceptiques face à cette excuse, les shinigami durent réviser leur jugement lorsque l'enquête menée par Urahara et Kurotsuchi prouva que les déclarations du prisonnier étaient vraies.

Grâce aux informations et aux plans fournis par Gin, les shinigami purent envahir Las Noches, éliminer les arrancars restant et trouver le Hogyoku. Submergé par ses adversaires, Aizen fut vaincu et arrêté vivant pour être jugé au Seireitei. Le procès se déroula en grande partie sans Gin, malade, mais Aizen y fut présenté tous les jours. Sa défaite ne l'incita pas à faire profil bas, et il se comporta avec les shinigami comme il se comportait avec les arrancars, en tyran arrogant et sûr de lui. Il fut condamné à mort et exécuté après le délai légal d'un mois. Beaucoup de monde assista à son exécution, tous les officiers survivants, les shinigami sans grades et même les familles de ses victimes. Seuls deux absences furent remarquées, celle de Hinamori incapable de supporter de voir mourir son capitaine bien aimé, quand bien même fut-il un traître ayant essayé de la tuer, et celle de Gin, pensionnaire de la quatrième division, trop faible pour pouvoir être amené sur les lieux de l'exécution, bien qu'il eut demandé à y assister.

L'enquête avait prouvé que Gin agissait contre son gré sous la domination et la contrainte. Elle permit également aux shinigami de comprendre à quel point Aizen avait été cruel et sadique avec lui. Une partie des tortures qu'il avait subi au cours de ses années d'esclavage mental leur fut révélée. La majorité des shinigami en fut écoeurée et ça contribua à changer leur opinion sur la trahison du jeune homme. L'exécution lui fut épargnée, remplacée par de nombreuses années de prison à l'issue desquelles il serait libéré... s'il survivait. Vu ce qu'une seule année d'emprisonnement avait fait de lui, il était évident pour Unohana, la seule à s'inquiéter pour lui, qu'il ne survivrait pas plus de quelques mois. Mais Gin s'en moquait. L'idée de rester enfermé dans sa minuscule cellule lui était insupportable. Il voulait revoir le soleil, sentir sa chaleur sur sa peau, sentir le vent sur son visage, il voulait retrouver tout ce qu'il avait perdu, récupérer toutes ces années qu'Aizen avait gâché. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, il ne sortirait jamais de sa cellule. Il savait que la prison le tuerai et ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait sombré dans le désespoir et qu'il ne luttait plus pour s'en sortir. Il n'en avait plus la force, et son désespoir ne faisait que hâter le processus d'autodestruction qu'il avait entamé.

Personne au Seireitei n'imaginait une chose pareille possible. L'image du capitaine pervers, joueur et désinvolte était bien trop ancrée dans l'esprit des shinigami pour pouvoir l'imaginer autrement. Le seul témoin de sa lente agonie était Retsu Unohana qui essayait de trouver une solution pour épargner sa vie. Elle seule semblait comprendre à quel point il avait souffert et à quel point il souffrait encore. Les autres shinigami s'en moquaient, ou ne voulaient pas le savoir, histoire ne pas entacher leur nouvelle paix avec ce genre d'idées déprimantes. Les six gardes ne dérogeaient pas à cette règle.

- Ce n'est pas au Temple des Regrets qu'on vous emmène, annonça le leader. Le commandant veut vous voir.  
Ce n'était guère plus rassurant que la perspective de retourner au Temple des Regrets.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

- On t'a déjà dit que tu posais trop de questions, fit la grande gueule.  
Gin soupira avec lassitude. Cette discussion stérile le fatiguait. Il voulait que ça se finisse vite et qu'on le laisse en paix. Prenant appui contre le mur, il se releva difficilement et resta un instant adossé à la surface froide, le temps de permettre à ses jambes de cesser de trembler. Lorsqu'il se sentit plus stable sur ses jambes, il fit quelques pas vers les shinigami. Leur leader exhiba une paire de menottes capable de sceller le réiatsu de leur porteur.

- Vos poignets, ordonna-t-il.

- Vous croyez que c'est vraiment indispensable?  
L'autre ne répondit pas et Gin lui tendit ses mains avec un soupir résigné. Lorsque ses poignets furent entravés, les shinigami lui firent signe de sortir de sa cellule et se déployèrent autour de lui pour prévenir toutes tentatives de fuite.

Le petit groupe remonta les longs escaliers quittant la prison puis suivirent plusieurs couloirs menant aux grandes portes de la division. Sur leur passage, plusieurs shinigami se retournaient pour les regarder passer et Gin pouvait les voir le regarder avec stupéfaction et les entendre murmurer à toute vitesse à voix basse sans le quitter des yeux. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'ils se disaient et il ne leur accordait aucune attention. Il gardait la tête baissée, autant pour voir où il posait les pieds que pour ne pas avoir à voir leurs réactions, leur pitié ou leur colère.

Ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée de la caserne lorsqu'une ombre se projeta sur le sol, juste au pieds de Gin. Celui-ci, surpris, leva les yeux et vit le visage souriant de Unohana. La femme capitaine s'approcha doucement. Les gardes essayèrent de l'en dissuader mais elle fit taire d'un geste impérieux et se planta devant Gin.

- Courage, fit-elle de sa voix douce. Tout va bien se passer.  
Gin ne répondit pas. Unohana se contenta de se saisir du yukata du jeune homme, largement ouvert sur la poitrine suite à son altercation avec la brute, et le referma correctement afin de cacher sa maigreur. Il ne put grimacer en retour qu'un faible et pale sourire.

- Prenez bien soin de vous et ne vous laisser plus mourir de cette façon, conseilla-t-elle.  
Avant que Gin ait pu lui poser la moindre question, elle s'en alla en direction de son bureau. Il la regarda s'éloigner en se demandant ce qu'elle savait de ce qui l'attendait. L'un des shinigami le poussa dans le dos et il reprit sa marche avec eux sans opposer de résistance.

Lorsque le groupe quitta la caserne, Gin fit mine de prendre l'une des route qui se présentait devant lui mais l'un des shinigami se mit en travers du chemin et lui fit signe de suivre les autres. Gin regarda un instant autour de lui, sans comprendre. Ou diable voulait-ils l'emmener? Avaient-ils l'intention de l'entraîner dans un coin désert du Seireitei pour le tuer? Cette pensée provoqua en lui une sueur froide qui le fit frissonner.

- Ce n'est pas la direction de la première division, fit-il remarquer avec méfiance. Où m'emmenez-vous?

- Nous n'allons pas à la première division mais à la treizième, informa le shinigami qui lui barrait la route.  
Cette nouvelle laissa Gin perplexe.

- A la treizième? Mais vous avez dit que le commandant voulait me voir.

- C'est le cas, répondit le leader en se tournant vers lui.  
Voyant la perplexité et la confusion sur le visage du prisonnier, il haussa un sourcil.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant? Le commandant Yamamoto est mort peu après avoir assisté à l'exécution du traître Aizen, ses blessures étaient trop graves. C'est le capitaine Ukitake qui a été désigné pour lui succéder.  
Gin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. C'était peut-être bon signe pour lui. Ukitake n'était pas aussi enragé avec l'ordre et la loi que Yamamoto. Il était plus doux, plus compréhensif et surtout moins vindicatif que le vieux. Il allait peut-être lui permettre d'effectuer toute sa peine dans sa cellule médicalisée de la quatrième division.

Malheureusement pour Gin, la route vers la treizième division était beaucoup plus longue que celle qu'il pensait devoir parcourir. Il manquait d'exercice et ses jambes avaient du mal à le porter, sa petite cellule ne lui laissant même pas suffisamment d'espace pour faire les cents pas. Il ne marchait pas vite et s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour reprendre son souffle. A chaque fois, la brute lui donnait un coup dans le dos pour le forcer à reprendre la marche. A un moment, il frappa si fort que Gin s'effondra sur les genoux en se mettant à tousser et à cracher du sang. Les shinigami qui les observaient assistèrent à la scène outrés, malgré la répugnance que le prisonnier inspirait encore.

- Ça suffit, ordonna le leader à son collègue. Nous ne sommes pas là pour le torturer. Tant qu'il ne nous menace pas, pas besoin d'utiliser la force contre lui.  
Furieuse, la brute cracha au sol devant le prisonnier. On permit à Gin de reprendre son souffle et de se relever avant de se remettre en route. L'autre n'osa plus lever la main lorsque Gin faisait halte pour se reposer une minute mais le jeune homme prit garde de ne pas abuser de la patience des ses gardiens et se força à avancer plus vite.

Après une heure de marche dans les rues du Seireitei, là où ça leur aurait prit quelques minutes à peine en temps normal, ils arrivèrent devant la caserne de la treizième division. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment sans prêter attention aux regards curieux que les shinigami leur lançaient. Alors qu'ils approchaient du bureau de Ukitake, Gin put voir Rukia Kuchiki au milieu d'un groupe qui commentait bruyamment son arrivée. Elle lui lança un regard de reproche, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose d'insultant à son encontre, auquel il ne répondit pas.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau du nouveau commandant du Gotei 13, le leader frappa trois coups brefs avant d'annoncer à travers le battant fermé:

- Le prisonnier, commandant.  
Gin put entendre la réponse de Ukitake.

- Faites le entrer.  
Le leader ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Gin qui entra d'un pas un peu hésitant. Ukitake congédia les shinigami qui se retirèrent en refermant la porte derrière Gin. Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira l'attention du prisonnier. Lorsqu'il se tourna dans cette direction, Gin se retrouva à regarder dans les yeux gris, froids et scrutateurs de Byakuya Kuchiki.


	2. Derrière les nuages

Second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vas vous plaire. ^^  
Je voulais juste préciser, au cas où ce ne serait pas très clair, que tout le passage durant lequel Byakuya se retrouve face à Gin est un flash-back.  
Merci pour vos reviews elles me font très plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2:

DERRIÈRE LES NUAGES.

Byakuya se demandait pourquoi il était là.

Assis dans le bureau de Ukitake, une tasse de thé fumant posée devant lui, il attendait patiemment l'arrivée du prisonnier. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait, lui qui trouvait un peu ridicules les efforts du commandant et du capitaine Unohana. Pourquoi s'était-il prêté à cette farce? Pourquoi avait-il laissé ses émotions prendre le contrôle alors qu'il ne le permettait jamais? C'était incompréhensible. Bien qu'il s'attacha à n'en rien montrer, il était troublé. Et Byakuya détestait être troublé.

La plupart des capitaines trouvait vraiment stupide, l'idée de Unohana et de Ukitake de faire sortir le prisonnier de sa prison pour lui donner la possibilité de se réhabiliter en tant que shinigami et en tant que capitaine. Tous les deux partaient du principe que le jeune homme n'étant pas responsable de ses actions n'avait pas à être enfermé pour des crimes qu'un autre l'avait obligé à commettre. Les autres capitaines semblaient penser que Ichimaru n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour se libérer et qu'il était réellement aussi pourri qu'Aizen lui même. Par conséquent, ils refusaient tous de l'aider. Mais Byakuya savait qu'ils avaient tort. Il avait vu la vérité. C'est peut-être pourquoi, quand Ukitake avait demandé un volontaire pour à la fois surveiller et veiller sur le prisonnier, il s'était proposé. A vrai dire il n'avait rien décidé du tout. Quand Ukitake avait commencé à parler de Ichimaru, les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec le prisonnier étaient revenus dans l'esprit de Byakuya et, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il entendit sa propre voix déclarer devant tout le monde qu'il prendrait Ichimaru chez lui. La surprise qu'il vit dans les regards braqués sur lui n'était pas moins grande que la sienne mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ukitake, satisfait, ne posa aucune question, ce dont Byakuya se félicita. Il n'aurait pas su quoi lui répondre. Jamais, au grand jamais, il serait connu que le grand Byakuya Kuchiki, le plus indifférent des treize capitaines, pouvait agir sous le coup d'une émotion.

Quand les autres essayèrent de savoir pour quelles raisons il essayait d'aider un traître, à la fin de la réunion, il les envoya tous balader d'un regard polaire qui les dissuada de revenir demander quoique ce soit. Il eut, en revanche, beaucoup plus de mal à se débarrasser de Rukia qui, une fois le choc et l'horreur de la révélation passés, s'appliqua à lui poser des tas de questions. Des questions auxquelles Byakuya refusait de répondre et qu'il aurait même souhaité ne pas avoir à se poser lui même. Il parvint à se débarrasser de sa soeur en lui faisant comprendre que cette décision appartenait à lui seul et qu'il n'avait pas à s'expliquer devant elle. Elle abandonna la partie, contrainte et contrite, mais Byakuya devina que ce n'était pas fini.

Si seulement ils savaient. Si seulement ils avaient vu comme lui... Ils auraient tous compris pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte. Mais ils étaient aveugles. Ils refusaient de voir et préféraient se complaire dans leur ignorance confortable. Byakuya devait avouer que lui aussi aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance mais ça lui était impossible à présent. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne parvenait pas à oublier cette rencontre. Elle était gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

--

Byakuya était furieux. Il venait d'être convoqué par Unohana comme un gamin pris en faute. Son turbulent vice-capitaine avait été admis à la quatrième division après s'être battu avec avec des membres de la onzième division alors qu'ils étaient tous complètement saoul. Abarai avait provoqué de gros dégâts dans l'une des tavernes de la ville et avait en plus envoyé plusieurs membres de la quatrième division à l'hôpital alors qu'il refusait de se laisser soigner. Unohana n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de le mettre en cellule en attendant qu'il se calme. C'était là que Byakuya était obligé d'aller le chercher.

Le jeune shinigami qui le guidait dans le sous sol glacial poussa la porte de la prison et s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il lui demanda humblement de le suivre et l'entraîna vers l'une des portes. Il l'ouvrit avec difficulté avant de laisser Byakuya et de l'attendre dehors. Les yeux froids du noble scannèrent la petite pièce avant de remarquer une forme enroulée sous les couvertures. Il s'approcha du lit et secoua la forme sans ménagement.

- Debout, Abarai. Tu as des explications à me donner.  
La forme bougea en protestant et commença à se redresser lentement. La couverture glissa, dévoilant une masse de longs cheveux argentés ... Argentés?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, protesta Gin en se frottant les yeux. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dormir cette nuit?  
Il baissa les mains et son regard tomba sur son visiteur involontaire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément.

- Byakuya-kun?

- Ichimaru?  
Pendant un instant, tous les deux s'observèrent en silence, abasourdis. Voyant son erreur, le jeune guide de Byakuya bondit vers la porte.

- Pardonnez-moi, capitaine Kuchiki. Je me suis trompé de cellule.  
Byakuya le fit taire d'un geste. Son regard était fixé sur le prisonnier. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était là, comme la plupart des shinigami. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'il avait beaucoup changé. Si ses yeux restaient mi-clos la plupart du temps, il n'y avait plus de traces sur son visage de son sourire moqueur et cruel, il n'y avait plus de traces de sourire du tout d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux, longs à présent, retombaient mollement sur ses épaules. Autrefois brillants et soyeux, ils étaient aujourd'hui ternes et secs bien qu'ils fussent peignés et lisses. Son visage avait perdu sa rondeur habituelle et il avait les joues creuses et de larges cernes noires sous ses yeux injectés de sang. Sang qui, paradoxalement, faisait paraître ses pupilles encore plus bleu. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et n'avait plus que la peau sur les os comme Byakuya pouvait le deviner en regardant ses poignets et ses mains. Il était également beaucoup plus pale qu'avant. Il avait toujours eu un teint pale mais là, il était blanc comme la craie, comme si toutes couleurs avaient quitté son corps excepté l'argent de ses cheveux et le bleu clair de ses yeux. Il avait l'air... d'un spectre! Byakuya en fut frappé.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Byakuya-kun? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée presque inaudible.  
Le noble ne répondit pas. Il continuait à regarder l'homme devant lui serrer sa couverture autour de ses épaules en grelottant comme s'il avait froid. Ses longs doigts fins et frêles avaient l'air si fragiles qu'ils semblaient prêt à se briser au moindre effort. Il n'y avait plus aucune force en lui, lui qui fut l'un des plus puissants parmi les capitaines.

Ichimaru Gin avait toujours été considéré comme le rival de Byakuya. Ils étaient à l'académie des shinigami en même temps et Byakuya, bien que plus âgé, fut surpassé par Gin qui réussit l'exploit d'achever tout le cursus scolaire en une seule année, laissant le noble derrière lui. Le conseil de famille du Clan Kuchiki en fut furieux. Comment un rat des rues venant de Rukongai pouvait ainsi surpasser l'héritier du noble clan Kuchiki? C'était inadmissible! Byakuya qui, au début, avait apprécié cet adolescent si libre d'esprit, fut incité à le haïr et on le força à redoubler d'efforts pour remettre le gamin à sa juste place, dans le caniveau. Peine perdue. Les talents naturels de Gin avaient toujours raison de l'entraînement acharné de Byakuya. Quand le jeune noble fut désigné capitaine de la sixième division, le conseil de famille donna une grande fête pour célébrer l'évènement, y invitant presque tout le Gotei 13. Toute fois leur joie orgueilleuse fut de courte durée, l'annonce de la promotion de Gin au poste de capitaine de la troisième division en même temps que l'héritier en titre fut pour eux un choc terrible et une atteinte à la fierté de tout le clan.

Quelle infamie!

Bien qu'il sentit parfaitement l'animosité dont il était l'objet, Gin s'était toujours montré amical envers Byakuya, ce à quoi, le jeune noble s'efforçait de répondre avec la froideur qu'on lui avait inculqué, ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment déranger le trouble-fête. Dans ces conditions de rivalité exacerbée par l'orgueil ridicule de sa famille, Byakuya aurait dû être satisfait de voir son rival anéanti de la sorte, mais le seul sentiment que cette vision lui apporta fut le regret. C'était du gâchis d'en arriver là.

Gin le regardait toujours, mais à présent que la surprise de le voir là était passée, il avait à nouveau fermé les yeux. Pourtant, il ne pouvait être plus éloigné du capitaine qu'il fut qu'à ce moment là. L'habituelle expression de confiance en soi qu'il arborait auparavant avait disparu de son visage et il semblait vraiment inquiet. Byakuya eut la nette impression qu'il avait peur. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre que, pour le prisonnier, la présence d'un capitaine dans sa cellule ne pouvait signifier qu'une mauvaise nouvelle. Peut-être craignait-il que Byakuya lui annonce que, contrairement au jugement rendu, il serait exécuté bientôt.

- Je suis là par erreur, articula le noble de sa voix lente.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti l'urgence de rassurer le prisonnier, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas venu pour lui. Sur le visage émacié de Gin, la peur laissa sa place à l'incompréhension.

- Je suis venu chercher Abarai, reprit Byakuya toujours de sa voix glaciale. Mon guide s'est trompé de cellule.

- Ah, je vois, fit Gin qui semblait soudain un peu déçu. Dommage! J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir discuter un peu plus longtemps avec toi.  
Byakuya se demanda pourquoi ça pouvait lui faire tant plaisir de discuter avec lui puis il se souvint que, quand il était encore capitaine, Gin ne ratait jamais une occasion de venir lui faire la conversation quand il le croisait dans les rues du Seireitei.

- Je manque de personnes à qui parler, remarqua le prisonnier d'un air morne. D'ailleurs ça doit s'entendre à ma voix.  
Il porta une longue main à sa gorge comme si elle le faisait souffrir.

- Elle ne me sert plus qu'à hurler durant mes cauchemars, révéla-t-il.  
Byakuya se demanda pourquoi cette information lui faisait mal dans la poitrine. Pourquoi voir Ichimaru dans cet était lui causait un tel sentiment de tristesse et de regret. Il lui fallait se reprendre.

- Je dois y aller, lâcha le noble d'un ton sans réplique.  
Gin l'observa un instant de sous ses paupières à presque fermées puis ses lèvres pales et sèches s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie.

- Je ne te retiendrai pas plus dans ce cas, fit-il. Bonne journée, Bya-kun!  
Sans attendre la réaction du noble, Gin s'enroula à nouveau dans ses couvertures et se recoucha, dos à la porte. Byakuya l'observa un instant puis s'en alla en poussant un soupir.

Quelques jours plus tard, Byakuya apprenait par le capitaine Unohana que le jour où il s'était rendu à la prison, Gin s'était montré d'une humeur moins maussade qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle en semblait ravie mais Byakuya ne comprit pas pourquoi elle accordait tant d'importance à l'humeur du prisonnier.

- Vous savez, capitaine Kuchiki, lui révéla-t-elle. Ichimaru Gin est très malade et son isolement pèse autant sur sa santé que sur son humeur. Votre présence lui a fait plaisir. Vous devriez venir le voir de temps en temps.  
Byakuya s'était défilé en prétextant qu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire de la santé d'un traître emprisonné. Unohana en sembla vraiment déçue mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Byakuya lui en fut reconnaissant car il s'en faisait déjà suffisamment comme ça lui même. Il avait menti à Unohana autant qu'il se mentait à lui même. En vérité, la raison pour laquelle il refusait de retourner à la prison de la quatrième division était qu'il ne voulait plus voir Ichimaru dans cet état déplorable.

--

Son thé était presque froid. Byakuya réalisa que ça faisait presque une heure qu'il était dans le bureau de Ukitake et qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien dit. Ukitake faisait passer le temps en lisant les rapports de missions qu'on lui avaient transmis dans la matinée. Il ne semblait pas fâché du silence de son invité et ne voulait visiblement pas l'obliger à parler. Il semblait deviner le tourment intérieur dont le plus jeune était sujet.

- Ils en mettent un temps, remarqua Byakuya d'avantage pour meubler le silence que pour marquer son impatience.

- Unohana a dit que Ichimaru avait du mal à se déplacer parce qu'il manquait d'exercices, informa Ukitake sans lever le nez de son rapport. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop le brusquer pour le moment. Il paraît qu'il à besoin de repos.  
Byakuya n'en doutait pas après l'avoir vu dans sa cellule. Il but une gorgée de thé froid sans faire attention au regard que Ukitake braquait sur lui.

- Je suis vraiment content que quelqu'un se soit dévoué pour aider Ichimaru à se réhabiliter, déclara-t-il soudain. Mais pourquoi toi?  
Byakuya releva les yeux et croisa le regard doux et apaisant de son supérieur. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire pour l'inciter à parler.

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, se contenta de répliquer Byakuya.  
Ukitake attendit un instant qu'il ajoute quelque chose mais le noble resta muet. Le nouveau commandant du Gotei 13 décida alors de se jeter à l'eau.

- Unohana m'a dit que tu avais été rendre visite à Ichimaru dans sa prison.  
Il était perspicace, songea Byakuya.

- Je ne suis pas aller lui rendre visite, rectifia le noble de sa voix glaciale. Mon guide s'est trompé de cellule et je me suis fortuitement retrouvé face à Ichimaru.  
"Ou ce qu'il en restait" s'empêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

- Et le voir t'a secoué?

- Pas du tout, mentit le noble.  
Il lança à Ukitake un regard glacial qui signifiait que la discussion s'arrêtait là. Ukitake obtempéra docilement tout en se promettant de revenir sur le sujet plus tard. Il connaissait Byakuya depuis longtemps et savait parfaitement que malgré sa froideur et son apparente indifférence, le jeune homme savait se soucier des autres, comme le prouvait l'attention qu'il portait à sa soeur adoptive. La seule chose que Ukitake ignorait c'était la raison pour laquelle Byakuya avait accepté de prendre Ichimaru sous sa protection. Il soupira doucement et baissa les yeux sur son rapport mais à ce moment là trois coups brefs furent frappés à la porte et une voix se fit aussitôt entendre:

- Le prisonnier, commandant.  
Ukitake releva la tête et jeta un regard furtif vers Byakuya qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il posa son pinceau avant de répondre:

- Faites le entrer.  
La porte s'ouvrit et un shinigami laissa Gin entrer dans le bureau avant de refermer la porte. Gin fit quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce et Ukitake remarqua qu'il était pieds nus. Du coin de l'oeil, Ukitake vit Byakuya se redresser légèrement sur son siège et dévisager le nouveau venu d'un air neutre. Gin, en revanche, paru vraiment surpris de voir Byakuya dans le bureau.

- Bien, bien ... Fit le commandant en s'éclaircissant la voix.


	3. Eclaircie?

Bonjour à tous.  
Un petit chapitre pour finir la semaine. ^^  
Si certains d'entre vous attendent le chapitre de Ichimaru et moi que j'avais promis, je leur présente toutes mes excuses. Pour le moment, j'ai un peu de mal avec cette histoire. Je suis en panne d'inspiration et tout ce que j'écris me parrrait vraiment nul. Je publierai ce chapitre, ne vous inquiètez pas, mais je ne veux pas le bacler non plus. Un petit peu de patience, s'il vous plaît.

Ceci étant dit, place au chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3:

ÉCLAIRCIE?

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Ukitake. D'un geste celui-ci invita Gin à prendre place dans l'autre fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau. Le prisonnier s'exécuta lentement, comme s'il craignait de brusquer son corps. Il ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Son regard allait de Ukitake à Byakuya et un air inquiet était affiché sur son visage. Ukitake resta un instant silencieux, observant Gin avec horreur, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait. Unohana l'avait averti mais il était quand même choqué. Ichimaru avait tellement changé que c'était à peine croyable. Finalement, les autres capitaines pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient de lui et le critiquer autant qu'ils voulaient, Ukitake savait qu'il avait raison d'agir ainsi: il fallait tirer le jeune homme de sa prison, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

- Ichimaru, commença-t-il.  
Aussitôt, Gin se tourna vers lui.

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici?  
Le prisonnier secoua la tête.

- Non, mon escorte n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Je vois, fit simplement Ukitake.  
Il resta muet un instant, observant Gin qui semblait très mal à l'aise.

- Le capitaine Unohana m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes à votre sujet. Plusieurs rapports médicaux confirment que votre état de santé c'est beaucoup détérioré depuis votre capture. Aucune amélioration n'étant visible, le capitaine Unohana craint que votre emprisonnement ne vous tue à petit feu.  
Gin ne trouva pas l'utilité de répondre à ça car la réponse était tout à fait évidente. Il suffisait de le regarder pour s'en rendre compte.

- C'est pour cette raison que le capitaine Unohana a réclamé votre libération.  
Le coeur de Gin fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Ses arguments principaux étaient votre santé, bien entendu, mais aussi l'hypnose à laquelle vous avait été soumis. Il parait parfaitement évident qu'un homme qui a été obligé d'agir contre son gré par un traître n'est pas responsable de ses actes. L'hypnose d'Aizen vous obligeait à obéir au moindre de ses ordres. Que vous le vouliez ou non. De fait, il est tout à fait injuste que vous soyez condamné à une peine si sévère.  
Gin resta muet en attendant la fin du discours du commandant. Il essayait de forcer son coeur à se calmer et à reprendre un rythme normal. Pas question de se réjouir. Il allait forcément se produire quelque chose qui le décevrait cruellement.

- Le capitaine Unohana et moi-même avons demandé une audience auprès du Centra 46 pour leur faire part de nos craintes à votre sujet. Ils ont accepté de nous écouter et ont longuement débattu entre eux. Pour finir, la majorité des membres du conseil se sont rangés à notre avis. Ils estimaient que vous avez assez souffert sous le joug d'Aizen durant toutes ces années que vous avez passé sous sa domination. C'est votre châtiment. Ils ont accédé à notre demande. Ichimaru Gin vous allez être libéré ...  
Un soulagement incroyable s'empara du jeune homme. Il n'allait pas être renvoyé au Temple des Regrets. Il n'allait même pas être renvoyé dans sa cellule de la quatrième division.

- Cependant, reprit Ukitake, le Central 46 y met plusieurs conditions.  
La joie qui commençait à étreindre le prisonnier fut aussitôt douchée par ces quelques mots. Gin sentit son soulagement retomber comme un soufflet. C'était trop beaux, évidemment. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se réjouir, que ça lui vaudrait encore une cruelle déception. Ukitake sembla se rendre compte de la réaction de Gin.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ichimaru. Ce n'est rien que vous ayez à craindre si vous vous comportez correctement. Je vais vous expliquer.  
Il se tut un instant pour laisser à Gin le temps de se calmer.

- Le central 46 a autorisé votre libération et accepte de vous laisser un chance de vous réhabiliter. Si vous satisfaites leurs exigences, il vous sera possible de réintégrer le Gotei 13 et de repasser, si vous le souhaitez, l'examen des capitaines.  
Il fallut un instant pour que cette déclaration fasse son chemin dans l'esprit de Gin.

- Vous ... Vous êtes sûr?

- Tout à fait, répondit Ukitake.  
Il ne put retenir un sourire devant l'expression de stupéfaction visible sur le visage du jeune homme assis face à lui.

- Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, le Central 46 y met des conditions. Vous n'avez pas leur confiance ainsi vous serez placé sous la surveillance d'un gardien durant tout le temps que durera votre mise à l'épreuve. Ce gardien vous surveillera autant qu'il devra veiller sur vous. Chaque semaine, il fera un rapport au Central 46 sur vos efforts, votre comportement et les impressions qu'il a de vous. A la fin de votre période de probation, c'est son rapport final qui orientera en votre faveur ou non, la décision définitive du Central 46. Si celle-ci vous est favorable, vous serez autorisé à repasser l'examen des capitaines et, si vous le réussissez, à reprendre votre poste à la tête de la troisième division. Si, en revanche, leur décision vous est défavorable, vous serez renvoyé en prison pour y finir votre peine.  
Gin sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en comprenant pourquoi Byakuya était présent dans le bureau.

- Kuchiki Byakuya sera votre gardien, confirma Ukitake.  
Le noble n'eut aucune réaction mais il vit clairement Gin serrer la mâchoire comme s'il s'efforçait d'encaisser en silence un coup particulièrement rude. Il aurait aussi probablement fermé les yeux si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

- Pour vous rassurer un peu, commença Ukitake qui avait également noté la réaction de Gin, sachez que Byakuya ne sera pas le seul à rapporter au central 46. Divers témoins seront également convoqués pour donner leur avis sur vous. Il vous sera impossible de connaître à l'avance l'identité de ces témoins. C'est une façon pour le Central 46 de s'assurer que vous ne jouez pas la comédie et que le rapport de Byakuya est objectif et juste.  
N'importe qui aurait certainement interprété ces derniers mots comme une insulte mais Byakuya ne sembla pas s'en offenser. Il se contenta de lancer un regard indifférent vers Ukitake.

- Il vous est, bien entendu, interdit de quitter la ville et vous ne pourrez quitter le manoir Kuchiki que sous certaines conditions. Vous n'avez pas le droit de porter une arme tant que le Central 46 ne vous y a pas autorisé. Si vous attaquez ou provoquez le moindre incident avec des shinigami ou des civils, vous serrez immédiatement renvoyé en prison pour purger votre peine. Vous devez nous prouver que vous n'êtes pas un danger pour Soul Society. Vous avez compris?  
Gin hocha machinalement la tête, encore sous le coup de la nouvelle: il allait devoir vivre sous le même toit que les Kuchiki, dans le manoir où on ne l'avait jamais laissé rentrer même quand il était capitaine.

- Une dernière chose, fit Ukitake.  
Il tira deux bracelets d'acier d'un tiroir de son bureau.

- Vous devez aussi porter ça en permanence.  
Gin jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux aux bracelets.

- Ce sont des menottes, expliqua Ukitake. Elle vont remplacer celles que vous portez actuellement. Contrairement à celles que vous portez, ces nouvelles menottes n'entravent pas votre reiatsu en permanence, ce qui vous permettra de le recouvrer, et vous laisse les mains libres. Mais si vous faites quelque chose de travers, Byakuya, ou toutes personnes pouvant les utiliser, n'hésiteront pas à s'en servir. A ce moment, ces menotte bloqueront vos mouvements et votre reiatsu comme n'importe quelle autres paires de menottes.  
Ukitake se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour se planter devant Gin. Il prit ses mains et, d'un geste, ouvrit les menottes qui tombèrent au sol. Du coin de l'oeil, Gin vit Byakuya porter la main à la tsuka de son zanpakutô, méfiant. Gin ne bougea pas un muscle tandis que Ukitake lui passait les bracelets aux poignets. Le changement ne fut pas flagrant. Gin était trop faible pour récupérer son reiatsu d'un seul coup. Il lui faudrait certainement plusieurs semaines, à condition que sa maladie le laisse enfin tranquille. La seule différence qu'il nota était que ces bracelets étaient plus légers que les précédents. Ils ne le gênaient pas du tout.

- Urahara a créé ces nouvelles menottes spécialement pour vous, révéla Ukitake en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Urahara? Fit Gin un peu surpris. Ce n'est plus Kurotsuchi le fournisseur officiel d'instruments de torture du Gotei 13?  
Il gardait un souvenir cuisant des interrogatoires menés par le fou furieux de la douzième division. Toutes les heures qu'ils avait passé enchaîné à sa machine pendant que le cinglé se délectait en lisant dans son esprit et en regardant tous ses souvenirs les plus terrifiants dont Gin aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se remémorer devant pareil témoin. Il se sentait encore humilié de s'être effondré en larmes dans les bras de Urahara après avoir été obligé de revivre le premier viol qu'il avait subi.

- Personne n'a été torturé, affirma Ukitake en fronçant les sourcils.

- Permettez moi de ne pas être d'accord, commandant, objecta Gin.  
Ukitake l'observa un instant en se demandant si son prédécesseur n'avait pas passé certains faits sous silence.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, fit-il en essayant de reprendre contenance, vous ne pouvez pas retirer ces bracelets seul. Seul Byakuya le pourra et uniquement sur autorisation du Central 46.  
Il remua nerveusement les papiers posés devant lui, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- Bon, eh bien! ... Je pense que c'est tout. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, Byakuya vous donnera des précisions. Bonne chance Ichimaru.  
Comprenant que l'entrevue était terminée, Gin se leva en prenant appui sur le bureau de Ukitake. Quand il se retourna, il trouva Byakuya devant la porte en train de l'attendre. Gin se résolu à le suivre. Sans un mot, le noble ouvrit la porte et sortit. Gin le suivit après avoir lancé un dernier regard vers Ukitake par dessus son épaule.

Les deux hommes traversèrent les couloirs sans échanger le moindre mot. Byakuya marchait devant sans se soucier de Gin ni même vérifier s'il le suivait ou non. Il ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Gin se faisait l'effet d'être un chien que le noble promenait dans le but de se débarrasser de lui. Il ne lui manquait qu'un collier et une laisse. Vu son état de santé, Unohana lui avait ôté son collier de prisonnier lors de sa deuxième hospitalisation.

Devant la caserne, Byakuya s'arrêta pour échanger quelques mots avec Rukia et Gin attendit derrière lui qu'il finisse. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappa pas. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, c'était avec lui que Byakuya discutait tandis que Rukia attendait silencieusement la fin de la conversation plantée derrière son frère. Le regard mauvais que lui lança la petite shinigami ne lui échappa pas non plus. Il soupira mentalement avant de concentrer son attention sur autre chose. De petits oiseaux qui se disputaient une croûte de pain sur le bord de la route lui fournirent une excellente échappatoire. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu voir d'oiseaux que ceux-ci l'amusèrent.

- Ichimaru!  
La voix de Byakuya claqua comme un fouet, le faisant sursauter. Instinctivement, Gin recula et leva les mains pour se protéger.

- Quand tu auras fini de t'amuser, nous pourrons peut-être y aller, fit le noble de sa voix glaciale. Il y en a qui n'ont pas toute la journée.  
Gin ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de baisser les mains et de remettre en route derrière le noble. Il n'accorda aucune attention à Rukia qui le regardait comme s'il était fou.

Le quartier ou vivaient les nobles n'étaient pas situé à plus d'une heure de marche de la treizième division, mais pour Gin, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis si longtemps, ça équivalait à courir un marathon sans entraînement. Byakuya ne s'en souciait pas et Gin s'efforçait de le suivre sans se plaindre. Il lui restait encore une part de son ancien orgueil de capitaine et il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de demander au noble de ralentir l'allure. Il était complètement épuisé lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant le manoir Kuchiki.

C'était une grande et belle maison de style traditionnel, imposante et élégante, camouflée dans la verdure luxuriante du plus beau jardin de tout le Seireitei. Ses toits en pentes incurvées, couverts de tuiles rouges, apparaissaient ici et là entre les cimes des arbres l'entourant, parmi leur feuillage aussi rouge que les tuiles. Gin observa ces toits par dessus le mur d'enceinte et eut la nette impression que la maison était aussi grande que son ancienne caserne. Au moins, une baraque comme celle là ne devait certainement pas manquer d'endroits où il pourrait se réfugier pour s'isoler quand il en aurait envie. Il ne se sentait pas encore la force d'affronter une foule de gens hostiles.

Lorsque Byakuya passa la porte des jardins, Gin ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter un instant pour observer autour de lui. Lui qui n'avait connu que les murs de sa cellule pendant des mois, serait enclin à comparer ces jardins au paradis, s'il ne s'était pas souvenu qu'ils était chez les Kuchiki, donc au purgatoire. Il traversa les jardins derrière Byakuya, les gravillons de l'allée étant très désagréables sous ses pieds nus. Lorsque Byakuya ouvrit, sans un mot, la porte principale de la maison, Gin en profita pour se débarrasser d'un caillou logé entre ses orteils. Il entra dans la maison à la suite de Byakuya et observa autour de lui tandis que le noble s'éloignait en appelant:

- Yukiko ...  
Gin se demanda qui il pouvait appeler comme ça.

- Yukiko!

- J'arrive, j'arrive!  
Une jeune femme les rejoignit en arrivant d'une pièce adjacente. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs noués en chignon et des yeux noir, luisant de gentillesse et de bonté, dans un visage rond et délicat comme celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. Elle portait un kimono abricot tout simple dont les longues manches étaient relevées et maintenues par un cordon noué autour de ses épaules.

- Bon retour, Byakuya-kun, annonça-t-elle en avançant vers lui.  
Gin fut surpris par la familiarité avec laquelle elle s'adressait au noble. Surtout que ledit noble ne sembla s'en formaliser.

- Je repars tout de suite, annonça-t-il, sans émotion apparente. Voilà l'homme dont je t'ai parlé. Je te le confis. Essais de le rendre un peu plus présentable.  
Il regarda Gin des pieds à la tête avec un air dédaigneux sur le visage.

- Enfin, si tu y arrives, acheva-t-il dans un soupir.  
Gin retint de justesse la réplique qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Byakuya lui lança un regard glacial avant de tourner les talons sans un mot de plus et de repartir vers la sixième division.


	4. Accalmie

Bonjour à tous, voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Pour tous ceux qui attendent la suite de mes autres fics, un chapitre de Dernière chance sera certainement posté la semaine prochaine, après quoi, je me remet à Ichimaru et moi, en espérant que l'inspiration me revienne. T_T

Merci pour vos reveuw, elles me font très plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4:

ACCALMIE

Pendant un instant, Gin et la fille s'observèrent sans rien dire. Gin était un peu surpris par la façon quelque peu cavalière dont Byakuya avait pris congé. Il s'était attendu à ce que le noble lui fasse un cours expliquant ce qu'il convenait de faire ou de ne pas faire sous son toit. Au lieu de quoi, il l'abandonnait sans un mot avec cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas et dont il ignorait le rôle au sein du clan Kuchiki. Était-il possible que Byakuya se soit remarié durant son emprisonnement? Il n'avait entendu aucune rumeur faisant état de cette nouvelle. D'un autre coté, il n'avait pas non plus entendu les rumeurs de la mort de Yamamoto. Il était donc tout à fait possible que le noble se soit remarié récemment. A cette pensée, il sentit une pointe glacée lui percer la poitrine et il dut lutter pour faire abstraction de cette sensation désagréable et malvenue.

- Bonjour et bienvenue au manoir Kuchiki, annonça la fille d'une voix douce. Je me nomme Matsuda Yukiko. Je suis l'intendante du manoir.  
Elle ne portait pas le nom de Kuchiki, ce qui rassura un peu le jeune homme. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle n'était pas la fiancée de Byakuya! Gin secoua la tête, il devait cesser de penser à ça. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

- Ichimaru Gin, pensionnaire, soupira-t-il.  
Ça fit sourire la jeune femme.

- Si vous voulez me suivre. Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre.  
Une chambre? ... Gin s'était plutôt attendu à être relégué dans un coin sombre, une remise au fond du jardin ou ce genre de choses. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Byakuya ait pu donner l'ordre de lui préparer une chambre.

Gin suivit la jeune femme dans les couloirs. La maison était silencieuse et calme. Gin se demanda où se trouvait l'armée de domestiques que les Kuchiki devaient avoir à leur service. Ils ne croisèrent personne. Arrivée au fond d'un couloir, Yukiko ouvrit une porte coulissante devant lui et le laissa passer.

- Ce sont les quartiers des domestiques, expliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas très grand.  
Gin jeta un coup d'oeil à son nouveau domaine. Malgré ce que la jeune femme venait de lui dire, il fut satisfait par ce qu'il voyait. La chambre était presque deux fois plus grande que sa cellule, et, comble du luxe, disposait d'une fenêtre donnant sur les magnifiques jardins. La lumière entrait à flot et il pouvait entendre le bruissement des feuilles, le souffle du vent, le chant des oiseaux et les chuchotement d'une fontaine zen. Il n'y avait aucun meuble dans la pièce excepté une petite table et son coussin placés sous la fenêtre ainsi qu'une lampe dans un coin. Le mur, face à la fenêtre, comportait des portes coulissantes camouflant des placards contenant certainement son futon et des couettes et peut-être aussi quelques vêtements.

- C'est parfait, fit Gin en se tournant vers Yukiko.  
La jeune femme camoufla sa surprise derrière un sourire amical. Ce jeune homme devait vraiment avoir passé de sombres moments pour se contenter de si peu.

- Désirez-vous autre chose?

- Oui, j'aimerai pouvoir prendre un bain si c'est possible.  
Après tout, Byakuya voulait qu'il ait l'air plus présentable, non? Et puis, il avait terriblement envie de prendre un bain, il en avait assez de se contenter des douches lugubres de la prison.

- Suivez- moi, invita Yukiko.  
Elle le guida à travers de nouveaux couloirs jusqu'à la salle de bain des domestiques où elle le fit entrer.

- Prenez vote temps. Je vous apporte des vêtements propres.  
Elle s'en alla le laissant seul.

Gin regarda un instant autour de lui. La salle de bain des domestiques des Kuchiki était plus grande que sa cellule, elle aussi, et plus grande que les douches de la prison également. Il ne savait pas combien de personnes vivaient dans la maison mais, en tout cas, elles ne devaient pas manquer de place. Lui qui était à l'étroit depuis longtemps allait eut-être pouvoir se sentir à l'aise ici. Quoique, avec les Kuchiki dans le coin, ce serait certainement difficile.

Il inspecta les étagères et remarqua que les casiers portaient des plaques avec des noms. Dans chaque casier, il vit du matériel de bain soigneusement rangé. Tout le monde disposait de deux bassines de bois, de plusieurs éponges, de savons, de brosses, de draps pour se sécher ... En y regardant de plus près, Gin trouva un casier à son nom. Il se pencha et prit docilement le matériel mis à sa disposition. Il se demanda si c'était une idée de Byakuya ou une initiative de Yukiko. Il se dirigea vers le coin douche. Il s'agissait d'un coin de la salle d'eau où le sol formait comme une cuvette percée d'un trou d'évacuation pour les eaux savonneuses. Gin puisa de l'eau dans un baquet et constata avec surprise qu'elle était chaude. Il se demanda si l'eau était chauffée en permanence ou si Yukiko s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande un bain.

Avec un soupir, il laissa tomber sur le sol son yukata blanc de prisonnier et s'avança dans la cuvette. Il s'assit sur le petit tabouret placé là et renversa sur sa tête la première bassine d'eau chaude; il commença par se savonner entièrement afin de se débarrasser de tous souvenirs de la prison dont il sortait. Après son long enfermement, il se faisait l'effet d'être un vieil haori sortant d'un placard, fripé et sentant le renfermé. Il lava son corps endolori à gestes mesurés. Il était perclus de courbatures et de douleurs et ne voulait surtout pas forcer ses muscles crispés et ses articulations rouillées. Il lava également ses longs cheveux avant de renverser une autre bassine d'eau sur sa tête pour se rincer. Il essora ses cheveux avant de se lever difficilement et de se diriger vers la grande baignoire. En passant devant un grand miroir, il saisit son reflet du coin de l'oeil. Il se tourna vers son image et se trouva pathétique. Il n'y avait pas de miroir dans la prison d'où il venait. Unohana craignait les tentatives de suicide, ainsi il n'avait jamais vraiment pu se rendre compte des dommages que la prison avait infligé à son corps. Il avait toujours été mince, mais là c'était alarmant. Il pouvait compter ses cotes et ses vertèbres saillantes. C'était un peu effrayant! Il fallait vraiment qu'il reprenne rapidement du poids et des forces. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir se protéger. Il se sentait faible et et vulnérable et avait horreur de ça. Il voulait pouvoir retrouver son ancienne force.

Gin se détourna de son reflet et entra doucement dans la baignoire. Avec un soupir, il s'assit au fond du bassin, les genoux remontés sous le menton, les bras entourant ses jambes. L'eau lui arrivait sous le menton, au raz du bord de la baignoire et débordait par moment, inondant le sol avant de s'écouler par la rigole d'évacuation. Gin était fatigué et son corps était perclus de courbatures et de douleurs divers. Il avait fait trop d'efforts. Il espérait que les Kuchiki le laissent aller dormir tôt. Il craignait de longs discours sur les règles à suivre dans la maison.

Il essayait de se délasser dans l'eau chaude quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter. Yukiko entra avec un paquet de linge dans les mains qu'elle posa sur une petite table placée près de l'étagère à casiers dans laquelle on rangeait la matériel de toilette.

- Voici vos vêtements, Ichimaru-san. Je vous ai aussi apporté des sous vêtements et des tabi neufs. J'espère que ça vous ira.  
Gin hocha la tête.

- Vous pourrez trouver vos vêtements de rechange dans le placard de droite de votre chambre.  
Gin jeta un coup d'oeil à la pile de vêtements qu'elle venait de poser sur la table. Les couleur vert et argent du kimono attirèrent soudain son attention. Il reconnu aussitôt le dessin en forme de de feuilles de saule.

- Mais ... il est à moi, ce kimono! S'écria-t-il.

- Bien sûr qu'il est à vous.  
Yukiko lui lança un regard surpris comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'air si stupéfait.

- C'est que ... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez mes vêtements, expliqua Gin à mi-voix, comme s'il avait honte. Quand j'ai été arrêté pour trahison, tout ce que je possédais m'a été confisqué, à commencer par mon zanpakutô. Mes vêtements faisaient aussi partie du lot!

- Je vois, fit Yukiko. Byakuya-kun a obtenu la permission de vous rendre certaines de vos affaires, mais pas votre zanpakutô, je le crains.  
Gin répondit d'un haussement d'épaules.

- Je vous laisse finir, fit Yukiko. Prenez votre temps.  
Elle quitta la salle d'eau, laissant Gin seul. Le jeune homme soupira et allongea les jambes au fond de la baignoire avant de poser la tête sur le rebord, arrondi pour soutenir sa nuque. Il essaya de se détendre mais son corps épuisé le faisait souffrir. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà ressentit une telle fatigue ... peut-être quand il avait réussit à matérialiser son bankai la première fois? ... Ou après l'examen des capitaines. En tout cas, ça ne lui était pas arrivé souvent. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se reposer un peu.

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il était resté dans l'eau mais quand il sortit de la salle de bain, séché et habillé, il tomba nez à nez avec Yukiko qui y entrait. Elle sursauta en criant en voyant Gin surgir devant elle et Gin eut un mouvement de recul et leva instinctivement les mains pour se protéger.

- Ah, vous voilà! Fit Yukiko, une main pressée sur son coeur. Je me demandais ce que vous faisiez.  
Gin se redressa et baissa lentement les mains tandis que son coeur cognait à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

- Je me demandais si vous ne vous étiez pas endormi dans la baignoire, fit Yukiko avec un doux sourire. J'imagine mal Byakuya-kun dire aux membres du Centra 46 que vous êtes morts noyé dans la baignoire.  
Un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Gin.

- Bien, je profite que je vous tiens pour vous faire faire le tour de la maison. Suivez-moi.  
Durant un moment, Gin la suivit dans les longs couloirs de la grande maison tandis qu'elle lui désignait les pièces en lui expliquant à quoi elles servaient. Gin l'écoutait en silence, essayant de retenir les informations qu'elle lui donnait. Visiblement Byakuya vivait seul dans la maison avec Rukia, Yukiko et une poignée de domestiques. Auparavant, la maison accueillait aussi les divers membres influents du clan Kuchiki, mais Byakuya les avait prié de vider les lieux lorsqu'ils lui avaient fait savoir qu'ils s'opposaient à son mariage avec Hisana et qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais la jeune femme comme membre de la famille.

A la fin de la visite, Yukiko emmena Gin rencontrer les domestiques afin que ceux-ci fassent sa connaissance. Elle lui avoua que Byakuya avait prévenu tout le monde de son arrivée et que les domestiques n'étaient pas vraiment ravis. Mais c'était une décision du maître des lieux et personne n'avait oser broncher.

- Ils risquent en revanche de vous faire sentir que vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue, continua-t-elle. S'ils vous posent problèmes, n'hésitez surtout pas à venir m'en parler  
Gin hocha la tête en se disant que, pour qu'une femme décide de le protéger, il devait vraiment avoir l'air pathétique.

- Vous êtes quoi, ici? Demanda-t-il soudain.  
Il fut stupéfait d'entendre sa voix éraillée poser cette question indiscrète. Yukiko se tourna pour lui lancer un regard surpris. Elle se demanda s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

- Vous ne savez pas?  
Il secoua la tête.

- Byakuya-kun ne vous à rien dit?

- On a pas échangé le moindre mot en venant, avoua Gin.  
La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- Je le reconnais bien là! Je suis l'intendante du manoir, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Je m'occupe de tout et e tout le monde. Je supervise le travail des domestiques, veille à ce qu'on ne manque de rien et à ce que les travaux soient fait en temps et en heure. Je m'occupe aussi des comptes concernant le manoir,son entretient et les personnes qui y vivent.  
Gin savait parfaitement à quoi pouvait servir un intendant, ce qu'il voulait savoir c'est ce qu'elle était par rapport à Byakuya.

- Pourquoi appelez-vous Byakuya, "Byakuya-kun" et pourquoi vous laisse-t-il faire sans vous menacer de son zanpakutô?

- Il y a longtemps que Byakuya-kun a cessé d'essayer de me corriger!  
Ça la fit rire.

- Pour répondre à votre question, je suis son épouse.


	5. Déception

Bonjour.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre et la réponse à la question que tout le monde se pose (on se croirait dans One Piece! ^^ ) Byakuya est-il remarié ou non? Je sens que je vous ai surpris avec cette histoire de mariage. ^^  
Pour répondre à la question de **Tsuki Yoru**: je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres l'hisoire comptera. Pour le moment, j'en ai écrit 10, quatre autres sont palnifiés sur le papier et c'est loin d'être terminé!  
vous avez encore de la lecture devant vous. ^^

Place au chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5:

DÉCEPTION

Gin ouvrit des yeux immenses en entendant cette réponse. Il sentit son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine comme une pierre. Une douleur familière qui n'était du ni à sa fatigue ni à ses courbatures le transperça. Il sentit un frisson glacial remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Marié! ... Byakuya était à nouveau marié! Ça lui fit si mal qu'il se demanda comment il pouvait encore tenir debout. Prenant une grande inspiration, il essaya de se calmer et secoua la tête pour éloigner de lui ces pensées douloureuses. Il lança un regard vers Yukiko qui l'observait avec un sourire étrange. Avait-elle remarqué sa réaction? Il ne sut le dire. Il passa lentement une main tremblante sur son front humide.

- Non, je plaisantais, fit Yukiko avec un sourire malicieux. Si Byakuya-kun m'entendait, il ne serait pas content. Il déteste quand je fais ça.  
Gin se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

- Je ne suis pas l'épouse de Byakuya-kun, en réalité je suis sa soeur de lait. Ma mère fut sa nourrice puis sa gouvernante. Nous avons grandis ensemble et je le considère comme mon frère. Je suis toujours restée à ses cotés pour l'aider et le soutenir, même quand tout le monde lui reprochait d'avoir épousé dame Hisana et adopté Rukia.  
Gin remarqua que Rukia n'avait pas le droit au titre "dame". Il se demanda pourquoi mais ne posa aucune question. Il était trop préoccupé pour ça. L'aveu de la jeune femme le soulageait vraiment. Savoir que Byakuya n'était pas remarié était un soulagement. Sa poitrine lui semblait soudain moins lourde. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne devait pas laisser ces sentiments remonter à la surface, il avait eu trop de mal à les réprimer. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour se remettre. Il devait se mettre dans le crâne que Byakuya Kuchiki n'était là que pour le surveiller. Rien d'autre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse ces sentiments revenir le hanter. Ils ne lui serviraient à rien sinon à être cruellement blessé et à souffrir encore. Et il refusait de souffrir à nouveau. Il se força à penser à autre chose.

Yukiko ouvrit une porte devant lui et le fit entrer dans la cuisine. Deux femmes y travaillaient à la préparation du repas. La première était assez corpulente, le visage revêche, les sourcils froncés, elle semblait avoir quarante ou cinquante ans. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient noués en un chignon serré et ses yeux noirs et scrutateurs suivaient chaque mouvement de la jeune fille qui travaillait avec elle comme si elle cherchait la moindre erreur à critiquer. D'ailleurs, cela ne tarda pas.

- Mais non triple idiote, s'écria-t-elle, faisant sursauter l'autre. Pas comme ça! Je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois!

- Ou ... Oui, Hamada-san.  
L'autre semblait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, les cheveux courts maintenus en arrière par un foulard. Ses yeux verts semblaient prêts à déborder de larmes alors qu'elle regardait l'autre avec crainte. Elle semblait terrifiée par la maronne qui la surveillait et ses mains moites tremblaient, la rendant encore plus malhabile qu'elle était habituellement. La râpe à daikon lui échappa et tomba sur le sol. L'autre en profita pour l'abreuver d'insultes que même les soudards de la onzième division n'oseraient pas proférer. La gamine se tassa sous l'assaut et fondit en larmes.

- Ça suffit, gronda Yukiko en entrant. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jurer comme un chartrier, Hamada. Et cesse de harceler cette pauvre Keiko.  
La cuisinière lança un regard mauvais vers les nouveaux venus. Yukiko s'avança dans la cuisine sans s'en émouvoir.

- Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, Hamada, fais nous un thé.  
La cuisinière retourna à ses fourneaux en maugréant et se mit au travail. La jeune fille que Yukiko avait appelé Keiko lança vers elle un regard chargé de gratitude et alla chercher une autre râpe dans un placard avant de reprendre sa tâche. Force était de constater que, sans l'autre cerbère accrochée à ses basques, Keiko se débrouillait beaucoup mieux.

Yukiko fit signe à Gin de s'asseoir à une petite table dans un coin de la grande cuisine et celui-ci s'exécuta docilement. Yukiko s'assit près de lui, attendant le thé. La cuisinière le leur servit dés qu'il fut prêt mais à la tête que le bouledogue faisait, Gin fut surpris qu'elle pose les tasses sur la table au lieu de les lancer au visage de Yukiko.

- La cuisinière du manoir, fit alors celle-ci à l'intention de Gin, Hamada Hanako.  
Hanako? Un prénom si doux pour une telle mégère! Gin faillit recracher son thé sous le coup de la surprise et la cuisinière le foudroya d'un regard mauvais.

- Notre autre cuisinière, continua Yukiko sans faire attention à la mégère, Kimura Keiko.  
La jeune fille se tourna vers eux et s'inclina.

- Notre invité,acheva Yukiko, pour les cuisinières cette fois, Ichimaru Gin.  
Si la petite le regarda avec des yeux ronds, la mégère se tourna vers lui avec sur le visage un air de curiosité malsaine et d'évidente malveillance. Gin nota mentalement qu'il lui faudrait l'éviter autant que possible. Cette femme était visiblement malintentionnée et aimait attirer des ennuis aux autres.

- Invité? Persifla-t-elle. Prisonnier est plus juste, non?  
Elle lança à Gin un regard mauvais qu'il soutint sans broncher.

-Ichimaru-san est l'invité de Kuchiki-sama, Hamada, fit Yukiko d'un ton sec. Considère le avec les égards qu'il mérite. Ce n'est pas un conseil, c'est un ordre.  
La mégère eut un reniflement de dédain.

- Un invité qu'on case dans une chambre de bonne, grogna-t-elle en retournant à ses fourneaux.  
Gin serra les doigts sur sa tasse et but une gorgé de thé en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le ton offensent de la cuisinière.

- Ça ne regarde que Kuchiki-sama, pas sa cuisinière, lança Yukiko d'un ton cinglant.  
L'autre se retourna pour foudroyer la jeune femme du regard mais ça ne lui fit chaud ni froid. Elle se contenta de finir sa tasse de thé. Elle la reposa sur la table et lança un sourire à la cuisinière qui sonna clairement comme un avertissement.

- Ichimaru-san est placé sous la protection de Kuchiki-sama au sein du Seireitei mais ici, dans cette maison, c'est sous la mienne qu'il est placé. Et je ne tolérerai aucun manque de respect à son égard.  
Ça, en revanche, c'était clairement une menace.

- Je compte sur toi pour faire passer l'information, Hamada, toi qui a toujours la langue si bien pendue.  
Yukiko lança un regard vers Gin qui finissait silencieusement sa tasse.

- Allons-y, invita-t-elle.  
Il hocha la tête et se leva. Tous les deux quittèrent la cuisine sans se soucier du regard mauvais que leur lança la mégère. La porte était à peine refermée derrière eux que la cuisinière se mit aussitôt à hurler contre sa jeune collègue.

- Quelle furie! Commenta Gin pour lui même.  
Yukiko l'entendit.

- Elle est dangereuse. C'est une commère mauvaise comme la peste. Évitez-la tant que vous pouvez. A l'annonce de votre arrivée, elle était la plus remontée contre vous. Elle vous fera autant de mal qu'elle le pourra.

- Pour quelle raison? C'est encore une de mes nombreuses victimes?  
Ça fit rire Yukiko. Un rire sinistre et sans joie.

- Elle fait partie des personnes qui n'ont pas besoin de raison pour faire le mal autour d'elles.  
Gin frissonna. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait à affronter des furies domestiques en plus des shinigami furieux. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas mieux dans sa prison, au moins là, il était à l'abri de ce genre de problèmes. Yukiko ouvrit une porte devant lui et il revint immédiatement sur cette idée. Non, il n'était pas mieux dans sa prison!

- Un petit tour dans le jardin, proposa Yukiko.  
Gin hocha avidement la tête. La jeune femme sortit la première et Gin la suivit.

C'était la fin de l'après midi et la lumière dorée qui tombait sur le jardin lui donnait une atmosphère de douceur et de clame tout à fait reposante. Yukiko guida Gin d'un endroit à l'autre, depuis le jardin zen jusqu'au plan d'eau qu'enjambait un petit pont de bois fortement arqué. Quelques grues au plumage blanc et gris allaient et venaient près d'une petite chute artificielle haute d'un mètre environ tandis que des carpes koï aux magnifiques couleurs nageaient paresseusement dans les eaux clairs de l'étang. Tout dans le jardin suscitait l'apaisement et le repos de l'âme et du corps ainsi que le plaisir des yeux. C'était si clame que Gin s'y sentit aussitôt à l'aise. Yukiko le guida parmi les différents bosquet dans les différentes parties du jardins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une petite palissade formée de bambous vivants. Gin se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher et eut la réponse dès que Yukiko le fit passer par une trouée entre les bambous. C'était là que se cachait l'endroit où les servantes lavaient et étendaient le linge. Justement une lessive se terminait. Trois jeunes femmes accrochaient à des fils tendus entre les bambous des draps et des nappes d'un blanc immaculé. Deux hommes les regardaient faire en plaisantant.

- Bonsoir à vous, lança Yukiko d'une voix chantante. Je vois que tout le monde est au travail, ça fait plaisir.  
Les deux homme se tournèrent vers avec un sourire crispé.

- Bonsoir, Matsuda-san.

- Vous avez fini de ratisser les allées, comme Kuchiki-sama vous l'a demandé?

- Oui, Matsuda-san, c'est fait.

- Parfait!  
Les domestiques regardaient Gin avec le même air interrogatif sur le visage.

- Sato Gorô et Kumaro Rei, les jardiniers, commença Yukiko.  
Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent.

- Trois de nos servantes, continua la jeune femme, Takami Shizuka, Kawaki Akumi et Takada Miko.  
Les trois jeune filles l'observaient en riant entre elles et en minaudant, comme le faisaient parfois les jeunes filles shinigami pour attirer son attention, quand elles ne s'enfuyaient pas en courant, effrayées.

- Ichimaru Gin, notre invité.  
Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé en cuisine, l'annonce de son nom ne provoqua aucune réaction malveillante. Les trois jeunes filles continuèrent à le regarder en gloussant et les hommes se contentèrent de froncer les sourcils.

- Eh bien, nous vous laissons finir, annonça Yukiko.  
Elle tourna les talons, Gin derrière elle.

- Au revoir Ichimaru-sama, lancèrent les trois servantes en même temps.  
Il se contenta de leur jeter un regard par dessus son épaule et de leur adresser un signe de la main.

Ils se promenèrent un moment dans le jardin sans parler. Gin profitait de la quiétude des lieux. Le silence dans le jardin des Kuchiki n'était pas du tout le même que celui de sa cellule. Dans la prison, c'était un silence froid, implacable, solitaire. Le silence ici était riche de tout un choeur de petits bruits agréables: chant des oiseaux, souffle du vent, cris des grues, clapotis de l'eau, bruissement des feuilles. Une mélodie à laquelle il n'avait jamais prêté attention jusque là et qui lui paraissait soudain être le son le plus agréable qu'il ait entendu dans sa vie.

Sa quiétude fut bisée par un coup de gong provenant de la maison qui raisonna jusque dans les jardins, faisant fuir les oiseaux. Même les grues apprivoisées se turent. Aussitôt, Gin vit les domestiques se précipiter vers la maison, l'ai affolé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Byakuya-kun vient de rentrer, répondit Yukiko. Allons-y.  
Elle aussi se dirigea vers le manoir. Gin la suivit docilement en essayant d'ignorer les battements précipités de son coeur. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour mettre ainsi toute la maisonnée sur le pied de guerre.

Ils regagnèrent la demeure et se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être l'entrée principale. Gin fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. Tous les serviteurs, même la cuisinière, plus un gamin et une jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré, étaient à genoux, le front plaqué contre les tatami, pour accueillir le maître des lieux qui rentrait. Yukiko, en revanche, se contenta de s'incliner devant le noble.

- Bon retour, Kuchiki-sama, annonça-t-elle.  
Gin avait déjà remarqué que, devant les domestiques, elle appelait Byakuya "Kuchiki-sama" et non "Byakuya-kun". Byakuya entra et passa devant les serviteurs sans leur accorder la moindre attention.

Gin le regarda marcher dans sa direction le coeur battant. Il était tellement beau. Son corps svelte et finement musclé était si désirable. Rien qu'à le regarder bouger, deviner ses muscles rouler doucement sous son shihakushô, Gin sentait le sang lui monter aux joues! Il était certain que ce corps dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps saurait le réchauffer mieux que n'importe quelle couverture. Avec Byakuya près de lui, il n'aurait plus froid la nuit, il ne serait plus seul. Son visage lisse et pale comme celui d'une statue de marbre ne laissait rien paraître de ses émotion, comme toujours. Gin s'était souvent demandé si le noble était aussi inexpressif au lit. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler Byakuya Kuchiki soumis aux affres du plaisir? Faisait-il entendre autre chose que son habituelle voix froide et indifférente? Tant de mystères que le jeune homme mourait d'envie de découvrir.

Gin inspira lentement une longue goulée d'air pour se calmer. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et le sang lui battait les tempes, son pouls raisonnait dans ses oreilles. Ses mains tremblaient et il avait l'impression que ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Il devait se reprendre rapidement ou quelqu'un risquait de s'apercevoir de quelque chose. Heureusement pour lui, l'attention des autres était entièrement tournée vers Byakuya et personne ne faisait attention à lui.

- Le dîner sera servit dans une heure, annonça Yukiko, tirant Gin de sa réflexion. Vous le prendrez dans la grande salle?

- Oui.  
Il fit quelque pas et passa devant Yukiko et Gin sans leur accorder un regard. Gin sentit une pointe de déception piquer son coeur.

- Rukia ne rentre pas ce soir, elle est partie sur Terre pour quelque jours.  
Gin eut la nette impression que c'était à cause de lui.

- Vous dînerez donc avec Ichimaru-san seulement. Je vais donner des ...

- Non, coupa Byakuya. Je dînerai seul.  
Yukiko parut surprise.

- Mais, Ichimaru-san ...

- Je ne veux pas de lui à ma table, répliqua Byakuya d'une voix polaire.  
Il lança un regard dédaigneux vers Gin.

- Qu'il mange avec les domestiques ou seul dans sa chambre, je m'en moque, mais je ne veux pas le voir.  
Gin sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine comme si une aiguille de glace lui transperçait le coeur. La douleur fut si violente qu'il porta la main à sa poitrine. Il était à la fois vraiment blessé et absolument furieux de voir le noble faire si peu de cas de son existence.

- Très bien, fit-il d'un ton sec en lançant un regard blessé vers Byakuya. Tu ne me verras plus.  
Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et retourna à sa chambre en essayant de refouler sa déception et d'ignorer la boule qui lui nouait douloureusement la gorge.

--  
Ne me frappez pas ou vous n'aurez jamais la suite. ^^"  
Byakun n'est vraiment pas drôle! Pauvre Gin, on croirait qu'il existe uniquement pour souffrir. T_T  
Vous en saurez plus sur la brusque réapparition des sentiments de Gin à l'égard e Byakuya et sur le clavaire qu'il a subit entre les griffes d'Aizen dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne fin de semaine.  
Bises


	6. Nuages Noirs

Bonsoir.  
Je sais il est tard, je n'ai plus de temps pour moi en ce moment.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà le nouveau chapitre.  
Attention, cependant, il est sombre et traite essentiellement des tortures subies par Gin entre les griffes d'Aizen.

/!\ Attention, évocation de viol et de violence /!\

Merci pour vos review, elle me font vraiment très plaisir.

Chapitre 6:

NUAGES NOIRS.

Enseveli sous sa couette, Gin essayait de trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Il faisait encore jour dehors mais il s'en moquait. Il avait décidé qu'il avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée et en plus, il était fatigué. Il avait nettement mérité un peu de repos. Son futon avait toujours été le cocon où il se réfugiait pour échapper aux tourments qui l'accablaient. C'était un sanctuaire où même Aizen ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il se couchait, roulé en boule sous la couette et repoussait tous ses problèmes loin de lui. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de faire des cauchemars. Là, à ce moment, il ne parvenait pas à effacer de sa mémoire le visage de Byakuya. Les yeux fermés, il revoyait le regard glacial du noble alors qu'il refusait de l'avoir à sa table. Gin soupira. A quoi s'était-il attendu? Byakuya Kuchiki ne le verrait jamais que comme un traître.

Il y avait si longtemps que Gin avait enfoui ces sentiments au fond de lui qu'il ne s'attendait pas à les voir refaire surface si brusquement. Quand Ukitake lui avait dit qu'il allait être placé sous la surveillance de Byakuya, Gin avait senti son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine et commencer à battre follement. Sur le coup, il avait cru que c'était la peur, l'excitation et la joie d'être libéré, mais il y avait aussi autre chose. C'était revenu comme une vieille douleur quand Yukiko avait prétendu être l'épouse de Byakuya. Gin pensait qu'il avait laissé ça loin derrière lui mais, visiblement, il n'en était rien. Il soupira et se retourna sur l'autre coté, restant toujours sous la couette.

Byakuya! ... Gin l'avait toujours trouvé très attirant depuis leur rencontre l'académie et avait toujours essayé de se rapprocher de lui. Quand il était plus jeune, il ne voulait que s'en faire un ami, rien de plus. A ce moment là, c'était simple. Mais en grandissant, il s'était rendu compte que devenir l'ami du jeune noble n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Il voulait plus que ça. Et plus le noble semblait l'éviter et le mépriser, plus ça l'attirait. Il ne cessait de le poursuivre sans pour autant obtenir d'avantage de Byakuya qu'un regard glacial. Ça ne le décourageait pas pour autant.

Gin ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur son orientation sexuelle. Ça ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes de conscience. Il aimait ce qui était beau, point. C'était simple. Hommes ou femmes, pas de différences, tant qu'ils lui plaisaient, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'en priverait. Il aimait la beauté des corps masculins et féminins, comme il aimait la musique, le ciel étoilé et le dessin, parce que ça le faisait vibrer. Il se disait toujours que la vie était trop triste pour se contenter de ce qu'on avait et se limiter à un genre plutôt qu'à un autre. Pour Gin les limites étaient faite pour être franchies. Ça ne voulait pour autant pas dire qu'il était complètement dépravé, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser. En réalité, il n'avait pas eu d'amant jusqu'à son accession au grande de vice capitaine de la cinquième division. Il n'était pas vraiment sociable et personne ne l'attirait vraiment comme Byakuya l'attirait. Et puis, il n'avait pas une très bonne réputation et les autres le fuyaient ou l'évitaient la plupart du temps. Seul Byakuya semblait disposé à discuter avec lui de temps en temps.

Et puis, Aizen l'avait voulu pour lui et l'avait forcé à le rejoindre. Il l'avait pris de force et l'avait violé. Gin n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Il n'avait pu empêcher Aizen de prendre par la force ce qu'il aurait voulu offrir à Byakuya. Il s'est sentit blessé, avili, sali par cette nuit horrible qu'il aurait tout fait pour oublier. Il n'avait pas osé aborder Byakuya quand il l'avait croisé dans la rue quelques jours plus tard. Il avait peur que le jeune noble voit ce qui s'était produit et ne le rejette comme un moins que rien. Il fallut près d'une lune pour qu'il trouve à nouveau le courage de le regarder à nouveau en face. Mais Aizen n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Il avait recommencé de plus en plus souvent. Battant Gin comme un chien quand celui-ci essayait de résister et l'abandonnant souvent blessé et ensanglanté. Gin regagnait toujours sa chambre en se traînant comme une loque, avant de se réfugier dans son futon pour soigner ses blessures. Mais le pire de tout n'était pas la douleur physique mais la souffrance morale. A la cruelle blessure d'être violé par un pervers qui se servait de lui pour assouvir ses fantasmes répugnants, Gin devait en plus faire face à une autre douleur, beaucoup plus insupportable pour lui. La perte de Byakuya.

Aizen n'était pas partageur du tout. Il avait menacé Gin plusieurs fois: s'il le voyait avec quelqu'un d'autre, il tuerait cette personne qui qu'elle soit, et il l'obligerait à regarder. Gin savait qu'il ne mentait pas et qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution sans hésiter. Il renonça donc à Byakuya pour le protéger. A partir de ce moment, il décida de se contenter des brèves rencontres dans les rues du Seireitei et durant les réunions. Et pendant que son sourire devenait un masque insondable, son coeur mourrait lentement. Il ne réagissait plus quand Aizen le violait, ne se défendait plus, ne criait plus. Il fermait les yeux et imaginait que c'était Byakuya qui lui faisait l'amour. Mais Byakuya ne pouvait être aussi brutal et pervers et il ne lui adresserait jamais tous ces mots horribles pour l'humilier d'avantage. Byakuya était peut-être froid mais il n'était pas violent.

Gin serra les poings à ces souvenirs douloureux et se retourna encore une fois sous la couette. Aizen avait complètement ruiné sa vie. A cause de lui, il n'avait pas eu la moindre chance d'essayer de s'approcher de Byakuya, ni de quiconque d'autre d'ailleurs. A cause de lui, il n'avait pas pu avancer normalement dans sa carrière de shinigami. Bien sûr, il avait été capitaine, mais personne ne savait qu'il était plus jeune que Hitsugaya quand il avait atteint le bankai. Il aurait pu être le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire de Soul Society. Mais Aizen avait besoin de lui pour ses plans bancals et ne le laissa devenir capitaine que quand ses plans en eurent besoin. A cause d'Aizen, il avait perdu la confiance des quelques personnes qui lui étaient chères, de ses rares amis. Il détestait cet homme et il détestait son souvenir comme il détestait le fait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner de peur dés que quelqu'un prononçait son nom devant lui. Il haïssait l'emprise que le traître avait eu sur sa vie et celle qu'il avait encore sur lui, même mort. Il imaginait parfaitement Aizen lui lancer son horrible sourire moqueur et satisfait en apprenant que, même mort, il continuait à faire de sa vie un enfer. Même son simple sourire suffisait à torturer Gin.

Il entendit frapper à la porte mais ne répondit pas. Après un instant, son visiteur frappa à nouveau avant d'ouvrir sans attendre la réponse, cette fois. Gin entendit des pas s'approcher de lui et quelque chose fut déposé sur la petite table. Au bruit de vaisselle, il devina que c'était son repas.

- Vous dormez? Demanda une voix basse.  
Il reconnu Yukiko.

- J'essaie, répondit-il d'un ton de reproche, sans sortir de sous la couette.

- Je vous ai apporté votre dîner.

- J'ai pas faim!  
Il y eut un instant de silence puis Yukiko fit remarquer:

- Le capitaine Unohana a dit qu'il fallait que vous repreniez du poids et des forces. Vous devez manger.  
Cette fois, Gin sortit la tête de la couette. Yukiko le regardait intensément.

- Le capitaine Unohana vous a donné des instructions à mon sujet?

- A moi, non. Mais elle en a donné à Byakuya-kun qui me les a transmises.  
Gin jeta un coup d'oeil au plateau.

- Hamada est peut-être une mégère mais c'est aussi une excellente cuisinière, informa Yukiko. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle toujours ici.  
Gin ne répondit pas.

- Je vous laisse, fit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il faut que je surveille le service.  
Arrivée à la porte, elle se tourna vers Gin.

- Je vous en pries, mangez quelque chose. Vous êtes si maigre qu'on a l'impression que le moindre choc pourrait vous briser comme du cristal.  
Avec ça, elle sortit et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Gin resta un moment immobile avant de s'allonger sur le dos et de placer le mains sous sa nuque. Pendant un moment, il fixa les ombres que les arbres projetaient au plafond. La lumière déclinait mais il ne se leva pas pour allumer la lampe. L'obscurité reflétait bien son état d'esprit du moment. Il se sentait encore plus déprimé qu'avant. Certes, il était sorti de sa prison mais la joie qu'il avait ressenti à l'annonce de sa libération venait d'être balayé par la froideur de Byakuya à son égard.

Qu'avait-il cru? Il n'était rien pour Byakuya Kuchiki, rien qu'une mission de plus à accomplir. Et si il était là, au manoir Kuchiki, c'était uniquement parce que Byakuya avait l'habitude de remplir ses missions sans se poser de questions, et non parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui et voulait le voir se rétablir rapidement. Il avait été clair à son retour: il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui. Il ne voulait pas le voir et encore moins lui parler. Il voulait que Gin fasse semblant de ne pas exister. Il ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé par son "invité". Finalement la cuisinière avait raison. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un prisonnier pour Byakuya, un boulet que le noble allait traîner, accroché à sa cheville jusqu'à ce que les vieux cons du central 46 décident de les libérer tous deux de cette situation douloureuse, tout du moins, douloureuse pour Gin. Byakuya s'en moquait, lui.

- Quel idiot je fais! Soupira Gin.  
Il se recroquevilla sur le coté et se roula en position foetale.

Il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il se berçait d'illusion. Non seulement Byakuya ne le voyait que comme une mission mais en plus il ne s'intéressait certainement pas à un type comme lui. Quelqu'un comme Byakuya Kuchiki était cent pour cent hétéro! Après tout, il avait eu une femme, non? Bon d'accord, ça ne prouvait pas grand chose et il arrivait que des gay se marient pour camoufler ce qu'ils étaient. Mais Byakuya avait épousé Hisana par amour. S'il avait épousé une autre noble, Gin aurait pu croire qu'il le faisait par devoir, contre son gré, pour remplir sa fonction d'héritier du clan. Mais Hisana était une roturière issue de Rukongai. Une femme que la famille rejetait. Byakuya ne se serait pas donné tant de mal pour l'épouser, envers et contre tous, s'il ne l'avait pas réellement et profondément aimé. L'annonce de son mariage fut une souffrance supplémentaire pour Gin mais il se contenta d'afficher un sourire de façade et de se faire envoyer en mission sur Terre pour ne pas avoir à assister à ça.

Gin poussa un soupir de dépit. Même débarrassé de Aizen, son coeur restait prisonnier.

--

Yukiko entra dans la salle à manger où Byakuya dînait seul. Le noble était aussi indifférent que d'habitude. Il mangeait lentement, portant ses baguettes à sa bouche d'un geste élégant et mâchait lentement la nourriture avant de l'avaler.

- Je lui ai apporté son repas, informa Yukiko.  
Pas de réaction de la part du noble.

- Il boude!  
Toujours aucune réaction. Byakuya continuait à manger sans prêter attention à la jeune femme.

- Ta réflexion l'a blessé! Continua Yukiko.  
Les baguettes de Byakuya marquèrent un temps d'arrêt presque imperceptible avant de reprendre leur trajet. Cependant, Byakuya ne leva pas les yeux vers Yukiko pas plus qu'il ne parla.

- Comment tu peux rester aussi indifférent? Ce jeune homme est si fragile, il a besoin de soutient. Il me donne l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le protéger.  
Cette fois Byakuya leva la tête vers elle.

- Ne te gênes pas. Pour ma part, il n'aura rien de plus de moi que ce que ma mission exige. Pour le reste peu m'importe.  
Il plaça son bol sur la table et posa ses baguettes dessus avant de boire une longue gorgée de thé signifiant que la discussion était finie. Yukiko soupira bruyamment avant de quitter la salle.

Resté seul, Byakuya jeta un regard morne vers les jardins que le soleil couchant arrosait de lueurs pourpres. Pourquoi avait-il tant de mal à bloquer le sentiment de culpabilité qui montait en lui? Savoir que sa remarque avait pu blesser Ichimaru le mettait mal à l'aise. Cependant cette mesure était indispensable. Moins il verrait Ichimaru, moins il ressentirait cette douleur, cette pitié et cette culpabilité qui le saisissaient quand son regard se posait sur lui. Le voir, tout à l'heure, si maigre dans son kimono qui semblait trop grand pour lui avait ravivé cette sensation désagréable que Byakuya avait déjà ressenti lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à lui dans sa cellule de la quatrième division. Byakuya ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de faiblesses. C'était pour cette raison qu'il devait mettre cette barrière entre Ichimaru et lui. C'était indispensable. Tant pis si son attitude blessait le jeune homme. C'était le prix à payer pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.

Ichimaru Gin était sa nouvelle mission. Rien de plus.


	7. Fièvre

Chapitre 7:

FIÈVRE.

Assis au bord de l'étang dans le jardin du manoir Kuchiki, Gin s'amusait à lancer de petits morceaux de poisson séché pour le plaisir de voir les carpes koi se jeter dessus. De temps en temps, il en lançait aussi aux grues qui se les disputaient à grand renfort de cris stridents et de claquements de bec. Non loin de lui les deux jardiniers, qui travaillaient à la taille des arbres, l'observaient en se demandant pourquoi il passait ses journées dans le jardin, assis sur une pierre moussue, à regarder les carpes et les oiseaux. Ça faisait quatre jours que Gin était au manoir et les domestiques commençaient à s'habituer à sa présence discrète et silencieuse. Il ne les ennuyait pas et eux le laissaient en paix ce qui satisfaisait tout le monde.

Gin n'avait pas revu Byakuya depuis ce premier soir où il avait dit ne pas vouloir le voir. Un peu par fierté, un peu par esprit de conservation, Gin évitait le noble et regagnait sa chambre dès qu'il rentrait au manoir, le soir. C'était plus facile pour lui de fuir ainsi que de sentir son coeur s'affoler inutilement dès qu'il posait les yeux sur le noble ou qu'être encore blessé par son regard glacial et son attitude distante. Du reste, le noble n'avait jamais fait la moindre remarque sur la soudaine disparition de son invité et semblait trouver la situation satisfaisante. Gin n'allait certainement pas le contrarier.

Gin passa une main sur son front humide de sueur pour l'essuyer. Et referma son haori d'automne autour de lui. Il avait froid. Il ne se sentait pas très bien depuis un jour où deux. Il avait mal au crâne et parfois la tête lui tournait sans raison. Il se sentait faible et fébrile et songeait sérieusement à retourner se mettre au lit. Il couvait certainement quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être malade. Il était fatigué aussi, il manquait de sommeil. Il ne dormait pas bien depuis sa sortie de prison, un certain noble hantait ses rêves. Ça le changeait des cauchemars à propos de Aizen mais ça ne le reposait pas d'avantage. Il songea qu'il ne pouvait pas demander de somnifères à Unohana, elle craignait beaucoup trop qu'il les utilise pour se suicider pour lui en prescrire. De toutes façons, il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui poser pour savoir pourquoi il refusait de manger.

Il jeta les derniers morceaux de poisson séché aux carpes et s'amusa à les regarder fendre la surface de l'eau comme de petits éclairs colorés. L'eau s'agitait avec des clapotis sonores. Un demi sourire apparut sur les lèvres pales de Gin tandis qu'il observait les poissons s'agiter comme des démons. Lorsque les carpes se calmèrent, Gin leva les yeux pour observer le ciel. Il se faisait tard, Byakuya n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Il était temps pour Gin de se mettre au lit. Peut-être cette fois-ci ne rêverait-il pas du noble. Il frissonna dans le froid du soir tombant, mieux valait aller se mettre au chaud rapidement. Gin essaya de se lever mais il eut un étourdissement et dut aussitôt se rasseoir. Le jardin tournait autour de lui, lui donnant la nausée. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour essayer de retrouver ses sens. Son front était humide de sueur et il grelottait de plus en plus fort. Il fallait qu'il se couche et essaie de se reposer. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir Byakuya se diriger vers lui. Aussitôt son coeur fit un bond impressionnant dans sa poitrine.

- Ichimaru, commença le noble avant même d'arriver devant lui.  
Gin leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard froid et indifférent du noble.

- Yukiko me dit que tu refuses de manger ce qu'elle t'apporte.  
Gin ne vit pas l'utilité de répondre à ça.

- Il est hors de question que l'on pense que je fais mal mon travail à cause de toi. Tu vas manger et cesser de te faire plaindre.

- Je ne me fais pas plaindre, répliqua Gin, piqué au vif.  
Sa brusque colère retomba aussitôt qu'il vit le regard glacial que Byakuya posait sur lui. Il baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

- J'ai pas faim, c'est tout, murmura-t-il en essayant d'ignorer les battements de son coeur.

- Et bien, tu vas te forcer, ordonna le noble.  
Gin n'avait pas assez de forces pour ce genre de confrontation. Il était épuisé, gelé et avait mal à la tête. Il se sentait si faible. Il aurait voulu envoyer balader le noble, lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Après tout c'était lui qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui. Mais quand il se leva pour faire face à Byakuya, Gin fut pris de vertige et vacilla. Par réflexe, Byakuya l'attrapa par le bras pour l'aider à rester debout. Ses yeux perçants scrutèrent un instant le visage de son "invité" Il le trouva encore plus pale que le jour où il l'avait vu dans sa cellule. Il se demanda alors s'il n'était pas malade mais se retint de poser la main sur le front de Gin pour vérifier sa température. Mal lui en prit.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, avoua Gin. Je vais aller me coucher.  
Byakuya fronça les sourcils.

- Pas avant d'avoir manger.

- J'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim.  
Gin fit mine de s'éloigner mais Byakuya le rattrapa par le bras.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Ichimaru. Tu es chez moi, tu fais ce que je te dis.

- Tu me prends pour l'un des larbins de ta division? Répliqua Gin, agacé.  
Furieux, Byakuya resserra sa prise sur le coude du jeune homme, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

- Lâche moi, tu me fais mal.  
Byakuya ne se rendait pas compte que sa poigne était un supplice pour le malade. Il ne se rendait pas compte non plus que le peu de réiatsu qu'il laissait soudain échapper était insupportable pour Gin, accentuant le malaise qu'il ressentait déjà.

- Bya ... Byakuya ... Ton ... Ton réiatsu! ...  
Gin avait du mal à respirer. L'impression de porter un poids invisible sur ses épaules s'accentuait de secondes en secondes. Un froid glacial tombait sur lui.

- Je ... Je crois que ... que je vais ... m'évanouir.  
Byakuya comprit enfin ce qui se passait. Il réprima son réiatsu jusqu'à le rendre indétectable mais le mal était déjà fait. Gin fit quelques pas en titubant avant de s'effondrer comme une masse. Instinctivement, Byakuya le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

- Ichimaru, appela-t-il. Debout!  
Aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme.

- Ichimaru?  
Gin était réellement inconscient.

- C'est pas vrai!  
Byakuya se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération: un Kuchiki ne devait jamais montrer son exaspération. Il prit Gin dans ses bras et le souleva sans effort. Le jeune noble fut surpris par le poids de son fardeau: même une femme plus petite que Gin pèserait plus lourd. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Pourquoi cet idiot refusait-il de manger? Tenait-il tant que ça à mourir lentement? N'était-il donc pas content d'être libre? Pourquoi rendait-il tout si difficile.

Tandis qu'il marchait vers la maison, Byakuya sentit la chaleur émanant de la peau du malade à travers son shihakushô. Il était brûlant de fièvre et il grelottait vivement dans ses bras. Byakuya baissa les yeux vers lui. Gin paraissait si fragile et vulnérable à ce moment que le coeur du noble se serra. Il se souvint de ce que Yukiko lui avait dit et, étrangement, lui aussi avait envie de serrer Gin dans ses bras et de le protéger. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent la peau brûlante du malade. Elle sentait le miel et la menthe.

- Tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Gin.  
Ses lèvres frôlèrent les cheveux soyeux et la tempe du malade. Byakuya frissonna. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Le contact de la peau de Gin était agréable, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Byakuya se demanda pourquoi il avait soudain tellement envie de la caresser. Il baissa la tête vers le visage de Gin et laissa son nez courir le long de sa joue et plonger dans sa nuque. Gin émit un petit gémissement plaintif et Byakuya se redressa. La tête du malade reposait sur son épaule. Ses lèvres pales étaient légèrement entrouverte. Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, Byakuya plongea vers les lèvres offertes, doucement. Ses lèvres tièdes effleurèrent celles de Gin. Elles étaient douces et souples, vraiment agréables. Byakuya ne savait plus où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il voulait ces lèvres. Il allait accentuer la pression de ses lèvres sur celles, si attirante, de Gin lorsque soudain:

- Kuchiki-sama?  
Tiré de son état second, Byakuya se redressa en sursautant et se retourna pour faire face aux deux jardiniers qui arrivaient vers lui en courant.

- Kuchiki-sama, vous avez besoin d'aide? Demanda le dénommé Kumaro.

- Allez à la quatrième division, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il parvint à rendre tout aussi glaciale qu'à l'habitude. Prévenez Unohana et dites de lui de venir, c'est urgent.  
Les deux domestiques s'empressèrent d'obéir et filèrent rapidement. Byakuya tourna vers la maison. Il lança un regard vers Gin. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? C'était complètement ridicule! Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher mais ça ne se reproduirait pas. Il y veillerait. Il n'y avait pas de place pour ce genre de débauche dans sa vie. C'était inadmissible. Un Kuchiki ne devait pas se comporter de la sorte. Il était au dessus de ça. Ce genre de fornication répugnantes étaient pour les chiens de Rukongai. Le chef du noble clan Kuchiki ne devait même pas y penser. C'était dégradant. C'était de la faute de cet idiot s'il ressentait toutes ces émotions inconvenantes.

- Yukiko! Appela-t-il en entrant dans la maison.  
La jeune femme arriva de la cuisine.

- Qu'y a-t-il?  
Voyant Gin inconscient dans les bras de Byakuya, elle se précipita vers eux.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Il s'est évanoui. File préparer san chambre, vite.

- Tout de suite.  
Yukiko s'en fut aussi vite que le lui permit son kimono. Quand Byakuya arriva dans la chambre de Gin, elle avait déjà étendu le futon sur les tatami et achevait de border les draps autour du matelas. Byakuya s'agenouilla près du futon et y déposa Gin. Le malade gémit faiblement tandis que Yukiko remontait la couette sur son corps grelottant.

- Il faut prévenir le médecin, fit-elle en se relevant.

- Unohana ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Je vais chercher de la glace.  
Elle fila hors de la chambre, laissant Byakuya seul avec Gin. Pendant un instant, le jeune noble observa le malade grelotter sous la couette. Pourquoi éprouvait-il cet irrésistible envie de le serrer contre lui? C'était inconvenant! Il ne devait pas y penser. Yukiko revint à temps avec sa bassine pour le sauver de lui même. La jeune femme posa la bassine d'eau froide, une éponges et plusieurs serviettes près du futon avant de s'agenouiller. Pendant un instant, Byakuya la regarda éponger le front du malade en se demandant pourquoi il avait envie de le faire lui même. Il se passa quelques minutes de silence pendant que Yukiko officiait. Elle ouvrait le kimono de Gin pour pouvoir éponger sa nuque et le haut de son dos lorsqu'elle poussa une exclamation d'horreur.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?  
Byakuya s'arracha à la contemplation de la maigreur de Gin pour se tourner vers Yukiko. Elle soulevait le buste du malade pour pouvoir observer son dos et ses épaules.

- Il est couvert de cicatrices.  
L'un des sourcils de Byakuya se souleva en signe d'étonnement. Il se pencha vers le malade et observa à son tour le dos zébré de marques de blessures déjà cicatrisées depuis un moment. Le noble fut indigné de voir ça. Qui avait pu infliger pareil traitement à un capitaine du Gotei 13? La réponse était évidente!

Aizen, bien sûr!

Lors de son procès Gin avait avoué qu'Aizen n'hésitait pas à le punir quand il "n'était pas sage". Il avait admit à mots couverts que Aizen le battait. Ça avait indigné certains membres du Gotei 13 et beaucoup amusé les autres. Ceux-là n'hésitèrent pas à dire que Gin ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé. Byakuya ne faisait pas partie de cette seconde classe qui, selon lui, ne méritait pas de se faire appeler shinigami. Il les considérait tous avec dédain et mépris. Des imbéciles ne méritant pas son attention, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ainsi se réjouir du malheur d'un autre. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait faire souffrir ainsi. Gin avait déjà beaucoup souffert sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Pourquoi s'acharner ainsi sur lui?

Personne ne ferait souffrir Gin tant qu'il serait sous sa garde, songea-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il était lui même la principale cause des souffrances morales du jeune homme.


	8. Frissons

Bonjour à tou(te)s. Voilà la suite.

J'ai quelques réponses à vous donner. ^^  
Pour **Hayase-sama**: Oui, Gin souffre beaucoup dans cette fic et il n'est pas près de voir le bout du tunnel, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra. ^^'  
Pour **Mel**: Byakuya sait ce que Gin a subi. Tout du moins en partie. Gin a dû témoigner à son procès et à celui d'Aizen, révèlant une partie des tortures qu'il a enduré au cours de ses années d'esclavage. Kurotsuchi en au aussi "lu" une partie dans son esprit grace à l'une de ses inventions, afin de déterminer s'il disait la vérité ou non. C'est d'ailleurs ce témoignage et le fait qu'il était sous la domionation d'Aizen qui lui a évité l'exécution. Mais Byakuya ne sais pas tout quand même.

Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre, je dois vous annoncer que je pars quelques jours la semaine prochaine et que vous n'aurez pas de chapitre de Dernière chance, ni de Après la pluie. J'en suis désolée.

Place au chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 8:

FRISSONS.

Le capitaine Unohana arriva rapidement, accompagnée de l'un de ses hommes, et fut introduite dans la chambre du malade. Byakuya et Yukiko l'accueillirent silencieusement. La femme médecin s'agenouilla près du malade et commença à l'ausculter à gestes doux. Au fur et à mesure de son examen le froncement de sourcils qu'elle arborait s'accentua jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rejoignent au milieu de son front. Elle semblait inquiète. Après un moment, elle se redressa et s'assit sur ses talons.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle.  
En quelques mots, Byakuya lui résuma l'incident sans rien omettre, hormis son attirance pour Gin.

- Je vois, fit simplement Unohana. Vous avez manqué de prudence, capitaine Kuchiki. Vous auriez dû vous souvenir que Ichimaru n'est pas en mesure de supporter votre réiatsu.  
Byakuya ne répondit rien. Il essaya de ne rien montrer de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

- Ichimaru a beaucoup de fièvre, annonça la femme capitaine. Il est faible. Je vais devoir le placer sous perfusion.

- Il refuse de manger, informa Yukiko. Il laisse tout ce qu'on lui apporte et revoit ses repas en cuisine sans y avoir touché.

- Le gardez-vous enfermé dans cette chambre? Demanda Unohana, les sourcils froncés.  
Yukiko secoua la tête.

- Non, Ichimaru-san est libre d'aller et venir comme il veux dans la propriété. Il aime beaucoup les jardins. Mais il évite Byakuya-kun. Dès qu'il rentre, Ichimaru-san vient s'enfermer dans cette chambre.  
Au grand soulagement de Byakuya, Unohana ne chercha pas à en savoir plus à ce sujet.

- Il refuse de manger, répéta-t-elle, pensive. Oui, c'est ce qu'il fait quand il est anxieux ou déprimé. Au moment de son procès, il était si stressé qu'il a complètement cessé de s'alimenter. J'ai dû le faire placer sous perfusion.  
Unohana se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Heureusement, j'avais prévu cette éventualité.  
Elle ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Hanatarô Yamada dans la chambre. Le jeune shinigami salua Byakuya avant de se mettre silencieusement au travail. Il déposa un sac sur le sol et commença à en sortir du matériel médical qu'il installa rapidement près du futon. Tandis qu'il accrochait plusieurs flacons de médicaments à une potence qu'il venait de monter en quelques secondes, Unohana déballa une aiguille stérile. A gestes doux, elle planta l'aiguille dans le pli du poignet gauche du malade qui gémit faiblement.

- Ichimaru a une peaux si fine, remarqua la femme capitaine en fixant l'aiguille avec un pansement. Une vrai peau de femme!  
Byakuya ne pouvait qu'approuver mentalement. Il regarda en silence la femme médecin brancher les tubes des perfusions à l'aiguille avant d'en régler soigneusement le débit.

- Voilà, fit elle. La seule chose que l'on puisse faire pour le moment, c'est essayer de faire baisser la fièvre et veiller à ce qu'il ne se déshydrate pas.  
Alors qu'elle replaçait doucement le bras du jeune homme sur la couette, Byakuya vit quelque chose qui gela instantanément son coeur. Il se précipita et attrapa le bras du malade. D'un geste, il le retourna de manière à voir l'intérieur du poignet. Une cicatrice rougeâtre le barrait se découpant nettement sur la peau pale.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il à Unohana.

- La cicatrice d'une tentative de suicide, répondit-elle dans un soupir. Il a la même à l'autre poignet.  
Byakuya lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Je n'étais pas au courant que Ichimaru avait essayé de mettre fin à ses jours.

- Moi non plus avant de voir ça, avoua Unohana. Je ne l'ai découvert que quand il a été hospitalisé au cours de sa détention. Il m'a dit que c'est la seule solution qu'il ait trouvé pour échapper à Aizen.  
Un frisson parcouru le corps de Byakuya. Pour que quelqu'un comme Ichimaru décide que la seule solution qui lui restait afin de recouvrir sa liberté était le suicide, il devait vraiment avoir été poussé à bout. Byakuya préférait ne pas imaginer tout ce que Gin avait pu subir.

Unohana donna ses instructions à Yukiko pour les soins à apporter à Gin et quitta la chambre en compagnie de Hanatarô. Avant de partir, elle précisa qu'elle repasserait le lendemain dans la matinée. Si quelque chose se produisait d'ici là, il ne fallait pas hésiter à la faire appeler. Elle était aussi là pour ça. Yukiko la raccompagna jusqu'aux portes du domaine laissant Byakuya seul avec le malade. Le jeune noble observait Gin en silence. Sur son visage des marques rouges, dues à la fièvre, commençaient à apparaître. Il semblait avoir de la peine à respirer et son souffle produisait un ronronnement inquiétant. Ses cheveux collaient à son front humide. Byakuya tendit la main pour les écarter de son visage. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau brûlante du malade qui soupira bruyamment à ce contact. Ils descendirent lentement le long de la tempe et de la mâchoire de Gin pour caresser sa joue et le jeune homme tourna doucement la tête pour presser sa joue contre la main du noble. Byakuya se figea instantanément avant de se reprendre. Il retira vivement sa main comme si le contact de la peau de Gin l'avait brûlé.

Pourquoi se comportait-il de la sorte? Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à se laisser avoir de la sorte par ses sentiments. Ordinairement, c'était lui qui les contrôlait, pas le contraire. Alors que se passait-il donc? Pourquoi voir Ichimaru comme ça le mettait dans cet état. Pourquoi voulait-il tellement le prendre dans ses bras et le protéger? Pourquoi éprouvait-il cette envie de caresser son visage et de sentir la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts?

C'était insupportable. Il ne devait pas penser à ça.

Agacé, il se leva avec raideur et quitta la chambre sans un bruit, laissant Gin dormir.

--

Gin se réveilla difficilement. Il se sentait faible et nauséeux. Un furieux orage semblait avoir élu domicile dans son crâne. Il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux, mais la lumière filtrant au travers de ses paupières n'avait rien à voir avec celle dont il avait l'habitude dans sa prison. Il était confortablement installé dans un nid moelleux et confortable, sous une couette qui le gardait bien au chaud. Ça aussi c'était étrange. Son lit habituel était raide et dur, inconfortable et il dormait mal dedans, sans parler des couvertures rêches et râpées qui ne lui tenaient pas chaud du tout. Il ne comprenait pas ce changement.

Intrigué, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Pendant un instant la lumière l'aveugla, l'empêchant de bien voir ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité ambiante après un moment. D'abord, il ne sut pas où il était. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu hébété avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était évanoui devant Byakuya, mais ses souvenirs n'allaient pas plus loin. Il essaya de bouger mais il ressentit une piqûre dans son bars gauche qui l'empêcha de continuer son mouvement. Il leva un peu la tête pour voir l'aiguille de la perfusion plantée dans son bras. Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant et lança un regard vers les flacons presque vides qui pendaient au dessus de lui. Il devait être inconscient depuis un moment. Tout son corps était faible et il avait du mal à bouger. Il se laissa retomber dans son futon en soupirant. Il avait hâte de retrouver ses forces, il en avait assez de cette faiblesse ridicule ... mais il savait qu'il ne se remettrait jamais s'il continuait à bouder les repas qu'on lui apportait. Et puis, pour parler franchement, il ne risquait pas d'attirer le regard de Byakuya dans son état de maigreur actuel. Il devait reprendre du poids et du muscle. Mais pour le moment, il avait surtout besoin de se reposer.

Il somnolait depuis quelques minutes à peine quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Yukiko entrer sans faire de bruit. Elle marcha doucement jusqu'au futon et vérifia les perfusions. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla près de lui, qu'elle remarqua qu'il l'observait.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé, Ichimaru-san, fit-elle avec un sourire.  
Elle posa la main sur le front du malade.

- Vous avez encore de la fièvre, remarqua-t-elle.  
Elle trempa un linge dans une bassine placée prés du futon et le plaça sur le front de Gin. Celui-ci frissonna mais le contact humide et froid lui fit du bien.

- Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant quatre jours, informa Yukiko. Le capitaine Unohana n'est pas contente du tout. Elle veut que vous mangiez et que vous cessiez de vous torturer de la sorte.  
Gin se contenta de hocher la tête, Yukiko se redressa.

- Je vais vous chercher quelque chose à la cuisine.  
Elle quitta la chambre sans faire de bruit. Gin ferma les yeux et écouta la fontaine zen gazouiller sous sa fenêtre. Il entendit aussi les jardiniers ratisser les allées pour les débarrasser des feuilles mortes. Ils riaient en parlant entre eux mais Gin ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il était fatigué et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Il se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil quand la porte se rouvrit. Yukiko entra et vint s'agenouiller près de lui. Elle lui souleva doucement la tête et pressa un bol contre ses lèvres.

- Aller, mangez Ichimaru-san, ça vous fera du bien.  
Gin n'avait plus assez de force pour protester ou pour refuser. Il obéit docilement et but à petites gorgées la soupe qu'elle lui avait apporté. Rien ne lui avait jamais paru aussi bon. Pour lui qui s'était contenté de la nourriture horrible de la prison durant toute une année, après avoir dû affronter les "talents" culinaires des arrancar et leur bouffe atroce, cette soupe était le repas le plus merveilleux qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps. Il en vint à regretter de s'être affamé de la sorte ces derniers jours.

Il finit presque entièrement le bol, ne laissant au fond que quelques morceaux de daikon et de tofu. Yukiko sembla satisfaite et le recoucha doucement avant de remonter la couette sur son torse. Elle rinça le linge avant de le replacer sur le front du malade. Gin soupira.

- Reposez-vous. Le capitaine Unohana a dit que vous deviez rester au lit encore quatre ou cinq jours. Profitez-en pour reprendre des forces.  
Gin se contenta de hocher la tête. Yukiko lui sourit avant de quitter la chambre. Resté seul Gin passa un moment allongé sur le dos à regarder les ombres danser au plafond. Il ne pouvait pas se rendormir, il n'était pas à l'aise. Son yukata était humide et désagréable. Il voulait en changer. Il rassembla ses maigres forces et se redressa. Il se leva lentement afin d'épargner son corps affaiblit et d'éviter le vertige. Ses jambes tremblantes menacèrent de se dérober sous lui et il s'accrocha à la potence de la perfusion pour rester debout. Il s'en servit comme appui pour marcher vers le placard où ses vêtements étaient rangés. Il dénoua son obi et le laissa tomber par terre. Il décrocha le flacon de la perfusion et le fit passer dans sa manche avant de le raccrocher. Il avait souvent fait ça quand il était prisonnier. Il ôta son yukata humide et le laissa tomber au sol avant d'ouvrir la porte coulissante du placard.

--

Yukiko frappa à la porte. Même en étant l'amie de longue date de Byakuya, il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait se permettre, comme entrer sans autorisation dans son bureau. C'était quelque chose qu'elle savait depuis longtemps et à quoi elle avait toujours fait attention.

- Entrez, répondit le jeune noble de l'autre coté de la porte.  
N'importe qui entendant sa voix s'enfuirait aussitôt en courant, mais Yukiko fit doucement coulisser la porte et entra dans le bureau. Byakuya était agenouillé sur un coussin derrière une table basse en acajou finement travaillée. Un pinceau en main, il signait des documents que lui avaient fait parvenir les membres du conseil de famille du clan Kuchiki. Ce jour là, il n'avait rejeté qu'un seul document: un rendez-vous avec un autre clan noble afin de négocier un mariage arrangé avec la fille de ce clan, une certaine Amigawa Tamiko, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler et dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler.

- Que veux-tu?

- Ichimaru-san est réveillé.  
Byakuya leva le nez de son travail familial pour la regarder.

- Il est encore faible et il a besoin de repos, mais il a mangé. Je l'ai laissé dormir.  
Byakuya hocha la tête sans rien dire.

- Je vais faire prévenir Unohana annonça Yukiko avant de sortir du bureau.  
Pendant un instant, Byakuya regarda la porte close en faisant rouler le pinceau entre ses doigts. Que devait-il faire? Aller s'excuser auprès de Ichimaru était la moindre des choses, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait assommé avec son reiatsu. Il n'était pas le seul responsable mais Unohana lui avait dit d'être prudent et il ne l'avait pas été. Pas que la santé de Ichimaru lui importa tant que ça mais il était en partie responsable de son malaise et un Kuchiki savait admettre ses responsabilités.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son travail. Il ne lui restait plus à traiter que le dossier concernant son propre mariage. Il n'avait pas envie d'en entendre parler. Il rangea soigneusement ses papiers et ses pinceaux avant de se lever. Il remit son kimono en plis avant de sortir du bureau. Il se dirigea vers le couloir dans lequel se trouvait la chambre de Gin. Il fit attention à bien sceller son reiatsu en arrivant devant la porte. Pensant que Gin devait se reposer, il entra sans se faire annoncer...

--

Gin tira la boite contenant l'un de ses yukata préféré du placard et l'ouvrit pour en vérifier le contenu. Satisfait, il posa la boite sur les tatami et en tira le kimono. Il se redressa avec peine et accrocha le obi à la potence de la transfusion avant de déplier le kimono. Il allait l'enfiler lorsque la porte de la cambre s'ouvrit sans avertissement. Surpris, Gin poussa un petit cri avant de se tourner vers la porte. Byakuya resta un instant figé par ce qu'il voyait. Gin, en simple fundoshi, complètement figé, le fixait de ses yeux grands ouverts. Le regard du noble se promena un instant sur le corps maigre et pale que marquait quelques cicatrices blanchâtres. Après un instant de complète stupéfaction, Gin réagit en cachant son corps derrière le yukata qu'il tenait à la main. Il n'était pas excessivement pudique mais il ne voulait pas que Byakuya le voit comme ça. Il avait honte de ce qu'il était devenu.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel les deux hommes se regardèrent avec stupéfaction. Après une longue minute, Byakuya leva la main. Le coeur de Gin se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Pendant un instant, il pensa que le noble allait lui prendre son yukata. Que ferait-il après ça? Se pouvait-il que ... ? Le jeune-homme déglutit péniblement, les yeux fixés sur la main de Byakuya. Gin ne réagissait plus, comme s'il était hypnotisé par cette main et ses mouvements gracieux. Il eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait autour d'eux. La main de Byakuya resta un instant en suspension entre eux ... avant d'attraper le cadre du shoji et de le refermer brutalement, séparant les deux hommes.

Pendant un instant, Gin observa la porte close sans réagir, assommé par ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'est que quand il entendit les pas de Byakuya s'éloigner qu'il bougea enfin. Il baissa la tête et poussa un soupir de dépit. Il était déçu. Mais à quoi s'était-il attendu? Qui pouvait regarder son corps sans éprouver de dégoût? Il se dégoûtait déjà lui même. Il ne lui restait rien ... Rien du tout!

Il poussa un soupir déchirant et enfila son kimono propre.

La prochaine fois qu'il se trouverait nu devant Byakuya Kuchiki, le noble ne quitterait pas la chambre de cette manière. Il le jurait.


	9. Un don

Bonjour.  
Après vous avoir fait attendre, voilà la suite. ^^

En ce qui concertne le chapitre de Dernière chance, je vais vous demander un peu de patience, j'ai quelques ennuis avec, mais je vous promet de vous le mettre dès qu'il sera fini et corrigé. ^^

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 9:

UN DON.

Gin ne savait plus quoi faire. Ça faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il avait reçu de Unohana l'autorisation de quitter sa chambre. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il mangeait régulièrement une nourriture saine et équilibrée. Il avait repris un peu de poids mais pas suffisamment pour camoufler sa maigreur. Il commençait également à reprendre des couleurs et sa peau était moins pale qu'à son arrivée. Il n'avait pas récupérer une once de reiatsu pour le moment et il essayait de ne pas faire de gros efforts, son corps était encore fragile et vulnérable. Il ne devait pas se surmener, c'était un ordre de Unohana.

Comme avant, il faisait tout pour éviter Byakuya qui lui rendait les choses plus faciles en ne cherchant pas après lui. Il se retirait toujours dans sa chambre dès que le noble rentrait au manoir et passait ses journées dans le jardin, hors de vue, la plupart du temps près de l'étang ou devant le jardin minéral, lorsque Byakuya était de repos. Ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés face à face depuis l'épisode de la chambre. Gin ne tenait pas à ce que Byakuya le voit de nouveau comme ça, tout du moins, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas repris du muscle. Dans son état actuel, il n'aurait certainement attiré personne, même pas les types les plus désespérés du Seireitei.

Gin soupira en ouvrant une porte. Yukiko lui avait dit qu'il y avait une bibliothèque dans cette aile manoir où il pouvait aller faire un tour quand il voulait. Il espérait simplement ne pas y trouver Byakuya ... et trouver la bonne salle avant la soirée. Il referma la porte sur une ennième salle vide et remonta le couloir d'un pas lourd. Il y avait tellement de salles vides dans cette maison qu'on aurait pu y héberger toute la troisième division. Il ouvrit la porte voisine mais tomba encore sur une salle vide. Dépité, il referma la porte et avança dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de portes qu'il avait ouvert jusque là mais ça devait avoisiner la vingtaine. La prochaine fois, il songerait à demander à Yukiko de lui dessiner un plan, ça lui éviterait peut-être de chercher comme ça. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà tourné en rond de la sorte. Quand il était arrivé à la troisième division, il avait mis moins de temps à retrouver son chemin dans les couloirs labyrinthiques de la caserne. Même Las Noches était ...

Non! Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. De toutes façons, il n'avait pas le droit de se promener dans les couloirs sombres et tortueux de la forteresse. Aizen craignait trop qu'il en profite pour s'échapper. Il avait passé la majeur partie de son séjour là-bas, prisonnier dans la chambre d'Aizen, à sa disposition jour et nuit, parfois passant plusieurs jours enchaîné au lit. C'était le pire moment de sa vie, car cette fois, il n'avait aucun endroit où se réfugier pour se protéger. Il était entièrement soumis au sadisme d'Aizen.

Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers la porte suivante. A sa grande déception, il ne s'agissait toujours pas de la bibliothèque, bien que des dizaines de livres soient soigneusement rangées sur des étagères. Il s'agissait d'un bureau, vide de son occupant, pour le moment. Il allait refermer la porte lorsqu'une voix claqua derrière lui:

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?  
Le ton était loin d'être aimable et Gin retint un nouveau soupir en se retournant. Rukia Kuchiki arrivait vers lui d'un pas décidé, arborant une mine à faire peur.

- C'est le bureau de mon frère, vous n'avez rien à y faire, fit-elle d'un ton hargneux.

_"Fait chier!_ Songea Gin. _Pourquoi elle ne travaille pas à cette heure ci, cette petite emmerdeuse?_

- Encore derrière mes fesses, hein, Rukia-chan? Fit-il en lui lançant son ancien sourire terrifiant.  
L'air arrogant de la petite shinigami fut aussitôt balayé par la peur instinctive qu'elle ressentait face à ce sourire. Gin éprouva une sorte de joie vengeresse à cette vision.

- Méfies-toi je vais finir par penser que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

- Vas en Enfer, lui cracha-t-elle à la face.  
Un rire sans joie s'échappa de la poitrine du jeune homme.

- En Enfer? J'en reviens, ma petite, fit-il en tournant les talons.  
Il nota mentalement l'emplacement du bureau de Byakuya dans sa mémoire, au cas où, puis s'en alla sans se retourner, abandonnant Rukia Kuchiki au milieu du couloir.

Cette petite emmerdeuse était revenue du manoir quelques jours plus tôt et semblait particulièrement déçue de voir qu'il avait survécu à la fièvre. Elle était partie sur Terre officiellement pour aider Kurosaki dans sa tache de shinigami remplaçant, officieusement pour passer un peu de bon temps avec le rouquin et n'avoir surtout pas à rencontrer Gin au manoir. Elle fut satisfaite d'apprendre que Byakuya ne lui accordait aucune attention et que Gin disparaissait dans sa chambre dès que le noble rentrait. Après deux où trois jours d'observation, elle s'était rendue compte que Gin ne cherchait pas la confrontation et préférait tourner les talons. Elle commença à le harceler dans le but de faire de sa vie un enfer afin qu'il dégage du manoir et aille pourrir ailleurs. Malheureusement pour elle, Yukiko, qui avait compris son manège, lui était tombée dessus comme la foudre et lui avait passé un savon comme Rukia en avait rarement pris dans sa vie. Attiré par le raffut, Byakuya était venu voir ce qui brisait la tranquillité de sa demeure. Il se contenta d'ordonner à Rukia de laisser Gin en paix. Elle s'attendait à ce que le pensionnaire indésirable vienne aussitôt la narguer mais, à sa grande surprise, il n'en fut rien. Il continua à l'ignorer, ce qui n'incita cependant pas Rukia à renoncer à son projet de débarrasser le manoir de sa présence répugnante.

Bien qu'il ignora tout de ses plans, Gin savait qu'il devait se méfier d'elle. Il savait qu'elle le détestait au delà de toute raison et ne voulait qu'une seul chose: l'échec de sa réhabilitation. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si ce n'était pas aussi le but du Central 46. La première audience hebdomadaire devant les vieux cons, avait eu lieu pendant qu'il était inconscient, mais il avait dû assister aux suivantes. Il se demanda quel était le but de ce "procès" lorsqu'il vit la liste des témoins convoqués par l'assemblée: Rukia Kuchiki, Hitsugaya Tôshirô et Hinamori Momo, les trois shinigami qui le détestaient plus que tout et voulaient le voir rôtir en Enfer. Il se demanda aussi quel pouvait être l'intérêt de les interroger à son sujet alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avait eu de contacts avec lui depuis son arrestation.

Hitsugaya admit aisément qu'il ne pouvait rien dire d'intéressant à propos de l'ancien prisonnier, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer un regard haineux en quittant le box des témoins. Kuchiki fut plus réticente à admettre la même chose, mais un regard impérieux de son frère lui fut d'une grande aide pour se convaincre de dire la vérité. Hinamori, en revanche, se lança dans un discours enflammé destiné à dénoncer les actions malveillantes de celui qu'elle considérait encore comme l'homme ayant forcé son capitaine Aizen adoré à agir contre son gré. Lorsque le président du Central 46 objecta que toutes les preuves démontraient que c'était justement le contraire qui s'était produit et qu'elle ne faisait que refaire la liste de tout ce que Gin avait été obligé de faire sous la domination d'Aizen, l'exaltée entra dans une véritable crise de fureur démente. Elle hurla en plein tribunal qu'il fallait punir Gin pour ses crimes, et l'exécuter après l'avoir torturé. Elle hurla tout un tas d'insanité qui scandalisa l'assemblée des 46. Des gardes en armes furent obligés de la faire sortir de la salle par la force. On l'entendit hurler dans le couloir pendant plusieurs minutes pendant qu'on l'emmenait en détention. Elle fut condamnée à deux semaines de prison pour outrage envers la cour. Secoué par toutes les horreurs proférées par l'hystérique, Gin se précipita hors de la salle et Yukiko le retrouva dans les toilettes où il vomissait tout ce qu'il avait mangé le matin.

Frissonnant à ce souvenir, Gin continua sa visite du manoir, heureux que les murs des jardins le protègent de l'extérieur. Il renonça à l'idée de trouver la bibliothèque mais il se promit de demander à Yukiko de l'y emmener dès qu'il trouverait la jeune femme. Au bout du couloir les shoji étaient ouverts donnant sur l'engawa et sur le jardin. Dehors, il tombait des cordes et les arbres semblaient courber l'échine sous la lourde pluie d'automne qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis la veille. Cette pluie était la raison de l'errance de Gin à l'intérieur de la maison. Habituellement, quand Byakuya était en congé, Gin passait sa journée dans le jardin mais aujourd'hui, c'était impossible. Il était resté un moment dans sa chambre puis, s'ennuyant vivement, il décida d'en sortir et de chercher la bibliothèque. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur Byakuya et se demanda vaguement ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pendant ses jours de congé.

Gin trouva un nouveau couloir et décida de l'explorer avant de retourner à sa chambre, s'il parvenait à retrouver sa route. Il découvrit plusieurs chambres inutilisées, un bureau vide, un placard, une salle d'eau, deux débarras remplis d'objets hétéroclites mais pas l'ombre d'une bibliothèque. Était-il maudit?

La dernière porte qu'il trouva barrait tout le couloir face à lui et les cloisons de papier laissaient filtrer une lumière plus vive que dans les pièces qu'il venait de visiter. Songeant que c'était peut-être enfin le but de ses recherches, il ouvrit la porte et resta stupéfait. Ce n'était pas la bibliothèque. Il se trouvait à l'entrée d'une sorte de jardin. On avait abattu plusieurs cloisons pour ne faire qu'une seule grande salle de ce qui en était deux ou trois à l'origine. Cette pièce, la plus grande de la maison, avait été aménagé pour abriter une impressionnante collection de bonsaï d'intérieur. La lumière entrait par d'immenses fenêtres et une grande porte donnait sur un véritable jardin intérieur dans lequel des bonsaï d'extérieurs recevaient la pluie qui tombait toujours.

Gin s'avança, intrigué par les arbres miniatures. Il les examina un moment sans toutefois les toucher. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes, certains droit comme un I, d'autres tordus et tortueux, comme s'ils souffraient. Il y avait des érables japonais aux feuilles rouges, des ormes chinois aux petites feuilles dentelées, des ficus, des pins aux minuscules aiguilles. Il y en avait des minuscules, à peine plus gros que le petit doigt, plantés dans des pots de la taille d'une tasse à saké. A l'inverse, au milieu de la salle, un bonsaï énorme trônait sur une table d'acajou. Il arrivait jusqu'à la poitrine de Gin et son pot occupait toute la surface de la table. Ses branches tortueuses s'étalaient en tous sens avec une discipline qui n'avait rien de naturelle. Plus d'une vingtaine d'arbres nains étaient exposés dans la salle sur des étagères spéciales ou de petites tables, et il sembla à Gin qu'il y en avait encore autant dehors. Toutefois, il ne sortit pas pour vérifier, il se contenta des bonsaï d'intérieur qui s'offraient à lui. Il vit aussi dans un coin de la salle un petit établi sur lequel des outils de jardinage étaient soigneusement rangés: petites cisailles, minuscules ciseaux, arrosoir au long col, armatures en fer pour obliger les branches à prendre certaines positions, engrais artisanal spécial et petits pots de terre cuite superbement ouvragés.

Gin resta un moment dans la salle à observer les bonsaï. Certains étaient vraiment magnifiques, d'autres ne ressemblaient qu'à un bâton pourvu de feuilles, mais tous laissaient entrevoir le travail et le patience qui les avaient façonnés. Gin caressa de la main les feuilles rouges d'un petit érable en songeant à Byakuya. Il venait de découvrir son passe-temps et, à voir certains arbres, celui de plusieurs générations de Kuchiki avant lui. Il regarda le gros bonsaï au centre de la pièce. C'était certainement un héritage de famille. Pendant un instant Gin envia Byakuya. Il n'avait jamais eu de faille en dehors de Rangiku et n'avait aucun héritage. Ça lui manquait un peu même s'il devinait que la famille du noble devait être un fardeau plus qu'autre chose. Il suffisait de le regarder pour comprendre. Aucun homme n'était naturellement aussi froid et indifférent. Gin ignorait ce qu'on lui avait fait mais il devinait aisément que l'enfance du noble n'avait pas vraiment dû être rose tous les jours.

Il caressa une feuille de l'énorme bonsaï entre ses doigts comme si c'était une façon pour lui de se rapprocher de la famille qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de terrible dans une autre vie pour être torturé de la sorte dans celle-ci. Il avait peut-être été un hollow, ou un arrancar, purifié par un shinigami? ... Cette pensée le démoralisa. Il soupira bruyamment et se détourna du bonsaï. Il était temps de partir, si Byakuya le trouvait ici, il n'allait certainement pas apprécier. Il se retourna et sursauta violemment en poussant un cri de surprise. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'observant de ses yeux gris et froids, se tenait Byakuya. Pendant un instant, les deux hommes s'observèrent en silence. Le jeune noble était revêtu d'un kimono gris et d'un haori d'intérieur qui le changeaient radicalement de son uniforme de shinigami. Il paraissait moins sévère et plus jeune dans cette tenue. Gin, surpris, l'observa un instant en se demandant ce qui avait changé chez le noble en dehors de son kimono.

- Que fais-tu là, demanda Byakuya de sa voix froide.  
Gin tressaillit comme si on l'avait fouetté.

- Euh ... je ...Je m'ennuyais et Yukiko m'a parlé d'une bibliothèque.

- Tu t'es trompé de couloir. Il fallait prendre celui de gauche après la salle d'arme.

- Oh!  
Ce fut tout ce que Gin trouva à dire. Il n'osait pas regarder Byakuya en face mais il continuait à chercher ce qui avait changé en lui. Il avait l'air moins martial que d'habitude.

- Je vais partir dans ce cas.  
Il fit un pas vers la porte mais la voix de Byakuya l'arrêta.

- Tu aimes les bonsaï, Ichimaru?

- Euh, oui... J'aime beaucoup les regarder.

- T'en occuper?  
Gin haussa les épaules.

- J'en ai eu un que Rangiku m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, mais il est mort au bout de quelques semaines. Je n'ai découvert qu'après que Aizen l'arrosait chaque jour avec son thé.  
Cette révélation sembla outrer Byakuya.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

- La jalousie, je suppose, soupira Gin.  
Byakuya fit quelques pas dans la pièce, les cheveux flottant doucement sur ses épaules. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Gin comprit ce qui avait changé chez le noble. Il ne portait pas son kenseikan et ses cheveux tombaient librement sur ses épaules.

- Celui-ci, fit Byakuya en désignant l'énorme bonsaï au centre de la pièce, fut mis en pot par le grand père de mon grand père, alors qu'il était à peine plus gros que celui là.  
Il désigna un petit orme sur la table voisine.

- Il est aussi vieux que cette maison et tout aussi précieux.

- Je veux bien le croire, fit simplement Gin.  
Byakuya s'avança vers une table et prit l'un des bonsaï entre ses mains. C'était un érable rouge, l'un des plus beau de la collection.

- Celui-là je l'ai mis en pot l'année où je suis devenu capitaine.  
Il se tourna vers Gin et lui tendit le bonsaï.

- Tiens, prends le.  
Gin le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Euh ...  
Le noble lui fourra le bonsaï dans les bras.

- Occupe t'en bien, je serai vraiment très désappointé s'il mourait.

- T'inquiètes pas, je l'arroserai pas avec du thé.  
Un micro sourire passa sur les lèvres de Byakuya si rapidement que Gin pensa avoir rêvé.

- Dans la bibliothèque, tu trouveras des livres qui te seront utiles. Mon grand père aimait rédiger des traités sur ses bonsaï, fit Byakuya en se détournant.

- A condition que je trouve d'abord la bibliothèque, soupira Gin.  
Byakuya lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule avant de poser l'arrosoir sur l'établi devant lui et de préparer soigneusement son engrais. Gin, se sentant de trop, tourna les talons et quitta le jardin d'exposition, son bonsaï dans les bras.


	10. Grondements

Je vois que vous êtes tous contents de voir Byakuya se réchaffer un peu, ainsi ce chapitre risque de vous décevoir un peu. Avec Byakuya c'est souvent un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. ^^  
Mais rassurez-vous. Il finira bien par vraiment se réchauffer.  
Gin peu vous parraître horriblement OOC dans ce chapitre, mais mettez vous à sa place, le pauvre, Byakuya ne l'aide pas vraiment. ^^'

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 10:

GRONDEMENTS.

Gin se sentait mieux depuis quelques jours. La pluie avait cessé et le soleil automnal avait repris ses droits sur le ciel du Seireitei. Un nouvel accès de fièvre, dut à l'humidité et au froid ambiant, l'avait gardé au lit pendant trois jours et Unohana était venue pour l'ausculter, s'inquiétant de le voir encore tousser et cracher du sang. D'après ses examens, il semblait que le corps du jeune homme réagissait au manque de reiatsu et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé ses forces. Le problème c'est qu'elles ne lui revenaient que lentement et que son reiatsu était à un tel niveau qu'aucun hollow ne se serait donné la peine de s'intéresser à lui.

Il était à nouveau sur pieds, récupérant lentement, toutefois il n'était pas sortit depuis près d'une semaine et son enferment commençait à lui peser. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement rester enfermé dans la demeure austère et sombre. Il avait l'impression que des siècles de tradition familiale pesaient sur ses épaules et il n'était même pas un Kuchiki. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce que ce devait être pour le chef du clan. Ce devait être un clavaire pour Byakuya.

Gin soupira et posa son morceau de fusain sur sa petite table avant de lancer un coup d'oeil à son bonsaï. Il l'avait posé sur les tatami, près de sa table. Un carnet ouvert reposait près de la plante. Avant de tomber malade, Gin avait finalement réussit à trouver la bibliothèque et en avait ramené les livres dont Byakuya lui avait parlé. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est le grand père Kuchiki devait avoir passé plus de temps avec ses bonsaï qu'avec son petit-fils. Mais au moins ses écrits étaient utiles, ils avaient permis à Gin d'apprendre à bien s'occuper de son cadeau.

Cadeau! .... ça lui faisait tout drôle d'y penser. Jusque là seule Rangiku lui en avait offert. Quelques babioles pour son anniversaire qu'il gardait comme des trésors en les cachant à Aizen.

Gin cherchait depuis un moment, un cadeau à faire à Byakuya pour le remercier de lui avoir donné son bonsaï. Mais sans argent, ni aucune autre possession que ses vêtements, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui offrir. Il n'avait rien d'autre que lui même. Et même si l'idée de s'offrir lui même à Byakuya le séduisait, il se doutait bien que le noble verrait ça d'un tout autre regard. Il réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour faire plaisir à Byakuya. Pas question de lui acheter quelque chose, ça c'était clair. Il pouvait alors lui offrir quelque chose qu'il avait fait lui même. Quand ils étaient enfants, ils 'avaient pas toujours assez d'argent pour vivre, c'est pourquoi, au lieu de lui acheter un cadeau, il offrait un dessin à Rangiku pour fêter son anniversaire. On lui avait souvent dit qu'il était très doué et ses dessins se vendaient assez bien au Rukongai. C'était grâce à ça qu'ils n'étaient pas morts de faim durant les hivers rigoureux qu'ils avaient traversé. Peut-être Byakuya apprécierait-il l'un de ses dessins? ... ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Le seul problème c'est qu'il n'avait ni pinceau, ni encre, ni fusain, ni papier. Rien du tout. Ce n'était certainement pas ce petit morceau de charbon chipé à la cuisine qui allait lui permettre de faire un bon dessin. Pour ses gribouillis c'était suffisant mais là, on parlait d'un cadeau pour Byakuya. Il devait trouver du matériel et faire du beau travail.

Agacé, il se laissa tomber en arrière et s'allongea sur les tatami, les mains derrière la nuque. Il se demanda où il pouvait trouver du matériel de dessin. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de la propriété, de toute façon, sans argent même s'il avait pu sortir il n'aurait rien pu acheter. Il pouvait certainement demander à Yukiko. Elle savait où se trouvait tout ce dont on avait besoin au manoir et elle pouvait sortir. Elle pourrait certainement l'aider.

Il se leva et réajusta son kimono avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il parcouru plusieurs couloirs et inspecta quelques salles en essayant de se remémorer l'emploi du temps de la jeune femme. Elle faisait toujours un tas de trucs, difficile de la suivre. Il la trouva alors qu'elle donnait des ordres à une servante qui allait apporter son repas à Byakuya à la sixième division. Gin attendit qu'elle finisse avant de l'aborder.

- S'il vous plaît, Matsuda-san.  
Yukiko se tourna vers lui.

- Je cherche de quoi dessiner, savez-vous où je pourrait trouver ça?  
La jeune femme sembla surprise.

- Désolée mais je crains qu'on ait pas ça en stock.  
Gin sembla déçu.

- Pourriez-vous envoyer quelqu'un en ville dans ce cas?

- Certainement mais pas aujourd'hui. Tout le monde est débordé.

- Oh!  
Elle s'excusa et l'abandonna pour retourner à ses tâches. Gin resta sur place un instant en se demandant pourquoi tout était difficile pour lui ces derniers temps. Livré à lui même, il n'avait plus qu'à se débrouiller seul. Où pouvait-il trouver de quoi écrire et dessiner dans cette maison? ... Dans le bureau de Byakuya, bien sûr! Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il avait le droit de s'y rendre, puis décida qu'il s'excuserait plus tard.

Il retrouva rapidement le chemin du bureau du noble. Il resta un instant dans le couloir à regarder la porte. Son coeur battait vivement dans sa poitrine, il avait conscience de transgresser un interdit. Il hésita une minute puis ouvrit la porte. Avant d'entrer, il prit une longue inspiration comme s'il allait se jeter à l'eau. Le bureau de Byakuya était à l'image de son propriétaire: froid et net. Tout était si parfaitement rangé que ça donnait le tournis. Il y avait toujours un tas de désordre sur son bureau de la troisième division et Kira se demandait comment il faisait pour s'y retrouver. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être efficace.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Gin se dirigea vers la table de travail et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Dans le premier, il dénicha des bâtonnets d'encre, des fusains, des crayons et des pinceaux. Dans celui du dessous, il trouva des feuilles de vélin d'une blancheur et d'une douceur parfaites pour le dessin ... Ou pour tous documents officiels. Les tiroirs situés de l'autre coté du meuble étaient tous deux fermés à clé. Ayant déjà trouvé ce qu'il cherchait Gin n'essaya même pas de les forcer. Il regroupa ses trouvailles et se redressa pour sortir. C'est au moment où il se relevait, qu'il la vit. Il faillit lâcher ses fournitures tant la surprise le saisit.

- Shinsô!  
Il se précipita vers le wakisashi posé sur un râtelier près de la porte. Il ne l'avait pas vu ni touché depuis plus d'un an, depuis son arrestation en réalité.

- Shinsô.  
Il tendit une main tremblante et caressa la tresse de la tsuka mais la sensation de chaleur autrefois familière ne se fit pas sentir et la licorne ne répondit pas à son appel. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré assez de force pour renouer le contact avec son zanpakutô. Mais ça reviendrait. Il retrouverait son ancienne force, il le jurait.

Il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps dans le bureau de Byakuya, il le savait, mais il avait du mal à abandonner Shinsô derrière lui. Elle lui manquait. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait survécu aussi longtemps sous la coupe d'Aizen. Elle l'avait soutenu et réconforté. L'abandonner était comme une trahison, une preuve de sa faiblesse. Mais il le fallait. Byakuya ne serait certainement pas très content d'apprendre qu'il était rentré dans son bureau sans permission. Il serait encore plus furieux de voir qu'il avait récupéré Shinsô en douce. Et puis, le Central 46 lui interdisait de porter une arme. Autant ne pas leur donner de raisons de le renvoyer en prison. La mort dans l'âme, il quitta le bureau en laissant son wakisashi.

Gin repassa par sa chambre afin de prendre dans son placard un morceau de carton assez rigide pour lui permettre de s'appuyer dessus. Il se rendit ensuite dans le jardin et choisit son endroit favoris près de l'étang. C'était l'un des plus beaux coins du jardin, parfait pour un dessin. Il déposa son matériel sur l'herbe devant lui et plaça le carré de carton sur ses genoux avant de poser les feuilles de vélin au dessus. Un fusain en main, il observa attentivement le paysage avant de tracer les premiers traits d'une main sûre.

Il travailla durant des heures pour rendre justice à la beauté des jardins dans son travail. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dessiné mais il n'avait pas perdu la main. Il retrouva rapidement ses habitudes et les ombres qu'il avait commencé à esquissé prirent des formes plus précise pour devenir arbres, rochers ou massifs. Absorbé par son travail, Gin ne se rendit pas compte que le temps passait. Il affinait les derniers détails quand le gong annonçant le retour de Byakuya se fit entendre. Il sursauta et faillit gâcher son travail par un trait mal placé. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Que devait-il faire? Byakuya ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vienne l'accueillir avec les domestiques. Il resta donc dans le jardin à finir son dessin. Tant qu'il n'ennuyait pas la tranquillité du maître des lieux, il ne risquait pas d'ennuis. Il irait faire ses excuses à Byakuya dès qu'il aurait terminé son dessin.

--

Byakuya rentra sans accorder la moindre attention aux domestiques agenouillés devant lui, comme à son habitude. Il se dirigea simplement vers Yukiko et la laissa le débarrasser de son haori.

- Le dîner sera servit dans une heure, Byakuya-sama, annonça-t-elle.  
Byakuya se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se diriger vers ses appartements pour se changer. Il fit un arrêt à son bureau pour y déposer les dossiers qu'il avait emporté afin de les terminer dans la soirée. Il fallait aussi qu'il écrive une note à Ukitake pour lui confirmer qu'il acceptait d'accueillir Kurosaki chez lui durant son séjour au Seireitei. Ce n'était pas que ça lui plaisait mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Rukia ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il refusait. Elle avait déjà du mal à accepter la présence de Ichimaru sous le même toi qu'elle, alors autant lui faire plaisir cette fois, même s'il lui en coûtait.

Byakuya posa ses dossiers sur sa table de travail et s'assit sur son coussin pour rédiger sa note pour Ukitake. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir afin d'y prendre un morceau de parchemin et se figea. L'un de ses sourcil se souleva lentement. Il lui manquait du matériel et ce qui restait n'était pas aussi bien rangé que d'habitude. Quelqu'un était entré dans son bureau sans sa permission et avait fouillé ses tiroirs. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand il constata qu'il manquait plusieurs feuilles de vélin. Il tira une petite clé de son kimono et ouvrit les deux tiroirs fermés à clé pour constater qu'ils n'avaient pas été fouillés.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Quelle que soit la personne qui était entré dans son bureau, elle allait devoir lui fournir des explications. Il quitta la pièces à pas vifs et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il savait qu'il pouvait trouver Yukiko. Son entrée fit sensation: il y avait des années qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Les deux cuisinières sursautèrent et glapirent comme si elles s'étaient brûlées. Même Yukiko parut surprise.

- Quelqu'un est entré dans mon bureau et a chapardé des fournitures, fit-il. Qui?  
Yukiko comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Gin. Elle le maudit d'être aussi idiot. Pourquoi était il entré dans le bureau de Byakuya? Cherchait-il délibérément les ennuis?

- Qui? Répéta Byakuya.  
Le ton froid et menaçant de sa voix n'augurait rien de bon. Yukiko décida de se taire. Ichimaru n'avait pas besoin de d'avantage de problèmes pour le moment.

- C'est lui, fit alors une voix derrière elle. Le criminel que vous hébergez. Je savais bien que c'était un voleur. Ils sont tous comme ça là-bas, au Rukongai. Complètement irrécupérables.

- Ferme-la, Hamada, rugit Yukiko.

- Où se trouve-t-il? Demanda Byakuya au même moment.  
Faisant fi des ordres de Yukiko, la mégère annonça, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres:

- Dans le jardin, près de l'étang, comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il trafique mais il y est depuis des heures.  
Byakuya fila sans attendre plus longtemps.

- Bon débarras, fit la mégère avec un sourire satisfait. On a vraiment pas besoin de ce parasite chez nous ...

- Hamada, commença Yukiko d'une voix glaciale. Une semaine complète au placard.  
La cuisinière lui lança un regard meurtrier. Le placard était le nom donné à une pièce vide dans les réserves du manoir où Yukiko envoyait les domestiques pour les punir. Être enfermé au placard signifiait se retrouver seul dans la pièce la plus froide et la plus lugubre de la maison avec un seul repas frugal par jour et privé de ses émoluments pour toute la durée de la punition. Les domestiques devaient ainsi travailler gratuitement dans la maison et se charger, en plus de leur travail habituel, de toutes les corvées que les autres ne voulaient pas prendre en charge. Se retrouver au placard c'était être la risée de toute la maison pour ses fautes. C'était une humiliation. Certain domestiques préféraient démissionner plutôt que d'avoir à aller au placard, mais Hamada n'était pas de ce genre là. Elle allait rester au manoir malgré tout et attendre le moment pour se venger.

- J'ai fait que dire la vérité, protesta-t-elle. Ce sale type ne mérite pas que ...

- Deux semaines, interrompit Yukiko avec un sourire vengeur.

- Espèce de ...

- Tu veux y passer deux mois?  
Cette fois la cuisinière ravala son fiel et ferma son clapet.

- Kumaro veillera à t'enfermer au placard dès ce soir.  
Sur ces mots, Yukiko quitta la cuisine. Elle se hâta de gagner l'étang dans l'espoir d'éviter une nouvelle dispute entre Byakuya et leur invité.

--

Gin observa son travail à la lumière déclinante du soleil d'automne. Ce n'était pas si mal pour un dessin fait avec les moyen du bord et après une si longue interruption. Il regretta de n'avoir pas son sceau sur lui pour le signer (1). Il se contenta donc d'inscrire son nom dans un coin. Il s'était bien amusé en le faisant et songea qu'il devrait demander à Yukiko de lui fournir du vrai matériel pour dessiner. Ce n'était les jolies coins qui manquaient dans ce jardin. Il pourrait y passer tout le temps que durerait sa probation. Cette idée fit naître un véritable sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il posa la feuille sur un rocher près de lui et se leva. Il s'étira longuement, un peu raide d'être resté assis sur une pierre inconfortable aussi longtemps sans bouger, puis il épousseta son kimono du revers de la main.

- Ichimaru, gronda une voix.  
Surpris, Gin se retourna pour voir Byakuya s'approcher à grands pas.

- Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es entré dans mon bureau?

_"Aie!_"  
Gin jeta un coup d'oeil vers son dessin et se demanda si c'était le bon moment pour l'offrir au noble.

- En fait, soupira-t-il, je cherchais de quoi dessiner.  
Byakuya lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- Dessiner? Tu ne cherchais pas plutôt à récupérer ton zanpakutô?  
Gin ne pouvait pas dire que l'idée ne l'avait pas effleuré, mis il fut vexé par cette question ainsi que par le ton du jeune noble. Son manque de confiance le blessa cruellement et il sentit son coeur tomber dans sa poitrine comme une pierre.

- Et même si c'était le cas qu'est ce que je pourrais en faire d'après toi? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton agressif. Avec le reiatsu que j'ai, Shinsô ne me serait pas plus utile qu'un couteau de cuisine.  
Byakuya fronça les sourcils en entendant le ton de son "invité".

- Parles moi sur un autre ton, Ichimaru, tu n'es rien ici, je te le rappelle.  
Le visage de Gin se ferma soudain en une moue douloureuse. Une flèche de glace sembla lui transpercer la poitrine tandis qu'une colère alimentée par sa déception montait en lui à toute vitesse.

- J'aurai du mal à l'oublier, ton attitude me le rappelle chaque jour, fit-il, acerbe.  
Ça sonnait clairement comme un reproche.

- Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis plus rien et que ça te fait chier de me voir tous les jours chez toi. Je sais que tu me détestes autant que ta soeur et que devoir veiller sur moi te répugne. Je sais que tu veux me voir mort, mais je ne te donnerai pas cette satisfaction, Byakuya Kuchiki. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.  
Furieux, Gin donna un coup de pied dans les feuilles de vélin posées sur l'herbe, les éparpillant.

- Les voilà tes fournitures, acheva-t-il. Et dire que je faisait ça pour toi, pour te remercier ...  
A ce moment sa voix s'étrangla et il dû prendre un longue inspiration pour calmer les sanglots qui montaient. Byakuya était sans voix. Il aurait dû répondre et faire comprendre à cet impertinent qui était le maître mais la lueur qu'il perçut dans les yeux à demi fermés de Gin le laissa perplexe. Était-ce de la déception, de la souffrance? Byakuya ne comprenait pas mais une douleur se fit sentir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit Gin lutter pour retenir ses larmes.

- Décidément, je fait toujours tout de travers à tes yeux Byakuya, grinça le jeune homme.  
Toujours furieux contre Byakuya mais aussi contre lui même, Gin tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas rageur essayant d'ignorer les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues.

- Ton dessin, appela Byakuya ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.  
Gin eut un geste de la main qui indiquait clairement qu'il s'en fichait complètement.

- Fais en ce que tu veux. Garde-le, brûle-le, déchire-le ... Je m'en moque.  
Avec ça, il disparut dans la maison.

- Tu es rude, fit une voix derrière Byakuya.  
Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir le regard de reproche que Yukiko braquait sur sa nuque.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse?

- Je ne sais pas, mais certainement pas lui rappeler qu'il n'était plus rien. C'est un sujet particulièrement douloureux pour lui. Il était ton égal et aujourd'hui il est réduit à presque rien. Comment te sentirais-tu si tu étais à sa place?  
Byakuya ne répondit pas.

- De plus, Ichimaru-san est plus sensible que tu le penses et tes paroles le blesse souvent. Il ne dis rien mais je le vois quand même.  
Byakuya resta muet. Il se baissa et ramassa le dessin posé à ses pieds. Il fut surpris par la qualité de la représentation. Il ignorait que Gin était si doué pour le dessin... A bien y réfléchir, il ignorait presque tout de Gin. Peut-être devait-il essayer d'en apprendre plus à son sujet. Ça l'aiderait peut-être à mieux comprendre ce qui se passait derrière sa tignasse argentée. Passer son temps à se disputer avec Gin était épuisant. Et puis, ça ferait peut-être taire cette douleur dans sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi cet idiot fait tout ça? Soupira-t-il. On dirait qu'il cherche à me défier!

- Il cherche à attirer ton attention.  
Cette fois, Byakuya se tourna vers Yukiko.

- Et pourquoi ça? Habituellement on cherche plutôt à m'éviter.

- Je ne peux répondre à cette question. Pour tester ses limites peut-être.  
Byakuya lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Il vient de retrouver sa liberté après plus de cinquante ans d'esclavage. Il ne sais plus ce que c'est d'être libre. Il faut qu'il trouve les limites afin qu'il sache jusqu'où il peut aller et ce qu'il ne peut pas faire. Sous la coupe d'Aizen, il n'avait le droit de rien. Aujourd'hui, il est libre, enfin, virtuellement. Tu es la représentation de la chaîne qui l'entrave encore. Il est normal qu'il éprouve le besoin de te tester pour savoir jusqu'à quel point il est libre.  
Byakuya ne dis rien. Il se demandait si c'était la seule raison ou si Gin cachait autre chose. Il avait le sentiment que le comportement du jeune homme n'était pas entièrement dû à sa recherche de liberté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait qu'à chacune de leur rencontre, Gin semblait déçu par son comportement. Il lui semblait toujours que Gin attendait quelque chose de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer.

- Je suis sa laisse?

- En quelque sorte.  
Byakuya regarda le dessin avec tristesse. Cette pensée le démoralisait.

- Pourquoi a-t-il dessiné ça pour moi dans ce cas?  
Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Gin. S'il représentait vraiment ce qui entravait encore sa liberté, Gin ne devait-il pas le détester?

- Parce que tu es aussi celui qui veille sur lui.  
Byakuya lui lança un regard perplexe.

- Gin ne te vois pas seulement comme son geôlier mais aussi comme celui qui le protège alors qu'il n'est pas encore assez fort pour faire face tout seul à ce qu'il y a dehors. Et puis, tu lui as offert ce bonsaï. Ça a dû le marquer.

- Comment ça?

- Je pense que le nombre de gens ayant offert quelque chose à Ichimaru-san au cours de sa vie peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une seule main.  
Byakuya fronça les sourcils en songeant qu'elle avait sans doute raison. Tout le monde au Seireitei détestait Gin sans même le connaître... Byakuya ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le détestait vraiment, mais il ne le connaissait pas non plus.

Peut-être était-il temps de combler cette lacune.

--

NOTE:

1- Au japon, on ne signe pas les documents comme en occident. A sa majorité, chaque japonais se fait graver un sceau qu'il fait ensuite enregistrer à la mairie de sa ville. C'est en appliquant ce sceau sur les documents qu'il les signe, toujours à l'encre rouge.


	11. Secrets

Bonjour, voilà le nouveau chapitre.  
Vous allez y découvrir l'autre passe temps de Gin, j'espère que ça ne vous semblera pas trop ridicule.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir.  
J'ai récemment découvert qu'il était tout aussi agréable de recevoir une réponse d'un auteur à qui vous aviez laissé une review que de recevoir une review. J'ai donc décidé d'essayer de vous répondre.

Bonne lecture.  
Bises.

Chapitre 11:

SECRETS.

Gin traversait les couloirs d'un pas ferme qui contrastait avec l'air inquiet peint sur son visage. Il se morfondait dans sa chambre quand Yukiko était venue le prévenir que Byakuya voulait le voir dans son bureau. Gin se demandait ce que lui voulait le noble. Il s'acharnait à l'évier depuis leur dispute de la semaine précédente et, à sa satisfaction, le noble ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Gin en avait assez de cette situation. Il avait naïvement cru que, débarrassé d'Aizen, il pouvait enfin être heureux mais le noble ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il avait décidé de l'éviter tant qu'il pouvait pour ne plus être blessé par ses paroles tranchantes et son regard glacial. Il commençait à comprendre qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais rien d'autre du noble que son mépris et son indifférence et ça lui causait une douleur incroyable.

Il ignorait cependant que le soir suivant leur dispute, Byakuya était venu le trouver dans sa chambre. Le noble lui même ignorait pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il avait voulu revoir Gin et s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien fait de stupide, comme se trancher les veines une nouvelle fois. Cependant, il le trouva endormi, roulé en boule dans son futon, comme pour se protéger. Après l'avoir abandonné dans le jardin, Gin était revenu à sa chambre où il s'était laissé tomber dans son futon. Il avait alors pleuré comme un enfant en serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine. Tout le désespoir qu'il avait accumulé depuis des semaines remontait à la surface en un sanglot déchirant qui lui était impossible de retenir. Il en voulait à Byakuya d'être aussi froid et distant avec lui. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible et de pleurer comme une fillette sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Sa colère n'arrangeait rien. Épuisé par cette dispute, par sa fureur et par ses sanglots, il s'endormit roulé en position foetale, serrant toujours son oreiller contre lui. C'est dans cette position que Byakuya le trouva une heure plus tard. Le noble le regarda dormir un moment, vaguement inquiet de le voir ainsi, aussi faible et tourmenté. Il avait recouvert le corps fragile avec la couette afin qu'il n'attrape pas froid avant de ressortir et de s'enfermer dans ses quartiers pour réfléchir. L'image de Gin roulé en boule restait cependant gravée dans sa mémoire.

Gin ne voulait plus laisser Byakuya le blesser comme il l'avait fait depuis son arrivée au manoir. Il avait décidé d'ignorer son coeur et de ne plus lui céder. Ce n'était pas difficile, il avait des décennies d'entraînement à ce jeu. Ce n'était rien de plus que ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était devenu vice-capitaine. La seule différence à présent c'était qu'Aizen n'était plus là pour le torturer. C'était toujours ça, se disait-il. Quand il arriva devant la porte du bureau, il prit soin d'afficher son ancien sourire sur son visage afin de camoufler ses véritables sentiments. A ce jeu aussi, il avait des décennies d'entraînement et il pouvait donner des leçons au noble. Il poussa un bref soupir inquiet avant de frapper à la porte.

- Entrez, répondit la voix neutre de Byakuya.  
Gin fit coulisser la porte et entra dans le bureau. Il se planta devant le noble qui était occupé à écrire quelque chose sur un document d'allure officielle. Il n'accorda pas la moindre attention à Gin et acheva sa rédaction en silence en ignorant superbement son invité. Gin attendit qu'il finisse en pensant que le noble ne changerait jamais, quoi qu'il fasse. Il se persuada donc que son choix était le bon.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Byakuya appliqua son sceau sur son document et passa un buvard dessus. Il leva enfin la tête vers Gin. Ses yeux d'améthyste s'agrandirent un instant lorsqu'il vit le jeune homme devant lui. Il le fixa un instant en silence et un frisson d'effroi remonta le long de son dos. Il avait l'impression d'avoir l'ancien Gin Ichimaru, le capitaine craint et détesté de tout le Seireitei, devant lui. Il ne comprit pas ce changement soudain mais il savait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas.

- Ichimaru, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
Comment devait-il réagir face à ce nouveau changement? Était-ce une provocation? Où une protection comme le prétendait Yukiko? Il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu... Pour le moment, tout du moins.

- Je t'ai fait venir pour te donner ceci.  
Il désigna d'un geste de la main une table qui se trouvait derrière Gin. Celui-ci se retourna et vit un paquet soigneusement enrobé de papier kraft posé près de Shinsô.

- Yukiko m'a dit que tu cherchais désespérément de quoi dessiner. J'ai pris la liberté de faire venir ceci du monde des humains. C'est la raison pour laquelle ça a mis du temps à arriver.  
Gin s'avança vers la table et dénoua le cordon qui liait le paquet d'une main tremblante. Byakuya avait fait ça pour lui? Pourquoi?

A l'intérieur du paquet, il trouva plusieurs carnets à dessin à spirale de la meilleur qualité possible. Il y en avait trois grands et quatre plus petits ainsi qu'une dizaine de carnets de croquis que Gin pouvait glisser dans son kimono. Le tout était posé sur une boite laquée. Il la tira du paquet et l'ouvrit pour trouver une impressionnante collection de fusains, crayons, craies, pastels, pinceaux et peintures. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil assortiment. Son coeur cognait à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

- C'est satisfaisant? Demanda Byakuya.

- Oui, merci.  
Byakuya hocha la tête bien que Gin ne put le voir.

- Maintenant, tu peux t'en aller, fit-il de sa voix neutre. Et n'entre plus dans mon bureau sans permission à l'avenir.

- Je ne le ferai plus, promit Gin sans se retourner.  
Il rassembla ses carnets et la boite de fusains devant lui. Un instant son regard se posa sur Shinsô et il leva la main pour en caresser le fourreau.

_"Pas encore ma belle,_ fit-il mentalement.  
La licorne ne répondit toujours pas. Gin prit son matériel à dessin et se tourna vers Byakuya.

- Merci, fit-il simplement avant de sortir.  
Lorsque la porte se referma Byakuya se détendit. Sa main lâcha la tsuka de son zanpakutô qu'il tenait sous la table. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le regard que Gin lança vers son wakisashi et quand il porta la main à son arme, le coeur de Byakuya s'était emballé. Il serra instinctivement la main sur Senbonzakura et attendit pour voir la réaction de Gin. Le jeune homme ne fit rien d'inconsidéré et se détourna du wakisashi après quelques secondes de silence. Byakuya eut du mal à retenir sa surprise. Sur le visage de Gin, un véritable sourire, sincère et chaleureux, avait remplacé la grimace qu'il arborait en entrant quelques minutes plus tôt. Décidément, Byakuya avait du mal à le comprendre.

Le noble lâcha un soupir et rangea soigneusement les documents placés devant lui dans un tiroir qu'il ferma à clé. Il se leva et épousseta son kimono d'un geste machinal. Il était temps pour lui d'entamer la seconde partie de son plan. Il quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers la grande salle à manger où il troua Yukiko occupée à superviser les domestiques pour le repas qui aurait lieu le soir en honneur de leur nouvel invité.

- Yukiko, je m'absente un moment, annonça-t-il sans donner plus de précisions.  
La jeune femme hocha la tête. Byakuya se retourna pour sortir lorsque la voix de Yukiko retentit derrière lui.

- Byakuya-sama. Dois-je invité Ichimaru-san au dîner de ce soir?  
Byakuya tourna la tête vers elle et réfléchit un instant. Ce dîner était donné pour l'arrivée de Kurosaki chez lui. Ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il le faisait organiser mais parce que la bienséance l'y obligeait. Cette même bienséance lui interdisait de refuser une invitation à un autre invité présent sous son toit. Il était donc également obligé d'y convier Ichimaru, mais curieusement cette idée ne le gênait pas autant que d'avoir cet humain bruyant et insolent à sa table. Et puis, la présence de Ichimaru ce soir rappellerait certainement à Rukia que tout ne lui était pas permis.

- Oui, fais, accorda-t-il.  
Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage de Yukiko. Byakuya se détourna et quitta la salle à manger.

Byakuya se rendit directement à la caserne de la troisième division. Tout y était calme, le remue ménage ayant suivit l'annonce de la libération de l'ancien capitaine avait cessé sans heurt et sans victime. Byakuya se demandait s'il les shinigami de la division étaient contents de savoir qu'ils allaient peut-être récupérer leur capitaine où au contraire s'ils en étaient furieux. Ichimaru n'était pas devenu un traître de son plein grès après tout. Il soupira doucement en frappant à la porte du bureau du capitaine et du vice capitaine. La voix de Kira Izuru lui répondit aussitôt et il entra.

Si Byakuya se demandait encore si le blondinet serait content de revoir son capitaine, il eut la réponse en entrant. Kira était assis derrière son bureau habituel sur la droite du noble. Contrairement à Hisagi qui avait pris le bureau de Tôsen après son départ, Kira n'avait jamais osé s'installer derrière le bureau de Gin. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs toujours couvert du même désordre que le capitaine y avait laissé à son départ, ainsi que d'une épaisse couche de poussière. La loyauté du blondinet envers Gin surprenait Byakuya mais ce qui le surprenait d'avantage c'était que Kira n'ait jamais rien fait pour essayer de le rejoindre après son départ.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, s'écria le jeune vice-capitaine en sautant sur ses pieds.  
Il s'inclina devant lui.

- Vous avez reçu mon message? Demanda Byakuya d'une voix glaciale.

- Oui, capitaine, veuillez me suivre.  
Kira passa devant lui et quitta le bureau. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers les appartements que Gin occupait quand il était le capitaine de la troisième division. Kira avait été surpris de recevoir la missive de Byakuya lui demandant de lui faire visiter les quartiers de Gin. Quand le capitaine avait été confié à sa garde, Byakuya s'était contenté d'ordonner au blondinet de préparer les malles de Gin avec ses vêtements et rien d'autre et avait envoyé des membres de sa division les chercher pour les amener au manoir. Il n'avait pas daigné venir lui même ni pour s'en occuper, ni pour parler de Gin avec Kira ce que le jeune homme avait eu du mal à accepter. Secrètement, il plaignait son capitaine. Tomber sous la garde du Kuchiki n'était peut-être pas pire que d'être l'esclave de Aizen pendant des décennies mais il aurait pu tomber mieux. Unohana et Ukitake auraient pu prendre de soin de lui mieux que le froid et arrogant noble qui marchait silencieusement derrière lui.

Les appartements de Gin étaient restés en l'état après son départ. Mis à part les enquêteurs venus fouiller à la recherche de réponses personne n'y était entré jusqu'à la libération de Gin. Kira lui-même n'avait jamais osé franchir cette porte bien qu'il eut passé de longues heures debout devant elle à se demander pourquoi son capitaine bien aimé était partit avec Aizen. Même la domestique de Gin n'était pas revenue après son départ.

Kira ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser passer Byakuya devant lui. Les appartements de Gin n'étaient pas très grands, mais ils donnaient l'impression d'être confortables. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, Byakuya les trouva agréable malgré le désordre qui y régnait.

- Les forces spéciales n'ont pas pris la peine de faire le ménage après leur passage, remarqua Kira en regardant autour de lui.  
Byakuya ne répondit pas. Il commença à se balader dans les différentes pièces. Dans la salle principale, il vit le petit bureau de Gin placé entre les shoji. Il s'agenouilla sur les coussins avant de souffler sur l'épaisse couche de poussière qui s'accumulait sur le dessus du meuble. Il dévoila ainsi un portrait de Rangiku Matsumoto saisissant de réalisme. Encore une preuve que Gin était doué pour le dessin. Il fouilla dans les tiroirs sous l'oeil critique de Kira et découvrit un carnet de croquis qu'il feuilleta. A sa surprise, son portrait revenait régulièrement entre ceux de Rangiku, de Kira et quelques paysages du Seireitei. Un peu surpris, il le mit de coté et continua sa fouille. Il trouva divers documents sans importance ainsi que quelques mots échangés entre Gin et Rangiku. Il acheva de vider les tiroirs du bureau et de mettre de coté ce qui lui paraissait intéressant. Quand il eut fini, il se redressa et passa à la salle suivante, Kira derrière lui.

La chambre de Gin semblait avoir été traversée par un ouragan. Il y avait des vêtements au sol et ses anciens uniformes et haori de capitaine traînaient, abandonnés dans les coins. Dans les placards, Byakuya trouva d'autres vêtement du jeune homme qui n'avaient pas été emportés au manoir. Byakuya fouilla dans les boites et se rendit compte que les plus beaux kimono de Gin étaient restés sur place. Certainement que les idiots qui avaient fait les malles avaient cru qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin. Byakuya sortit les boites des rayons et les posa sur les tatami au milieu du foutoir.

- Vice-capitaine, veuillez faire porter ces boites au manoir le plus rapidement possible.

- Oui capitaine.  
Byakuya se rendit à la salle d'eau voisine et y trouva le dernier yukata porté par Gin avant son départ. Il y avait aussi divers accessoires posés sur les étagères: rasoir, éponge, flacon de parfum ... S'il n'y avait pas eu de poussière partout, on aurait cru que Gin était parti la veille.

La dernière porte de l'appartement était fermée mais les marques sur le cadre indiquaient clairement qu'elle avait été forcée. D'ailleurs, elle était de travers sur son rail et Byakuya eut un peu de mal à l'ouvrir. Ce qu'il découvrit derrière le laissa sans voix. Il n'y avait qu'un seul meuble dans la pièce mais un meuble que Byakuya n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir trouver là.

- Un piano?

- Oui, fit Kira derrière lui. C'est le plus grand secret du capitaine ... je veux dire de Ichimaru-san. C'est un excellent pianiste. Il ne m'a jamais invité à l'écouter mais je pouvais l'entendre jouer de ma chambre.  
Byakuya le regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur le piano. Pas étonnant que Gin s'ennuie seul au manoir, ses deux loisirs préférés étaient ignorés de tout le monde. Byakuya se demandait si son invité lui réservait d'autres surprises dans ce genre.

- Vice-capitaine, préparez ce piano pour son transfert au manoir.  
Kira observa le noble avec des yeux ronds. Le déplacement du piano allait prendre du temps et demander beaucoup d'efforts.

- Vous m'avez entendu?

- Oui capitaine.

- Bien, fit Byakuya en se détournant.  
Avec son piano à portée de la main peut-être que Gin se sentirait moins désoeuvré dans la demeure familiale. Byakuya n'aimait pas du tout le voir errer comme une âme en peine.

Byakuya observa le piano couvert de poussière. Il s'avança et passa les doigts sur sa surface. Le couvercle du clavier était ouvert et une partition était posée dessus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Gin puisse être pianiste. Il n'aurait même jamais imaginé qu'il puisse aimer la musique. C'était fou. Il avait vécu à coté de lui pendant près d'un siècle sans jamais le regarder, sans voir ce qu'il était. Comme tout le monde, il n'avait pas vu plus loin que son masque souriant et son comportement inquiétant. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas Ichimaru Gin. Tout ce qu'il croyait savoir de lui était faux. Personne ne savait qui était le véritable Gin... A part peut-être la blonde de la dixième division, Matsumoto. L'envie de le connaître mieux se forma dans l'esprit de Byakuya. Ça tombait bien, Gin vivait sous son toit. Il avait tout son temps pour l'observer et apprendre à reconnaître et à interpréter la moindre de ses mimiques. Il apprendrait enfin ce que Gin lui reprochait et ce qu'il attendait de lui.


	12. Surprises

Hello!  
Ca fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ça. Je suis victime d'une grosse panne, non d'inspiration, mais de volontée. -_-'  
Depuis quelques temps je n'arrive plus à me mettre à mes chapitres, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics, mais leur publication risque d'être un peu ralentie. Je pense que je vais essayer de commencer en terminant Après la pluie. Mais je ne sais pas encore. Je suis désolée pour la longue attente.  
J'espère que ce chapitre pourra vous faire patienter un peu.

Bonne lecture.  
Bises.

Chapitre 12:

SURPRISES.

Gin n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'étrenner ses nouveaux carnets en se rendant directement dans les jardins. Assis dans l'herbe, sous un arbre, il jetait un regard à un bosquet non loin dont les couleurs éclatantes feraient un merveilleux dessin, surtout qu'il avait des craies de couleurs dans sa boite à présent. Adossé au tronc , il commença la première esquisse au moment où Byakuya passait sur le chemin de gravier en direction des portes de la propriété. Gin le regarda un instant avant de retourner à son dessin.

Il travailla une grande partie de l'après midi à dessiner sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les jardiniers passèrent plusieurs fois devant lui en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Yukiko lui apporta une veste pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid avant de le laisser à son oeuvre. Gin était si absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne remarqua Rukia que quand son ombre s'étala sur son carnet. Il leva la tête et son regard croisa celui, suspicieux, de la jeune fille.

- Que faites-vous? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui n'avait rien de poli.

- Je dessine des plans pour que mes alliés arrancars puisent assassiner ton frère dans son sommeil, répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.  
La jeune fille lui lança un regard hargneux. Gin retourna son carnet pour qu'elle puisse voir son dessin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais, Rukia-chan. Je passe mon temps comme je peux.  
Les yeux sombres de la petite shinigami s'agrandirent de stupéfaction. Gin replaça le carnet sur ses genoux.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire en ce moment, soupira Gin.  
Il se remit à dessiner sans accorder plus d'attention à Rukia et la shinigami s'en alla d'un pas raide. Gin continua son dessin un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Byakuya revenir suivit de plusieurs shinigami portant des boites. Il se demanda ce qui se passait avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à sa tâche. Byakuya était certainement en train de renouveler sa garde robe. Après une dizaine de minutes de tranquillité, Yukiko vint l'interrompre à nouveau.

- Excusez moi, Ichimaru-san. Des paquets sont arrivés pour vous.

- Pour moi?  
La jeune femme hocha a tête.

- Je les ai fait mettre dans votre chambre.

- D'accord!  
Gin referma son carnet et rangea ses fusains avant de regagner sa chambre. Quand il rentra, il trouva le manoir en état de siège, tous les domestiques courant partout en s'interpellant. Gin se demanda ce qui se passait et observa leurs manège un instant avant de retourner vers le calme de sa chambre.

Il trouva effectivement une dizaine de boites posées sur le sol devant ses placards. Il posa ses carnets et sa boite sur sa table avant de s'agenouiller devant les boites. Il ne comprenait pas. Était-ce celles qu'il avait vu arriver avec Byakuya? Il en ouvrit une et reconnu immédiatement l'un de ses kimono favoris. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les autres boites. Elles contenaient toutes les kimono et yukata manquant de sa collection. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Byakuya était-il retourné chez lui pour les ramener? Pourquoi?Il avait du mal à comprendre le comportement du noble.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et entra sans attendre la réponse. Gin se releva d'un seul coup, comme si on l'avait piqué. C'était Byakuya. Le jeune homme était si surpris de le voir qu'il en oublia d'afficher son sourire moqueur.

- Byakuya?

- Je t'ai fait ramener quelques vêtements comme tu peux le voir, annonça le noble. Trouve un kimono dans ta collection qui soit acceptable, tu dînes avec nous ce soir.  
Gin ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pendant un instant. Il dînait avec eux? Mais pourquoi? Byakuya avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas le voir à sa table.

- J'accueille un nouvel invité, fit Byakuya devant le mutisme de Gin. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me faire honte.  
Gin était trop surpris pour se fâcher à cette remarque même si elle lui fit mal.

- Je ... Je ferai tout mon possible, assura-t-il.  
Byakuya répondit d'un signe de tête avant de sortir, laissant Gin seul.

Gin ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il était certain d'une chose. Ce soir, il montrerait à Byakuya qu'il pouvait être un invité tout à fait remarquable, contrairement à ce qu'il semblait penser. Il savait exactement quel kimono porter pour ce dîner et ça tombait bien, Byakuya venait de le lui rapporter. Il mit la boite de coté avant de ranger les autres avec celles qu'il avait déjà. Il sortit du placard des sous-vêtements propres puis il se rendit à la salle d'eau des domestiques, son carton sous le bras.

Il s'installa dans le coin douche où il fit sa toilette et lava ses cheveux. Il les essora soigneusement avant de les essuyer et de les enrouler dans une pièce de tissus. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire il poussa un soupir de contentement. Il prit son temps à barboter et à se délasser en se demandant qui pouvait être le fameux invité de Byakuya. Ce devait certainement être un autre chef de clan venu pour parler de choses totalement ennuyeuses. Gin s'en fichait, ça lui permettait de sortir de sa routine et d'éviter une nouvelle soirée seul dans sa chambre.

Il sortit de la baignoire et s'essuya à l'aide d'un drap prévu à cet effet. Lorsque son corps fut sec, il dénoua ses cheveux et retira le tissus qui les couvrait encore avant de les laisser tomber sur ses épaules. Il passa ses sous-vêtements avant de sortir de sa boite le kimono qu'il avait choisit. Il s'agissait d'un vêtement de belle soie gris argenté et bleu clair ne portant aucune décoration. Il se portait avec un hakama de soie assorti. Gin s'habilla avec soin avant de se tourner vers le miroir de la salle de bain. Le kimono qui lui allait autrefois comme un gant était à présent trop grand pour lui. Pas de grand chose mais ça se voyait quand même. Gin avait repris un peu de poids au cours des dernières semaines, mais pas encore suffisamment. Il soupira en se disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance, personne ne ferait attention à lui de toutes façons.

Il prit une brosse dans ses affaires de toilette posées sur le rayon de l'étagère qui lui était réservé et entreprit de brosser ses cheveux qui tombaient en vague soyeuses sur ses épaules. Il délaissa le cordon de cuir qu'il utilisait habituellement pour attacher ses cheveux sur sa nuque et le remplaça par un ruban bleu clair que Yukiko lui avait ramené, à sa demande, de ses excursions en ville.

Satisfait, il quitta la salle de bain et revint à sa chambre pour y ranger le kimono qu'il venait de retirer avant de se lancer à la recherche de Yukiko. Elle saurait certainement lui dire qui était leur invité et ce qu'il fallait éviter de faire ou de dire en sa présence. Le branle-bas des domestiques semblait s'être clamé signe que tout était prêt pour accueillir le nouvel invité de Byakuya. Gin ne trouvait rien de particulièrement changé autour de lui. Visiblement on avait pas vraiment fait de frais pour cette soirée. Il haussa un sourcil argenté avant de reprendre sa recherche.

Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour y trouver Yukiko lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit juste devant lui. Il faillit entrer en collision avec la personne qui sortait de la salle adjacente. Lorsque son regard tomba sur la tignasse rousse du nouvel arrivant, les yeux de Gin s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction et il resta figé. L'autre sembla aussi stupéfait que lui. L'espace d'un instant aucun d'eux ne bougea.

- Kurosaki? Fit Gin, les yeux grands ouverts.  
L'adolescent réagit en empoignant le zanpakutô qu'il portait dans le dos.

- Ichimaru, grogna-t-il. Que fais-tu ici.  
Gin recula devant sa véhémence et son dos heurta le mur derrière lui. Il leva les main en signe d'apaisement.

- Je ... Je ne suis pas un danger pour toi, Kurosaki.  
L'adolescent le regarda un instant avec méfiance puis sembla se rendre compte que Gin n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit contre lui. Il remit son zanpakutô dans son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement menaçante.

- Je ... Je suis pensionnaire, en quelque sorte, soupira Gin avec lassitude.

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, des membres des forces spéciales t'emmenaient en prison, fit remarquer le roux. Le verdict était plus lourd qu'un an il me semble.  
Gin baissa la tête.

- Oui, approuva-t-il. Mais Unohana et Ukitake ont décidé qu'il fallait me faire sortir.

- Pourquoi?

- J'étais en train de mourir. La prison me tuait lentement. Ils ont réussit à négocier avec le Central 46 qui m'a accordé une sorte de grâce. Mais avant d'avoir à nouveau leur confiance, je dois prouver que j'en suis digne. Je fais ma réhabilitation ici.  
Le rouquin le regarda avec insistance. Il était stupéfait par la métamorphose de Gin. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le type inquiétant qu'il avait rencontré lors de son arrivée au Soul Society. Ce qu'on disait était vrai, alors. Il avait agit contre son grès, il avait été l'esclave et le sex-toy d'Aizen Le rouquin frissonna.

- T'as pas l'air en forme, fit-il remarquer.

- Et encore, tu ne m'as pas vu quand je suis arrivé.  
Gin tenta un sourire mais seul une grimace apparut sur son visage. Ichigo décida de ne pas pousser plus loin la conversation. Rukia lui dirait ce qu'il voulait savoir plus tard. Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, Gin sur ses talons. Quand ils entrèrent, un servante les installa à la table en leur disant que Byakuya n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- Alors, ce n'est pas trop difficile de vivre sous le même toi que Byakuya? Demanda soudain Ichigo.  
Gin lui lança un regard avant de soupirer:

- Tu n'as pas idée.

- Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais, ricana le rouquin. Parfois je plains Rukia. Ce ne doit pas être amusant de vivre en permanence sous le même toit que monsieur j'ai-un-balais-dans-le-cul-et-j'en-suis-fier.  
Sa bêtise le fit rire et un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Gin. Cependant le rire de Ichigo s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'une voix glaciale se fit entendre.

- Garde tes remarques idiotes pour toi Kurosaki.  
Byakuya entra, fier et droit dans son uniforme de shinigami. Rukia le suivait en lançant un regard furieux vers Ichigo qui semblait sur le point de s'enfiler sous la table pour disparaître. Byakuya s'assit à sa place habituelle en tête de table, près de Gin. Rukia, quand à elle s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber à la gauche de Ichigo qui était assis en face de Gin. Elle lança un regard hargneux vers l'ancien traître mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

Le repas fut rapidement servit et Gin ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que les cuisinières s'étaient surpassées et que ce repas était un délice. Il mangea tranquillement en faisant attention à tout ce qu'il faisait, décidé à être un convive exemplaire. Près de lui, Byakuya mangeait avec des gestes d'une telle élégance que ça en devenait un spectacle envoûtant. Ichigo et Rukia discutaient entre eux du monde des humains et des amis du rouquins qui avaient survécu à la guerre. Byakuya ne prenait pas la peine de se mêler de leur conversation, comme si il s'agissait d'une sujet trivial qui ne méritait pas son attention. Gin écoutait ce qui se disait entre le rouquin et sa copine mais ne disait rien. Il resta silencieux durant tout le repas. Il n'aurait pas dit non à une conversation avec Byakuya mais le noble ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention qu'aux deux autres. Gin en était un peu peiné d'ailleurs, mais il essayait de n'en rien montrer.

A la fin du repas, Byakuya, Rukia et Ichigo se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Byakuya. Non convié, Gin regagna sa chambre, seul. Une fois chez lui, il se déshabilla et rangea soigneusement son kimono. Il passa son yukata de nuit avant de s'asseoir à sa petite table. Il ouvrit le livre qu'il lisait, et qui ne concernait pas les bonsaï celui-là. Une heure s'écoula en silence. Fatigué, Gin referma le livre et commença à préparer son futon pour la nuit. Il allait se coucher lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Byakuya.

- Ichimaru, commença-t-il. Comme tu l'as remarqué, Kurosaki va résider quelques temps parmi nous. Il est considéré comme un shinigami à part entière par le Central 46, ce qui implique que si tu provoques un quelconque incident avec lui, tu seras renvoyé en prison. Évite le autant que possible. Il n'est pas méchant de nature mais il fonce toujours sans réfléchir. Je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis avec vous deux.

- Oui, je ferai attention.  
Byakuya hocha la tête.

- Je suis content de voir que tu peux être un invité normal, quand tu fais attention. A partir de ce sir et jusqu'à ce que Kurosaki nous quitte, tu dîneras avec nous tous les soirs.

- D'accords... Mais après son départ.  
Byakuya le fixa un instant d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Après son départ, je verrai si ton comportement m'a satisfait où non.  
A ce moment le noble plongea la main dans sa veste de kimono et en tira un paquet de papiers liés par une cordelette.

- Tiens, c'est à toi.  
Gin prit le paquet et Byakuya se retira et ferma la porte derrière lui. Gin s'installa sur son futon et dénoua la ficelle pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Il découvrit des lettres et des mots échangés avec Rangiku au cours de leurs carrière qu'il avait soigneusement gardé. Il en relut plusieurs avec un sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'au moment où il trouva sous le tas de lettres, son petit carnet de croquis qu'il traînait toujours avec lui quand il était capitaine et qu'il n'avait pas eu le coeur d'emporter au Hueco Mundo. Il rougit instantanément en pensant que Byakuya l'avait certainement feuilleté. Qu'avait-il pensé en découvrant son portrait au milieux des nus représentant Rangiku? Il n'avait fait aucune remarque à ce sujet.

--

Gin avait repris sa lace sous le même arbre pour reprendre son dessin là où il s'était arrêter la veille. Rukia et Ichigo étaient en ville et Byakuya était très occupé avec une importante livraison qui était arrivée tôt dans la matinée. Visiblement elle n'était pas prévue et avait beaucoup fait parler les domestiques. Tout le monde se demandait de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Gin ne s'y était pas intéressé et avait laissé les domestiques bavarder entre eux. Il se remis à son dessins un sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'écoula un peu plus d'une heure avant Gin ne soit interrompu par une ombre qui s'étala sur son carnet à dessin. Agacé, il poussa u soupir et leva la tête vers son visiteur en se demandant s'il pourrait finir ce dessin un jour. Son coeur se mit à cogner dans sa poitrine lorsque son regard croisa celui de Byakuya. Qu'avait-il fait encore?

- Suis moi, ordonna le maître des lieux.  
Préférant ne pas poser de questions, Gin referma son carnet et rangea ses fusains avant de se relever. Le noble se dirigea vers la maison. Gin l'y suivit. A l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils se dirigèrent vers une pièce vide proche de la salle principale.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, annonça Byakuya. Quelque chose qui a dû te manquer à en croire Kira Izuru.  
Gin sursauta au nom de son ancien vice-capitaine. Il ne les avait pas revu Rangiku et lui depuis son procès. Il avait refusé qu'ils viennent le voir en prison. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient sa lente déchéance. Il ne voulait pas souffrir en les voyant devant lui.

- J'espère que tu nous en feras profiter, acheva Byakuya en ouvrant la porte coulissante.  
Gin poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Mon piano!  
Il se précipita vers l'instrument et le caressa longuement de ses mains fines et tremblantes. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et ouvrit le couvercle. Ses doigts se baladèrent sur le clavier et quelques notes s'élevèrent. Il avait même était accordé.

- Merci Byakuya!  
Le noble eut du mal à retenir un sourire en voyant l'air de bonheur qui éclairait le visage de Gin. Byakuya préférait nettement le voir comme ça que déprimé ou grimaçant. Un étrange sentiment de satisfaction s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit le sourire béat sur le visage de Gin alors que les premières notes d'une mélodie raisonnaient dans la pièce.


	13. Momiji

Bonjour à tous, voici un autre chapitre.  
Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours très plaisir.  
Pour répondre à **taichihitsugaya**, Rukia va bien finir par se clamer, mais pas tout de suite. ^^'  
Je vous laisse avec le chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 13:

MOMIJI.

Contrairement à ce craignait Byakuya, aucun incident n'éclata entre Ichigo et Gin. Le rouquin était même celui qui acceptait le mieux la présence de Gin au manoir. Il ne cherchait pas à l'ennuyer comme Rukia, mais il allait le voir de temps à autres et discutait avec lui comme si rien ne s'était passé pendant la guerre. Il avait appris par Rukia et par Yukiko le fin mot de l'histoire expliquant sa présence au manoir. Même s'il avait détesté Gin durant la guerre, il ne pouvait qu'approuver la décision de Unohana et Ukitake. Après l'enfer qu'il avait vécu avec Aizen, Gin méritait bien un peu de tranquillité.

De son coté, Gin semblait content d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui bavarder tranquillement, même si les regards de pitié que lui lançait parfois le rouquin l'agaçaient un peu. Toutefois, Ichigo se montrait, un agréable interlocuteur bien qu'il parlait parfois de problèmes du monde des humains auxquels Gin ne comprenait pas grand chose. Quelques jours après son arrivée, le rouquin fut convoqué par les 46 et ne revint pas de la journée. D'après ce que Gin avait pu apprendre de Yukiko, il était question de faire entrer Ichigo à l'académie des shinigami, mais il devait faire ses preuves avant que le Central 46 ne rende sa décision.

Les jours suivant l'arrivée du rouquin au manoir, Gin passa son temps entre la bibliothèque, les jardins et la salle où se trouvait son piano. Kira lui avait fait envoyer toutes les partitions qu'il avait pu trouver dans l'ancien appartement de Gin, accompagnées d'un mot d'encouragement également signé par Rangiku. En le lisant, Gin n'avait pu empêcher de les larmes de lui monter aux yeux. Savoir que les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui à l'extérieur du manoir, attendaient de le revoir quand il serait libéré de la garde de Byakuya lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

Il allait beaucoup mieux, avait encore repris du poids et ne paraissait plus aussi pâle et triste qu'à son arrivée. Il commençait même à ressentir un peu les réiatsu l'entourant, bien que Byakuya réprima toujours le sien et que celui de Ichigo soit scellé par un appareil spécial remis par Urahara avant son entrée au Seireitei. Gin avait même recommencé à entraîner son esprit et son corps pour le retour de son réiatsu par des exercices de concentration et de méditation qu'il avait appris à l'académie. Avec tout ça, il n'avait plus le temps de s'ennuyer et son humeur s'améliorait également. Byakuya ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention qu'avant ce qui l'agaçait un peu, mais Gin était tout de même reconnaissant pour ce qu'il faisait pour lui. Après tout, le noble n'était pas obligé d'amener son piano sur place, ni de lui donner ces carnets de dessins, n'est-ce pas? Ce geste avait rempli Gin d'une grande joie.

Une semaine environ après l'arrivée de Ichigo au manoir, Gin quitta sa chambre un matin pour trouver le manoir en proie à une excitation particulière. Tous les domestiques avaient eu droit à un jour de congé, excepté la cuisinière, et Rukia ne cessait de courir dans tous les sens comme une gamine. Yukiko courait derrière elle en essayant de la convaincre d'aller se préparer. Même Ichigo semblait particulièrement enthousiaste. Seul Byakuya semblait épargné par l'excitation ambiante.

- Que se passe-t-il? Lui demanda Gin en le rejoignant sous l'engawa.  
Le noble, vêtu d'un kimono et d'un hakama civils, buvait une tasse de thé, agenouillé sur un coussin. Il regarda le nouvel arrivant s'asseoir sur le bord de la terrasse, les jambes pendantes tandis que ses orteils frôlaient l'herbe.

- C'est le jour où nous allons admirer les Momiji dans le parc du Pavillon d'ébène.  
Gin haussa un sourcils et lança un regard à Byakuya par dessus son épaule.

- Nous?

- Habituellement Rukia, Yukiko et moi, soupira-t-il, mais comme cette année cet idiot de Kurosaki est là ...  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et but une gorgée de thé.

- Oh, je vois! Fit simplement Gin.  
Il se releva et épousseta son kimono.

- Amusez vous bien dans ce cas, fit-il avec sincérité.  
Il s'apprêtait à sauter dans le jardin lorsque la voix de Byakuya l'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller te préparer?  
Gin lui lança un regard perplexe par dessus son épaule.

- Tu veux venir avec nous, non? Dans ce cas vas t'habiller.  
Un sourire éclatant éclaira soudain le visage de Gin. Le même sourire que celui que Byakuya avait pu voir quand il lui avait ramené son piano.

Gin le remercia avant de filer dans sa chambre pour passer un kimono et un hakama pour cette occasion. Il en avait justement un bleu clair qui irait parfaitement. Il s'habilla avec soin et attacha ses cheveux avec le ruban qu'il portait habituellement pour les dîner. Une fois habillé, il rangea soigneusement le yukata d'automne qu'il venait de retirer et se dirigea vers sa table. Il y prit le carnet à dessin dont il se servait pour faire ses croquis et emballa soigneusement trois fusains dans une feuille qu'il plia avant de la glisser dans son kimono.

Quand il retourna rejoindre Byakuya, il le trouva en compagnie de Ichigo, lui aussi vêtu en civil, et de Rukia qui portait un kimono féminin d'un jaune doré éclatant qui donnait à Gin l'impression qu'elle était déguisée. Elle lui lança un regard venimeux, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement quand elle vit qu'il portait un kimono plus élégant qu'a l'habitude.

- Il ne vient pas avec nous quand même? S'écria-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne viendrait pas, répliqua Byakuya  
Un air de pure horreur se forma sur le visage de la petite shinigami.

- Mais ... Mais ...  
Un regard glacial de Byakuya la fit taire. Un instant de silence pesant régna entre eux. C'est à ce moment que Yukiko arriva, portant un lourd panier à pique-nique.

- Ah! Ravie de voir que vous vous joignez à nous, Ichimaru-san. Fit-elle en le voyant.

- C'est moi qui suis ravi de pouvoir me joindre à vous, répondit-il.  
Rukia leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire avec ça? Demanda-t-elle soudain en lançant un regard vers le carnet à dessins.

- M'en servir pour te taper dessus jusqu'à ce que tu rendes l'âme, Rukia-chan, répondit Gin avec un sourire sadique.

- Ichimaru, appela Byakuya d'un ton sec.  
Son sourire toujours en place, Gin se détourna de la petite shinigami et suivit Byakuya et Yukiko à l'extérieur.

C'était la première fois que Gin mettait le nez hors des murs de la propriété des Kuchiki depuis qu'on l'avait tiré de sa cellule. Contrairement à ce moment, Gin se sentait plus fort et plus assuré. Pas au point d'affronter un groupe de shinigami mal intentionnés mais au moins, il pouvait tenir le rythme de Byakuya sans se fatiguer. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait parcourir toute la distance jusqu'au parc sans avoir besoin de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait bel et bien repris des forces, même si sa santé restait fragile.

Des regards stupéfaits, hostiles ou furieux les suivirent tout du long du chemin jusqu'au parc. Des commentaires circulaient, plus où moins discrètement, parmi la foule des shinigami. Gin n'y prêtait aucune attention. Il profitait de sa sortie et riait en plaisantant avec Ichigo et Yukiko. Devant eux, Byakuya gardait un oeil discret sur la foule qui les observait sans prendre la peine de cacher son hostilité. Il savait qu'il prenait un risque en autorisant Ichimaru à sortir, ainsi devait-il faire attention à éviter les incidents. Il ne voulait pas que quelques abrutis leur gâche la journée et créent des ennuis à Gin. Le sourire sincère sur son visage était si beau à voir que le noble ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse.

Arrivé au parc, resplendissant de ses magnifiques couleurs automnales, Byakuya choisit un emplacement sur une petit bute entre les arbres rutilants et les magnifiques jets d'eau des bassins tous proches. Yukiko et Ichigo placèrent une couverture sur le sol et tout le monde s'installa dessus. Rukia prit soin de se placer le lus loin possible de Gin ce qui amusa ce dernier. Pendant un moment, ils observèrent les feuillages resplendissants en buvant une coupelle de saké. Gin n'en avait pas bu depuis une éternité et sirota sa coupe avec délice. Il décida cependant de ne pas en prendre d'autre, ne voulant pas provoquer de problèmes. Il tenait assez bien le saké mais n'en ayant pas bu depuis longtemps, il ne voulait pas rendre de risques.

Après un moment de contemplation, Byakuya tira un livre de son kimono et se mit à lire. Ichigo ne tarda pas à partir se promener avec Rukia à la recherche de shinigami qu'il connaissait. Yukiko vit des amis non loin d'eux. Elle se leva pour aller les saluer.

- Je vous laisse le pique nique, annonça-t-elle. Interdit de manger avant mon retour.  
Gin ouvrait son carnet à dessins la regarda s'éloigner avant de lancer un coup d'oeil au panier.

- On ne touche pas, fit Byakuya sans lever le nez de son livre.  
Gin se tourna vers lui.

- Tu lis dans les pensée ou quoi?  
Byakuya lui lança un regard neutre par dessus son livre.

- Pfff! T'es pas drôle! Râla Gin.  
Il observa autour de lui à la recherche d'un sujet de dessin. Il commença alors une esquisse des arbres et des plans d'eau.

Ils restèrent tous les deux muets pendant un long moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Quand Yukiko revint, elle les trouva dans les mêmes positions qu'à son départ et se demanda s'ils avaient seulement échangé deux mots. Elle s'agenouilla près du panier auquel visiblement personne n'avait touché et l'ouvrit pour en examiner le contenu.

- Vous n'êtes pas allé vous promener? Demanda-t-elle en sortant les boites à bentô.  
Byakuya se contenta de tourner une page de son livre en silence.

- Non, fit Gin, je ne crois que je puisse, tout seul.  
Il lança un regard vers Byakuya qui ne réagit pas, ne montrant même pas qu'il avait pu entendre. Gin soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Yukiko.

- Dommage! Soupira-t-il.  
Il ne vit pas Byakuya lever discrètement les yeux de son livre et l'observer sans un mot.

- Bien, fit simplement Yukiko. Quand Rukia et Ichigo-kun reviendront, on pourra déjeuner.  
Gin hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de se remettre à son dessin.

Les deux promeneurs ne tardèrent pas à revenir. Yukiko distribua les boites laquées contenant leur repas tandis qu'ils s'installaient à nouveau sur la couverture. Chacun prit sa boite et la remercia avant de l'ouvrir.

- Heureusement que je connais bien Byakuya-kun, fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil pour Gin.  
Il prit le bentô qu'elle lui tendait en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire par là. Byakuya avait-il envisagé depuis le début de l'emmener avec eux?

- Merci Matsuda-san, fit-il en prenant la boite.  
Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir un délicieux repas qui semblait aussi bon que beau à regarder.

- Bon appétit, s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.  
Ils commencèrent aussitôt à manger. Gin mangea lentement, prenant la peine de savourer son repas. Il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas pique-niqué ainsi. La dernière fois, ce devait être pour Hanami, le printemps précédent son départ pour Hueco Mundo, en compagnie de Rangiku et de Kira. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda ce que pouvaient bien faire ses deux amis en ce moment. Ils devaient certainement travailler. D'ailleurs pouvait-il encore les appeler ses amis après ce qu'il leur avait fait? Certes, ils avaient eu l'air soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n 'avait pas trahit Soul Society délibérément et ils lui avaient écrit ce petit mots quelques jours plus tôt. Mais était-ce suffisant? Ils lui en voulaient certainement encore. Gin ne pouvait dire s'ils lui avaient pardonné ou non, il avait interdit qu'ils puissent venir le voir en prison. Il ne voulaient que ses amis le voient mourir lentement. Il savait que Rangiku avait eu du mal à accepter et avait fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir le voir. En vain.

Le déjeuner fut agréable. Le temps était beau, ensoleillé et doux. Le parc était calme bien que de nombreux pique-niques se déroulaient dans tous les coins. L'ambiance était détendue au sein du groupe malgré Byakuya qui restait Byakuya. Ichigo et Rukia se chipotaient à propos de choses sans importances et Gin discutaient avec Yukiko, sous le regard vigilant du noble. Tout en discutant, Gin s'amusait à exécuter des petits croquis sur son carnet, caricaturant ses convives. Yukiko riait de bon coeur à chaque fois qu'il les lui montrait. Intrigué, Ichigo profita du fait que Rukia s'intéressait à autre chose que lui pour s'approcher. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au dessus de l'épaule de Gin. Sur la feuille une Rukia caricaturée en démon, avec de grandes dents pointues, une longue queue et de petites ailes, sautait à pieds joints sur le dos d'un pauvre Gin, lui aussi caricaturé en créature mi humaine mi renarde. Ça fit rire Ichigo.

- Eh! Tu peux en faire d'autre?

- Si tu veux.  
Gin tourna la page de son carnet et entama une autre caricature. Sur celle là, une petite Rukia tirant derrière elle son zanpakutô blanc au long ruban, essayait d'embrasser un Ichigo complètement pris dans un iceberg transparent. En voyant ça, Ichigo commença par rougir avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Intriguée et alarmée, Rukia se redressa sur les genoux et s'empara du bloc à dessin de Gin d'un geste brusque. Elle regarda les caricatures avant de lui lancer un regard meurtrier.

- Espèce de ...

- Rukia! Intervint Byakuya d'un ton sec. Si tu ne supportes pas le soleil tu peux rentrer au manoir.  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils avant de rendre le carnet à dessin à son propriétaire, presque ne le lui lançant à la figure. Elle se rassit dans son coin d'un air boudeur. Pendant un instant, Byakuya l'observa du coin de l'oeil avant de retourner à son bouquin.

L'après midi se passa tranquillement, sauf quand Rukia se mit à râler parce que Gin s'était allongé sur le ventre sur la couverture pour pouvoir dessiner un petit écureuil qui grignotait les miettes de leurs repas juste sous leur nez. Ça fit fuir l'écureuil et attira l'attention de leurs voisins les plus proches.

Vers quatre heures, le temps commença à rafraîchir et Byakuya décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Tout le monde se leva et aida Yukiko à ranger ce dont ils s'étaient servi. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils se dirigèrent vers les rues du Seireitei. Byakuya marchait devant en compagnie de Rukia tandis que Gin discutait joyeusement en compagnie de Yukiko et de Ichigo. La journée s'était bien passée et la sortie l'avait mis de bonne humeur. Même la perspective de retourner s'enfermer dans la demeure familiale des Kuchiki ne semblait pas le déranger. Il avait quelques beaux croquis qui lui serviraient pour faire deux où trois dessins et ça lui suffisait pour le moment. Même si Byakuya avait passé presque toute la journée à l'ignorer, Gin était content. Le noble l'avait quand même invité à les accompagner. C'était toujours ça!

Ils abordaient les premières rues du Seireitei à la limite du parc quand ils croisèrent un groupe de shinigami. Ceux-ci suivirent un instant d'un oeil hostile le passage de Gin devant eux. L'un d'eux se baissa pour ramasser une pierre dans un massif tout proche et la lança vers Gin. Frappé à l'épaule, Gin se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Une autre pierre le frappa à la poitrine et il leva la main pour frotter l'endroit douloureux. Il lança un regard interrogatif vers les shinigami. Il en reconnu deux: deux imbéciles de la cinquième division. Les regards mauvais qu'ils lui lançaient le touchèrent en plein coeur mais il cacha son désarrois derrière son sourire. Il savait ce qu'il risquait s'il provoquait une bagarre avec ces imbéciles mais il ne comptait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par des morveux qui se tortillaient de terreur à ses pieds quand il était capitaine.

- Regardez, fit l'un des crétin de la cinquième division. Il nous défit en plus!

- On va le remettre à sa place dans le caniveau, fit un autre.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Plusieurs pierres atteignirent Gin qui refusa cependant de reculer. Ça enragea les shinigami qui y mirent plus de forces. L'une des pierres le frappa alors au front. Cette fois, Gin recula d'un pas et baissa la tête avant de se redresser fièrement malgré le sang qui coulait sur son visage.

- Byakuya! Appela Yukiko alarmée.  
Le noble avait disparut. Le temps de cligner les yeux et il apparut devant Gin, attrapant au vol une autre pierre lancée sur le jeune homme.

- Le conseil des 46 va être très intéressé de savoir que vous essayez de faire échouer l'une de ses décisions, lança-t-il d'une voix à glacer le sang.  
Il jeta la pierre au sol.

- Vous pouvez être certain que vos capitaines en entendront parler. Maintenant filez vite, où je me fâche.  
Les shinigami détallèrent sans demander leur reste. Byakuya se retourna pour voir Yukiko plaquer un mouchoir plié sur la plaie que Gin avait au front. Il se détourna et s'avança vers Rukia qui le regardait éberluée. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Gin.

- Merci, fit pourtant ce dernier.

- Ne me remercie pas, fit Byakuya d'une voix polaire.  
Il reprit sa marche sans plus de cérémonie et tout le monde le suivit. La joyeuse ambiance avait irrémédiablement disparue.

Rentré au manoir, chacun d'eux se dirigea vers ses quartiers sans prononcer le moindre mot. Yukiko se précipita pour ramener de quoi fait un pansement à Gin. Celui-ci se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas pesant. Il s'arrêta un instant en passant devant Byakuya:

- Désolé d'avoir gâcher la journée, fit-il d'une voix sourde.  
Il s'éloigna, les épaules voûtées, comme s'il portait un poids immense.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, fit la voix de Byakuya derrière lui. Ces shinigami ne sont que des imbéciles. Ne pense plus à ça.  
Gin s'arrêta et lui lança un regard par dessus son épaule.

- Merci, fit-il d'une voix à peine audible.  
Il essaya de sourire mais ne parvint qu'à esquisser une grimace triste. Le coeur serré, Byakuya regretta soudain de ne plus voir l'éclatant sourire que Gin lui avait adressé le matin même.


	14. Réchauffement

Bonjour à tous.

Je tiens d'avance à vous présenter mes excuses si ce chapitre vous arrive avec une étrange mise en page où quoique ce soit qui ne va pas. En effet j'éprouve quelques problèmes avec le site depuis deux où trois jours, et ce matin il a refusé de télécharger le texte de ce chapitre. J'ai donc fait avec les moyen du bord pour vous le transmettre. Si la forme est mauvaise j'en suis réellement désolée, j'essaierai de faire mieux dès que possible.

Si vous éprouvez des difficultés vous aussi, s'il vous plaît dites le moi, que je sache si ça vient de mon ordi ou du site lui même.

Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que le chapitre soit lisible.

Bises.

Chapitre 14:

RÉCHAUFFEMENT.

L'altercation avec les shinigami semblait avoir durablement gâché la bonne humeur de Gin. Quelques jours après cette sortie, le jeune homme se montrait encore maussade. Il ne dessinait plus que des paysages hivernaux et tourmentés en noir et blanc et son piano ne jouait plus que des mélodies tristes. Il était aussi devenu plus irritable et Rukia, qui continuait à le harceler à tout bout de champ, provoqua plusieurs prises de bec durant lesquelles, le jeune homme laissait exploser sa mauvaise humeur. Lui qui jusque là reculait et tournait les talons dès qu'elle commençait à le houspillait, répliquait maintenant avec véhémence. Il ne provoquait pas les disputes sciemment mais il répliquait quand elle l'attaquait. Ça incitait d'autant plus Rukia à vouloir se débarrasser de lui.

Byakuya faisait semblant de ne rien voir mais Yukiko et Ichigo s'inquiétaient. Ils craignaient que Gin ne replonge dans sa déprime et ne recommence à se laisser mourir. Il ne pouvait pas manquer les dîner avec eux, on ne refuse pas l'invitation du maître des lieux, ainsi pouvaient-ils s'assurer qu'il mangeait correctement au moins une fois par jour. Il ne leur parlait presque plus, cependant, et restait seul la plupart du temps. Yukiko et Ichigo semblaient d'ailleurs se relayer pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait rien de dangereux pour lui et pour essayer de le distraire. Rukia était furieuse que Ichigo accorde plus d'attention à Gin qu'à elle mais elle ne voulait pas entendre quand il lui disait qu'il était normal de s'inquiéter pour lui. La conversation s'achevait toujours par le départ de Rukia qui boudait comme une petite fille.

Tandis que Rukia boudait, Gin, lui, déprimait. Ichigo était vraiment surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'ancien traître soit si sensible. Ça changeait tellement de l'image qu'il avait du traître capable de laisser passer n'importe quoi sur lui sans y accorder d'importance. Ça l'intriguait. Il se demandait à quel point Gin était différent du traître sous l'emprise de Aizen. Il se disait que le jeune homme méritait d'être connu pour ce qu'il était et non pour l'image qu'il avait donné de lui pendant des années. Ichigo comprenait parfaitement que ce que les shinigami croyaient connaître de Gin n'était qu'un tissus de mensonges forgé par Aizen pour servir ses plans. Lui, il voulait connaître le véritable Gin Ichimaru, l'homme qui était prisonnier de cette image depuis si longtemps.

Un matin, quelques jours après l'incident, il trouva Gin assis sous un arbre, dans le jardin, occupé à lire et non à dessiner comme il en avait pourtant pris l'habitude. Ichigo se dit que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour essayer de mieux le comprendre. Il le rejoignit et resta un instant debout à coté de lui jusqu'à ce que Gin lève la tête vers lui.

- Je peux m'asseoir avec toi?  
Gin hocha la tête:

- Si tu as du temps à perdre, pourquoi pas.  
Ichigo s'assit sous l'arbre à coté de Gin et jeta un coup d'oeil au livre qu'il lisait. Il était aussi épais qu'un bottin téléphonique de la banlieue de Tokyo et il n'y avait pas la moindre image en vue.

- C'est bien?  
Gin haussa les épaules.

- Je l'ai pris au hasard dans la bibliothèque de Byakuya. C'est une version romanesque de l'histoire du Seireitei qui fait la part belle aux ancêtres de notre noble favori.  
Gin leva le nez du bouquin et regarda droit devant lui.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est une commande spéciale des ancêtres de Byakuya. Ils voulaient une sorte de chronique enjolivée de la création du clan. Il parait que ça se fait beaucoup dans les clans nobles du Seireitei.

Ichigo hocha la tête, un peu surpris. Gin savait beaucoup de choses, mais contrairement à Byakuya ça ne le gênait pas de partager ce qu'il savait avec autres.

- Ichimaru, commença le rouquin.  
Gin poussa un soupir agacé et baissa son livre sur ses genoux.

- S'il te plaît, appelle moi Gin. J'en ai assez de m'entendre appeler Ichimaru à tout bout de champ. C'était amusant quand on y ajoutait le titre de capitaine, mais maintenant c'est juste ... déprimant. Seul Rangiku et Aizen m'appelaient Gin.  
Il laissa passer un instant avant d'ajouter à mi-voix:

- Et je préférerais oublier que Aizen le faisait ...

Ichigo le regarda un instant. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son visage exprimait deux puissants sentiments: souffrance et colère. Ichigo resta silencieux un instant, observant le visage se détendre un peu tandis que Gin observait un oiseau qui s'acharnait à tirer un ver de terre de la pelouse. Le pauvre ver ne cessait de s'allonger si bien que l'oiseau n'arrivait pas à en voir le bout.

- Je ne suis pas comme ce ver, fit soudain Gin d'une voix sombre. J'ai eu beau résister de toutes mes forces, Aizen a fini par me briser en tellement de pièces que je ne pourrai certainement jamais toutes les rassembler à nouveau.  
Écoeuré de ne pas parvenir à gober son déjeuner, l'oiseau abandonna le ver qui retourna illico s'enfiler dans la terre. Gin soupira et revint à son bouquin. Ichigo resta un moment muet, réfléchissant çà ce que Gin venait de dire. Aizen avait vraiment brisé tout ce qu'il avait touché, à commencé par son ancien vice-capitaine. Quel gâchis.

- Ichi ... Gin! Ichigo se reprit aussitôt.  
Il tourna la tête vers Gin et vit que celui-ci lisait toujours, enfin à ce qu'il semblait, difficile à dire avec ses yeux à demi fermés.

- Tu ne me paraissais pas être du genre à déprimer pour un rien. Pourquoi cet incident avec les shinigami te met-il dans cet état?  
Gin poussa un soupir avant de relever la tête de son livre.

- C'est ce qu'ils pensent tous de moi. Que je suis un déchet, un moins que rien. Ils se foutent de savoir ce que Aizen m'a fait subir et que je ne l'ai pas suivi de mon plein grès. Pour eux, je serai toujours un traître. Quoi que je fasse, ça ne changera pas. Je ne serai plus jamais un shinigami pour eux, et encore moins un capitaine.  
Il laissa passer un instant avant d'ajouter:

- Si c'est ce qu'ils pensent tous, je ne pourrai jamais me racheter à leurs yeux. Ça ne sert à rien que je fasse des efforts pour sortir d'ici, rien ne m'attend à l'extérieur. Unohana et Ukitake auraient du me laisser mourir dans ma cellule, ça aurait épargné beaucoup de problèmes à Byakuya et ça m'aurait aussi épargné beaucoup de souffrance.

- Tu ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis, s'écria soudain Ichigo.  
Gin fut surpris et un peu effrayé par son éclat.

- Il y a des imbéciles partout, Gin, mais leur avis n'a pas d'importance, tu ne peu pas espérer plaire à tout le monde, c'est impossible. Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras à cause d'eux. Pense un peu à ceux qui t'aiment, à Rangiku-san et à Kira-san. Ils étaient si tristes de ton départ, mais ils n'ont pas baissés les bras. Ils ont toujours clamé que tu étais innocent. Ils te soutenaient même quand tout le monde leur riait au nez. Ils n'ont pas laissé tomber eux. Tu n'as pas le droit de les abandonner maintenant alors que la liberté est à portée de la main. C'est pour eux que tu dois te battre.  
Gin resta un instant muet, stupéfait par ce discours.

- Rangiku et Kira ... Ils auraient dû m'oublier et passer à autre chose. Ils seraient certainement beaucoup plus heureux maintenant.

- Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Alors n'abandonne pas toi non plus.  
Gin soupira:

- J'aimerai que tout soit si facile, Ichigo.  
Le rouquin sursauta en s'entendant appelé par son prénom.

- Je vais te prouver que tu te trompe.  
Sur ces mot, le rouquin sauta sur ses pieds et détala en direction de la maison. Gin le regarda un instant en soupirant, puis il revint à son livre. Au fond de lui, il espérait sincèrement que le gamin ait raison.

Ichigo rentra dans la cuisine en arrachant presque la porte de son rail. Toutes les femmes présentes sursautèrent et la cuisinière renversa le thé qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle lança un regard furieux vers le rouquin mais n'eut pas le temps de râler car il parla avant elle.

- Yukiko-san, j'aimerai vous parler.

- Oui, mais euh...  
Elle ne put en dire plus. Ichigo l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna derrière lui dans le couloir. Il ne s'arrêta que quand ils furent dans le petit salon privé de Byakuya.

- Yukiko-san, il faut faire quelque chose pour remonter le moral de Gin.  
La jeune femme remarqua qu'il appelait le jeune homme par son prénom mais ne fit aucune remarque.

- Il est persuadé qu'il n'y a rien pour lui dehors, il faut lui prouver qu'il a tort.

- Oui, mais comment?

- Il faut inviter Rangiku-san et Kira-san à lui rendre visite. S'il voit que quelqu'un tient encore à lui dehors, ça l'encouragera certainement.  
Yukiko hocha lentement la tête.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, mais il nous faut l'autorisation de Byakuya-kun et du capitaine Ukitake. Je me charge de la demander à Byakuya-kun.

- Je vais aller voir Ukitake tout de suite dans ce cas.  
Et avant que Yukiko ait eu le temps de dire ouf, il avait déjà disparu du salon.

--

Gin était assis sur un rocher devant l'étang du jardin des Kuchiki. Son bloc à dessin sur les genoux, il faisait des croquis des grues qui allaient et venaient devant lui. Ses croquis ressemblaient d'avantage à une étude anatomique avec des détails de la tête, des ailes et des pattes de animaux qu'il observait. Ça lui servirait peut-être dans un de ses futurs dessins. Il n'en savait rien. Pour l'instant, il s'en fichait. Il cherchait surtout à se distraire.

Concentré sur sa tâche, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les pas qui se rapprochaient de lui sur l'allée de graviers. Ce n'est que lorsque Yukiko ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui qu'il la remarqua enfin. Il leva la tête de son carnet et se tourna vers elle.

- De la visite pour vous, Ichimaru-san.  
Les yeux de Gin s'ouvrirent complètement lorsqu'il vit Rangiku et Kira derrière la jeune femme. Il se leva, laissant tomber son carnet sur l'herbe.

- Gin! fit Rangiku alors qu'une larme coulait sur son beau visage.  
Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras et il faillit tomber.

- Gin! Sanglota Rangiku, enfouissant son visage dans le kimono de son ami.  
Un peu gêné, Gin referma timidement ses bras sur elle pour la serrer contre lui.

- Bon, je vous laisse, fit Yukiko avec un sourire.  
Elle s'en alla sans faire de bruit. Le regard de Gin la suivit un instant avant de se poser sur son ancien vice-capitaine.

- Izuru.  
Le blondinet le regardait avec des yeux brillants et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes lui aussi. Il adressa un sourire timide à Gin.

- Ca ... capitaine ...

- Plus maintenant, Izuru. Plus maintenant, soupira Gin.  
Kira secoua la tête, faisant virevolter sa longue mèche.

- Pour moi, vous serez toujours mon capitaine, capitaine.  
Gin sourit, vraiment ému par ces mots.

- Merci, soupira-t-il.  
Il lui fallut faire un effort pour ne pas pleurer à son tour.

- Ran, ça va?  
Elle hocha la tête.

- Idiot ... Idiot ... Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu qu'on vienne te voir. J'étais tellement inquiète, je n'en dormais plus.  
Elle frappa du poing l'épaule gauche de Gin qui recula d'un pas sans prononcer le moindre mot.

- Pourquoi ... Pourquoi?  
Elle était victime d'une véritable tempête de larmes à présent.

- Je ... je ne voulais pas que vous puissiez me voir. Je ne voulais pas que vous voyiez l'être pathétique et répugnant que j'étais devenu, malade, amaigri, affaibli au point de ne plus pouvoir quitter son lit, incapable de faire le moindre effort. Je voulais que vous ne gardiez pas cette image de moi quand je serai mort.  
Rangiku ouvrit des yeux baignés de larmes en entendant ce mot.

- Oui, j'étais sûr de mourir dans cette prison, soupira Gin.  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt durant lequel il observa la parade des grues près de lui tout en serrant Rangiku dans ses bras.

- J'ai fait ça aussi pour nous protéger. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, ni que vous tentiez quoique ce soit qui vous aurait valu de gros ennuis. Et puis, je sais que si je vous avez revu, je n'aurai jamais pu tenir aussi longtemps au fond de cette cellule. Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais vous me rappeliez tout trop ce que j'ai perdu. Si je vous avez revu, je me serais certainement laissé mourir plus rapidement.

- Gin!  
Kira baissa la tête, un peu gêné d'entendre son capitaine parler de lui-même dans ces termes.

- Il ne faut pas dire ça Gin, sanglota Rangiku. Tu es vivant ... Tu es vivant et bientôt tu sortiras d'ici. J'attends ce moment avec tant d'impatience.

- Ran ... Merci.  
Il lui sourit et les larmes de Rangiku commencèrent à se calmer.

- On est venu pour te remonter le moral, annonça-t-elle. Ichigo-kun nous a dit que tu déprimais à cause d'une poignée de crétins.  
Elle s'écarta de Gin et s'assit dans l'herbe, aussitôt imité par Kira. Après un instant d'hésitation, Gin se joignit à eux.

- On t'a amené ça, fit Rangiku avec un sourire.  
Elle tira de son kimono un sac de papier qu'elle lui tendit. Gin le prit en la remerciant et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Il y avait là au moins un kilo de petits bonbons colorés en forme d'étoile.

- Tes préférés, fit Rangiku.

- Ça fait une éternité que j'en ai pas mangé, fit Gin.  
Il plongea la main dans le sac et en tira un bonbon qu'il fourra dans sa bouche. Un immense sourire de satisfaction apparut sur son visage

- C'est délicieux.  
Il tendit le paquet à ses visiteurs qui prirent chacun quelques bonbons.

- J'ai ça aussi, fit Rangiku.  
Elle lui tendit deux magasines, l'un était la Gazette du Seireitei et l'autre Femme shinigami, le magazine de l'association des femmes shinigami.

- Ça te permettras de te tenir au courant, pas mal de choses ont changé depuis ton départ.  
Gin hocha la tête en feuilletant la gazette.

- J'ai aussi fait en sorte que tu les reçoives chaque fois qu'ils sortent.  
La Gazette sortait une fois par mois et Femme shinigami, une fois par semaine. Gin ne pensait pas qu'un jour il lirait quelque chose comme le magazine de l'association des femmes shinigami, et serait contente de le faire.

- Merci, fit-il. Je me demande parfois ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Byakuya n'est pas très bavard à ce sujet.  
Il vit ses deux amis échanger un regard inquiet.

- Justement, Gin, fit Rangiku avec timidité. Est-ce que le capitaine Kuchiki te traite correctement?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, répondit-il en gobant un autre bonbon. Bien sûr ce n'est pas le plus attentionné des anges gardiens mais il veille sur moi.  
Voyant le regard que Rangiku lui lançait, Gin baissa la tête avant d'ajouter à mi-voix:

- Je serait ingrat si je me plaignais mais ... J'aimerai quand même qu'il fasse un peu plus attention à moi.  
Rangiku se redressa et passa les bras autour des épaules de Gin pour le serrer contre sa poitrine.

- Ça viendra Gin, garde courage.  
Elle lui frotta le dos d'une main rassurante pendant quelques instants avant de le lâcher.

- Allez, haut les coeurs. Sois toi même et ne te laisses pas abattre. Montre lui tout ce qu'il rate. Montre lui comment tu es vraiment.  
Gin hocha la tête.

- Promit!  
Rangiku lui lança un sourire satisfait.

Tout à leur joyeux amusement aucun des trois ne remarqua la silhouette qui quittait lentement le couvert des arbres un peu plus loin. Byakuya regagna la maison sans faire de bruit et passa par la cuisine. Yukiko fut surprise de le voir.

- Fais apporter du thé à Ichimaru et ses deux amis, s'il te plaît.

- Tout de suite.  
Byakuya quitta la cuisine sans un mot de plus et regagna son bureau. Il s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre par laquelle il pouvait voir Gin et les deux autres s'amuser et rire comme des enfants. Même le timide Kira semblait détendu pour une fois.

_"J'aimerai quand même qu'il fasse un peu plus attention à moi."_  
Byakuya soupira.

- Moi aussi j'aimerai pouvoir, mais ça m'est interdit, murmura-t-il.  
D'un geste, il ferma les rideaux et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

Rangiku et Kira passèrent toute l'après midi au manoir et ne partirent que peu de temps avant le dîner. Gin les raccompagna jusqu'à la grande porte du domaine. Là, Rangiku le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine.

- Sois courageux Gin et ne baisse pas les bras. Le plus dur est passé maintenant. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour être enfin heureux. Sois patient. Nous reviendrons te voir.

- J'en serai content.  
Gin se tourna vers Kira qui arborait un petit sourire timide.

- Capitaine, promettez moi que vous ferez tout pour revenir à la division reprendre votre place. J'ai gardé vos haori vous savez.  
Gin lui sourit.

- Je te promet de tout faire pour revenir, Izuru.

- Merci, fit simplement le blondinet, les larmes aux yeux.  
Les deux shinigami s'en allèrent. Gin attendit un instant avant de rentrer que la porte se referme derrière eux. Quand ce fut fait, il retourna à la maison en serrant contre son torse son carnet à dessins, les journaux et le sac de bonbons. Quand il entra, il trouva Ichigo et Byakuya dans le hall qui semblait l'attendre. Tous les deux semblaient soulagés de le voir sourire à nouveau. Gin passa devant eux pour regagner sa chambre.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.  
Ichigo sourit et se frotta la tête de la main tandis que Byakuya se contentait de hocher la tête. Cependant au fond de lui le noble était satisfait de voir ce sourire revenu sur le visage de Gin. La seule chose qui l'ennuyait sans qu'il puisse vraiment comprendre pourquoi, c'est qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait ramené le sourire sur le visage de Gin.


	15. Machination

Voilà le chapitre du jour. ^^  
Je suis soulagée, FF fonctionne à nouveau normalement.

Merci pour vos review.  
S'il vous plaît, ne tuez pas Rukia tout de suite. Elle peut encore servir. ^^'  
Bonne lecture.  
Bises.

Chapitre 15:

MACHINATION.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement. La bonne humeur retrouvée de Gin semblait illuminer la maison et tout le monde semblait y être sensible, hormis Rukia. La jeune fille était furieuse que tout le monde soit aussi attentionné envers l'ancien traître. Ichigo passait beaucoup trop de temps avec Ichimaru, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ils faisaient pour s'entendre. Même son frère semblait lui accorder plus d'attention qu'à elle. Elle se sentait exclue et repoussée, encore une fois. Comme si elle était moins que ce type... moins que rien.

Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il quitte la maison pour aller pourrir ailleurs. C'était devenu son obsession et elle ne cessait de monter des plans dans le but de forcer son frère à se débarrasser de Ichimaru. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était mal mais elle voulait qu'il les laisse en paix. Son frère avait déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça avec les affaires du clan pour en plus s'encombrer d'un prisonnier inutile. Byakuya ne lui disait jamais rien, mais elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui ces dernier temps. Il était troublé, pensif, et semblait de plus en plus triste. Elle ne savait pas dans quelles mesures c'était lié à la présence de Ichimaru sous leur toit mais elle savait que s'il s'en allait enfin, son frère aurait enfin tout son temps pour s'occuper de sa famille ... et pour passer plus de temps avec elle.

C'est dans cet objectif qu'elle passa plusieurs de ses soirées enfermée dans sa chambre à élaborer un plan qui la débarrasserait enfin de Ichimaru. Elle se souvenait avoir entendu son frère dire à Yukiko que leur "invité" avait une peur panique de retourner en prison... Elle allait donc se servir de ça pour l'obliger à vider les lieux.

Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier Ichimaru.

--

Ignorant complètement ce qui se tramait sous son propre toit, Byakuya convoqua Gin dans son bureau, un matin après le petit déjeuner. Un peu surpris, Gin le rejoignit, frappant poliment à la porte avant d'entrer. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau derrière lequel Byakuya était assis, un tas de papier posé devant lui.

- Tu voulais me voir? Demanda Gin, un peu inquiet.

- Oui. Vois-tu, j'ai remarqué que tu étais vraiment doué pour le dessin et je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.  
Gin hocha la tête un peu surpris.

- Tu vois ce mur? Demanda Byakuya en désignant d'un geste le mur à la gauche de Gin. Je voudrais que tu peignes quelque chose dessus. Tu t'en crois capable?  
Gin s'approcha du mur en question et passa la main dessus pour en déterminer la nature, la solidité et la douceur. Il était en bois, mais une couche de vernis allait l'empêcher de travailler directement sur le mur.

- Je crois que c'est faisable, fit Gin en inspectant toujours le mur. Mais le vernis va empêcher la plupart des peintures de tenir sur le support. Il va falloir le décaper.

- Tu saurais le faire?

- Oui, c'est pas difficile avec les bons outils. Mais attention au type de décapant, certains d'entre eux pénètre trop dans le bois et s'attaquent à la peinture une fois qu'elle est étalée sur la surface. J'en connais un bon si tu veux.  
Il lança un regard par dessus son épaule et vit Byakuya hocher la tête.

- Que penses-tu pouvoir peindre?

- Je sais pas ... ce que tu veux. Ton arbre généalogique?  
Byakuya leva la tête et fixa sur Gin un regard désapprobateur tandis que le jeune homme riait doucement de sa plaisanterie.

- Ne le prend pas comme ça, fit Gin avec un sourire. C'était juste pour rire.  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- T'as pas une idée où un modèle que tu voudrais que je suive?

- Non, fais ce que tu veux.  
Un sourire torve apparut sur le visage de Gin:

- Je suppose qu'une scène érotique est hors de question?

- Evidemment, s'écria Byakuya outré.

- Dommage, murmura Gin à mi-voix.  
Byakuya l'entendit et lui lança un regard mi intrigué, mi irrité. Gin observait le mur d'un air pensif, un index placé en travers de ses lèvres.

- Ce serait dommage de décorer ton bureau avec une oeuvre qui te plairait pas, fit-il sans regarder Byakuya. Je vais faire plusieurs esquisses, tu choisiras celle qui tu préfère.  
Il se tourna vers le noble.

- Ça te va?  
Byakuya hocha la tête.

- C'est parfait.  
Gin se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je me mets au travail.  
Byakuya le regarda sortir sans un mot, vaguement déçu qu'il ne se mette pas à peindre dès maintenant. Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur les affaires de famille qu'il avait à traiter ... Encore ce mariage? Agacé, le noble se leva et quitta le bureau sans se retourner.

Gin fouilla la moitié du manoir pour trouver Yukiko afin de lui poser quelques questions sur les goûts de Byakuya. Il la trouva dans le jardin en compagnie de Ichigo et de Rukia. Tous les trois semblaient occupés à discuter en observant les grues de Byakuya.

- Ichimaru-san, l'accueillit Yukiko. Vous vous joignez à nous?

- Oui et non, Matsuda-san, j'ai besoin de vos lumières.  
Yukiko hocha la tête.

- Vous voyez, Byakuya m'a demandé de faire un tableau dans son bureau et je me demandais si vous pouviez avoir une idée du genre de sujets qui lui plairait.  
Immédiatement, Rukia se referma comme une huître et son sourire joyeux disparut de son visage mais personne ne s'en rendit compte.

- C'est une merveilleuse idée, s'écria Yukiko au même moment. J'ai toujours trouvé cette pièce beaucoup trop austère pour un jeune homme comme Byakuya.  
La jeune femme se leva et prit Gin par le bras.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose qui vous sera très utile.  
Elle s'excusa auprès des Ichigo et Rukia et s'en alla en entraînant Gin derrière elle.

- Ce maudit traître, siffla Rukia entre ses dents.  
Elle serra les poings, furieuse. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de lui le plus rapidement possible.

--

Gin passa les trois jours suivants à exécuter des esquisses pour Byakuya sur les conseils de Yukiko. Elle avait donné à Gin un livre de poèmes qui était le favori de Byakuya et le jeune homme s'en était servi pour crée des paysages inspirés de ces poèmes. Il était assez content de lui mais l'idée d'avoir à soumettre son travail à l'approbation du noble le rendait nerveux. Il avait l'impression de passer un examen crucial. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi anxieux depuis qu'il avait passé l'examen pour devenir capitaine.

Il rassembla tous ses dessins et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il allait être l'heure du dîner, Byakuya avait demandé à voir ses esquisses avant de se mettre à table. Gin se dirigea vers la salle à manger et allait pousser la porte quand il entendit quelque chose qui le figea instantanément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que Nii-sama va perdre son temps avec lui? Ce type répugnant qui ne sert à rien?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler de lui comme ça, il ne le mérite pas, fit une autre voix.  
C'était Rukia. Elle parlait avec Ichigo et leur sujet de conversation ... C'était lui.

- Rah, tu n'es qu'un imbécile si tu n'as rien comprit, Ichigo. Personne ne veut de lui ici, mais Ukitake est devenu complètement digue à vouloir lui donner une seconde chance.

- Ukitake n'est pas digue, au contraire. C'est un homme bon et généreux.

- Tout le Seireitei le prend pour un gâteux trop tendre à cause de cette histoire, répliqua Rukia d'un ton sec. Personne ne veut de Ichimaru mais il nous l'impose quand même. Nii-sama a été obligé de l'accepter ici contre sa volonté mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas l'intention de le laisser filer. Il n'a pas l'intention de faire un rapport positif devant le Central 46. Il a pris Ichimaru ici juste pour les apparences. A la fin de sa période de probation il va le faire renvoyer en prison aussi vite qu'il en est sortit. Bon débarras.

- Mais c'est répugnant Rukia, s'écria Ichigo.  
Gin n'entendit pas le reste. Il était figé par la stupéfaction, la déception et la peur. Trompé! Ils l'avaient tous trompé! Comme Aizen l'avait fait... Ils ne valaient pas mieux que lui.

Gin sortit de sa torpeur quand il entendit des pas furieux dans la salle. Il ne devait pas être pris là. Il fallait qu'il fuit. Qu'il quitte cet endroit et ne revienne pas. Hors de question d'être renvoyé en prison, plutôt mourir. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il tourna les talons est s'esquiva rapidement sans se rendre compte qu'il avait laissé tomber ses dessins à la porte de la salle à manger.

Sans s'apercevoir que des larmes coulaient sur son visage Gin se précipita vers le bureau de Byakuya. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. On l'avait encore trahi ... Byakuya l'avait trahi ... Cette idée lui était insupportable. Depuis le début, il jouait la comédie. Il lui faisait croire qu'il allait l'aider alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie: le renvoyer en prison.

- Bon sang mais quel imbécile je suis! Comment j'ai pu croire qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à moi. Il me l'a pourtant dit le premier jour, je suis qu'une mission. Rien de plus.  
Sans se soucier des conséquences, Gin entra dans le bureau de Byakuya et s'empara de Shinsô sans la moindre hésitation. Une fois son zanpakutô en main, il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la sortie du manoir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, la seule chose qui importait pour lui c'était de quitter cet endroit maudit ... Quitter cet homme qu'il aimait tant mais qui l'avait trahi.

Gin se rua dans les couloirs sans faire attention où il allait, il se dirigeait d'instinct dans le labyrinthe. Il se retrouva brusquement sous l'engawa, dans les jardin obscurs que quelques lanternes de pierre éclairaient d'une lueur tremblante. Il regarda autour de lui affolé et sauta de l'engawa sur l'herbe du jardin. Il eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas qu'une voix l'interpella:

- Où comptes-tu aller à cette heure?  
Le sang de Gin se figea dans ses veines et il pâlit. Il se retourna lentement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Byakuya, Ichigo arrivait en courant derrière le noble. Son coeur sembla s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Cracha Gin avec amertume.  
Le visage du noble se durcit devant le ton acerbe et violent du jeune homme.

- J'ai plus de comptes à te rendre.  
Gin se détourna et fila en shunpô aussi vite que possible mais il manquait encore de force et Byakuya le rattrapa aisément et le saisit violemment par le poignet.

- Ichimaru!  
Les souvenirs assaillirent la mémoire de Gin qui vit soudain devant lui le visage d'Aizen. Combien de fois l'avait-il attrapé de cette façon avant d'abuser de lui? Un nombre incalculable de fois et chaque fois ça se terminait de la même façon: coups, tortures, souffrances ... La peur s'empara de lui. Une peur violente et irraisonnée. Il essaya de se libérer mais Byakuya resserra sa prise sur son poignet. Gin s'agita comme un possédé en hurlant:

- Lâche moi! Lâche-moi!  
Fou de terreur et incapable de raisonner correctement, Gin fit la seule chose que son instinct lui dictait: il dégaina Shinsô. Les yeux de Byakuya s'agrandirent de stupeur et il raffermit sa prise sur le poignet de Gin qui s'agitait pour se libérer. Il y eut un horrible bruit d'os brisés et Gin poussa un cri déchirant. Byakuya hésita un instant, stupéfait que sa poigne ait pu ainsi briser le gracile poignet de son adversaire. Son hésitation cependant permit à Gin de lui lancer un coup de son zanpakutô. La lame brilla devant ses yeux, reflétant la lune, et le noble bondit en arrière libérant le poignet de Gin. Un peu de sang s'écoula sur la joue de Byakuya par la coupure que la lame de Shinsô avait provoqué. Le noble lança un regard glacial au jeune homme qui se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

- Ichimaru!  
Gin sursauta. Il pointait toujours Shinsô sur Byakuya mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'il aurait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part se blesser lui même. Il tenait son bras gauche contre son torse et une ecchymose commençait déjà à apparaître sur sa peau laiteuse à niveau de son poignet. Byakuya fit un pas vers Gin, l'air menaçant. Gin recula en tremblant.

- Ichimaru. Tu es dans une situation délicate, pose cette arme immédiatement.

- Pas question, répondit Gin d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de rendre ferme. Je te laisserai pas faire. Tu me renverras pas là bas, plutôt mourir tout de suite.  
Byakuya ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui reprochait. C'est vrai il n'était pas très aimable avec lui mais il ne lui avait rien fait pour le mettre dans cet état.

- Je te faisais confiance et tu m'a trahi. Tu vaux pas mieux que Aizen.  
Là, la colère s'empara du noble. Il l'avait accueillit chez lui, hébergé, nourri, soigné, protégé et c'est comme ça que cet ingrat le remerciait? Pas question de laisser ça impuni.

- Tu vas trop loin, Ichimaru, fit le noble en dégainant son zanpakutô.  
Les yeux de Gin s'agrandirent de terreur à la vue du sabre du noble. Byakuya le leva au niveau de son visage. Gin sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Il allait être déchiqueté par l'arme de l'homme qu'il aimait. Triste destin. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter toute cette souffrance?

- Disperse-toi, ordonna le noble.  
Sous les yeux de Gin la lame se désagrégea en milliers de petits miroirs qui reflétaient la lueur de la lune. A ce moment quelque chose hurla dans l'esprit de Gin, lui ordonnant de bouger. Il s'arracha à sa stupeur et s'éloigna en shunpô le plus vite possible. Les lames le poursuivant comme un essaim de guêpes furieuse. Il sentit des lames trancher ses chairs et poussa un cri de douleur. A ce moment, son pied gauche buta sur une racine tordue et il s'effondra de tout son poids.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, t'es cinglé, s'écria Ichigo en se ruant sur Byakuya.  
Il lui arracha son zanpakutô des mains et la lame se reforma aussitôt cessant l'attaque.

- Mais ça ne va pas dans ta tête? Hurla le rouquin en saisissant le noble par le revers de son haori. Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il est mort de peur?  
Les yeux de Byakuya s'ouvrirent démesurément. La peur? ... ça expliquerait le comportement de Ichimaru. Mais peur de quoi?

- C'est pas suffisant de te foutre de lui comme un salaud? Il faut que tu le tortures en plus?  
Byakuya se tourna vers le gamin et ouvrit la bouche pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas à donner son avis dans cette maison mais le rouquin fut plus rapide que lui.

- Retrouvons le avant qu'il ne tombe sur quelqu'un qui l'achève sans se poser de question.  
Cette idée fit naître une douleur désagréable dans la poitrine de Byakuya. Il s'élança en shunpô derrière Ichigo en se maudissant pour sa conduite. Que c'était-il passé?

Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient, ils retrouvèrent Gin très rapidement, celui-ci n'ayant pu fuir que sur une centaine de mètre.

- Oh, non! S'écria Ichigo en voyant la forme inerte sur le sol.  
Il s'élança vers Gin. Le jeune homme était inconscient, étendu au sol, des déchirures sur son kimono se teintaient lentement de sang.

- Oh non, répéta Ichigo en se laissant tomber à genoux près de Gin.  
Dans sa chute, la tête de Gin avait violemment heurté le coin d'une des lanterne de pierre du jardin. L'herbe autour de son visage était gorgée de sang.


	16. Conséquences

Bonjour.  
Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos review. J'ai eu une semaine complètement folle. Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous répondre cette fois.  
En tout cas vous êtes tous contre Rukia, la pauvre. ^^  
Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez les conséquences de son geste. Gin va-t-il s'en sortir? Je vous laisse le découvrir.

Bonne lecture.  
Bises.

Chapitre 16:

CONSÉQUENCES.

Les heures qui suivirent "l'accident" furent un brouillard indescriptible pour Byakuya. Il était resté comme un imbécile, les yeux fixés sur Gin tandis que Ichigo se précipitait à la quatrième division. A son arrivée, Unohana ne cacha pas son mécontentement de voir Gin dans cet état, mais elle se concentra sur le blessé et n'accorda aucune attention aux autres. Elle fit rapidement transporter Gin à l'hôpital et c'est comme ça que Byakuya se retrouva dans ce couloir désert, à attendre des nouvelles de son pensionnaire.

Il était incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée à la quatrième division. Il attendait, c'était tout. Il avait une impression étrange. Il lui semblait que toute sa vie était en suspend, que tout dépendait des nouvelles que Unohana lui donnerait quand elle aurait fini de s'occuper de Gin. Il était inquiet et ses mains tremblaient sur ses genoux. Ces même mains qui avaient brandi Senbonzakura contre Gin.

Que c'était il passé?

Pourquoi quelque chose comme ça était arrivé? Gin commençait juste à se remettre et à sembler heureux ... Bon sang pourquoi c'était arrivé? Byakuya se sentait mal. La vision de Gin dans un lit d'hôpital provoquait une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine. Et il ... Il lui avait cassé le poignet. Comment avait-il pu se comporter de la sorte? Mais c'était plus fort que lui, les mots que Gin avait prononcé lui avaient fait si mal.

Il poussa un soupir et baissa la tête. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il était là? Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Tout lui semblait horriblement distordu. C'était une sensation étrange et désagréable. Il avait horreur de ça. Relevant la tête, Byakuya lança un regard vers la porte derrière laquelle Unohana s'occupait de Gin. Il éprouvait une violente envie d'aller voir ce qui se passait derrière cette porte mais il savait parfaitement que Unohana ne le permettrait jamais. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer c'était qu'elle en finisse rapidement et vienne lui donner des nouvelles ... Et que ces nouvelles soient bonnes.

Il s'écoula encore un long moment, deux heures peut-être d'avantage, avant que la porte de la salle ne s'ouvre laissant sortir Unohana et ses infirmiers. Tandis que les shinigami s'éloignaient dans le couloir en commentant leur travail à voix basse, Unohana se dirigea directement vers le noble. Byakuya sauta sur ses pieds, d'une façon qui ressemblait d'avantage à Ichigo Kurosaki qu'à Byakuya Kuchiki. Le noble ne manqua pas de remarquer que le sourire et l'air amical de la femme médecin avaient disparu de son visage.

- Capitaine Kuchiki, fit-elle d'une voix ferme qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

- Comment va-t-il? Interrompit Byakuya.  
Unohana fronça légèrement les sourcils:

- Il va mal.  
Byakuya sentit son coeur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine à ces mots.

- Puis-je le voir?

- Il n'a pas encore repris conscience.  
Pendant un instant les deux capitaines s'observèrent en silence. Unohana comprit que quoi qu'elle puisse dire, le noble ne rendrait pas les armes sans avoir obtenu gain de cause.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle, mais pas longtemps et seulement si vous ne faites pas de bruit et ne le dérangez pas.  
Byakuya accepta d'un hochement de tête raide et suivit Unohana dans la chambre dans laquelle Gin avait été installé. Le blessé reposait dans le lit, inconscient. Un épais bandage lui enserrait le front, maintenant une compresse sur sa tempe gauche. Une tache de sang apparaissait déjà à l'emplacement de sa blessure. Son poignet gauche, soigneusement pansé et maintenu en place par des atèles, reposait sur les drap à son coté. Sous son kimono blanc, Byakuya pouvait aussi voir les bandages camouflant les blessures que Senbonzakura lui avait infligé. Il était pale et son visage se contractait en une expression de douleur.

- Il a des lacérations sur tout le corps, annonça Unohana, et son poignet gauche est fracturé. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Il souffre d'une sérieuse blessure à la tête. Il a une fracture du crâne et un commotion cérébrale.

- Il va s'en remettre?  
Unohana secoua tristement la tête:

- Je ne peux pas le dire pour l'instant. Sa blessure à la tête fait craindre le pire mais nous ne pourrons avoir une idée des séquelles que quand il reprendra connaissance. Pour l'instant, tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est attendre et espérer.  
En entendant ces mots, Byakuya crut que quelque chose se brisait en lui. Des séquelles? Tout ça par sa faute. Pourquoi les choses s'étaient déroulées ainsi? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé bon sang! Il ne comprenait pas. Gin était pourtant heureux et puis tout à coup, ce coup de folie. C'était vraiment incompréhensible.

- Maintenant, capitaine Kuchiki, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau, ordonna Unohana d'un ton ferme.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, interrompit Byakuya. Quand j'ai vu Gin avant de me rendre à la division, ce matin, il allait bien, il était content, heureux. Il préparait ses dessins pour mon bureau. Cette tâche semblait lui plaire et il était fier des esquisses qu'il voulait me présenter durant le repas du soir. Mais quand je suis revenu au manoir, tout avait changé. J'ai trouvé les dessins préparatoires abandonnés sur le sol devant la porte de la salle à manger. Je suis parti à la recherche de Gin et je l'ai trouvé dans le jardin. Il n'a pas le droit de sortir à cette heure là et il le sait. Mais le pire ... Il avait son zanpakutô avec lui.  
Byakuya détacha le regard du blessé et fixa Unohana qui retint son souffle. Les yeux du noble n'était plus indifférents et froids mais tristes et bouleversés. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Il tenait des propos incohérents en m'accusant de l'avoir trahi et en jurant qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de retourner en prison. Il était complètement terrifié. Rendu fou par la peur, mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Quand il a attaqué pour se libérer, j'ai répliqué et voilà le résultat.  
Il resta muet un instant avant d'ajouter:

- J'ai répliqué sans me rendre compte que c'était la peur et la panique qui le guidaient ... Et sans me souvenir qu'il est encore incapable de se défendre conte moi. Incapable d'utiliser son shikai où le kido où même son reiatsu. La seule chose qu'il peut encore faire c'est utiliser le shunpô.  
Byakuya baissa la tête:

- Je n'ai même pas pensé à me servir de ses menottes pour l'arrêter. Si je m'en était servi, il ne serait pas là dans cet état.  
Unohana resta muette. Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour se rendre compte que le jeune homme s'en voulait. Elle posa une main sur son épaule:

- Byakuya, je ne veux pas être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, mais la situation de Gin vient d'empirer. Une enquête va être ouverte. Gin risque d'être renvoyé en prison si les 46 estiment qu'il est un danger, ils annuleront sa libération sans hésiter.  
Byakuya hocha la tête.

- Je sais. Je vais faire tout ce qui est possible pour éviter ça.  
Il jeta un regard vers Gin.

- Prenez soin de lui.  
Unohana hocha la tête à son tour et regarda Byakuya quitter la chambre, les épaules voûtées sous le poids de la culpabilité.

--

Les deux jours suivants ne furent que convocations et témoignages pour le noble et les siens. Ukitake était furieux et ne cherchait pas à le cacher. Les 46 semblaient ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser. Leurs émissaires interrogèrent tout le manoir, y comprit les domestiques qui n'avaient pourtant pas assisté à l'incident. Avant de prendre une décision, il fut convenu d'attendre la version des faits de Gin qui était toujours plongé dans le coma à l'hôpital.

Rukia était très mal à l'aise devant les conséquences de son acte irréfléchi. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à une telle situation. Son but n'était pas d'envoyer Ichimaru à l'hôpital mais de le faire dégager du manoir. Cependant, à cause d'elle il était entre la vie et la mort. Comment son frère allait-il réagir quand il apprendrait que tout était de sa faute? Encore une chance que Ichigo soit retourné sur Terre pour demander conseil à son père sur les blessures subies par l'ancien traître. Elle redoutait le moment où Ichimaru se réveillerait et révélerait qu'elle était à l'origine de son coup de folie.

Quatre jours après l'accident, Ichigo revint au Seireitei accompagné de Orihime. La jeune fille se rendit dans la chambre de Gin en compagnie de Ukitake, Unohana, Byakuya et Ichigo. Elle appela ses fées et entreprit de soigner les blessures de Gin. Personne ne savait exactement pourquoi, mais Gin et Orihime étaient devenus de bons amis pendant leur séjour à Las Noches et, à la surprise et à l'indignation générale, la jeune fille avait témoigné en sa faveur durant le procès des traîtres.

Gin s'éveilla une heure ou deux après que Orihime ait terminé ses soins, groggy mais sain et sauf. Aussitôt tout le monde lui sauta dessus, sans même lui laisser le temps de comprendre où il se trouvait et ce qu'il y faisait.

- Comment allez-vous, Ichimaru-san? Demanda Unohana.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Fit Ukitake.

- Je veux des explications, s'insurgea Byakuya.

- Tu l'a échappé belle, commenta Ichigo.

- Bonjour Gin-kun, annonça simplement Orihime.  
Pendant un instant, Gin les regarda tour à tour sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Il tira ses couvertures sur son torse, comme pour se protéger de tous ces regards braqués sur lui. Voyant qu'il semblait complètement perdu, Unohana vint à son secours.

- Vous vous souvenez de ce qui c'est passé?  
Il hocha lentement la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le matelas. Sans un mot, il remonta ses genoux contre son torse, comme pour se protéger, et enlaça ses jambes de ses bras. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon traumatisé.

- Oui, fit-il d'une voix éraillée. J'essayais de m'échapper et je suis tombé sur Byakuya. Après ça, c'est le trou noir.  
Tout le monde le regarda incrédule. Il avouait ses fautes. Il était fou!

- Mais pourquoi? Demanda Ukitake, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.  
Gin lança un regard accusateur vers Byakuya qui frissonna en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle animosité tout d'un coup.

- Je les ai entendu, commença Gin, la Kuchiki et Kurosaki, dans la salle à manger du manoir. Elle se marrait comme une idiote en lui racontant de quelle manière son cher frère se foutait de moi.  
Byakuya fonça les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas comment je peux me foutre de toi.

- Laisse le finir, Byakuya-kun, ordonna Ukitake.  
Gin fronça les sourcils et serra les poings sur ses draps pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur que ces souvenirs provoquaient en lui.

- Elle disait que personne voulait de moi et que Byakuya était obligé de me prendre chez lui contre son grès et qu'il faisait semblant de m'aider. Il a pas l'intention de dire aux 46 que je peux être libéré. Tout ce qu'il veux c'est me renvoyer en prison et plus jamais entendre parler de moi.

- Mais c'est faux, s'insurgea Byakuya.

- Rukia l'a dit, affirma Ichigo, j'étais là, je l'ai entendu. Et je trouve ça misérable de ta part Byakuya. Sous le noble se cache en fait un salaud de la pire espèce.  
Byakuya fit taire le rouquin d'un regard flamboyant.

- Je jure sur mes ancêtres que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de fausser les résultats de la probation de Gin et de le renvoyer en prison sans raison.

- Nous verrons ça plus tard, Byakuya, intervint Ukitake.  
Il se tourna vers Gin.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as voulu t'enfuir?  
Gin hocha lentement la tête, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux.

- Quand j'ai entendu ça, je suis devenu comme fou. J'étais à nouveau trahi et on allait me renvoyer en prison, quoi que je fasse pour prouver qu'on peut me faire confiance. J'étais déçu, furieux, désespéré. Et j'avais tellement peur. Si peur que je pouvais faire n'importe quoi... D'ailleurs j'ai fait n'importe quoi.  
Il baissa la tête et soupira:

- Je vais être renvoyé en prison, n'est-ce pas?  
Sa voix était à peine plus d'un murmure et la douleur et la tristesse qu'elle portait surprirent tout le monde.

- Pas si je peux l'éviter, assura Ukitake. Ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de te protéger.

- Moi aussi, assura Byakuya.  
Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Gin. Ukitake continua à lui poser des questions pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Après un moment, Unohana, voyant que Gin commençait à fatiguer, jugea bon d'intervenir.

- Il es temps d'arrêter maintenant. Ichimaru-san a encore besoin de repos, vous reviendrez plus tard quand il sera plus en forme.  
Tout le monde acquiesça et souhaita un bon repos à Gin avant de quitter la chambre. Le jeune homme se cala sur ses oreiller et regarda par la fenêtre. Qu'allait-il lui arriver à présent? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

--

Rukia ne savait plus où se mettre. Assise sur une chaise inconfortable dans le bureau de Ukitake, elle se serait volontiers enfilée dans un trou de souris pour échapper aux regards inquisiteurs que lui lançaient Byakuya et Ukitake. Elle avait l'impression que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Elle allait devoir rendre des comptes.

- Donc Rukia, tu as entendu les témoignages de Ichigo et de Ichimaru. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, soupira Ukitake.  
Il reposa sur le bureau la copie du témoignage de Gin qui n'avait toujours pas quitté la quatrième division bien qu'il soit complètement rétabli. On aurait dit que Unohana redoutait de le renvoyer au manoir Kuchiki.

- Réponds quand le commandant te pose une question, intervint Byakuya d'un ton brusque.  
La jeune fille sursauta et serra les poing sur ses genoux.

- C'est la vérité, admit-elle à mi-voix.  
Elle avait conscience que sa machination avait été trop loin et qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se cacher. Ca ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

- Mais pourquoi Rukia? Demanda Ukitake stupéfait. Tu n'es pourtant pas du genre à faire du mal aux autres.  
Elle baisa la tête et resta muette un moment avant d'avouer à mi-voix:

- Je ... je voulais qu'il parte, qu'il quitte le manoir. Ce type a fait tellement de mal autour de lui, je ne comprend pas qu'on puisse lui accorder autant d'attentions et d'égards. Je n'en pouvais plus de voir Nii-sama, Ichigo et Yukiko-san lui accorder plus d'attention qu'à moi. J'ai mis cette machination au point pour nous débarrasser de lui, pour qu'il aille voir ailleurs. J'ai inventé cette histoire et j'ai attendu qu'il vienne avec ses stupides dessins pour les montrer à Nii-sama et quand j'ai su qu'il était derrière la porte, j'ai mis mon plan à exécution.

- Tu peux être fière de toi, commenta Byakuya d'une voix glaciale. Ta petite histoire m'a obligé à lever la main sur un homme sans défense. Tu as porté atteinte à mon honneur en plus d'attenter à la vie d'un innocent.

- Mais, Nii-sama, je ne voulais pas que Ichimaru soit blessé, je voulais juste qu'il s'en aille, protesta la petite shinigami, les larmes aux yeux.

- Quand on monte un plan, Rukia, on envisage toutes les possibilités, toutes les situations et on trouve des solutions à tous les problèmes qui pourraient apparaître. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, tu t'es contentée de suivre aveuglément ton idée sans penser à rien d'autre. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre un bon officier et un shinigami de second rang.  
La brunette se tassa sur son siège, écrasée par les paroles de son frère. Une larme coula sur son visage.

- A cause de toi, Ichimaru, Ukitake et moi avons dû passer des heures à répondre aux questions des émissaires du Central 46. Et Ichimaru a faillit être renvoyé en prison pour rien.

- Je crois qu'elle a compris, Byakuya.  
Le noble se tut mais lança à sa soeur un regard de déception qui lui fit mal. Elle faillit se jeter à ses pieds pour le supplier de lui pardonner.

- Les émissaires veulent te voir Rukia, tu es prête? Demanda Ukitake.  
Elle hocha la tête. Ukitake se leva et alla ouvrir aux quatre envoyés de la chambre des 46.

--

Quand Byakuya entra dans la chambre de Gin, deux jours plus tard, il le trouva en compagnie de Orihime qui bavardait joyeusement avec lui. Enfin, Orihime parlait seule en gesticulant tandis que Gin l'écoutait, un petit mais véritable sourire aux lèvres. Tous les deux étaient de bons amis depuis leur séjours à Las Noches et Orihime n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Gin depuis plus d'un an, sauf si on exceptait les quelques heures durant son procès. Mais ce jour là, elle n'avait pu ni l'approcher ni lui parler. La rouquine semblait contente de le voir enfin sorti de sa cellule.

- Oh, Bonsoir Capitaine Kuchiki, fit elle en le voyant entrer.

- Bonsoir Inoue-chan, Ichimaru.

- Byakuya.  
Le noble regarda le blessé et remarqua qu'il léchait joyeusement une sucette que lui avait apporté la jeune fille. Byakuya se posta au pied du lit et regarda Gin avec un air sérieux.

- Le Central 46 a rendu son verdict, annonça-t-il.

- Déjà, fit Gin surpris.  
Orihime se rapprocha de Gin et prit l'une de ses mains entre les siennes pour lui prouver son soutient.

- Après ton témoignage, et l'audition de Ukitake, de Rukia, de Kurosaki ainsi que la mienne, la chambre a décidé de te laisser libre et de maintenir ta réhabilitation.  
Un soupir de soulagement passa sur la chambre, et Byakuya remarqua que Gin n'était pas le seul à l'avoir poussé.

- Et pour Kuchiki-san? Demanda Orihime.

- Le Central 46 est furieux contre elle, elle a été suspendue de ses fonctions en tant que shinigami pour les trois prochains mois et passera les six mois suivant cantonnée à la paperasserie de sa division.  
Byakuya ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- Entre, ordonna-t-il.  
A la surprise générale, Rukia entra dans la chambre revêtue d'un kimono civil.

- Maintenant, voici la punition que je lui ai infligé en tant que frère et chef du clan Kuchiki, acheva Byakuya. Elle sera à ton service pour les trois prochains mois, Ichimaru.  
Gin ouvrit des yeux ronds en une expression de stupéfaction que personne ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

- Nous vous laissons seuls, informa Byakuya.  
Il fit signe à Orihime de sortir de la chambre et referma la porte derrière eux. Rukia et Gin ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient seuls. Pendant un instant, ils s'observèrent sans un mot, incapable de trouver quoi dire.


	17. Prise de conscience

Chapitre 17:

PRISE DE CONSCIENCE.

Gin fut le premier à réagir. Il secoua la tête comme quelqu'un sortant d'un rêve puis remarqua le départ de Byakuya et de Orihime. Un instant, il regarda autour de lui, au cas où ils se seraient reculés dans un coin puis reporta son attention sur Rukia qui lui lançait à présent un regard étrange, entre dégoût et remords. Gin se demanda un instant ce qu'il pouvait faire ou dire pour mettre fin à cette situation étrange. Finalement, avisant une chaise, il la désigna d'un geste de la main.

- Assieds-toi, Rukia-chan.  
Mais la jeune fille resta debout, plantée au pied de son lit, sans bouger. Gin songea que les trois prochains mois risquaient d'être longs et fastidieux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à son service, surtout si ce quelqu'un était Rukia. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle le détestait et voulait se débarrasser de lui à tout prix. Son petit complot suffisait à le prouver.

La jeune fille le regarda pendant un long moment sans bouger, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là et pourquoi il ne profitait pas de la situation pour l'enfoncer d'avantage. Au lieu de ça, il restait muet et la regardait comme s'il était gêné de la voir. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il aurait dû être en colère contre elle, comme son frère. Pourquoi ne l'était-il pas? C'était invraisemblable. Décidément, elle ne le comprendrait jamais. Ce type était un mystère pour elle.

Elle serra les lèvres en un rictus dégoûté quand elle se souvint que son frère lui avait ordonné de présenter ses excuses à Gin. Elle savait qu'elle lui devait au moins ça, mais cette idée lui était insupportable. Cependant, elle préférait ne pas imaginer la réaction de Byakuya si elle ne le faisait pas. Les poings serrés, Rukia s'inclina de mauvaise grâce devant lui.

- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ce que j'ai fait, Ichimaru-san, récita-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal.  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Rukia l'imagina en train de la regarder, son horrible sourire aux lèvres, mais quand elle se redressa, elle fut surprise de constater que, si effectivement il la regardait, il ne souriait pas du tout. Au contraire, son visage portait une expression sérieuse et triste qui était réellement sincère. Rukia déglutit difficilement. Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres de Gin.

- Je t'en veux pas, Rukia-chan, annonça-t-il alors d'une voix douce.  
Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Je sais que tu me détestes mais quelque part c'est de ma faute. J'ai jamais rien fait pour me faire apprécier. Au contraire, je crois que j'ai tout fait pour me faire détester d'avantage, mais tu comprends j'en avais besoin.

- Besoin! S'écria la jeune fille indignée.

- Oui. T'avais si peur de moi, je trouvais ça génial. C'était comme une libération pour moi.  
Rukia lui lança un regard hargneux et serra les poings si fort que ses articulations en devinrent blanches. Comment pouvait-il oser dire ça?

- Je sais que ça te choc et je te présente mes excuses pour ça. Tu vois, j'avais tellement peur d'Aizen et de ce qu'il pouvait me faire que voir que quelqu'un pouvait avoir peur de moi comme moi j'avais peur de lui, ça me faisait du bien. Je sais que c'est tordu mais c'est la vérité. Aizen me torturait physiquement et moi j'essayais d'oublier cette douleur en te torturant mentalement. Tu peux dire que je suis un fou et un salaud, tout ce que tu veux, c'est certainement vrai.  
Rukia le regardait bouche bée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- J'étais complètement prisonnier de ce cercle vicieux et je t'ai entraîner dans cette souffrance alors que t'avais rien fait. Je sais que c'est impardonnable.  
La jeune fille se sentit soudain mal à l'aise d'entendre ça.

- Prisonnier? Vous n'avez jamais essayé de résister?

- Oh, si! Mais c'est impossible de résister à Aizen. Tout ce qu'il voulait il l'obtenait, par la ruse ou par la force.  
Rukia frissonna d'horreur.

- Au Hueco Mundo, comme j'étais prisonnier de Las Noches et que je risquais plus de lui échapper et de me plaindre à qui que ce soit, sa domination s'est affaiblie, suffisamment pour me permettre de reprendre mes esprits et de retrouver ma volonté. J'ai essayé de lui résister quand il est venu pour moi, la première fois ...  
La voix de Gin s'étrangla et une larme perla au coin de son oeil gauche. Rukia ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Il m'a battu comme un chien, ce soir là. Il m'a cassé plusieurs cotes et le bras et m'a aussi disloqué la hanche. Et pendant que me noyais dans mon propre sang, il m'a violé, jusqu'à ce que je m'évanouisse. Je me suis réveillé que plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que Orihime-chan achevait de soigner mes blessures.  
Il laissa passer un instant et jeta un coup d'oeil à Rukia qui regardait le sol, tête basse.

- Quand j'ai compris quels étaient les pouvoirs de Orihime, j'ai eu vraiment peur, continuait Gin. J'ai réalisé que Aizen pouvait me faire ce qu'il voulait, n'importe quoi, me battre à mort, me transpercer de son sabre, me couper un bras où une jambe et ensuite simplement claquer des doigts pour que Orihime me soigne et qu'il puisse recommencer à me torturer. J'ai eu tellement peur. J'ai chercher à m'échapper de cet enfer, de la seule façon qu'il me restait.  
Il souleva l'une des manches de son kimono et dévoila l'intérieur de son poignet barré d'une cicatrice rougeâtre.

- J'ai essayé de mettre fin à ma vie... Mais comme tu le vois, j'ai raté ma chance.  
Il soupira, baisa à nouveau la manche de son kimono sur ses mains et regarda Rukia.

- Je l'ignorais, murmura-t-elle secouée.

- Tout le monde l'ignore. Je l'ai jamais dis à personne, même pas à Unohana.  
Rukia leva les yeux.

- Pourquoi me le dire à moi?

- Je voulais que tu comprennes pourquoi j'ai été aussi cruel avec toi. Pardonne moi.  
Rukia hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Un petit sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres.

--

Byakuya sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Près de lui, Orihime serrait les mains contre sa poitrine, une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Tous les deux écoutaient ce qui se passait dans la chambre prêts à intervenir au moindre problème. Toutefois, ils ne s'attendaient pas à la confession de Gin et l'horreur de ces mots prononcés d'une voix douce, les cloua sur place. Ils furent incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour s'empêcher d'écouter ni pour entrer dans la chambre et prouver leur soutient à Gin.

Il y eut un long silence à la fois dans la chambre et dans le couloir. Byakuya avait l'impression d'assister à un cauchemar éveillé. Quand il avait appris que Gin était victime des délires pervers d'Aizen, il n'y avait d'abord pas cru. Comment croire qu'un chose pareille pouvait se produire sous le nez du Gotei sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il avait cependant été obligé de réviser son opinion quand les preuves furent apportées par Urahara. Mais jamais il n'avait songé à pareil horreur. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Gin avait été torturé à ce point. C'était ... inqualifiable. Il ne connaissait pas de mots suffisamment forts pour décrire le déluge de sentiments qui fit rage en lui lorsqu'il comprit toute l'horreur des tortures subies par Gin.

Si Aizen n'était pas déjà mort, Byakuya se serait fait une joie de le tuer de ses propres mains.

- Capitaine Kuchiki?  
La voix inquiète de Orihime le tira de sa léthargie. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle le regardait avec inquiétude et compassion.

- Vous allez bien, capitaine? Vous tremblez!  
Byakuya remarqua seulement à ce moment que, effectivement, ses mains tremblaient, et que tout son corps était parcouru d'un frisson d'horreur qu'il ne parvint pas à maîtriser. Il serra les poings et les laissa tomber le long de ses flancs.

Il fit quelques pas dans le couloirs et Orihime le suivit en silence. Il ne semblait pas vouloir parler et Orihime comprenait ça. Elle aussi avait été choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Gin avait connu des heures vraiment horribles à cause d'elle et de ses capacités. Mais il ne lui en avait pas voulu. Au contraire, il avait sympathisé avec elle et l'avait aidé à mieux supporter son séjour à Las Noches. Et dire qu'elle avait eu peur de lui.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent revenus au rez-de-chaussée que Byakuya se décida enfin à desserrer les dents.

- Tu étais au courant de tout ça, Inoue-chan?

- Non, capitaine, je n'en savais rien. Enfin, je veux dire, que je ne savais pas que Gin-kun avait tellement peur à cause de moi. Au début Aizen me racontait que Gin était blessé dans des combats avec des arrancar où des shinigami mais je me suis rapidement rendu compte que c'était faux. Ce n'étaient pas des blessures comme celles que l'on a dans un combat. J'ai peut-être l'air d'une cruche mais je ne le suis pas.  
Byakuya aurait presque sourit à cette affirmation si la situation avait été toute autre.

- J'ai compris que Aizen battait Gin, même si j'ignorais pourquoi. Mais je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse avoir lieu. J'étais écoeurée quand j'ai entendu le témoignage de Gin-kun lors de son procès.  
Elle leva les yeux vers Byakuya mais il se contenta de hocher la tête l'air absent et Orihime se demanda s'il avait écouté ce qu'elle avait dit.

Ils sortaient à peine du bâtiment quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Unohana qui regagnait sa caserne. Elle adressa un sourire chaleureux à Byakuya et à Orihime avant de s'arrêter devant eux. Elle remarqua tout de suite l'expression soucieuse sur le visage de Byakuya.

- Que vous arrive-t-il, capitaine Kuchiki?  
Le noble ne répondit pas et Orihime s'en chargea pour lui:

- On a entendu Gin-kun raconter à Kuchiki-san ce que Aizen lui faisait subir quand il était au Hueco Mundo.  
Le sourire de Unohana s'effaça à son tour.

- Je vois, fit-elle. Il y a encore tant de choses qu'il garde encore pour lui. Il faudrait qu'il trouve quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait en parler en toute confiance, mais quand j'évoque ce sujet, il refuse d'écouter. Il ne nous fait pas encore assez confiance pour ça.  
Byakuya hocha la tête.

- En parlant de Gin, reprit Unohana. Je suis satisfaite avec l'évaluation de son moral. Il ne semble pas déprimé, n'a pas d'idée suicidaire et mange correctement. Je vais pouvoir le laisser sortir sans craindre qu'il ne se fasse du mal.  
Byakuya se contenta de hocher la tête en silence, toutefois, la femme capitaine ne rata pas l'éclat de satisfaction et de joie qui passa dans les yeux du noble.

- Capitaine Unohana, commença-t-il d'une voix lente, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il disait. Pensez vous que ce soit une bonne idée d'éloigner Gin du Seireitei pour quelque temps?  
Unohana le regarda avec surprise.

- J'ai pensé que ça pouvait lui faire du bien de s'éloigner de tous ces shinigami qui ne lui veulent pas que du bien, essaya-t-il de se justifier. Sans compter que nous somme déjà presque en hiver. Les beaux jours sont comptés, il fait froid au manoir, l'hiver.  
Unohana hocha lentement la tête.

- Ça ne pourra pas lui faire de mal, ça lui changera certainement les idées. Mais il vous faut l'accord du Central 46 et du commandant Ukitake pour pouvoir faire sortir Ichimaru du Seireitei.  
Byakuya hocha la tête.

- J'y vais de ce pas.  
Il se tourna vers Orihime:

- Quand tu rentreras au manoir dit à Yukiko que je serai absent toute la journée.

- Oui, capitaine.  
Avec ça, Byakuya s'en fut dans la direction de la treizième caserne, en utilisant le shunpô.

--

Gin fut autorisé à quitter l'hôpital dès le lendemain. Rukia et Ichigo vinrent le chercher pour l'escorter jusqu'au manoir. Le jeune homme était en pleine forme et ne gardait aucune séquelles de son accident, grâce aux capacités de Orihime. Comme Unohana l'avait déjà remarqué son moral était excellent. L'innocence de Byakuya dans cette affaire lui avait fait du bien et l'avait tiré de ses idées noires. D'autant plus que Byakuya l'avait défendu face au Central 46. Ça avait été la meilleure nouvelle qu'il ait entendu depuis longtemps. Ça signifiait qu'il comptait pour Byakuya, même un petit peu, n'est-ce pas?

Arrivée au manoir, Gin eu la surprise de le trouver sans dessus dessous. Enfin tout du moins très agité. Les domestiques s'agitaient en tous sens dans les chambres et quand Gin gagna la sienne, il eut la surprise d'y trouver Yukiko occupée à ranger ses kimono dans des malles. Il se demanda ce qui se passait et soudain l'idée qu'on l'envoyait ailleurs, sous la garde d'un autre capitaine l'accabla.

- Que se passe-t-il, Matsuda-san?  
Yukiko se redressa et lui adressa un sourire.

- Byakuya-kun a réussit à arracher au Central 46 l'autorisation de vous faire sortir du Seireitei. Nous partons en vacance.  
Gin la regarda bouche bée.

- En vacances? Où?

- Le clan possède une petite maison dans le premier district de Rukongai, près d'un endroit appelé Nitta.

- J'en ai déjà entendu parler, fit Gin, pensif. Il y a des sources chaudes là bas, non?  
Yukiko lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

- Oui, et la propriété des Kuchiki dispose de ses propres sources chaudes. Vous verrez c'est un endroit très agréable.  
Gin la regarda achever de faire les malle, ne laissant à sa disposition qu'un yukata pour la nuit.

- Nous partons demain à l'aube.

- Qui, "nous"?

- Et bien, vous, Rukia, Kurosaki-kun, Inoue-chan et moi.  
Gin sentit son coeur manquer un battement.

- Et Byakuya?  
Il ne voulait pas s'en aller loin du Seireitei si le noble ne les accompagnait pas.

- Byakuya-kun devrait nous accompagner s'il obtient du commandant Ukitake quelques jours de repos. Entre nous, il les mérite bien. Il n'a pas pris un seul jour de repos depuis des années ... Depuis la mort de Dame Hisana, en fait.  
Gin hocha la tête en sentant dans sa poitrine la petite pointe de glace qui lui piquait le coeur à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait de la défunte épouse de Byakuya devant lui. Toutefois, il parvint à faire bonne figure et Yukiko ne remarqua rien.

- De toute façon on en saura plus quand Byakuya-kun rentrera ce soir, acheva Yukiko.  
Gin hocha la tête avant de prendre ses carnets sur son bureau et de sortir pour la laisser finir tranquillement.

Gin commença par se rendre dans le jardin pour s'installer à son endroit favori, près de l'étang. Les arbres n'avaient pratiquement plus de feuilles à présent et les belles couleurs commençaient à disparaître. Gin eut du mal à croire que huit jours d'hospitalisation avaient suffit pour que les jardins prennent leur couleurs ternes d'hiver. Il soupira, un peu déçu, et ouvrit son carnet de dessins. Il eut la surprise d'y trouver les esquisses préparatoires pour le bureau de Byakuya. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il les regarda. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que Byakuya en pensait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit avant que Rukia ne débarque, en civil comme chaque jour depuis sa mise à pied. Elle se planta devant lui et lui lança un regard méfiant.

- Je suis à votre service, qu'est-ce que je fais pendant que vous gribouillez toute la journée?

- Sais pas ... ce que tu veux. T'es pas obligé de rester avec moi si tu le veux pas.  
Elle le regarda un instant avant de s'asseoir sur l'herbe près de lui. Il commença à tracer des traits sur une feuille blanche.

- Pourquoi vous passez votre temps à dessiner?

- Parce que j'ai rien d'autre à faire?  
Il lui lança un regard et comprit que ce n'était pas suffisant pour elle.

- Tu sais comment c'est au Rukongai, pour les enfants qui ont, comme nous, assez de réiatsu pour devenir shinigami.

- La faim! Soupira-t-elle.  
Gin hocha la tête.

- Oui, la faim. J'ai connu ça, moi aussi.  
Du bout des doigts, il estompa un trait de fusain pour en faire une ligne flou se reflétant dans l'étang.

- Pour ceux qui ont faim, et qui ont pas la chance d'avoir une famille aimante pour les protéger et s'occuper d'eux, deux choix s'imposent: la débrouille ou le vol ... Et moi, je suis pas un voleur. Et contrairement à ce qu'à prétendu une certaine binoclarde à mon procès, j'ai jamais vendu Rangiku au plus offrant. Quelle horreur! Pour pouvoir vivre et manger au Rukongai, je faisais ce que je savais faire de mieux: je dessinais. C'est pas la seule chose que je sais faire mais c'est la plus pratique et la plus simple.  
Rukia serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine avec ses bras. Elle savait de quoi il parlait et malheureusement, Renji et elle n'avaient pas eu d'autres solutions que de voler leur subsistance aux commerçants de Rukongai. Elle n'en était pas fière, bien entendu.

- Je vois, dit-elle simplement.  
Gin retourna à son nouveau dessin. Il se passa quelques minutes puis Rukia demanda:

- Pourquoi personne n'est au courant de ça? Le dessin, le piano, tout ce que vous faites.

- Aizen avait pas besoin d'un artiste, il avait besoin d'une marionnette.  
Rukia hocha la tête. Elle se demandait combien de secrets cet homme pouvait encore cacher. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais elle se trouvait prise au piège. Elle ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à l'envie de découvrir les secrets encore cachés de Gin Ichimaru. Ça tombait bien, elle avait trois mois pour ça.

Byakuya revint plus tôt que d'habitude, surprenant toute la maisonnée. Tandis que les domestiques se bousculaient pour prendre leur place devant lui, Yukiko s'avança pour le débarrasser de son haori. Gin regarda la scène de loin, croquant une pomme qu'il venait de chiper à la cuisine.

- Il y avait longtemps que tu n'étais pas rentré aussi tôt, remarqua Yukiko.

- Tout est prêt? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Oui tout, fit Yukiko. On peut partir demain matin comme tu le voulais.  
Byakuya s'éloigna sans dire un mot.

- Où vas-tu? S'inquiéta Yukiko.

- Préparer mes malles, Ukitake a accepté de me laisser partir quelque temps.  
Gin sentit une chaleur agréable monter dans sa poitrine. Il allait partir en vacance avec Byakuya. Il n'aurait jamais osé penser une chose pareille il y a encore quelques heures. Euphorique, il regagna sa chambre en chantonnant, à la surprise de Rukia qui le suivait en silence.


	18. Un peu d'air frais

Bonjour à tous.

Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas répondu à vos reveiw et de n'avoir pas updaté la semaine dernière. Je suis débordée en ce moment et c'est dur d'avoir un peu de temps pour mes fics. Je profite d'un peu de calme pour vous mettre ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.  
Bises.

Chapitre 18:

UN PEU D'AIR FRAIS.

Gin fut réveillé à l'aube, le lendemain, et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Yukiko penchée sur lui. Il se retourna et s'assit sur le futon en se frottant les yeux comme un enfant. Ça fit sourire la jeune femme qui l'observait. Il bâilla longuement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il eut l'air plus réveillé, la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire.

- Le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans une heure, Ichimaru-san. N'oubliez pas que le voyage va durer une partie de la journée, mettez un kimono dans lequel vous vous sentez à l'aise.

- D'accord.  
La jeune femme quitta la chambre et Gin se leva. Il prit sur l'une de ses malles le kimono et le hakama qu'il avait préparé pour le voyage et se rendit à la salle de bain. Il se lava et prit un peu de temps pour se délasser dans la baignoire avant de rejoindre la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner. Il trouva tout le monde attablé et se joignit à eux après avoir brièvement saluer Byakuya. Le repas qui leur fut servit était à la fois léger mais suffisamment nourrissant pour leur permettre de tenir durant de longues heures de voyage.

Peu de temps après le début du repas, l'un des jardinier, le dénommé Kumaro, vint prévenir Byakuya que la voiture était prête. Byakuya lui ordonna alors de commencer à charger les bagages. Pendant tout le reste du petit déjeuner, les domestiques ne cessèrent de faire des allers et venus dans la maison afin de porter les malles jusqu'à la voiture du noble. Quand Gin retourna dans sa chambre, après le repas, pour vérifier qu'il n'oubliait rien, il vit que sa malle n'était plus là et que son futon avait été roulé et rangé. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur sa petite table et vit que les domestiques avait aussi prit la petite boite qu'il avait préparé avec ses blocs à dessins et ses fusains. Satisfait, il se dirigea vers l'entrée principale du manoir où Byakuya leur avait ordonné de le retrouver. En passant devant une salle, il poussa la porte et jeta un coup d 'oeil à son piano. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils partaient, mais il était sûr d'une chose: son piano allait lui manquer.

Quand Gin arriva devant la porte, il vit une massive voiture noire et rouge tirée par quatre chevaux noirs portant de rutilants harnais rouges pourvu de grelots et de clochettes dorés. Les malles avaient été sanglées sur le toits et à l'arrière de la berline. Près de l'une des portière, Yukiko donnait des ordres aux domestiques afin de préparer les derniers détails avant le départ. Le cocher, stoïque, attendait que les passagers embarquent. Rukia et Ichigo ne tardèrent pas à arriver, bientôt suivit de Orihime. Tous les trois portaient des kimono civil et ceux des demoiselles reflétaient bien le statut de noblesse du clan. Gin les observait en se demandant comment elles allaient supporter le voyage, ils n'avaient pas l'air très confortables.

Byakuya se fit encore attendre pendant un moment, puis il finit par apparaître, lui aussi en civil, bien qu'il porta ouvertement son zanpakutô, comme Ichigo d'ailleurs. Sans prêter attention à ses compagnons de voyage, Byakuya donna ses ordres au cocher et monta dans la voiture. Yukiko fit signe aux autres de le rejoindre et tous obéirent. Gin se retrouva coincé entre la fenêtre et Orihime à coté de laquelle Ichigo s'installa. Sur la banquette d'en face, Byakuya était assis entre Rukia, qui faisait face à Gin, et Yukiko qui installait un panier sous sa banquette. Elle claqua la portière et la voiture s'ébranla, les sabot des chevaux et les roues faisant crisser le gravier.

Pendant près d'une heure, Gin regarda défiler les rues du Seireitei. Il était tellement inhabituel de voir la voiture portant le blason du clan Kuchiki traverser la ville que les shinigamis s'arrêtaient pour la regarder passer. A la porte, Byakuya descendit pour parlementer avec le gardien et montrer les autorisations de sortie signées par Ukitake et les délégués des 46. Il remonta dans la voiture tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

La traversée de Rukongai fut longue et monotone malgré les beaux paysages qui défilaient autour d'eux. Byakuya avait sortit un livre et lisait en silence, lançant de temps un autre un regard vers Gin. Celui-ci, le coude appuyé contre le bord de la fenêtre, regardait les paysages, le menton sur le poing et la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Orihime s'était endormie sur son épaule, ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner. Ichigo discutait à voix basse avec Rukia et Yukiko brodait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un obi pour un kimono de femme.

Vers midi, le cocher fit halte sur le bord de la route pour faire boire les cheveux et les laisser se reposer un peu. Yukiko invita alors tout le monde à un pique nique. Elle descendit le panier de la voiture et installa une grande nappe dans l'herbe sur laquelle elle installa des boites à bentô et des gourdes. Les voyageurs descendirent de la voiture. Gin bâilla en s'étirant et fit quelques pas pour délasser ses jambes. Il s'installa sur la nappe avec les autres et Yukiko distribua les repas.

Ils passèrent environ deux heures sur place. Après le déjeuner, Gin se promena un peu dans les environs en compagnie de Rukia, Orihime et Ichigo. Ils revinrent après un moment et Byakuya donna le signal du départ. Yukiko rangea tout son matériel avec l'aide de Orihime et tout le monde remonta dans la voiture. Ils reprirent les même places et la voiture reprit sa route et cahotant un peu sur les routes de terre battue.

Ils arrivèrent à Nitta en milieu d'après midi. Autant que Gin put en juger durant la traversée du village, c'était une communauté plutôt bourgeoise, avec de grandes maisons traditionnelles appartenant certainement à des familles riches de Rukongai ou à des nobles du Seireitei. La présence des sources chaudes avait fait la réputation de ce petit bourg et y avait attiré des familles fortunées qui y entretenaient des maisons où elles venaient de temps à autres pour pour se détendre. Il y avait beaucoup de verdure autour d'eux, des jardins privés et des parcs publics, des haie de bambous camouflant des bassins et des bacs de fleurs dans les rues. C'était un endroit plutôt agréable, le genre d'endroit où Gin n'aurait jamais pu mettre les pieds quand il était enfant, car Nitta était aussi très bien gardée par la milice du coin. La tranquillité des nobles était à ce prix.

La voiture traversa une partie du village, attirant inévitablement l'attention des passants. La propriété des Kuchiki se trouvait un peu à l'écart des autres, construire au bord de l'une des plus belle sources chaude de Nitta dont l'accès n'était réservé qu'aux membres du clan et à leurs invités. C'était une belle maison traditionnelle de belle taille bien que beaucoup plus modeste que le manoir du Seireitei. Les jardins qui l'entouraient étaient plus petits mais tout aussi beaux que ceux du manoir et Gin repéra tout de suite un étang contenant certainement des carpes koï.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant la porte, une poignée de domestiques était déjà là à attendre pour saluer le leader du clan. Byakuya descendit le premier et tout le monde s'inclina devant lui. A ce moment un homme sortit de la maison et s'avança vers lui les bras tendu en un geste de bienvenue qu'il voulait cordial.

- Mon cher cousin, fit-il a l'adresse de Byakuya. Quand j'ai appris que tu venais prendre un peu de repos ici, je n'ai pas voulu le croire.  
Il attrapa Byakuya dans ses bras et lui donna un vive et rapide accolade qui ne sembla pas plaire au noble. Toutefois Byakuya ne dis rien.

- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite, continua l'autre avec un sourire rayonnant.

- La lassitude, mentit Byakuya.  
Ça fit rire le cousin qui se tourna vers les autres voyageurs.

- Soyez la bienvenue, déclara-t-il en s'inclinant devant eux. J'espère que vous vous plairez à Nitta. C'est l'endroit idéal pour se ressourcer et se reposer.  
Au moment où il se redressait, son regard croisa celui de Gin et il lui adressa un petit sourire. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Gin. Ce sourire était exactement semblable à celui d'Aizen quand il se faisait passer pour un admirable capitaine. Ce type ... Mieux valait l'éviter.

- Venez, venez, fit l'autre en passant un bras autour des épaules de Byakuya pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la maison. Je vous ai fait préparer une collation et vos chambres sont prêtes. Vous devez être fatigués après ce voyage.  
Byakuya se laissa faire sans prononcer le moindre mot. Tout le monde suivit. Gin attrapa Rukia par l'épaule et elle se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris.

- Qui c'est ce type?

- Kuchiki Shotarô, répondit-elle avec une grimace. C'est le plus proche cousin de Nii-sama. Enfin, quand je dis proche, je veux dire dans la généalogie de la famille, parce que personnellement, Nii-sama n'a jamais caché son dédain pour lui.

- Il a raison, fit une voix derrière eux.  
Gin se tourna vers Yukiko qui arborait un air contrarié.

- Ce Shotarô est un moins que rien, une honte pour le clan. Il a provoqué un scandale qui a éclaboussé l'honneur et la droiture de toute le clan quand il était plus jeune, il y a un peu plus d'un siècle. Encore aujourd'hui, il reste un fainéant qui se fait entretenir par la famille. Il ne sait rien faire de ses dix doigts à part attirer des ennuis aux autres. Évitez le autant que possible, Ichimaru-san. Vous êtes dans une situation particulièrement délicate. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait inventer pour vous nuire et pour nuire à Byakuya-kun. Quel dommage qu'il soit ici en même temps que nous.

- Lui nuire?  
Yukiko hocha la tête.

- Ce Shotarô rêve de prendre la tête du clan. Il l'aurait été, si Byakuya-kun n'était pas né.

- Je vois, fit Gin, je ferai attention à pas servir de prétexte à ce type pour causer des ennuis à Byakuya. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.  
Yukiko lui adressa un sourire.

- Kuchiki Shotarô! Fit Gin pensif. Ce nom me dit quelque chose.  
Il réfléchit un instant.

- Oui, ça me revient. C'est lui qui c'est fait virer de l'académie pour avoir tricher aux examens d'admission!  
Rukia hocha la tête en silence.

- Oui, approuva Yukiko. Encore une raison pour laquelle il jalouse Byakuya-kun.  
Gin lança un regard vers la porte ouverte de la maison.

- Je serai prudent, promit-il.  
Yukiko lui adressa un sourire et l'invita à entrer dans la maison. Tous les trois rejoignirent Byakuya, Orihime et Ichigo qui étaient déjà attablés devant une tasse de thé et des pâtisseries maison. Ils s'excusèrent pour leur retard et s'installèrent à table. La discussion tourna autour des dernières nouvelles en provenance du Seireitei. Gin ne parla pratiquement pas et Byakuya répondait au questions de son cousin à mots brefs et secs. Celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en formaliser et continuait à discuter presque tout seul, riant avec jovialité. Gin cependant, ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de la désagréable impression de se retrouver face à une copie d'Aizen, la puissance en moins. Même si Yukiko ne lui avait pas parlé, il se serait instinctivement méfié de ce type. Il fut soulagé quand Byakuya mit fin à la réunion en se levant et en quittant la table. Tout le monde l'imita.

Shotarô leur montra leurs chambres et se décida enfin à les laisser tranquille. Gin se retrouva rapidement seul dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il l'inspecta du regard. Elle était un peu plus grande que celle qu'il occupait au manoir Kuchiki et les shoji ouvraient sur une vue magnifique de la montagne toute proche. Il en fut enchanté. Ses malles attendaient au milieu de la pièce et il entreprit de les ouvrir. Il rangea soigneusement ses vêtement dans un placard mural vide et referma la porte. La petite boite contenant ses carnets et son coffret de fusains était déjà posée sur une petite table dans un coin. Gin regarda autour de lui avant de pousser un grand soupir. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut l'impression d'être en vacance.

Quand il eut fini son rangement il quitta la chambre et entreprit de faire le tour de la maison. A peine sortit, il tomba nez à nez avec Byakuya qui quittait la chambre voisine. Le noble lui lança un regard avant de s'éloigner en silence. Gin sentit son coeur accélérer à l'idée que Byakuya occupait la chambre voisine de la sienne. Byakuya disparut à un bout du couloir et Gin reprit son inspection de la maison. Il comprit que Ichigo occupaient la chambre qui faisait face à celle du noble et le cousin était installé dans la plus grande des chambres située à l'autre bout du couloir. Les filles étaient logées dans l'autre aile de la maison. Gin découvrit vite la bibliothèque et ne put retenir un sourire aux souvenir du mal qu'il avait eu à trouver celle du manoir du Seireitei. Ça lui rappela qu'il avait laissé son bonsaï là-bas, après l'avoir ramené dans la salle où Byakuya gardait sa collection afin que les jardiniers s'en occupent en même temps que les autres. Il espérait le retrouver en vie!

Quand il en eut fini avec la maison, il sortit pour faire le tour des jardins. Pas de grues ici, mais bien des carpes koï dans le petit étang. Finalement, il n'était pas trop dépaysé, la maison et les jardins ressemblaient à ceux du Seireitei. Au bout d'un petit chemin cependant, Gin tomba sur une haie de bambous plantés tellement serrés qu'on ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il suivit l'allée et fit le tour pour tomber sur un bassin de pierre dont l'eau clair fumait légèrement dans la fraîcheur de la soirée. Un peu plus loin, derrière une autre haie de bambous, il trouva un autre bassin exactement semblable au premier. Dans le fond du jardin, une petite maison semblait cacher une autre surprise mais Gin ne put y entrer, la porte étant fermée. Il songea que c'était certainement d'autres installations ayant un rapport avec les sources chaudes.

Il continua l'exploration de son nouvel environnement et trouva un petit jardin zen de l'autre coté de la maison. Il admira un moment les motifs dessinés dans les gravillons avant de revenir vers la maison. En chemin il rencontra une jeune file en kimono de servante qui s'inclina devant lui.

- Bonsoir, monsieur. Êtes-vous un invité de Kuchiki Byakuya-sama.

- Oui, on peut dire ça.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire timide.

- Dans ce cas, je suis chargée de vous annoncer que la salle d'eau a été préparée pour que vous puisiez vous y rafraîchir après votre voyage. Voulez-vous que je vous y emmène?

- Oui, ce serait gentil.  
Elle hocha la tête et retourna vers la maison, guidant Gin jusqu'à une salle située non loin des chambres. Elle le laissa à la porte.

- Voici la salle d'eau.

- Merci.  
Elle s'inclina et s'en alla. Gin nota mentalement l'emplacement de la pièce et retourna à sa chambre, chercher son nécessaire de toilette et un kimono propre. Il revint à la salle d'eau dans laquelle il s'enferma pour se laver et prendre un bain tranquillement. Quand il s'installa dans la baignoire, après s'être lavé et avoir lavé ses cheveux, il se rendit compte combien le voyage l'avait fatigué. Il se serait bien endormit dans la baignoire si quelqu'un n'était pas venu frapper à la porte après une heure.

- Hé, Gin t'es la dedans?  
C'était la voix de Ichigo. Tiré de sa somnolence, Gin se redressa dans le bassin et se frotta les yeux.

- Oui!

- Dépêche toi de sortir, fit le rouquin sans rentrer dans la salle d'eau. Le dîner va être servi dans quelques minutes.

- D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.  
Gin attrapa un drap qu'il avait posé près de la baignoire et en sortit, en mettant de l'eau partout, avant de s'enrouler dans la grande pièce de tissus. Il se sécha et sécha ses cheveux du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de les peigner et de les attacher sur sa nuque avec son ruban. Il s'habilla rapidement et passa par dessus son kimono un haori d'intérieur. Il commençait à trouver qu'il faisait frais. C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas encore au mieux de sa forme.

Quand il arriva dans la salle à manger, il était le dernier. Il s'installa à la seule place encore libre, à la droite de Byakuya, face à une femme qui le toisa avec arrogance. Il l'ignora superbement pour se tourner vers son voisin.

- Je suis désolé d'être en retard, Byakuya. Je m'endormais dans la baignoire.  
Il se frotta la nuque de la main d'un air gêné.

- Ce n'est rien, fit le noble.

- Voilà qui est inhabituel, fit une voix sarcastique.  
Gin se tourna vers la femme assise en face de lui. Elle agitait négligemment un éventail sous son nez en le toisant d'un horrible air supérieur.

- Je n'ai jamais rencontré de manants qui osaient appeler Kuchiki-dono par son prénom.  
Gin comprit tout de suite qu'il n'allait pas apprécier cette femme.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, fit le noble en lançant à la femme un regard d'avertissement.

- Ichimaru-san, vous ne connaissez pas encore mon épouse, Kyoko? Intervint Shotarô.

- Non je n'ai pas cette chance, fit Gin.  
Il la vit pâlir instantanément à l'annonce de son nom et ne put résister à l'envie de lui lancer son ancien sourire, celui qu'il réservait habituellement à Rukia.

- C'est un plaisir, fit-il sans perdre son sourire.  
Elle ne répondit pas, visiblement assommée par la surprise et la crainte.

Le repas se déroula calmement, bien que le cousin continua à se montrer aussi convivial que son épouse était glaciale. Byakuya ne prêta attention ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Et se retrouva à faire la conversation à son seul voisin, Gin, qui en était ravi. A la fin du repas, Shotarô invita tout le monde à rejoindre le salon pour le reste de la soirée. Gin fut surpris d'y être aussi convié, cependant, il était fatigué et ne rêvait plus que d'une chose: aller dormir. Il déclina poliment l'invitation et promit de se joindre aux autres dés le lendemain. Il regagna sa chambre, dans laquelle le futon était déjà prêt à l'accueillir. Il retira son kimono et enfila un yukata de nuit avant de se coucher. Il s'endormit rapidement, songeant que Byakuya passerait la nuit dans la chambre voisine.


	19. Le kimono

Bonjour à tous.

Je suis vraiment désolée de avoir encore oublié de répondre à vos reveiw et de n'avoir pas updaté la semaine dernière. Mon empoli du temps ne s'arrange pas vraiment. Et mes premiers examens du semestre arrivent à grand pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.  
Bises.

Chapitre 19:

LE KIMONO.

Gin fut le premier à sortir de la maison, bientôt suivit par Ichigo et Rukia. Yukiko les rejoignit devant la maison après quelques minutes. Tous les quatre avaient eu l'autorisation de Byakuya d'aller se promener en ville. Nitta n'était pas le Seireitei, il y avait peu de chance que dans cet endroit Gin tombe sur des shinigami malintentionnés. Toutefois le noble avait demandé à Ichigo et à Rukia de rester vigilants. Il ne voulait pas d'ennuis. Rukia se contenta de hocher la tête saNs un mot, tandis que Ichigo accepta avec enthousiasme ce qui fit craindre à Byakuya d'avoir pris une mauvaise décision.

- Vous êtes prêts? Demanda Yukiko en ajustant son haori d'hiver. Allons y dans ce cas.  
Le quatuor se dirigea vers le mur entourant le jardin et croisa Shotarô qui revenait d'en rencontre avec on ne savait quel "investisseur" de sa connaissance.

- Oh, le cousin vous laisse sortir? Fit-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait aimable.  
Il lança un regard vers Gin qui eut tout le mal du monde s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Amusez vous bien dans ce ça.  
Il continua sa route en direction de la maison.

- Je déteste ce type, fit Rukia une fois que la porte de la propriété se referma derrière eux.

- Mieux vaut ne pas le défier, soupira Yukiko. Il a les moyens de nous causer des ennuis à tous. Le seul ici qui soit en droit et en position de le faire taire, c'est Byakuya-kun.  
La brunette hocha la tête. Le groupe descendit lentement la route qui serpentait au flanc de la petite colline menant vers le centre ville de Nitta. La petite ville était loin de ressembler au Seireitei, mais on voyait quand même que l'endroit était fréquenté par des nobles et des bourgeois. Les maisons cossues et les domaines nobles se montraient sans honte, étalant la richesse de leurs possesseurs devant les yeux de tous. Les magasins fournissaient des produits qui n'auraient pas parus déplacés au Seireite et les prix étaient tout simplement exorbitants. Ichigo n'en revenait pas.

Gin regardait autour de lui, les yeux grands ouverts pour changer. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parcouru les rues d'une ville que tout lui semblait merveilleux, même dans une petite ville comme celle là. Rukia l'observait, les sourcils froncés, se demandant s'il faisait exprès de faire le gamin ou s'il était vraiment content. Elle se souvint alors, avec un pincement au coeur, de la première sortie qu'elle avait pu faire dans les rues du Seireitei après avoir été sauvée par Ichigo. Elle comprit alors ce que devait ressentir Gin, mais qu'il puisse se comporter de la sorte l'étonnait vraiment. Elle s'attendait toujours à le voir se tourner vers elle avec ce maudit sourire sur le visage et ses réflexions blessantes. Mais il était trop occupé à regarder autour de lui pour faire attention à elle.

Ils se promenèrent longuement dans les rues et dans le petit jardin public qu'ils trouvèrent au bout de la rue principale. C'était plus petit que les jardins des Kuchiki au Seireitei mais il y avait un joli petit étang avec des canards et des hérons cendrés. Gin regretta de ne pas avoir son carnet à dessin sur lui.

-On reviendra, lui promit Yukiko en remarquant son regard.  
Il hocha la tête et la suivit lorsqu'elle s'éloigna. Il revinrent dans la rue principale et Orihime et Rukia réussirent à les entraîner à faire les magasins. Orihime n'avait que deux où trois kimono que Rukia lui prêtait. Byakuya avait donné à Yukiko l'autorisation de lui acheter quelques kimono supplémentaires. C'était sa façon de la remercier d'avoir aidé Gin.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le plus important magasin de kimono de la ville, Ichigo traînant les pieds derrière les autres. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de distraction. A sa grande surprise, Gin s'éloigna du groupe pour faire un tour du coté des kimono masculin. Ichigo l'y suivit sans un mot. Tandis que Rukia et Yukiko aidaient Orihime à choisir ses nouveaux kimono, Gin passa en revue ce que le magasin proposaient pour les hommes.

- Ne me dit pas que tu aimes ça aussi, Fit Ichigo en le voyant ouvrir une boite pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- Faire les boutiques? Nan! Par contre j'aime les kimono. Quand j'étais capitaine, j'en achetais régulièrement. J'en avais une petite collection.  
Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais finalement ne dit rien. Il continua simplement à observer Gin examiner les kimono. Yukiko ne tarda pas à les rejoindre délaissant Rukia et Orihime qui discutaient pendant qu'une employée pliait l'un des kimono choisit par Orihime.

- Vous vous amusez bien?  
Ichigo haussa les épaules en silence. Yukiko se tourna vers Gin et le vit froisser entre ses doigts le tissus d'un kimono vert clair un air admiratif sur le visage.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose à votre goût, Ichimaru-san?

- J'aimerai bien, soupira Gin.  
Yukiko laça un regard au kimono. Le tissus d'un vert d'eau tirant un peu sur le bleu était de la belle soie douce au toucher et agréable à l'oeil. Des arabesques argentées en forme de vagues ornaient la parie inférieure du kimono qui ne portait aucune autre décoration. Il était à la fois sobre et élégant.

- C'est une belle trouvaille, fit Yukiko avec enthousiasme.

- Oui, marmonna Gin en remettant le kimono dans sa boite. Dommage.  
Il referma la boite et se tourna vers Yukiko.

- Vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez pour Hime-chan?

- Oui! On va partir. Vous prenez ce kimono, Ichimaru-san?

- Non, soupira-t-il, dépité.  
Yukiko comprit soudain ce qui le gênait: il n'avait pas d'argent. Il n'avait plus rien depuis son arrestation. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, auquel il ne répondit, pas puis se dirigea vers le comptoir pour régler les deux kimono trouvés par Orihime. Elle discuta un instant avec la boutiquière pendant que les employées finissaient les paquets. Elles les mirent d'autorité dans les bras de Ichigo.

- Eh! C'est lourd! Protesta-t-il.

- Ne vous en faites pas Kurosaki-kun, fit Yukiko avec un sourire.  
Elle se tourna vers la boutiquière et demanda à ce que les boites soient livrées à la demeure des Kuchiki dans la journée. Celle-ci s'empressa d'accepter et le groupe quitta la boutique.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade dans la rue commerçante. Inoue s'extasiant sur les boutiques et tout ce qu'elle ne voyait jamais dans le monde des humains. Ichigo et Rukia se tenaient la main un peu plus loin, ce qui aurait sans doute amusé Gin s'il n'était pas occupé à jeter des regards par dessus son épaule. Ce que Yukiko ne tarda pas à remarquer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Ichimaru-san?  
Les autres se tournèrent vers lui. L'air inquiet de Gin les alarma:

- La milice nous suit.  
Ichigo fronça les sourcils encore plus fort que d'habitude et regarda autour d'eux sans rien voir.

- Ils sont trois, fit Gin en se concentrant. D'anciens shinigami, certainement. Ils camouflent leur reiatsu. Pas trop mal d'ailleurs, mais pas suffisamment bien pour échapper à un ancien capitaine. Ils sont dans la rue là bas.  
Gin désigna un coin de rue derrière eux.

- Je m'en occupe, fit Ichigo.

- Je te suis, décida Rukia.  
Ils s'écartèrent des autres et s'élancèrent en shunpô vers les gardes. Même sans son zanpakutô, Ichigo parvint à les désarmer en quelques minutes, tandis que Rukia les immobilisait grâce au kido. Les trois types se retrouvèrent au sol, incapable de bouger. Ichigo en saisit un par le col et le souleva du sol. Les autres les rejoignirent à ce moment là.

- Kurosaki-kun, ne leur faites pas de mal, s'écria Yukiko.

- Alors, fit-il, sans faire attention à la jeune femme, on nous suit? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire de vos journées?

- Nous ... Nous sommes désolés, fit le garde. On nous a demandé de vous suivre pour veiller sur vous.  
Le rouquin surpris lâcha le type qui tomba au sol, toujours immobilisé.

- Qui vous a demandé de faire ça?

- Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, fit le garde. Il avait l'air de craindre qu'on tente quelque chose contre Ichimaru-san.  
Gin fronça les sourcils, à la fois étonné et inquiet.

- Je suis là pour ça, grogna Ichigo.  
Le garde hocha la tête:

- Le problème, Kurosaki-san, c'est que vous n'êtes pas encore un shinigami à part entière. Vous n'avez pas le droit de porter votre zanpakutô en dehors du Seireitei. Vous auriez de gros ennuis s'il se passait quelque chose et que vous vous en mêliez. Des problèmes capables de mettre un terme à votre engagement à l'académie.

- Il a raison, Kurosaki-kun, fit Yukiko.

- Ne nous en veuillez pas, fit le garde, on ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres.  
Ichigo hocha la tête.

- Ça va, fit-il.  
Rukia brisa le sort qui les retenait prisonniers et ils purent se relever.

- Continuez votre promenade, encouragea le premier garde. Faites comme si nous n'étions pas là. Nous resterons le plus discrets possible.

- D'accord, fit Yukiko.  
Elle prit Gin par le bras et l'entraîna dans la rue commerçante.

- Byakuya s'inquiète pour vous, on dirait, fit-elle sans le lâcher.

- Vous croyiez que c'est à cause de son cousin?  
Yukiko fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant:

- Possible, je ne sais pas. Il n'a jamais rien tenté ouvertement contre Byakuya jusqu'à maintenant. Mais en ce moment, ça ne va pas très bien au sein du clan. Il pourrait en profiter et se servir de vous. Soyez prudent.

- Je le serai.  
Yukiko lui lança un petit sourire mais Gin était trop préoccupé pour répondre.

Le petit groupe acheva sa promenade avant de rentrer à la demeure des Kuchiki à temps pour le thé. Ils rejoignirent Byakuya, Shotarô et son épouse dans le salon. Gin n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre de réunion, d'autant plus qu'il trouvait Kyoko Kuchiki vraiment imbuvable, mais il se forçait à y aller quand même pour faire bonne figure. La noble monopolisa encore la conversation avec des sujets futiles qui n'intéressaient qu'elle. Byakuya resta silencieux pendant toutes la réunion et Gin se surprit à trouver en lui des ressources de patience qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Yukiko, Rukia et Orihime, qui visiblement n'intéressaient pas la noble, avaient la chance de pouvoir discuter entre elles à l'autre bout de la table. Ichigo écoutait ce que Shotarô disait, les sourcils froncés comme toujours si bien qu'il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait du cousin.

Après le thé, Gin ne fut pas fâché de pouvoir s'évader un peu. Il retourna à sa chambre et se changea. Il enfila rapidement un yukata tout simple qu'il ferma avec un obi de soie qui ressemblait d'avantage à une écharpe qu'à une ceinture. Il quitta sa chambre et se rendit à l'office où il trouva l'intendante du domaine. Celle ci le regarda approcher en fronçant les sourcils:

- Pouvez vous me confier la clé des bains, s'il vous plaît, Tanaka-san.

- Kuchiki sama est venu la prendre il y a quelques minutes.

- Oh! Je vais le rejoindre dans ce cas. Merci.  
La servante s'inclina brièvement et retourna à ses tâches quotidiennes tandis que Gin quittait l'office. Il se demanda de quel Kuchiki elle parlait mais ne fit pas demi tour pour aller lui demander. S'il tombait sur le cousin, il n'aurait qu'à faire discrètement demi tour.

Quand il arriva devant la haie de bambou, il jeta un discret coup d'oeil au bassin. Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il vit Byakuya, immergé dans l'eau chaude jusqu'au cou. Il se hâta de faire le tour de la haie et s'approcha du bassin.

- Byakuya?  
Le noble ouvrit un oeil et le fixa en silence.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je me joins à toi?

- Fais ce que tu veux, répondit le noble de son ton monotone et froid.  
Gin lui adressa un sourire et se hâta vers la maison dans le fond du jardin. Il trouva la porte ouverte et y entra. Il y trouva des casiers pour ranger ses vêtements et une étagère où attendaient des serviettes et au milieu de la pièce, ce qui ressemblait à une table de massage. Un petit poêle attendait dans un coin, Gin devina qu'on ne l'allumait que quand il faisait vraiment froid, pour chauffer les lieux. Avec un sourire, il ôta son kimono, son fundoshi, ses tabi et ses sandales et enroula une petite serviette autour de sa taille. Il quitta ensuite le vestiaire et se dirigea vers le bassin.

En l'entendant arriver, pieds nus sur la pierre, Byakuya ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Gin fit le tour du bassin avant de descendre dans l'eau par le petit escalier de pierre. Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait repris du poids et qu'il paraissait moins maigre et pâle que le jour où il l'avait surpris dans nu dans sa chambre. Ses muscles se dessinaient mieux sous sa peau, preuve qu'il s'entraînait régulièrement seul, et son corps semblait plus solide bien qu'il garda quelque chose de cette fragilité que Byakuya avait pu voir lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui. Il était en bonne voie pour retrouver ses capacités physiques d'avant. Ne manquait que son énergie.

Gin s'assit au fond du bassin, face à Byakuya en poussant un soupir de contentement. Il posa la tête sur le bord du bassin et regarda le ciel un instant. Il n'était pas tard mais la lumière commençait déjà à décliner. L'ombre tombait d'autant plus vite que le soleil disparaissait rapidement derrière les montagnes bordant la petite ville à l'ouest et au nord. Gin se demanda s'il neigeait en hiver. Il aurait volontiers posé la question à Byakuya mais le noble avait de nouveau fermé les yeux et Gin se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger. Il resta donc silencieux et se contenta de se détendre en regardant le ciel virer lentement au rouge. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu voir un tel spectacle. C n'était pas au Hueco Mundo qu'on pouvait voir un tel ciel.

Gin se perdit dans la contemplation de l'immensité qui s'assombrissait au dessus de lui, colorant les nuages de rouges rutilants et de bleus sombres. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta comme ça, une demi heure peut-être. C'est la voix de Byakuya qui le tira de son état de rêve éveillé.

-Ichimaru? ... Tu te sens prêt à recommencer à t'entraîner sérieusement?  
Gin releva la tête et fixa le noble de ses yeux à demis clos.

- Pourquoi? Tu veux être mon partenaire? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.  
Il fut cependant très surpris par la réponse:

- J'ai cette intention, en effet.  
Gin se redressa brusquement et lui lança un regard stupéfait. Le noble ne put s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement.

- Tu ferais ça?

- Si je te le dis. Mais je te préviens tu as intérêt à être assidu et prêt à faire de gros efforts. Je ne laisserai rien passer. Alors pas question de t'entendre te plaindre que tu es fatigué où quoi que ce soit d'autre. Suis-je clair?  
Gin hocha la tête:

- Je ferai des efforts et je me plaindrai pas.

- Alors prépares toi, on commence demain.  
Byakuya se leva en tenant d'une main la serviette qui ceignait ses reins et cachait sa nudité et retourna vers le vestiaire, laissant Gin seul. Il était bien décidé à le faire travailler sérieusement. Maintenant qu'il allait mieux physiquement et moralement, il pouvait se préparer à redevenir un shinigami. Byakuya était bien décidé à lui rendre sa force et ses capacité avant de regagner le Seireitei. Il avait presque un mois pour ça.

Gin resta dans le bassin un moment, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Quand il décida d'en sortir il faisait presque noir et des volutes de vapeur montaient dans l'air froid du soir. Il regagna rapidement le petit pavillon et se sécha le plus vite possible pour ne pas avoir froid. Il se rhabilla et quitta le vestiaire. Il vit que Byakuya avait envoyé une servante pour rager et fermer le pavillon derrière lui. Gin retourna donc à la maison en pressant le pas dans la fraîcheur du soir.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre pour s'habiller afin d'aller au dîner, il eut la surprise de trouver une boite de carton poussée sur son futon. Intrigué, il s'approcha et l'ouvrit pour découvrir le kimono vert qu'il avait vu dans la boutique un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il en resta bouche bée un instant.

- J'avais vu qu'il vous plaisait.  
Gin se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Yukiko. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Mais ... pourquoi? ... Qui?  
Yukiko lui lança un sourire.

- Qui? Officiellement c'est moi qui vous l'offre, mais je peux vous le dire bien qu'il ne veuille pas que vous le sachiez, C'est Byakuya-kun qui vous l'offre. Pourquoi? ... Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour se faire pardonner de ce qui s'est passé à cause de Rukia.  
Le coeur de Gin battait si fort dans sa poitrine que la jeune femme devait certainement l'entendre.

- Habillez-vous vite, le dîner va être servi.  
Elle se pencha un peu vers lui:

- Mettez donc votre nouveau kimono, souffla-t-elle à son oreille.  
Il hocha la tête et elle s'en alla en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Quand il arriva dans la salle à manger, vêtu de son nouveau kimono, tout le monde était déjà arrivé. Tout le monde le regarda entrer avec des yeux ronds, à commencer par Kyoko Kuchiki qui avait l'air d'avoir avalé un citron entier d'un seul coup.

- Mais c'est... commença Ichigo.  
Yukiko le fit taire d'un discret coup de coude dans les cotes.

- Incroyable, fit Kyoko en agitant son éventail sous son nez. J'ai vu ce kimono dans la boutique de Yamaguchi-san, cette semaine. Vraiment superbe! Je voulais l'acheter pour Shotarô-sama, mais son prix m'en a dissuadé. Il coûtait une fortune.  
Gin sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Il avait oublié le prix du kimono!

- Je me demande comment quelqu'un comme vous à pu se l'offrir, Ichimaru-san, fit-elle d'un air arrogant en agitant son éventail sous son nez.

- Il se trouve que quelqu'un comme moi a les moyens madame, répliqua Gin avec son sourire mauvais. On dit au Seireitei que les capitaines du Gotei sont mieux payés que les branches mortes des familles nobles. Je me demande si c'est vrai?  
Kyoko pâlit violemment:

- Comment oses-tu? Tu n'es qu'un moins que rien de Rukongai, un ...

- Ça suffit, intervint Shotarô. Tu l'as cherché, maintenant tais-toi et laisse nous tranquille.  
Gin fut, pour une fois, admiratif du dressage infligé aux membres de la noblesse dans leur enfance. L'arrogante jeune femme, n'ayant pas appris à tenir tête à son époux, ferma son clapet et se renfrogna d'un air furieux. Gin retint un sourire. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle à la droite de Byakuya.

- Merci, lui souffla-t-il à voix basse, pour que personne ne l'entende.  
Le noble ne réagit pas et resta aussi stoïque que si Gin n'avait rien dit. Cependant Gin pu voir un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.


	20. Progression

Bonsoir à tous.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mes examens m'ont pris beaucoup de temps, mais maintenant, ils sont terminés et pour fêter ça ... Un nouveau chapitre! ^^  
Merci à tous pour vos compliments et vos encouragements. Ca me fait très plaisir.  
Maintenant, je pense que j'aurai enfin le temps de vous répondre.

Bonne lecture.  
Bises.

Chapitre 20:

PROGRESSION.

Le lendemain, Gin fut tiré du futon à l'aube par Byakuya. Le noble le secoua et lui ordonna de le rejoindre rapidement pour le petit déjeuner avant de quitter la chambre. Gin s'assit en bâillant et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'habilla rapidement et se rendit à la salle à manger où il ne trouva que Byakuya. Ils déjeunèrent en tête à tête et le noble expliqua à Gin son programme de la journée. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, Byakuya attendit que l'une des servantes lui remette un panier pour le déjeuner avant de se diriger vers la porte suivit de Gin.

Tous les deux quittèrent la propriété mais au lieux de descendre vers Nitta, Byakuya prit la route opposée qui menait vers les montagnes. Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence, laissant derrière eux la petite vallée où la ville se nichait frileusement. Le soleil était déjà levé lorsqu'ils atteignirent une prairie assez spacieuse et dont le dénivelé n'était pas très important. Byakuya posa son panier dans l'herbe et se tourna vers Gin.

- C'est ici que tu vas t'entraîner.  
Gin se contenta de hocher la tête. Byakuya tira de son kimono un rouleau de parchemin, qu'il déroula d'un geste calme.

- Voici le programme de ton entraînement pour la semaine à venir. On commence tout de suite.  
Gin hocha la tête et Byakuya commença avec le premier exercice de la liste. Ce n'était que des exercices visant à renforcer sa masse musculaire et à lui rendre son agilité et son aisance passée mais Gin ne se plaignit pas, il effectua sans rechigner tous les exercices que Byakuya lui imposait. Le noble, assit sur un rocher, plat l'observait avec attention, n'hésitant pas à le faire recommencer dès qu'il voyait une erreur. A midi, lorsqu'il décida qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner, Byakuya interrompit l'entraînement et Gin se laissa tomber sur l'herbe avec un soupir de soulagement. Il essuya son visage de sa manche et regarda Byakuya poser un bentô devant lui.

- Merci, fit-il en prenant avidement la boite.

- Tu as le droit à une pause d'une heure, annonça le noble en ouvrant son repas.  
Gin hocha la tête et commença à manger.

L'après-midi se déroula de la même manière. Gin effectua tous les exercices sans se plaindre et Byakuya l'observait, admirant son entrain et sa détermination. Quand il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au manoir, Gin était épuisé mais content. Il pouvait enfin faire des efforts conséquents sans aussitôt tomber de fatigue. Les deux hommes rentrèrent à la demeure de Nitta sans se presser. Le soleil commençait à sombrer derrière les montagnes quand ils franchirent les portes de la propriété.

- Ahh, cousin! fit Shotarô en les voyant arriver dans le jardin. Ta journée s'est bien passée?

- Très bien, fit Byakuya d'un ton glacial.  
Shotarô se tourna alors vers Gin:

- Je suis étonné que vous soyez encore en un seul morceau, Ichimaru-san. Le cousin peut être rude quand il s'y met.

- Je sais, fit Gin, d'une voix sombre.  
Shotarô ne dissimula pas un sourire moqueur qui ne plut ni à Gin ni à Byakuya. Gin se demanda en voyant ce sourire si le cousin ne s'imaginait pas des choses.

- Tu dois vraiment beaucoup tenir à Ichimaru-san pour t'occuper de lui personnellement!  
Gin fronça les sourcils. Était-ce lui ou cette phrase voulait-elle dire plus qu'il semblait?

- Ichimaru est ma mission et ma responsabilité, répliqua Byakuya d'un ton sec. Mais tu ignore ce que ces deux mots veulent dire, bien entendu.  
Shotarô éclata d'un rire qui sonnait aussi faux que ses sourires.

- Ne le prend pas comme ça, Byakuya. Je voulais juste dire que c'était rare de te voir t'occuper de quelqu'un. Tu ne t'intéresses plus à personne depuis la mort de Hisana même pas a cette sauvageonne que tu as adopté.  
Ça c'était assurément un coup bas. Byakuya se contenta de contourner son cousin, le regard aussi glacial que d'habitude.

- Ne me parle plus jamais de ça! Ordonna-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.  
Il s'en alla sans se retourner. Shotarô laissa échapper un long sifflement.

- Eh bien! C'est un sujet sensible on dirait!  
Il lança vers Gin un regard absolument terrifiant de moquerie et de cruauté. Celui-ci se retint de frémir et s'en alla à son tour sans prononcer un mot.

Pendant une semaine, ils firent de même, partant avant l'aube et revenant au couché du soleil. Ils passaient la journée seul dans la prairie l'un s'entraînant et l'autre observant et donnant des ordres. Gin ne se plaignait jamais. Il faisait tous ses exercices sans rechigner. A la fin de la semaine, Byakuya lui accorda un jour de repos et le pauvre Gin dormit presque jusqu'à midi ce qui fit bien rire Shotarô:

- Ma parole mais tu l'épuises, ce pauvre garçon.  
Gin ne su dire pourquoi, mais cette phrase dans la bouche de cet homme ne lui paraissait pas anodine. Il ne se passait rien entre Gin et Byakuya, ce que Gin déplorait, sauf si on exceptait le jour où Gin s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Byakuya pendant leur pause de midi. Cependant, entendre cet homme et ses sous-entendus était réellement épuisant pour Gin qui ne savait plus où se mettre pour lui échapper. Heureusement pour ses nerfs, Shotarô et son odieuse épouse quittèrent Nitta à la fin de la semaine pour retourner dans leur demeure du Seireitei. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, à ce moment, c'est que personne ne fut fâché de leur départ.

La semaine qui suivit, Byakuya changea l'entraînement et à présent, Gin s'exerçait au maniement du sabre à l'aide d'un shinai, un sabre de bambou. Son instinct et ses habitudes lui revinrent tout de suite, si bien que Byakuya dû mettre la main à la patte plus tôt qu'il le pensait. Le troisième jour, il emporta lui aussi un shinai ce que Gin remarqua tout de suite. Il ne posa cependant aucune question. Arrivé à la prairie isolée, Byakuya posa le panier du déjeuner sur l'herbe comme d'habitude mais il ne s'assit pas sur son rocher. A la place, il sortit son shinai de sa housse et se plaça face à Gin.

- Attaque-moi, ordonna-t-il.  
Gin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il attaqua aussitôt et Byakuya para de son shinai. Il fut surpris par la force et la fermeté du coup. Il répliqua et ce fut à Gin de se défendre. Ils passèrent ainsi toute la matinée à s'affronter sans qu'aucun des deux ne parvienne à prendre le dessus. A la pause de midi tout deux étaient trempé de sueur, couverts de coups et d'écorchures et complètement épuisé. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe pour se reposer. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

- C'est bien ... Tu te défends bien, fit Byakuya après un moment. Continue comme ça et on pourra repasser au zanpakutô dès notre retour au Seireitei.  
Gin se contenta de hocher la tête, trop essoufflé pour parler. Il était fatigué pourtant il ressentait la présence de Byakuya près de lui avec une acuité presque douloureuse. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche tant physiquement que moralement. Gin devait faire des efforts pour ne pas le toucher, tendre le bras et caresser son visage de marbre. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine mais l'entraînement n'y était pour rien. Bon sang! ... Il était si proche, juste à portée de la main. Il suffisait de tendre un peu le bras pour pour toucher sa peau douce et attirante. C'était rageant. Gin n'osa pas franchir cette distance qui les séparait encore de peur de briser leur proximité. Il se traita mentalement de lâche et se maudit de ne pas oser faire le premier geste.

- Bon, fit Byakuya en se levant d'un seul coup. Mieux vaut ne pas rester trop longtemps immobile. Il fait froid.  
Gin, tiré de sa réflexion, hocha lentement la tête un peu déçu. Il s'assit au moment où Byakuya lui tendait son bentô. Ils mangèrent en silence et Byakuya se demanda pourquoi Gin était soudain si discret.

Ils finirent leur repas et se reposèrent encore un peu avant de reprendre l'entraînement. Dès les premiers coups échangés, Byakuya remarqua une certaine mollesse dans ceux de Gin et se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à se reprendre et le affrontement se fit aussi ardent que celui de la matinée. Ils attaquaient et se défendaient tour à tour, chacun cherchant la faille dans la garde de son adversaire. Byakuya était satisfait de la démonstration de Gin, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir aussi compétitif si rapidement. Son adversaire semblait ravi de pouvoir se défouler. Le noble se rendit compte qu'il pouvait durcir encore l'exercice, Gin arrivait à suivre sans problème. Bientôt leur échange fut aussi acharné et violent qu'un véritable combat, seuls manquaient les capacités de leur sabre et le kido. Ils s'entraînèrent ainsi, avec acharnement, jusqu'à ce qu'un incident survienne. En reculant pour échapper à une attaque de Byakuya, Gin trébucha en marchant sur une pierre et roula au sol. Byakuya cessa aussitôt son assaut et attendit qu'il se relève. Gin resta un instant au sol, essoufflé avant de se relever. A ce moment, il se laissa retomber en poussant un cri de douleur.

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda Byakuya en s'approchant.  
Gin serrait le bas de sa jambe entre ses mains.

- Je crois que je me suis foulé la cheville.

- Montre moi ça.  
Gin tendit sa jambe en avant et la posa sur l'herbe. Byakuya lui retira sa sandale et sa tabi afin d'examiner sa cheville.

- Ca enfle déjà.  
Il pressa la cheville entre ses doigts arrachant une grimace à Gin. Byakuya se releva.

- Mieux vaut rentrer tout de suite, Inoue-chan peut soigner ça rapidement.

- Rentrer? Fit Gin, incertain. Je pourrai pas marcher. Ça irait plus vite si t'allais chercher Hime-chan pour la ramener ici.

- Pas question de te laisser seul avec une cheville dans cet état. Il y a des hollow qui traînent ici parfois.  
Byakuya s'éloigna vers un minuscule ruisseau qui coulait à la limite de la prairie. Il retira son écharpe et la trempa dans l'eau glaciale. Il revint vers Gin, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sans un mot il prit la jambe de Gin et commença à enrouler la cheville dans l'écharpe. Gin frissonna quand le linge humide et froid toucha sa peau. Byakuya fit un rapide bandage et se leva pour rassembler leurs affaires. Quand ce fut fait il revint près de Gin qui attendait toujours de voir ce qui aller se passer.

- Rentrons! Ordonna le noble.  
Il se retourna et posa un genoux au sol en présentant son dos à Gin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Ca ne se voit pas, je vais te porter. Aller dépêche toi. On a pas toute la soirée.

- Mais Byakuya, c'est ...  
Gin sentit un horrible chaleur lui monter aux joues et tressaillit quand le noble lui lança un regard impérieux par dessus son épaule.

- Ichimaru! Fit-il de la voix qu'il réservait habituellement à Abarai pour le faire obéir. Il faut te ramener à la maison. Sur mon dos, vite!  
Gin se mit à genoux et passa les bras autour de cou de Byakuya. Le noble prit son panier et les deux shinai et se releva. Gin s'installa sur son dos et passa les jambes autour du bassin de son porteur. Cette position fit monter une bouffé de chaleur en lui.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.  
Byakuya ne répondit rien, il passa les bras sous les cuisse de Gin pour le maintenir et emprunta le chemin du retour. Gin prit le panier et les shinai sous un bras pour débarrasser Byakuya.

Pendant le trajet, Gin ne résista pas à l'envie de plonger le visage dans le cou de Byakuya. Il frissonna en sentant ses cheveux soyeux caresser son visage et son odeur suave et attirante. Cela eut pour effet de réveiller une certaine partie de son anatomie. Aussitôt, Gin se força à penser des choses moins agréables pour se calmer. Il espéra que Byakuya ne se soit rendu compte de rien. C'est dans un état de grand émois émotionnel qu'il arriva à la demeure de Nitta.

Byakuya ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien lui avait manqué jusqu'à ce moment. La chaleur de Gin contre son dos, se répandait en lui et le réchauffait comme un doux thé sucré après une journée d'hiver. C'était vraiment agréable. Il secoua la tête pour éloigner cette pensée de lui, mais la chaleur de Gin continua à affluer en lui sans qu'il puisse la stopper. Quand il arriva à la maison de Nitta il en fut à la fois soulagé et déçu. Il porta Gin jusqu'à la maison et le déposa sur un coussin de la salle principale.

- Je vais chercher Inoue-chan. Ne bouges pas.

- J'aurai du mal, répondit Gin avec un petit sourire d'excuse.  
Byakuya sortit sans un mot mais Gin aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire.

Byakuya parcouru les couloirs en suivant l'énergie spirituelle de Orihime. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Gin sur son dos pour lui communiquer sa chaleur, un froid glacial l'envahissait. Il resserra son haori autour de lui et entra dans la bibliothèque où il trouva Orihime occupée à jouer aux cartes avec Yukiko, Rukia et Ichigo.

-Inoue-chan, peux-tu venir avec moi, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de ton aide.  
Tout le monde leva la tête vers le noble.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Ichimaru-san? Demanda Yukiko soudain inquiète.

- Rien de grave. Il s'est foulé la cheville en trébuchant sur une pierre.  
Rukia leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Je viens, capitaine Kuchiki, fit la rouquine en se levant.  
Ils rejoignirent Gin qui attendait dans la salle en s'amusant à lancer des grains de raisin pris dans la coupe de fruit sur la table, dans un vase de faïence posé à l'autre bout de la table.

- Ichimaru! Appela Byakuya pour le faire cesser.  
Gin goba le grain de raison qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter dans la direction du vase et lui adressa un sourire innocent.

- Inoue-chan est là.  
Byakuya s'effaça pour laisser entrer la rouquine et disparut pour aller chercher une servante afin de nettoyer les bêtises de son invité. Pas question que quelqu'un se blesse en glissant sur un grain de raisin. Quand il revint avec une jeune servante, Orihime était déjà à l'ouvre et son écharpe attendait, pliée sur la table.

- J'ai presque fini, informa Orihime.  
Byakuya ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la regarder finir ses soins en silence.

- Voilà! Fit-elle après quelques minutes.  
Gin se leva prudemment et testa un instant la solidité de sa cheville avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

- Merci Hime-chan.  
Il se tourna vers le noble:

- Merci de m'avoir porté Byakuya.  
Le noble haussa les épaules en silence et s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand Yukiko arriva accompagné d'une servante portant un lourd plateau chargé de tasses de thé et de pâtisseries maison.

- J'ai pensé qu'une collation vous ferait du bien pour vous remettre de votre journée.  
Byakuya s'installa à la table et les autres les rejoignirent pour la collation. Byakuya ne parla pas beaucoup durant la réunion, mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Gin.

--

A la fin de la semaine, Gin avait récupéré la majeur partie de son énergie et Byakuya songea qu'il était temps de passer au kido. Gin ne s'en était jamais beaucoup servi mais ça lui ferait du bien de travailler un peu la nécromancie. C'était un bon exercice pour récupérer la maîtrise de son reiatsu. Et ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de revoir ses sorts après si longtemps.

Byakuya passa une grande partie de la matinée de leur jour de repos à préparer un nouveau programme d'entraînement. Comme précédemment, Gin dormait encore alors qu'il était pas loin de midi. Cependant Byakuya avait donné l'ordre qu'on le laisse dormir tranquille. Il avait besoin de repos. Ca faisait aussi partie de l'entraînement.

Byakuya allait quitter sa chambre lorsque un reiatsu incroyablement puissant éclata comme une bombe, secouant toute la maison et jetant le noble surpris à genoux sur le sol. Il lui fallut une longue minute pour reprendre son souffle et parvenir à se redresser.

- Ca ... ça vient de ...  
Oui, ça venait de la chambre voisine, celle dans laquelle dormait Gin. Affolé, Byakuya se rua dans le couloir et se précipita dans la chambre de son invité. Gin était seul et dormait dans son futon mais pas de doute, il état bien la source de ce reiatsu si écrasant. Byakuya s'avança jusqu'à lui et se laissa tomber lourdement à genoux près de lui.

- Ichimaru! Appela-t-il.  
Pas de réaction.

- Ichimaru!  
Il tendit la main pour secouer le dormeur mais ne parvint pas à le réveiller.

- Gin! Réveilles-toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?  
A ce moment, Ichigo arriva, le font couvert de sueur, courbé comme sous un poids immense.

- Bordel, Byakuya, c'est quoi ce souk?  
Le noble secoua Gin une nouvelle fois. Ichigo tomba à genoux sur le sol à la porte de la chambre:

- Il faut qu'il arrête ça, les filles se sont évanouies. Il va les tuer s'il ne se calme pas.

- Je sais!  
Byakuya secoua Gin plus fort, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.

- On croirait qu'il est en transe, remarqua Ichigo.

- Est-il possible que ...  
A ce moment, l'écrasant réiatsu disparut comme il était venu: d'un seul coup. Byakuya et Ichigo poussèrent tout deux un soupir de soulagement. Ichigo se traîna jusqu'au futon et s'assit sur ses talons à coté du noble.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
Le noble ne répondit pas. Il regarda les yeux de Gin s'ouvrir et papillonner un instant avant de se fixer sur eux. C'était la première fois que Byakuya voyait si bien ces iris d'un bleu de glace et il se surpris à les trouver attrayant. Quelque chose en lui était fasciné par ce visage et ces yeux si clair. Il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher et n'était pas certain de le vouloir. Un long frisson remonta le long de son échine. Il allait lever la main pour caresser le visage de Gin lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans son mouvement:

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Gin, bordel? T'as failli nous faire tomber la baraque sur la tête!  
Byakuya, tiré de son état de fascination, reposa la main sur sa cuisse et maudit silencieusement le rouquin d'exister. Il tourna le regard vers Gin et le vit leur adresser à tout deux le plus grand sourire qu'ils eurent jamais vu. Un sourire plein de joie et de bonne humeur qui frappa le noble au coeur. Il n'en avait encore jamais vu de tel sur le visage de son invité.

- Shinsô est revenue, déclara Gin avec une joie non dissimulée.


	21. Neige, saké, surprise

Bonjour tout le monde.

Un nouveau chapitre avec une petite surprise qui devrait vous faire plaisir.  
Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous répondre, mais je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir. Elles me donnent envie de continuer à écrire.  
Merci à tous.

Place au chapitre.  
Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 21:

NEIGE, SAKÉ, SURPRISE.

Le ciel obscur vibrait de la colère de la tempête. Des éclairs d'argent traversaient le ciel en se ramifiant dans tous les sens. Le vent hurlait mais il ne pleuvait pas encore. Seul devant les shoji ouverts, Byakuya observait la fureur du ciel faire rage au dessus de la ville, comme s'il voulait la rayer de la carte.

Absorbé par sa contemplation, le noble ne remarqua pas le mouvement derrière lui, ni la forme échevelée qui émergea lentement du futon. La silhouette bâilla avant de se lever pour rejoindre Byakuya. Elle l'enlaça de ses bras et posa la tête sur son épaule.

- La tempête t'empêche de dormir?

- Non, mais j'aime regarder l'orage.

- Comme moi.  
La silhouette inclina un peu la tête pour déposer un baiser dans la nuque du noble qui frissonna.

- Tu sais que c'est très exaltant de faire l'amour pendant un orage?

- Gin!  
Le jeune homme lui lança un sourire innocent et le noble se sentit fondre. Il se retourna entre ses bras et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser passionné. Gin leva les mains et en passa une dans les cheveux de Byakuya derrière sa tête, pour appuyer le baiser, et glissa l'autre au creux de se reins. Ils rompirent le baiser après un instant pour reprendre leur souffle et Gin lança un sourire évocateur à son amant. Il le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le futon. Byakuya se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance. Gin le poussa dans le futon et s'allongea langoureusement contre lui.

- Laisse moi faire, je vais m'occuper de toi.  
Byakuya ferma les yeux en sentant les mains chaudes de son amant glisser sur sa peau en une longue caresse sensuelle. Les doigts longs et fins caressèrent doucement sa verge.

- Oh! Le petit soldat est déjà au garde à vous, fit Gin en lançant à Byakuya un sourire en coin.  
Le noble frissonna au son de sa voix.

A ce moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la scène s'évanouit dans les ténèbres.

--

Byakuya se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant, la respiration précipitée. Il regarda autour de lui un instant avant de comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre de la demeure de Nitta. Il se redressa dans son futon et passa une main sur son visage. Encore ce rêve? C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il faisait ce rêve. Étrangement ce qui lui aurait paru écoeurant et contre nature il y a quelques semaines encore ne le révoltait plus autant et lui paraissait au contraire, attirant. Il se demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait et à quel point la présence de Gin pouvait influencer son esprit. Il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux aller voir Ukitake pour se décharger de sa mission ... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner Gin aux mains d'un autre capitaine qui ne lui accorderait ni protection ni soutient. Il était en bonne voie de redevenir enfin un shinigami, Byakuya n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner maintenant.

On frappa à nouveau à sa porte mais Byakuya n'y prêta aucune attention. Il était plongé dans sa réflexion. Yukiko entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur.

- Ah, tu es réveillé! Dépêche-toi, c'est l'heure.  
Byakuya hocha simplement la tête et Yukiko ressortit sans faire de bruit. Byakuya se passa une main dans les cheveux et se leva. Il rassembla ses affaires pour se rendre à la salle d'eau.

Quand il arriva dans la salle pour le petit déjeuner, il remarqua qu'il manquait encore Rukia et Orihime. Gin arriva juste après lui, arborant le sourire radieux qu'il avait sur le visage depuis qu'il avait renoué le contact avec son zanpakutô. Byakuya constata avec satisfaction qu'il portait le kimono vert qu'il lui avait offert au début de leur séjour à Nitta.

- Ces demoiselles se font attendre? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en même temps que Byakuya.

- Ça change! Ronchonna Ichigo.  
Yukiko se contenta de sourire.

Le petit déjeuner fut servit et les filles n'arrivèrent que vingt minutes plus tard. Elles portaient de superbes kimono aux couleurs de l'hiver. Celui de Rukia était noir rehaussé de broderies au fil d'argent et celui de Orihime était blanc avec des imprimés bleu clair en forme de petits oiseaux. Tout le monde avait passé son plus beau kimono, y comprit Ichigo à qui Yukiko avait prêté un kimono ayant appartenu à Byakuya quand il était adolescent. Elle en avait choisit un noir, qui allait parfaitement avec celui que portait Rukia, nota Gin, car les couleurs des autres juraient horriblement avec ses cheveux flamboyants.

Après le petit déjeuner, tout le monde quitta la maison pour se rendre à Nitta. C'était le jour du festival annuel de la ville et Byakuya avait autorisé son petit monde à y assister. Il les avait toutefois prévenu: pas de bagarre, pas de dispute, et Gin resterait avec lui toute la journée. Tout le monde avait acquiescé.

Ils prirent soin de se couvrir chaudement, car il commençait à faire vraiment froid. Byakuya prêta un haori d'hiver à Gin qui allait parfaitement avec son kimono vert. Le jeune homme flottait un peu dedans, mais ça ne se remarquait pas. Byakuya ne put que remarquer qu'il avait repris du poids et du muscle au cours des trois semaines écoulées. Il en était content bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Il ouvrit la porte et sentit soudain Gin le frôler.

- Eh, regardez! S'écria-t-il. Il a neigé!  
Gin se précipita dans le jardin couvert d'une couche de neige immaculée. Un instant Byakuya se demanda ce qu'un Gin de bonne humeur pouvait faire dans la neige. Il eut bientôt la réponse. Gin s'accroupit et commença à rassembler un pâté de neige devant lui.

- Un vrai gamin, fit Rukia.  
Elle avait à peine dit ça qu'une boule de neige s'écrasa sur sa tête.

- Ichimaru! Gronda-t-elle.  
Une autre boule de neige l'atteignit et Byakuya se demanda pourquoi une shinigami expérimentée comme Rukia n'avait pas pu l'éviter.

- Ichimaru, s'écria Rukia.  
Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança dans le jardin et avant d'avoir pu comprendre comme s'était venu, elle se retrouva engagée dans une incroyable bataille de boules de neige contre Gin. Pendant un instant tout le monde les regarda bouche bée, puis Byakuya décida d'intervenir.

- Ça suffit, tous les deux.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de dire "ouf!" qu'une boule de neige s'écrasa sur le coté de sa tête. Un silence estomaqué s'en suivit. Seuls les rires de Gin se faisaient entendre.

- Ne venez pas vous plaindre si vous attrapez froid, fit Byakuya en foudroyant Gin du regard.

- Byakuya-kun a raison, intervint Yukiko. Allez vous sécher.  
Gin et Rukia obéirent et retournèrent dans la maison. Les autres les attendirent quelques minutes. Ils ne tardèrent pas à revenir, les cheveux secs mais les vêtements encore légèrement humides. Byakuya sembla estimer que c'était suffisant car il donna le signal du départ et leur petit groupe se dirigea vers les limites de la propriété.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la petite ville avait bien changé. Des lampions étaient suspendus dans les rues et aux façades des maisons, des guirlandes de fanions pendaient au dessus des rues, des décorations simples mais efficaces. Il était encore tôt mais des gens en kimono de fête se promenaient déjà parmi les stands et les artistes de rue itinérants.

D'abord, ils restèrent ensemble, et commencèrent leur visite par faire un tour parmi les stands comme la plupart des autres visiteurs. Ils s'essayèrent à différents jeux, mais ne mangèrent rien malgré les odeurs appétissantes qui les entouraient. Byakuya avait décidé d'emmener tout le monde au restaurant. Sur un stand de jeux, Ichigo et Gin se livrèrent un duel acharné pour savoir lequel des deux était le meilleur. Gin finit pas s'imposer, devant un rouquin éberlué, et Rukia se retrouva avec une collection de petites poupées en kimono dans les bras. Elle en donna quelques unes à Orihime qui en fut ravie. Ils continuèrent leur balade tranquillement, s'amusant et riant sous le regard de Byakuya.

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi une partie de la matinée. Yukiko acheta une jolie broche en forme de cygne à mettre sur son obi, Ichigo et Orihime regardaient partout avec des yeux ronds, Rukia se trouva une peluche Chappy en provenance du Seireitei où elle l'avait cherché pendant des semaines sans la trouver. Tous les stocks avaient été vidé en quelques jours. Seul Byakuya et Gin se contentèrent de regarder sans acheter, le premier parce qu'il n'avait besoin de rien et l'autre parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas d'argent.

Ils firent le tour des rues réservées aux marchands et au jeux, puis se dirigèrent vers le quartier des artisans. La plupart d'entre eux faisaient des démonstrations de leur savoir faire dans leur boutique ouverte au public. Le petit groupe observa un potier à l'oeuvre, puis un sculpteur et un forgeron. Gin fut fasciné par les souffleurs de verre qui modelaient la matière en fusion comme de la pâte à modeler. L'un d'eux offrit une rose de verre à Orihime. Ils continuèrent ainsi leur promenade durant toute la matinée, puis se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le restaurant que Byakuya avait choisi.

L'établissement était richement décoré et sa clientèle montrait ostensiblement qu'elle appartenait à la bourgeoisie riche de Rukongai ou à la noblesse du Seireitei. Gin se sentit un peu déplacé et les regards qui furent braqués sur lui le mirent un instant mal à l'aise. Il entendit nettement les gens chuchoter sur son passage et comprit qu'ils parlaient de lui quand son nom revint à plusieurs reprises. Il hésita un instant mais un contact dans le creux de ses reins le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête pour voir Byakuya le regarder. Il ne dit rien mais sa simple présence réconforta Gin qui s'avança dans le restaurant sans faire attention aux autres clients. Ils s'installèrent à table et quand Byakuya s'assit à coté de lui, Gin en oublia tout ce qui les entourait.

Le repas fut agréable et la nourriture délicieuse. Ce fut un bon moment pour tout le monde. Gin était d'excellente humeur depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Shinsô, il passa la plupart du temps à rire, arrachant même un sourire à Byakuya. Même Rukia trouvait difficile de le bouder. Même quand Gin l'embêtait, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait l'air tellement heureux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Son sourire était tellement rayonnant, communicatif. Rien à voir avec le faux sourire qu'elle lui avait toujours connu. Celui-là, c'était un vrai sourire.

Ils sortirent du restaurant en début d'après midi. Il faisait moins froid et un pale soleil blanc essayait de réchauffer l'atmosphère. Cependant, leur souffle produisait toujours des nuages de vapeur quand ils respiraient. Ils discutèrent un moment avant de se séparer pour aller chacun de leur coté. Ichigo partit avec Rukia visiter les environs du lac où se trouvaient les saltimbanques. Yukiko prit Orihime sous son aile et partit en direction du centre ville. Gin resta donc seul avec Byakuya. Tout deux s'observèrent un instant.

- Il y a une pièce de Nô au théâtre de la ville, je vais la voir, annonça Byakuya.  
Gin hocha la tête, sachant que, de toute façon, il n'a pas le choix. Byakuya tourna les talons et se dirigea vers une autre rue. Gin le suivit en silence.

- Tu sais ce qu'est le Nô, j'espère!

- Evidemment, pour qui tu me prends? Répliqua Gin, vaguement vexé. J'ai déjà assisté à plusieurs représentations au Seireitei.  
Byakuya lui lança un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule et continua sa marche en silence.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le théâtre de Nitta, un bâtiment semblable à une grosse villa noble du Seireitei. Byakuya franchit la grille et entraîna Gin dans le jardin. Il régla les places tandis que Gin observait un kakémono annonçant le titre du spectacle et les noms des acteurs principaux en kanji superbement calligraphiés. Gin suivit simplement Byakuya quand celui-ci entra dans la salle. Ils s'installèrent sur des coussins et attendirent le début de la pièce.

Gin ne connaissait pas la pièce qui était jouée devant lui et il y assista avec attention. Même si le Nô ne le passionnait pas, il essayait de faire bonne figure auprès de Byakuya. C'était une occasion incroyable pour Gin d'en apprendre plus sur les goûts du noble. Byakuya était immobile près de lui, attentif, comme hypnotisé par le spectacle. Sur son visage aucune trace d'émotion si bien qu'il était difficile de voir si ça lui plaisait ou non. Mais il avait l'air détendu et c'était suffisant pour le moment. Ils restèrent muets et immobiles, cote à cote, chacun plongé dans sa bulle. Gin fut un peu surpris de sentir une main sur son épaule, deux heures plus tard à la fin de la représentation. Il leva les yeux vers Byakuya qui lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il était temps de partir.

Il quittèrent le théâtre en silence et se promenèrent un instant sans but dans les rues. Gin oublia bientôt l'ambiance guindée du théâtre et recommença à s'amuser sous l'oeil attentif de Byakuya. L'attitude du jeune homme lui plaisait, bien qu'il essaya de ne pas y penser, il préférait vraiment voir Gin comme ça que triste et renfermé sur lui même.

- Oh! Regarde, fit Gin après un moment. Un concours de sculptures de glace! Viens, on va voir!  
Avant que Byakuya ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, Gin l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers la rue le long de laquelle des sculptures de glace et de neige s'alignaient pour le plaisir des visiteurs. Ils les observèrent les unes après les autres. Il y avait de tout, des personnages du folklore local, des animaux, des bâtiment, des dragons en pagaille, quelques lions et tigres, une ou deux scène de la vie courante, et le clou de la visite, une reconstitution de la bataille de Nitta qui opposa deux clans de noble rivaux à cet endroit quelque siècles plus tôt.

Gin se promenait dans la rue en trottinant gaiement, allant d'une sculpture à l'autre comme une abeille butinant dans un champ de fleurs. Même les gamins qui les entouraient ne semblaient pas aussi enthousiastes que lui. Byakuya était à la fois gêné et content de le voir ainsi et, au bout d'un moment, il finit par oublier les regards stupéfaits posés sur eux pour se laisser gagner par la bonne humeur de son compagnon.

- Oh, tu souris c'est génial! Remarqua Gin quand ils laissèrent les sculptures derrière eux. J'aimerai bien te voir sourire plus souvent.  
La première réaction de Byakuya fut d'effacer le sourire de son visage mais il se ravisa.

- Tiens, fit-il à place, un labyrinthe de glace. Tu te sens d'attaque à l'affronter?  
Gin lui lança un sourire ravi.

- Et toi pas trop fatigué?  
Tout les deux se rendirent sur place et observèrent un instant le plan du labyrinthe affiché à l'entrée du dédale pour aider les enfants à s'en sortir sans trop de mal.

- Tu ne crains pas de devoir passer la nuit là dedans avec moi? Demanda Gin en entrant.

- Aucune chance, répondit le noble, mon sens de l'orientation n'a pas d'égal.  
Et pourtant, il ne leur fallut pas dix minutes pour se rendre compte qu'ils tournaient en rond. Gin s'amusait comme un gamin, explorant chaque recoin du labyrinthe. Byakuya le suivait sans se plaindre, partageant son amusement. Il leur fallut presque deux heures pour trouver la sortie. Il faisait sombre et Byakuya déclara qu'ils avaient juste le temps de retourner dans le centre ville pour manger quelque chose et attendre le défilé des porteurs de feu.

Laissant le labyrinthe derrière eux, ils remontèrent la rue entre les sculptures de glace que les juges officiels du concours contemplaient. Byakuya chercha un restaurant où ils pourraient dîner mais Gin l'arrêta.

- Pas de festival sans un stand de nouilles traditionnel.  
Byakuya haussa un sourcils mais le suivit sans se plaindre. Gin trouva un petit stand qui faisait de la soupe de nouille et tout deux s'y installèrent. Byakuya n'avait jamais mangé ce genre de plat et fut surpris mais pas désagréablement. De toutes façons, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'avec un Gin de cette humeur joyeuse si communicative à coté de lui, il aurait même pu manger des cailloux et trouver ça bon.

Après le dîner, ils eurent juste de le temps de se rendre dans la rue principale et de se trouver une petite place sur l'un des trottoir. Il faisait sombre et le ciel hivernal bien dégagé, était d'un noir d'encre transpercé de petites étoiles qui brillaient froidement comme des diamants. Toutes les lumières publiques, les lanternes, les torches et les lampes des vitrines et des maisons furent éteintes, plongeant la petite ville dans l'obscurité. La foule patienta un long moment en silence puis un coup de gong retentit dans le lointain.

- Ca va commencer, fit Byakuya.  
Gin se contenta de hocher la tête et de refermer son haori sur sa poitrine pour ne pas avoir froid en restant ainsi immobile. Après une demie heure environ, une petite voix d'enfant cria dans le noir:

- Ils arrivent, ils arrivent papa!  
La foule fut parcourue d'un frisson d'excitation. Effectivement quelque minutes plus tard les premiers porteurs de feu arrivèrent au coin de la rue. Des dizaines d'hommes, des moines et des repentants pour la plupart, mais aussi quelques notables désireux de se faire bien voir, défilèrent dans la rue, simplement vêtu d'un yukata de coton blanc, portant d'énormes flambeaux dont les flammes rougeâtres lançaient des étincelles de combustible vers le ciel, éclairant et réchauffant la foule sur leur passage. Ils étaient suivit par un contingent non négligeable de jeunes enfants portant, au bout de longues perches de bambou, des lampions de papier coloré. Les enfant étaient tous habillés du même petit kimono noir et du même petit manteau rouge qui les faisaient un peu ressembler à une armée miniature.

Le défilé dura environ une demie-heure. Quand le dernier rang d'enfants, fut passé, la foule commença à se disperser en bavardant bruyamment. Byakuya remarqua que Gin grelottait dans le froid mordant de la soirée.

- Viens, fi-t-il. On a une heure avant le feu d'artifice, on va aller boire quelque chose de chaud.  
Gin hocha la tête et tous deux se dirigèrent vers une taverne encore ouverte. Tandis que Gin prenait une place près du foyer, Byakuya passa commande au comptoir. Quand il vint le rejoindre, Gin se réchauffait auprès du foyer. Byakuya s'agenouilla derrière la table basse et le laissa se réchauffer tant qu'il voulait. Gin ne revint à table que quand on leur apporta leur commande.

- Du saké? Je m'attendais plutôt à du thé.

- Tu veux que j'aille t'en commander? Demanda Byakuya en servant deux petites tasses.

- Non, c'est bien comme ça.  
Gin porta la tasse à ses lèvres et le liquide tiède le réchauffa agréablement.

- Ca fait du bien.  
Byakuya approuva d'un signe de tête. Les deux homme burent tranquillement tout en discutant à voix basse. Gin trouvait vraiment étrange de voir Byakuya dans un tel établissement et le lui fit remarquer en riant. Le noble se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux avant de répondre:

- Je pourrais très bien te surprendre encore.  
Gin se demanda ce que ça voulait dire mais à ce moment une explosion retentit au dessus de la ville, indiquant qu'il ne restait que dix minutes avant le feu d'artifice.

- Allons-y, fit Byakuya.  
Gin hocha la tête et se leva. Quand il quittèrent la taverne, ils laissèrent pas moins de quatre pichets de saké vide derrière eux.

- Holà! Je suis un peu éméché, fit Gin en riant.  
Byakuya ne répondit pas, mais lui aussi se sentait dans le même état, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. C'était même plutôt agréable. Il se sentait libre et capable de faire tout ce qui lui plaisait sans avoir à s'inquiéter des conséquences.

Byakuya emmena Gin à un endroit idéal pour voir le feu d'artifice, un peu en dehors de la ville, sur une petite colline non loin de la maison de vacance des Kuchiki. Ils s'installèrent là et attendirent un instant avant que les premières fusées ne montent vers le ciel. Le feu d'artifice était loin d'être aussi beau et spectaculaire que ceux qui avaient lieu aux festivals du Seireitei, mais Gin, qui n'en avait pas vu depuis longtemps, s'émerveilla comme un gosse. Il regardait les gerbes de feu dans le ciel, les yeux grands ouverts, et celles-ci se reflétaient dans ses iris de glace, comme des étoiles colorées. Quand Byakuya le remarqua, il ne parvint plus à détacher son regard de son compagnon et en oublia le feu d'artifice.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gin s'en rendit compte et saisit son regard. Il frissonna et son coeur se mit à battre plus vite. Byakuya s'approcha doucement et passa les bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que ...Mmmf!  
Avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, il fut réduit au silence par des lèvres avides s'emparant des seines. Byakuya glissa une main dans ses cheveux et appuya le baiser, caressant doucement les lèvres de Gin du bout de sa langue. Étourdit, Gin obéit docilement, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Byakuya approfondit la baiser, jouant agréablement avec sa langue. Le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Gin ferma les yeux et s'abandonna entre les bras de Byakuya, profitant de ce baiser inattendu comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il allait faire dans sa vie.


	22. Retour au Seireitei

Bonjour à tous.  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour bien finir l'année.  
Je rassure ceux qui commençaient à s'inquiéter: non, je n'abandonne pas cette fic. Je n'en abandonne pas une seule. Je n'ai simplement pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment, ma famille accapare tout mon temps libre. ^^  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si les chapitres se font un peu attendre, je continuerai mes fic.

Bonne année à tout le monde. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur de de réussite pour 2010, ainsi qu'une bonne santé.

Bonne lecture.  
Bises.

Chapitre 22:

RETOUR AU SEIREITEI.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Byakuya ne parla pas une seule fois du baiser échangé avec Gin, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu lieu. Bien que déçu, Gin s'attendait à ce genre de comportement, le noble était éméché à ce moment là et il ne l'aurait certainement pas embrassé s'il avait été sobre. Pour lui, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Byakuya se comportait comme il l'avait toujours fait et Gin s'efforçait d'en faire autant mais c'était dur. Il perdit son sourire pendant quelque jours ce que les autres remarquèrent aussitôt mais il parvint à mettre ça sur le compte d'un coup de froid. Il passa donc les deux jours suivant dans sa chambre avec Yukiko, Rukia et Orihime à son chevet.

Il craignait un peu de retourner dans la prairie. Que ferait-il une fois seul avec Byakuya?

Il n'eut pas à s'en inquiéter longtemps. La neige tombant drue depuis le festival interdisait à quiconque de se rendre dans la montagne. Sans compter que leur séjour touchait à sa fin. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de le réaliser, Gin se retrouva à faire ses malles dans sa chambre en vue du retour au Seireitei qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Il allait regretter ces vacances. Il s'était bien amuséet l'endroit lui avait vraiment plu.

La voiture vint les chercher tôt le lendemain et tout le monde y embarqua un peu à contre coeur. Gin se retrouva assis à coté de Byakuya. Ils discutèrent un moment de choses et d'autres. Après la pause déjeuner dans une petite auberge, la berline reprit le chemin du Seireitei. Gin s'endormit sur l'épaule de Byakuya qui, bien que surpris, le laissa faire. Il ne le réveilla que quand ils franchirent la porte du Seireitei. Gin se frotta les yeux et regarda autour de lui, un peu groggy puis il regarda la ville couverte de neige défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture. Quand ils arrivèrent au domaine des Kuchiki, Les serviteurs les attendaient, rangés de chaque coté de la porte. Il s'inclinèrent tous devant Byakuya en s'écriant en coeur:

- Bon retour chez vous, Kuchiki-sama.  
Gin trouva ça un peu ridicule mais il ne dit rien.

Il passa le reste de sa journée à défaire ses malles et à se promener dans le manoir afin de se remémorer les emplacements des différentes pièces. Il retrouva le jardin de bonsaï sans y penser. Il inspecta les petits arbres et retrouva aussitôt le sien. Il se portait bien, ce qui rendit son sourire à Gin. Il le ramena immédiatement dans sa chambre.

- Nous voilà de retour, fit-il en posant le bonsaï sur sa petite table.  
Il quitta sa chambre et repris son errance dans le manoir. Bien couvert, il alla faire un tour dans les jardins enneigés. L'étang était figé et les grues marchaient de long en large pour se réchauffer. L'endroit était aussi beau qu'avant bien qu'un peu moins accueillant. Il fit le tour de ses coins préférés avant d'être interrompu par Rukia.

- Ichimaru?  
Gin se tourna vers elle et la vit s'approcher à grands pas.

- Nii-sama vous attend dans son bureau.

- D'accord j'y vais.  
Il regagna la maison et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Byakuya. Il se demandait ce que le noble lui voulais. Quand il fut autorisé à entrer, il trouva Byakuya en compagnie de Ichigo.

- Ah, te voilà, fit Byakuya. J'expliquais justement à Kurosaki comment allait se dérouler ton entraînement à partir de demain.  
Gin lança un regard confus vers le rouquin en se demandant si le noble essayait de se décharger de lui sur quelqu'un d'autre après ce qui s'était passé au Festival de Nitta.

- Je retourne à la sixième division dès demain, expliqua Byakuya comme s'il devinait ses pensées. A partir de demain, c'est donc Kurosaki qui se chargera de t'aider à t'entraîner. Ca vous fera du bien à tous les deux. Bien entendu, il n'est pas question de vous blesser. Est-ce clair?

- Oui, répondirent les deux autres d'une même voix.  
Byakuya hocha la tête et se leva en silence. Il marcha jusqu'au râtelier sur lequel Shinsô était posée et prit le wakisashi avant de revenir vers le bureau. Gin le regarda faire en silence, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui prendre. Le noble se rassit derrière son bureau et posa le zanpakutô sur la table devant lui.

- J'ai eu une conversation avec Ukitake, annonça-t-il.  
Gin songea qu'il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour reprendre le boulot.

- Je lui ai fait part de tes progrès à l'entraînement ces dernières semaines et il est ravi. Il va entamer les négociations avec les 46 pour te réintégrer dans le Gotei. Ne perds pas ton temps et travail dur pour ta réintégration, je ne veux pas perdre la face devant tout le monde à cause toi.  
Gin hocha la tête sans faire attention à la dernière pique du noble. Il n'était pas certain de savoir s'il avait envie ou non de redevenir shinigami. Il se sentait bien chez le noble, protégé, et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller s'exposer à l'extérieur. Byakuya l'observa un instant avant de pousser Shinsô devant lui.

- Ukitake m'a donné l'autorisation de te rendre ton zanpakutô.  
Gin resta un instant immobile, n'osant y croire. Il regarda le wakisashi comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau cadeau qu'on lui eu jamais fait.

- Tu le prends? S'impatienta Byakuya.  
Gin tendit la main et se saisit de son arme. La chaleur qu'il ressentait habituellement à son contact remonta le long de son bras et la présence rassurante de la licorne s'accentua dans son esprit. Il tira la lame de son fourreau et l'inspecta un instant. Elle n'avait pas changé. Il s'était attendu à ce que les shinigami essaient de la détruire, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Kyoka Suigetsu dès la capture de Aizen, mais, visiblement, l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il se trouvait lui même les avait certainement suffisamment rassuré pour qu'ils oublient Shinsô dans un coin. Gin en fut reconnaissant. Il y avait peut-être une étoile pour veiller sur lui, finalement.

- Il t'est interdit de le porter, ordonna Byakuya. Tu ne pourras l'utiliser que pour l'entraînement, le reste du temps garde le dans ta chambre. Je te fais confiance.  
Gin hocha la tête et posa Shinsô sur ses genoux.

- Tu peux, affirma-t-il.  
Un imperceptible sourire passa sur les lèvres de Byakuya qui reprit son expression neutre et distante si rapidement que Ichigo cru avoir rêvé. Gin en revanche l'avait bien vu et y répondit discrètement.

- Voilà ce que je veux que vous fassiez cette semaine, fit Byakuya en sortant un plan d'entraînement de son bureau.  
Gin serra Shinsô contre lui et se pencha pour voir ce que le noble lui réservait. Byakuya passa les deux heures suivantes à leur expliquer leurs entraînements. Quand il les laissa partir, il était l'heure du dîner.

Le lendemain cependant, ni Gin ni Ichigo ne se rendirent dans la salle d'arme du manoir pour l'entraînement. Il était temps que Orihime retourne sur Terre. Elle avait obtenu de Ukitake une fausse lettre d'excuse qui prétendait qu'elle avait passé le mois écoulé à l'hôpital après avoir eu un accident de ski. Ca fit bien rire Ichigo d'ailleurs. Avec l'accord de Byakuya, Ichigo, Rukia, Gin et Yukiko accompagnèrent la jeune fille au senkaimon pour lui dire au revoir. Les gardes les regardèrent avec surprise mais n'osèrent pas faire de commentaires. Gin serra longuement la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Fais attention à toi et reviens nous voir quand tu auras le temps.

- Je le ferai. Toi, ne te laisses plus maltraiter et prends bien soin de toi. Quand je reviendrai, je veux te voir redevenu un shinigami.  
Gin hocha la tête.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, ce n'est pas moi qui prends les décisions, mais je te promet de faire des efforts.  
Orihime lui sourit et Gin lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ce fut alors au tour de Ichigo et Rukia de lui faire leurs adieux. Orihime leur promit aussi de revenir les voir bientôt. Elle remercia Yukiko pour son accueil et pour les kimono qu'elle lui avait prêté, puis elle se tourna vers le senkaimon. Les shinigami de garde lui ouvrirent le portail et elle s'engouffra dedans après s'être retournée une dernière fois pour saluer ses amis. Le quatuor resta sur place jusqu'à ce que le passage se referme derrière elle, puis il retourna au manoir. Ils arrivaient devant le portail de la propriété quand un papillon de l'enfer vola jusqu'à Rukia. La voix enjouée de Urahara leur assura que Orihime était bien arrivée dans le monde des humains et qu'il venait de la raccompagner chez elle. Tout le monde fut soulagé.

Le lendemain, Ichigo et Gin commencèrent leur entraînement sous l'oeil de Rukia. Ichigo commença doucement en espérant épargner Gin, mais il comprit vite que jeune homme n'était pas aussi fragile qu'il semblait l'être. Ichigo n'était pas aussi dur et strict que Byakuya mais ça n'ennuya pas Gin. A la fin de cette semaine, tous les deux avaient remplacé les joutes au sabre de bois par de vrai duel au zanpakutô et, malgré l'interdiction de Byakuya, ils n'hésitaient pas à faire usage des capacités de leur sabre et même du kido. La salle d'arme du donjon ressemblait à présent à un champ de bataille et tout le monde craignait la réaction de Byakuya quand il s'en rendrait compte. Ca n'incitait pourtant pas Gin et Ichigo à lever le pied.

Un soir, environ deux semaines après leur retour au Seireitei, Gin et Ichigo s'affrontèrent dans une lutte acharnée qui ébranla tout le manoir et alarma les domestiques. Rukia et Yukiko observaient le duel, dans un coin. Les deux adversaires ne se faisaient pas de cadeau. Ils attaquaient et se défendaient, cherchant le point faible de l'autre. Gin avait retrouvé ses réflexes de combat et la plus grande partie de ses forces lui étaient revenues. Il utilisait à nouveau son shikai et ses capacités foudroyantes. Ichigo, quand à lui utilisait son masque et son bankai. Il lui arrivait aussi de lancer un sort de temps à autres.

- Tu t'améliores, fit Gin après avoir esquivé un Sokatsui.  
Ichigo ricana et enchaîna avec un Getsuga Tenshô que Gin para de son zanpakutô mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire "ouf!" le rouquin enchaîna avec un Shakkaho. Surprit par la manoeuvre, Gin encaissa le choc et l'impact de l'explosion le projeta contre un mur de la salle. Un peu de sang s'écoula sur son front.

- Ichimaru-san? S'écria Yukiko en se ruant vers lui.  
Le jeune homme était un peu secoué mais il n'avait rien.

- Ca va, Matsuda-san.  
Il se releva et épongea son front.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, fit-il à Ichigo. Tu as drôlement progressé depuis notre rencontre devant la porte.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour tout détruire chez moi, fit une voix.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte et vit Byakuya se tenir dans l'encadrement. Le noble jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la salle évaluant les dégâts.

- Je ne vous ferai plus confiance, murmura le noble.  
Ichigo retira son masque et poussa un soupir.

- La prochaine fois on fera attention.  
Byakuya lui lança un regard glacial.

- La prochaine fois, vous vous trouverez un autre endroit à détruire.

- Désolé, Bya-kun!  
Le noble lança un regard d'avertissement à Gin qui répondit d'un sourire.

- Au moins te seras prêt, fit-il en se détournant.  
Gin haussa les sourcils surpris.

- Prêt pour quoi?  
Byakuya lui lança un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule.

- Tu passes l'examen pour redevenir un shinigami dans deux semaines, Ukitake vient de me prévenir. Il a eu l'aval du Central 46.  
Sur ces mots, le noble quitta la salle d'entraînement laissant derrière lui, un Gin complètement assommé par la nouvelle.

- C'est génial, fit Ichigo.  
Yukiko s'approcha pour féliciter Gin et même Rukia lui adressa un petit sourire aimable avant de quitter la salle d'arme à la suite de son frère.

Le lendemain, cependant, un problème de taille s'imposa à eux: où s'entraîner? Gin ne savait pas vraiment où aller et rester dehors était hors de question, la neige tombait et un vent glacial soufflait du nord rendant toute sortie presque impossible. Ca ne semblait pas trop travailler Ichigo qui dévora son petit déjeuner de bon appétit sous l'oeil scrutateur et vaguement réprobateur de Byakuya. Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait se souvenir de ce petit problème de salle, Gin se décida à se jeter à l'eau:

- Euh, au fait, Ichigo, où on va s'entraîner aujourd'hui?

- T'inquiète, fit le rouquin, je connais un endroit génial où on ne risque pas de déranger qui que ce soit.  
Il lança un regard noir vers Byakuya qui ne daigna pas relever.

- Sauf bien sûr si sa majesté nous empêche de sortir d'ici!  
Cette fois Byakuya fit entendre sa voix:

- Vous avez le droit, d'ailleurs j'ai ça pour toi.  
Il tira un morceau de papier de son uniforme et le tendit à Gin:

- C'est un laissez-passer signé par Ukitake qui t'autorise à te promener en ville pourvu que tu soit accompagné.  
Gin hocha la tête et fourra la lettre dans son kimono.

- Avec ça vous pouvez aller partout où vous voulez.  
Le noble se tourna alors vers Ichigo:

- Par contre, je t'interdit de l'emmener voir tes amis de la onzième division.  
Ichigo allait râler mais Byakuya ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- De toute façon Gin à l'interdiction de s'approcher d'une caserne du Gotei, excepté la sixième, et encore, seulement en cas d'urgence. C'est clair?  
Gin hocha la tête en se demandant où ils allaient pouvoir s'entraîner. L'interdiction de s'approcher des casernes des divisions enlevait quasiment tous les lieux d'entraînement possible de sa liste.

- T'inquiète pas, Byakuya, fit le rouquin, l'endroit où je compte l'emmener est assez éloigné des casernes du Gotei pour que personne ne remarque notre petit duel.  
Le noble se demanda de quoi il voulait parler mais ne posa aucune question. Ichigo se tourna vers Gin:

- C'est pas la porte à coté alors finis ton petit déjeuner et on y va.  
Gin hocha la tête et mangea en silence.

Finalement, Gin, Ichigo et Byakuya quittèrent la maison en même temps, emmitouflés jusqu'aux oreilles pour se protéger du froid. Ils firent route ensemble pendant un moment puis Byakuya les quitta pour se diriger vers sa caserne tandis que Gin et Ichigo continuaient vers le centre de la ville. A mesure que Gin voyait se rapprocher la colline du Sôkyoku et le Temple des Regrets, il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui. Depuis son incarcération, il vouait une répugnance sans borne à cet endroit. Ichigo refusait cependant de lui dire où ils allaient.

Arrivé au pied de la colline, Gin leva les yeux et frissonna en voyant l'ombre de l'échafaud détruit se découper sur le ciel sombre. Il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là. Ichigo commença à grimper à flanc de colline par un étroit sentier escarpé. Gin hésita à la suivre.

- Allez viens, encouragea le rouquin, ce n'est plus très loin.  
Gin serra les poings et grimpa à la suite du rouquin. La neige gelée rendait le sentier malaisé à suivre et c'est essoufflé qu'ils arrivèrent sur une petite corniche sur laquelle poussait un buisson touffu.

- Viens, fit Ichigo en contournant le buisson.  
Gin le suivit et découvrit avec stupéfaction l'entrée d'une grotte. Ichigo s'engouffra dans l'ouverture le premier. Au bout d'un boyau étroit, ils débouchèrent sur une vaste salle brillamment éclairée. Par quoi, Gin n'aurait su le dire, en tout cas il faisait plus clair ici qu'à l'extérieur.

- C'est quoi cet endroit? Demanda Gin en regardant autour de lui.

- C'est la salle d'entraînement de Urahara et de Yoruichi. C'est ici que je me suis entraîné au bankai, l'année dernière.  
Gin hocha simplement la tête. Ca expliquait où le gamin avait pu disparaître ainsi et revenir encore plus fort sans que personne n'ait pu découvrir où il s'était entraîné. Ils devaient être les seules au Seireitei à connaître cet endroit.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux et du panier à pique nique que Gin portait et se mirent au travail. Ils passèrent la journée à s'entraîner sans retenir leurs coups. Ils firent une pause vers midi avant de reprendre leurs affrontements. Quand ils repartirent le soir, il était tard. Ils auraient pu arriver à l'heure pour le dîner s'ils n'avaient pas passé une heure dans la source chaude de la grotte pour se détendre et se rétablir de leurs petites blessures. Byakuya était furieux et leurs ordonna de revenir à l'heure le lendemain ou il mettraient fin à leur petite escapade.

Ils suivirent ce même programme les deux semaines suivantes et quand le jour de l'examen arriva, Gin était prêt. Il quitta la maison, le matin, seul avec Byakuya, ni Ichigo, ni Rukia n'ayant été autorisé à les accompagner. L'examen devait avoir lieu à la treizième division. Byakuya y emmena Gin et le laissa à la porte du bureau de Ukitake.

- Je t'attends ici. Bonne chance.  
Ces quelques mots prononcés à mi voix furent tout ce dont Gin avait besoin pour se sentir prêt à conquérir le monde. Il frappa à la porte et entra quand Ukitake l'y invita.

- Bonjour Gin, content de te voir en aussi bonne forme, fit-il avec un sourire amical.

- Bonjour commandant, répondit simplement Gin en s'inclinant.

- Pas encore, pas encore, rectifia Ukitake avec son sourire. Ce soir j'espère. Tu te souviens comment se passe l'examen d'entrée au sein de Gotei?  
Gin hocha la tête, il se souvenait parfaitement, avoir été le plus jeune candidat à avoir tenté et réussit cet examen y était pour beaucoup.

- Oui, d'abord un examen écrit et l'après midi un examen pratique.

- C'est ça, approuva Ukitake d'un ton enjoué.  
Il désigna de la main le bureau du vice capitaine, toujours vide, dans un coin de la pièce. Sa surface était déserte excepté pour un questionnaire scellé, un parchemin pour y répondre et un nécessaire à écriture. Gin hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et s'installa sur le siège.

- Tu as toute la matinée, précisa Ukitake en retournant à ses propres papiers.  
Gin brisa le sceau du questionnaire et lut les premières question. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Excusez moi, commandant, qui a élaboré ça?

- Les représentants du Central 46 pourquoi.

- Pour rien.  
Gin ne parla plus et se concentra sur son examen. S'il doutait encore que les membres des 46 ne voulaient plus de lui dans le Gotei, il en avait à présent la confirmation. Jamais un examen de candidature n'avait été aussi difficile, retors et complexe. Il se passa la main sur le front. Les abrutis du Bureau des 46 faisaient semblant de lui donner sa chance en espérant qu'il se plante lamentablement mais ils ne leur donnerait pas cette satisfaction. Il avait été capitaine pendant plus de cinquante ans, ce n'étaient certainement pas des vieux cons qui n'avaient jamais mis les pieds sur un champ de batailles et qui ne connaissaient rien au Gotei qui allaient l'empêcher de reprendre sa place. Il allait leur montrer qui il était.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bureau avec Ukitake, vers midi, Gin était fier de lui. Il avait réussit à déjouer tous les pièges que le questionnaire avait mis sur son chemin. Ukitake les invita à déjeuner, Byakuya et lui. La réunion fut courte mais agréable. Ukitake était un hôte affable et aimable et sa compagnie était plaisante. Gin en oublia presque pourquoi il était là. Cependant, ça lui revint rapidement en mémoire quand tous les trois quittèrent le restaurant pour retourner à la caserne de la treizième division. Ukitake les mena à la salle d'entraînement principale où devaient avoir lieu l'épreuve pratique.

- Je ne sais pas encore qui ils ont désigné pour t'affronter, avoua Ukitake à Gin. Mais je ne m'en fait pas, tu vas t'en sortir.  
Gin hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir dans un coin, seul.

Il attendit environ une heure, tandis que la salle se remplissait des capitaines et vice-capitaines voulant assister à l'examen. Gin remarqua avec un pincement au coeur que ni Rangiku ni Izuru n'étaient là. Il se demanda un moment pourquoi puis s'efforça de ne plus y penser. Un émissaire du Central 46 arriva en dernier avec la copie que Gin avait rendu le matin même. Il informa tout le monde de sa note et autorisa l'examen à se poursuivre, l'épreuve écrite ayant été réussie malgré le pièges sournois qu'elle contenait.

- Le central 46 a aussi désigné votre adversaire, fit-il à Gin. Capitaine Hitsugaya, approchez.  
Gin se tourna vers le morveux qui le fixait avec hostilité.

- La victoire ira à celui de vous qui marquera le plus de points. Les capitaines Ukitake, Kuchiki et Unohana seront les juges.  
Gin en fut surpris et se demanda pourquoi les gâteux du Bureau des 46 désignaient pour surveiller cette épreuve les capitaines qui étaient en faveur de sa réintégration. Se pouvait-il que le morveux soit devenu plus puissant? Il haussa les épaules, même une année d'entraînement ne suffirait pas à Hitsugaya pour combler le vide béant qui les séparait. A moins qu'ils ne pensaient tous qu'il ne soit pas en condition pour affronter le gamin. Vu son état à sa sortie de prison ce ne serait pas étonnant de leur part. Grossière erreur!

L'émissaire des 46 donna ses instruction à tout le monde et quitta l'arène. Gin fit face à Hitsugaya et tira Shinsô de son fourreau. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer le gamin du regard. L'autre en sembla surpris et tira son zanpakutô à son tour. C'est sans un mot qu'ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre. Dès les premiers coups, Gin comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à prendre l'avantage. Hitsugaya avait peut-être fait des progrès mais Gin avait la détermination pour lui.

Les deux adversaires s'affrontèrent pendant une heure avant d'être interrompus par la fin de l'épreuve. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot et Gin s'approcha des trois juges désignés qui discutaient entre eux. Il était satisfait de lui, il n'avait pas besoin de leur avis pour savoir qu'il avait remporté la victoire. Les trois capitaines achevèrent leurs délibérations et appelèrent les deux adversaires à les rejoindre. Hitsugaya s'approcha en essuyant son visage suant et ensanglanté sur une serviette.

- Nous, juges de l'épreuve pratique pour la réintégration de Ichimaru Gin au sein du Gotei, rendons notre décision, commença Ukitake d'un ton formel qui ne lui était pas habituel. La victoire va au candidat Ichimaru, avec un avantage de cinquante deux points sur le capitaine Hitsugaya.  
Il y eut quelques applaudissements plutôt timides dans la salle. Hitsugaya salua Gin la rage au coeur, et Gin lui rendit son salut en camouflant son sourire moqueur.

- Bien, bien, fit l'émissaire du Central 46. J'en prends note.  
Il se tourna vers Gin.

- Vous connaîtrez la décision définitive de la Chambre des 46 dans quelques jours.  
Gin hocha la tête en silence et l'émissaire quitta la salle sans saluer personne. Les quelques spectateurs venus assister au duel s'en allèrent, laissant Gin seul avec Byakuya, Ukitake et Unohana.

- C'est bien, fit Unohana avec un sourire. Je suis contente de voir que vous êtes complètement rétabli. Continuez comme ça.

- Je m'y efforce, capitaine.  
La jeune femme s'en alla après l'avoir chaleureusement salué.

- Il faut qu'on fête ça, fit Ukitake. Je vous attends tous les deux chez moi ce soir.  
Byakuya n'eut pas le temps de refuser, l'autre capitaine l'éclipsa avant qu'il ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, les laissant seul. Un instant, Gin et Byakuya s'observèrent en silence, puis Gin sentit la main chaude de Byakuya serrer son épaule.

- Je suis fier de toi.  
C'était la plus belle chose que Gin avait entendu dans sa vie.


	23. Nouvelle chance

Surprise! XD

Bonjour à tous.  
Non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est vraiment un nouveau chapitre de Après la pluie. ^^  
Je tiens à vous présenter mes excuses pour ce long silence dû à un emploie du temps vraiment chargé. Mes examens étant presque terminés, je ne vais pas tarder à avoir plus de temps à consacrer à mes fics, mais je risque de mettre un peu de temps à retrouver mes habitudes et à me remettre dans l'ambiance de mes histoires.  
En tous cas, je vous assure que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'abandonner mes fics, même si je mets du temps à les publier.  
Merci pour vos commentaires et vos encouragement, ça m'ennuyait vraiment de n'avoir pas le temps de vous répondre. En tout cas me revoilà, avec une bonne surprise pour vous je pense. ^^

Bisous à toutes et à tous et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 23:

NOUVELLE CHANCE.

La réponse du Conseil de 46 se faisait attendre, comme si les vieux croûtons étaient décidés à ennuyer Gin le plus longtemps possible. Ukitake restait confiant cependant. Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Gin avait passé l'examen et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, il refusait de se laisser abattre. Byakuya lui avait accordé un repos de quelques jours avant de reprendre son entraînement, s'il en avait encore besoin. Il avait même reçu la visite de Rangiku et de Kira, venus le féliciter pour sa prestation et râler contre le Central 46. Ils n'avaient pas avalé de n'avoir pas eu le droit d'assister à l'examen pratique alors que des shinigami ouvertement hostiles à Gin, comme Hinamori et Hitsugaya, y avaient été convié. Sans parler du retard dans leur réponse. Rangiku passa près d'une heure à pester contre les 46 tandis que Kira et Gin prenaient le thé sans vraiment faire attention à elle.

Le cinquième jour, en se levant, Gin décida que si rien n'arrivait aujourd'hui, il retournerait s'entraîner dans la grotte avec Ichigo dès le lendemain. Byakuya approuva sa décision d'un hochement de tête au cours du petit déjeuner. A midi, rien n'était encore arrivé et Gin commençait à trouver le temps long. Il leur fallait vraiment cinq jours pour se rendre compte de ses résultats? Pas étonnant que les réformes de Ukitake n'avancent qu'à reculons!

Agacé, il décida de faire quelque chose qui l'occuperait toute l'après midi: refaire les dessins préparatoires pour le bureau de Byakuya. Après avoir vu Nitta et ses jolis paysages de montagne, il avait des idées plein la tête. L'une d'elle plairait bien à Byakuya. Cependant, il neigeait tellement dehors qu'il fut obligé de s'installer dans la salle à manger, sa chambre étant trop sombre pour sa tâche. Il plaça sa boite de fusains devant lui et se mit au travail en observant de temps à autres les esquisses qu'il avait fait quand il était à Nitta. A sa grande surprise, Rukia se joignit à lui peu de temps après son installation. Elle s'assit en face de lui sans un mot et se mit à dessiner avec ses feutres ramenés du monde des humains. Gin l'observa un instant avant de reprendre sa tâche. Environ une heure plus tard la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Je peux me joindre à vous? Demanda Yukiko en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Bien sûr.  
Rukia hocha simplement la tête très concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Yukiko entra et s'installa près de Gin, posant sur la table un boite à couture dont elle tira le obi qu'elle brodait depuis des semaines. Elle se mit à l'oeuvre. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Ah vous êtes là! Bon sang ça fait vingt minutes que je vous cherche partout.  
Ichigo entra dans la pièce et les regarda un instant.

- Vous faites quoi?

- Je passe le temps comme je peux, fit Gin avec un sourire morne.

- Je lui teins compagnie, firent Rukia et Yukiko d'une même voix.  
Ichigo s'assit à coté de Rukia:

- Toujours rien?

- Rien du tout, soupira Gin.  
Il se passa un instant de silence puis le rouquin se fit entendre à nouveau:

- C'est quoi ce truc hideux?  
Rukia passa au rouge écarlate et lui flanqua son cahier sur la figure.

- C'est Chappy, idiot!  
Ichigo attrapa le cahier.

- C'est Chappy, ça? Vous trouvez que ça y ressemble vous.  
Il retourna le cahier pour dévoiler aux deux autres les gribouillis enfantins de Rukia.

- Euh! Fit simplement Yukiko.

- Ca ressemble à ces trucs ridicules que Wonderweiss aimait gribouiller sur les fringues de Tôsen, fit Gin avec un froncement de sourcils.  
Rukia sembla se gonfler de colère.

- Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles!  
Elle cola son coude dans les cotes de Ichigo et récupéra son cahier avant de se remettre à l'oeuvre. Avec un petit sourire moqueur Gin posa son dessin à moitié fini sur le coté et prit une page blanche qu'il posa devant lui. En quelques minutes, et quelques traits, il dessina un Chappy parfait qu'il tendit à Rukia.

- Pour me faire pardonner.  
La jeune fille prit le dessin et le regarda en ne parvenant pas à camoufler l'éclat admiratif dans son regard. Un instant, ses yeux voyagèrent de son dessin à celui de Gin puis elle soupira.

- Je peux t'apprendre à dessiner si tu veux, proposa Gin en voyant sa réaction.  
Pendant un instant, elle hésita puis compara encore une fois les deux dessins.

- Je veux bien, fit-elle avec un sourire sincère.

- Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite alors, fit Byakuya en entrant.  
Il portait son uniforme de shinigami et ses cheveux étaient couverts de neige. Le bas de son hakama et ses tabi aussi étaient humides.

- Byakuya-kun? Fit Yukiko surprise. Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ci.  
Le noble s'avança dans la salle.

- Ukitake a reçu ça tout à l'heure. Ces idiots de Central 46 ne semblaient pas décidés à te l'envoyer à toi.  
Il tira de son kimono une lettre soigneusement pliée et la tendit à Gin. Celui-ci la prit, un peu surpris, et la lu rapidement. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

- Alors? fit Ichigo.  
Un petit rire se fit entendre. Gin serra la main sur la lettre et releva la tête.

- Je suis accepté!

- C'est génial, s'écria le rouquin.

- Félicitations, fit Rukia.

- Ca mérite bien une petite fête! Proposa Yukiko.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Byakuya qui hocha silencieusement la tête en signe de consentement. Des cris de joie se firent entendre mais seul Gin remarqua le petit sourire sur les lèvres du noble.

La nouvelle se répandit dans la ville comme une traînée de poudre et le lendemain à la même heure, tout le Seireitei était au courant de la réintégration de Gin. La majorité des shinigami s'en moquaient mais quelques agitateurs menés par Hinamori prirent d'assaut le bureau de Ukitake pour protester. Ils furent reçus comme ils le méritaient et Ukitake ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention. Ce même jour, Gin reçu finalement la réponse officielle du Central 46 et découvrit à sa stupéfaction qu'il allait être intégré à la sixième division le temps de faire ses preuves. Il commençait au début de la semaine suivante. Il recevait également la permission de porter son zanpakutô et de se promener librement en ville et d'approcher les casernes dans lesquelles sont capitaine jugerait bon de l'envoyer.

La fête pour laquelle Byakuya avait donné son accord se trouva devenir un dîner, qui serait certainement bien arrosé, auquel étaient invités Kira, Rangiku, Ukitake et Unohana. Il devait avoir lieux deux jours plus tard. Il y avait un moment que la maison n'avait pas organisé ce genre de réception ainsi l'effervescence ne tarda pas à s'emparer de tout le monde, hormis de Byakuya qui semblait aussi stoïque qu'à l'habitude.

Le soir du dîner, Kira et Rangiku furent les premiers arriver au manoir, Rangiku n'ayant pas voulu attendre plus longtemps. Kira s'excusa platement devant Byakuya tandis que la blonde partait à la recherche de son ami dans les couloirs. Elle le trouva rapidement et lui sauta littéralement au cou.

-Giiiiiiin!  
Le jeune homme la reçut dans ses bras et recula de quelques pas sous le choc.

- Je suis tellement contente pour toi.  
Elle le serra contre elle.

- Kira est furieux par contre, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Comment ça, fit Gin, surpris.

- Oui, il voulait que tu reviennes à la troisième, comme avant, il t'avait même préparé une place dans son bureau.  
Gin ne put retenir un sourire.

- Ca viendra.  
Rangiku lui adressa un radieux sourire.

- Je sais.  
Elle le regarda un instant en souriant.

- Ca fait vraiment bizarre de te voir en uniforme mais sans ton haori.  
Gin eut un petit sourire amer.

- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit en me voyant dans un miroir tout à l'heure.  
Rangiku lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour lui remonter le moral et Gin lui sourit.

- Eh, vous deux, fit Ichigo en s'approchant. Ukitake et Unohana viennent d'arriver. Le grand manitou vous attend dans la salle à manger.

- On arrive, répondit Rangiku avec sa joie habituelle.  
Le rouquin tourna les talons et les deux autres le suivirent jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Les invités étaient déjà installés à table. Gin et Rangiku les saluèrent poliment et Gin remercia Ukitake pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté ces derniers jours. Le repas put commencer sans tarder plus longtemps. Ce fut une joyeuse et bruyante réunion, les convives s'amusèrent beaucoup et burent aussi beaucoup, d'ailleurs. Il y avait fort à parier que l'ancestrale demeure des Kuchiki n'avait pas vu un dîner si animé depuis sa création.

Après le repas, Byakuya invita tout le monde à se rendre au salon pour prendre un dernier thé ensemble. Ils avaient à peine quitté la salle à manger que les domestiques sur ruèrent pour débarrasser et faire le ménage avant de finir leur service. Lorsque les invités entrèrent dans le salon, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut le piano. Kira ne put retenir un petit sourire et Rangiku ouvrit la bouche et se tourna vers Gin pour lui demander:

- C'est ton piano?  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête à la surprise de Unohana et de Ukitake.

- C'est vrai? Fit le commandant. Je ne savais pas que tu étais musicien.

- Personne ne le sait, fit Gin à mi-voix.  
Ukitake lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Tu nous joues quelque chose?  
Gin hocha lentement la tête et s'assit sur le tabouret avant de jouer la première mélodie qui lui vint à l'esprit. Les autres s'installèrent autour de piano et l'écoutèrent en silence. La musique était douce mais joyeuse et ils en furent tous ravis. Kira ne put retenir un sourire, heureux de pouvoir enfin voir son capitaine jouer. Il l'avait amplement mérité après tout, le déplacement du piano jusqu'ici n'avait pas été une promenade de santé!

Gin joua longtemps pour les autres, exécutant les morceaux qu'ils lui demandaient. Tous étaient ravis. Ni Unohana ni Ukitake ne se doutaient que Gin était si bon musicien. Ils se rendirent encore une fois compte à quel point ils en savaient peu à son sujet. Aizen avait vraiment fait du beau gâchis. Ils espéraient que le jeune homme reprenne confiance et accepte enfin de leur livrer qui il était réellement, sans masque ni mensonge.

La petite fête s'acheva tard dans la nuit mais les convives partirent la joie au coeur. Gin était content de voir ses amis heureux, riant et buvant, au lieu de se faire soucis pour lui. C'est donc dans un état de grande satisfaction qu'il souhaita le bonsoir à Byakuya, avec qui il avait accompagné les invités jusqu'à la porte du jardin.

Gin regagna sa chambre et se changea pour revêtir un yukata de nuit gris clair. Il s'assit à sa table pour écrire le récit de sa journée dans son carnet. Au moment où il le rangeait, environ vingt minutes plus tard, il découvrit dans son tiroir les dessins préparatoires fait pour le bureau de Byakuya. Avec toute l'agitation qu'il y avait eu au manoir toute la journée, il n'avait pas eu le temps de les donner au noble. Songeant qu'il ne le verrait certainement pas le lendemain, Gin décida de les lui apporter sur le champ. Il quitta donc sa chambre, ses dessins sous le bras, et se dirigea vers l'autre aile de la maison, où se trouvaient les quartiers privés de Byakuya.

Il ne rencontra personne dans les couloirs, il était tard, les domestiques avaient regagnés leurs chambres, et Gin savait que personne ne vivait dans cette aile de la maison, à part le noble. Gin ne savait pas vraiment où se trouvait précisément la chambre de Byakuya ainsi il chercha à repérer le réiatsu du noble. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il frappa à la porte.

- Qui est là? Demanda Byakuya sans ouvrir le battant.

- C'est moi, Gin!  
Le jeune homme entendit des pas de l'autre coté de la porte puis celle-ci s'ouvrit. Byakuya portait un beau yukata de nuit bleu décoré d'imprimés noir, au dessus duquel il avait ajouté un haori d'intérieur noir, et ses cheveux d'ébène tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Gin ne pu retenir un sourire en le voyant ainsi, aussi séduisant.

- Que veux-tu? demanda Byakuya.  
Gin cru sentir une légère vibration dans sa voix habituellement égale.

- Je voulais te montrer ça. Ce sont mes dessins pour ton bureau. Je sais que ce n'est pas une heure pour parler de ça, mais demain, nous risquons de ne pas nous voir.  
Byakuya hocha la tête et le fit entrer sans accorder d'attention aux dessin.

- J'allais me servir un thé, annonça le noble. Tu en veux un?

- Volontiers.  
Byakuya lui fit signe de le suivre et s'assit à une petite table placé juste sous l'une de ses fenêtres. Gin l'imita en regardant autour de lui. La pièce était sombre mais il put remarquer un futon déroulé au centre. Le décors était minimal, ce qui étonna Gin, habitué à voir les nobles étaler le faste et la richesse de leur position. Pour couronner le tout, il faisait froid, pas étonnant que le noble ait besoin d'un thé pour se réchauffer. Byakuya servit deux tasses de thé en silence avant de tendre une main vers Gin.

- Voyons ça.  
Gin lui tendit les dessins et Byakuya les plaça devant lui. Il passa un long moment à les inspecter tandis que Gin buvait son thé tout en se servant de la tasse chaude pour réchauffer ses mains. Il scrutait le visage de son vis-à-vis afin d'essayer d'y lire ce qu'il pensait de son travail mais Byakuya ne laissait rien paraître hormis un petit sourire. Gin avait déjà remarqué ce sourire sur les lèvres du noble quand il était avec lui et se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien signifier. Il n'osait plus se faire d'espoirs au sujet de Byakuya de peur d'être encore blessé.

- C'est très bien, fit le noble après un moment.  
Ce qui, venant de lui, consistait un compliment extraordinaire.

- Tu veux bien me les laisser pour que je réfléchisse. J'aimerai les voir au grand jour.

- Bien sûr.  
Byakuya hocha la tête et posa les dessins sur le coté avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. Il remarqua à ce moment que Gin frissonnait.

- Tu as froid?

- Euh ... Oui! Il fait frisquet chez toi.  
Gin tenta de sourire mais Byakuya n'y fit pas attention. Il se leva et ôta son haori avant de s'agenouiller derrière Gin pour le lui poser sur les épaules. Gin en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas et resta figé comme un idiot. Il sentit alors les mains de Byakuya se poser sur ses épaules.

- Ca va aller mieux avec ça, susurra le noble à son oreille.  
Gin essaya de hocher la tête mais n'y parvint pas. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et son corps refusait de lui obéir. Il sursauta quand l'une des mains de Byakuya se glissa dans son cou en caressant ses cheveux.

- C'est moi qui ai froid maintenant, fit Byakuya.  
Gin sentit ses mains glisser le long de ses flancs pour se rejoindre au niveau de son nombril. Il se retrouva dans les bras du noble qui se serra contre son dos et posa la tête sur son épaule. Gin n'osait plus bouger, ni respirer de peur de briser ce moment.

- Comment compte-tu me réchauffer?

- Bya... kuya! Chuchota Gin d'une voix rauque.

- Chut, ne dis rien.  
Byakuya redressa légèrement la tête et ses lèvres frôlèrent la nuque de Gin qui frissonna de plus bel.

- Byakuya ... je t'en prie, ne joue pas avec moi.

- Je ne joue pas.  
Gin sentait son coeur cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il sursauta lorsque les mains du nobles dénouèrent doucement son obi.

- Byakuya ...

- Chut, tout va bien.  
Les main de Byakuya se promenèrent un instant sur le torse de Gin qui commençait à sentir l'excitation monter en lui.

- Si tu continue, je sens que je vais exploser, fit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Alors explose.  
Gin se tourna à demi pour regarder Byakuya dans les yeux mais celui ci en profita aussitôt pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Gin, faisant taire la réponse que celui-ci allait prononcer. D'abord, Gin fut incapable d'assimiler ce qui se passait. Ce n'est que quand il sentit la langue du noble caresser doucement ses lèvres qu'il se ressaisit. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa le noble approfondir le baiser. Gin se retrouva bientôt sur les genoux de Byakuya tandis que le noble l'enlaçait et caressait son dos tout en faisant tomber son yukata de ses épaules. Gin frissonnait sous les caresses.

- On dirait que ça te plaît, remarqua Byakuya avec un sourire.  
Gin ne put répondre, le noble le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la douce chaleur qui commençait à monter en lui.

- Viens! Fit alors Byakuya.  
Il se leva et aida Gin à en faire autant avant de l'attirer vers le futon. Gin ne savait plus vraiment où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait. Il n'opposa aucune résistance quand le noble le débarrassa de ses vêtements. Il frissonna simplement dans le froid de la chambre. C'est avec des mains tremblantes, de froid et d'émotion, qu'il aida Byakuya à se dévêtir à son tour. Toutefois quand il se retrouva dans le futon, le noble dressé au dessus de lui, un flot de mauvais souvenirs assaillit Gin qui se raidit soudain. Les yeux exorbités, il laissa échapper un petit cri et protégea instinctivement sa tête de ses bras. Mais au lieu des coups qu'il avait l'habitude de recevoir, il sentit une main douce caresser ses cheveux.

- N'ai pas peur, souffla Byakuya à son oreille. Je ne te ferai pas de mal.  
Sa voix était douce, chaleureuse, bien différente de celle qu'on lui connaissait habituellement. Gin commença à se détendre sous ses caresses. Les doigts du noble suivirent un instant les cicatrices sur le corps de Gin, puis, comme pour les lui faire oublier, il embrassa à nouveau le jeune homme. Il l'allongea sur le futon, l'une de ses mains caressant sensuellement sa hanche tandis que l'autre se perdait dans les cheveux d'argent. Gin avait l'habitude de se laisser faire, ainsi ce fut Byakuya qui prit bientôt les choses en mains.

Lorsque les lèvre du noble se refermèrent sur son membre, Gin cru qu'il allait défaillir. Il se mordit la lèvre quand Byakuya commença à faire des va-et-vient tout à fait délicieux. A croire que le noble avait fait ça toute sa vie. Gin glissa une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène et les caressa longuement tout en se mordant pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Byakuya eut un petit sourire en entendant Gin essayer de se retenir et accentua ses caresses tout en accélérant le rythme de ses va-et-vient autour du sexe de son amant. Gin trouvait de plus en plus difficile de rester silencieux tandis que le plaisir montait en lui. Un plaisir comme il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. C'était violent, presque douloureux mais en même temps c'était tellement bon. Une délicieuse douleur pulsait entre ses reins, ne demandant qu'à exploser et à répandre en lui les vagues d'un plaisir inconnu.

- Haa! Bya ...  
Au même moment, l'orgasme l'emporta et il se libéra dans la bouche du noble avec un râle rauque. Byakuya se redressa en essuyant d'un revers de main la substance qui coulait sur son menton. Gin le regarda faire avec un air d'excuse sur le visage. Sans un mot, Byakuya se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Gin sentit son propre goût sur les lèvres du noble.

D'une main, Byakuya souleva l'une des jambes de Gin pour la pose sur son épaule et se positionna près de son entrée. Gin se mordit la lèvre, attendant la douleur qui allait suivre. Au lieux de ça, il sentit le noble introduire doucement un doit dans son intimité. Gin serra les dents tandis que Byakuya commençait des petits mouvements de va-et-vient afin de l'habituer à sa présence en lui. Le noble chercha inconsciemment le point sensible de son amant. Lorsqu'il entendit Gin gémir, il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Gin s'était habitué à sa présence en lui. Il ajouta alors un deuxième doigt et reprit ses mouvements en faisant attention aux réactions de Gin. Celui-ci les yeux fermés semblait souffrir mais il ne se plaignait pas. Byakuya le récompensa en frappant son point sensible plusieurs fois du bout des doigts. Un petit sourire victorieux naquit sur ses lèvres quand il entendit Gin gémir. Il enchaîna quelque mouvements de ciseau avec ses doigts. Gin grogna mais il se détendit rapidement. Satisfait, Byakuya retira ses doigts et se positionna. Il vit Gin fermer les yeux et serrer les dents.

- Ca va aller, fit-il d'une voix rassurante. Tu es prêt?  
Gin hocha lentement la tête. Byakuya le pénétra doucement, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le noble s'arrêta et attendit que son amant s'habitue à sa présence en lui avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément. Gin serrait le drap dans ses mains et se retenait de crier, pourtant des larmes perlaient sur ses joues, s'accrochant à ce cils. Il attendit que Gin s'habitue. Ce dernier haleta de douleur pendant un instant puis commença à se détendre. Byakuya considéra que c'était le signal. Il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient d'abord lents et doux puis de plus en plus rapide et fort. Gin haletait et geignait, sentant le plaisir l'électriser chaque fois que le noble frappait son point sensible. Il n'avait jamais connu ça. C'était incroyable.

Il sentit une main de Byakuya caresser son sexe en rythme avec ses coups de reins. Gin agrippa les draps en gémissant. Galvanisé, le noble accéléra ses mouvements, faisant gémir son amant plus fort. Tous les deux furent balayés par l'orgasme en même temps. Après quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, Byakuya s'effondra sur le corps chaud et tremblant de Gin. Ils restèrent un long moment ans cette position, sans parler, essayant de retrouver leur souffle. Byakuya bougea le premier. Il se retira doucement et s'étendit aux cotés de Gin après avoir remonté la couette sur leurs corps épuisés.

- Byakuya ... commença Gin.  
Le noble posa un index sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Chut, on verra ça demain. Dors!  
Gin hocha la tête et sentit Byakuya passer un bras autour de lui pour l'attirer contre son corps. Gin se cala contre le corps accueillant de son amant et ferma les yeux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien dans toute sa vie. Il poussa un soupire de contentement et ferma les yeux. Quand il s'endormit, un sourire heureux planait sur ses lèvres.


	24. Colère

Bonjour. ^^

Un nouveau chapitre, rien que pour vous.  
Je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses. En relisant Dernière Chance, je me suis aperçue que les deux tirets que j'utilisais pour séparer les différentes parties de mes chapitres avaient tous disparu, rendant lesdits chapitres plus difficile à lire et à comprendre. Je ne peux malheureusement pas remplacer les chapitres ainsi corrompus. Un grand merci à pour cette géniale nouveauté qui ruine mes fics. -_-'

Autre chose, maintenant. Comme je me suis récemment libérée d'une activité qui me prenait beaucoup de temps, je vais pouvoir à nouveau me consacrer à mes fics et vous aurez certainement les nouveaux chapitres plus rapidement. ^^  
Pour celui-ci, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire: ne me frappez pas tout de suite, sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite. XD

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 24:

COLÈRE.

Lorsque Gin se réveilla, le lendemain, il mit plusieurs minutes à émerger du merveilleux rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il se frotta longuement les yeux avant de regarder autour de lui. Son coeur sembla s'arrêter dans sa poitrine quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il se redressa sur le futon et une douleur dans son dos le fit grimacer. Les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Ce n'était pas un rêve! Byakuya lui avait réellement fait l'amour, ici même dans sa propre chambre.

Un sourire aux lèvres, le jeune homme s'extirpa du futon et se rhabilla tranquillement tandis que de délicieux souvenirs remontaient à la surface de sa mémoire qui se réveillait. Il n'avait jamais connu une expérience si délicieuse. Elle effaçait sans peine, les cinquante ans d'esclavage sexuel auquel Aizen l'avait soumis.

C'est de très bonne humeur qu'il quitta précautionneusement la chambre du noble et regagna furtivement la sienne afin que personne ne le voit. Il rassembla ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau des domestiques. Il fit tranquillement sa toilette et s'attarda longuement dans le bain, malgré les douleurs qui remontaient dans son dos. Il se rendit ensuite à la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner, en se retenant à grand peine de chantonner en marchant. Sa bonne humeur s'assombrit soudain quand il découvrit que Byakuya n'était pas présent. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle et laissa la servante le servir avant de demander:

- Byakuya n'est pas là ce matin?

- Il avait des choses urgentes à faire à la division, répondit Yukiko avec un sourire. Il est parti très tôt.  
Gin sentit son coeur s'alourdir et tomber comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. Le noble voulait-il l'éviter? ... Non, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Il lui avait promis qu'il ne jouerai pas avec lui. Il essaya de s'accrocher à cet espoir, pourtant, une ombre s'étendait inexorablement sur lui.

- J'irai le voir alors.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, intervint Yukiko. Il a demandé à ce que personne ne le dérange, surtout vous.  
Gin fronça les sourcils.

Sa bonne humeur douchée par cette nouvelle, ce qui n'échappa pas à Yukiko, Gin acheva son petit déjeuner dans le silence et s'excusa avant de quitter la table, laissant les trois autres en tête à tête. Il les entendit commencer à chuchoter entre eux dès sa sortie mais les ignora.

Sans tenir compte des paroles de Yukiko, Gin se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'enroula d'un haori d'hiver et d'une écharpe afin de lutter contre le froid puis il quitta la maison. A pèsent qu'il était autorisé à circuler librement dans les rues du Seireitei, il n'avait plus besoin de l'avis de Byakuya pour quitter le domaine.

Il traversa les rues de la ville à pas vifs, se dirigeant directement vers la caserne de la sixième division. Terminée la bonne humeur du réveil, il était agacé et sentait la colère monter en lui. Une fois à la caserne, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Byakuya, sans faire attention aux shinigami qu'il croisait sur son chemin et qui le regardaient comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme. Il entra dans le bureau du noble sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

- Dis moi la vérité, tu as décidé de me fuir c'est ça? Attaqua-t-il sans même laisser à Byakuya le temps de se remettre de sa surprise.  
Il y eut un instant de silence. Byakuya se sentait soudain mal à l'aise sous l'ardent regard posé sur lui. Il était rare de voir les yeux de Gin, et il était encore plus rare d'y voir une telle colère et une telle blessure.

- Ichimaru, commença les noble.  
Il vit aussitôt le jeune homme se raidir et serrer les poings à l'usage de son nom.

- C'était une erreur, oublie ce qui c'est passé cette nuit.  
Ca lui faisait mal de dire ces mot, et la haine qui flamboya dans les yeux de Gin à cet instant lui fit plus mal que n'importe quelle blessure qu'il avait subi dans sa vie.

- Une erreur? Moi? ... Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu ne jouerais pas avec moi, Byakuya Kuchiki! Mais tu es un menteur, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Aizen.  
Le noble allait répliquer mais Gin ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton erreur te laisse en paix, Kuchiki-sama!  
Il accentua le titre avec un tel mépris que s'en était insultant, toutefois Byakuya ne releva pas. Il regarda Gin faire demi tour et quitter le bureau avec une telle rage qu'il en arracha presque la porte coulissante de son rail. Byakuya ne fit rien pour le retenir.

* * *

Si le noble avait pensé que Gin se calmerai au bout de quelques jours, il en fut pour ses frais. La colère du jeune homme ne se calma pas plus qu'il ne se montra. Comme au début de son séjour, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre à longueur de temps, dessinant ou écrivant dans son journal, passant sa colère durant l'après midi en s'entraînant avec Shinsô dans le jardin. Il s'était complètement isolé et ne laissait plus personne l'approcher, ni même lui parler. Yukiko s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui mais Gin refusait de lui parler, comme il refusait de parler à Ichigo et à Rukia qui allaient régulièrement frapper à sa porte pour essayer de le faire sortir.

Byakuya n'avait jamais pensé que Gin était quelqu'un de si obstiné dans sa colère et sa bouderie. Il était si agréable et riant habituellement. La métamorphose était déroutante, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait pris la place de Gin dans son corps. Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Le pire, c'est qu'il savait que c'était de sa faute. Son coeur le tourmentait à longueur de temps et il avait du mal à se concentrer sur son travail. Le regard haineux que Gin lui avait jeté ne cessait de le hanter. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, pas même quand il était censé être un traître.

Parfois Byakuya se rendait à la chambre de Gin après avoir camouflé son reiatsu mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de frapper, ni d'entrer. Revoir ce regard haineux braqué sur lui était au dessus de ses forces. Un soir, cependant, il surprit une conversation entre Gin et Shinsô et fut surpris d'entendre le zanpakutô répondre à son maître. La curiosité de voir l'esprit du wakisashi s'empara de lui, mais il ne bougea pas, figé par la souffrance qu'il décelait dans les mots de Gin. La culpabilité s'empara de lui et il se détourna de la porte pour regagner sa propre chambre, tête basse.

Byakuya pensa naïvement que le retour à la vie active suffirait pour apaiser la colère de Gin. Encore une fois, il se trompait lourdement. Bien que Gin eut un bureau installé dans celui de Byakuya, il faisait comme si son supérieur n'existait pas, à la plus grande perplexité de Renji Abarai, qui assistait au duel silencieux sans en comprendre les raisons. Gin ne parlait jamais, uniquement lorsque la situation l'exigeait, et il travaillait sans prêter la moindre attention aux deux autres occupants de la pièce. Lors de la pause déjeuner, il disparaissait purement et simplement de la caserne et Byakuya le soupçonnait d'aller retrouver Kira, où Rangiku, certainement les deux d'ailleurs, à la troisième division, Hitsugaya n'aurait certainement jamais voulu voir Gin dans sa caserne.

Mis à part son mutisme obstiné et sa perpétuelle mauvaise humeur, Gin s'acquittait de ses tâches avec efficacité, rappelant à qui l'aurait oublié qu'il avait été capitaine. Byakuya n'avait pas à se plaindre sur ce point, Gin était même plus efficace que Abarai qui cherchait constamment à esquiver la paperasserie. Un jour où Renji lui demandait justement pourquoi il s'adonnait à ses taches administratives avec autant d'enthousiasme, Gin répondit simplement:

- Ca m'empêche de penser.  
Ce qui laissa le rouquin perplexe, mais qui atteignit Byakuya en plein coeur bien qu'il s'attacha à n'en rien montrer.

Une chose à laquelle Byakuya ne comprenait rien était pourquoi Gin n'en profitait pas pour révéler leur nuit à tout le monde. Ce serait une bonne vengeance pour lui, non? Mais il ne disait rien, laissant simplement les autres se poser des questions. Bien entendu, Yukiko, Rukia et Ichigo se doutaient tous que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Byakuya, mais seule Yukiko semblait en deviner les réelles raisons. Un soir, alors qu'à peine rentré, Gin allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre, elle conseilla à Byakuya d'aller lui parler, de crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute, mais le noble fit la sourde oreille. Il n'admettrait jamais devant quiconque que le changement d'attitude et le renfermement soudain de Gin sur lui même était de sa faute. Même si c'était la vérité.

La première semaine de Gin à la sixième division s'écoula ainsi, dans le silence et la solitude. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il ne cherchait pas à se faire d'amis ni même à se faire accepter. Il se fichait éperdument de ce qu'on disait de lui quand il passait dans les couloirs. Tout ce qui lui importait à présent était de bien faire son travail afin que Ukitake lui rende son haori de capitaine le plus rapidement possible. Ukitake, d'ailleurs, semblait satisfait de son travail. Il le convoquait régulièrement dans son bureau afin de s'enquérir de la progression de Gin et de lui faire part de l'évolution des desseins du Central 46 à son propos. Byakuya l'accompagnait mais restait dehors durant l'entretien entre Gin et le commandant. Ukitake le faisait entrer ensuite pour discuter avec lui. En général, Gin ne savait rien de ce qui se disait entre le noble et son supérieur. Un soir, pourtant, Gin profita de son entrevue avec Ukitake pour aborder un point qui tenait lui à coeur depuis sa dispute avec Byakuya.

- Commandant, maintenant que je suis redevenu un shinigami à part entière, est-il possible que je quitte le manoir des Kuchiki pour me trouver une habitation ailleurs?  
Ukitake fut pris par surprise par la question, et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il resta un instant bouche bée avant de prendre un air ennuyé.

- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible, Ichimaru. Les 46 ne te font pas confiance. Ils ne sont pas encore prêt à te laisser reprendre ton entière liberté.  
Gin soupira.

- Je vois, merci commandant.  
Il se leva et quitta le bureau sans accorder d'attention au regard compatissant que le commandant lui lançait. Il croisa Byakuya dans le couloir mais ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard quand il alla s'asseoir sur le parquet adossé à un mur à quelque pas de la porte. Byakuya laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir puis entra dans le bureau. Il discuta avec Ukitake, comme à son habitude, cependant, il fut stupéfait, et vraiment blessé, quand le commandant lui fit part du désir de Gin de quitter le manoir. Mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Cette fois encore, ils retournèrent au manoir sans échanger le moindre mot.

* * *

Gin n'avait repris le travail que depuis quelques jours quand le Seireitei commença à se préparer pour la fête du Nouvel An. Profitant d'une course, Byakuya l'avait envoyé porter des documents à la première division, Gin passa un peu de temps à observer les préparatifs de la fête. Contrairement à l'habitude, ça ne lui apporta aucune joie et il s'en détourna en soupirant. Il revint sur ses pas sans se presser, malgré le froid sévissant depuis quelques temps sur la ville.

Il passa devant la caserne de la cinquième division sans y faire attention et continua son chemin vers la sixième, plongé dans ses mornes pensées. Il sentit soudain une série de reiatsu hostiles autour de lui. Relevant la tête, Gin croisa le regard chargé de haine de Hinamori. Une poignée d'autres shinigami l'encerclaient, des membres de la cinquième division, lui sembla-t-il. Il ne se laissa pas démonter, il se contenta d'avancer jusqu'à Hinamori.

- Excusez moi, vice-capitaine, je dois rentrer à ma division, fit-il d'une voix polie.  
Aucune trace de son ancienne moquerie dans sa voix, la jeune femme en fut surprise mais elle se reprit rapidement.

- Nous ne voulons pas d'un traître parmi nous, Ichimaru.

- Ca tombe bien, je suis de la sixième division à présent.

- Silence, gronda l'un des types.  
Gin se tourna vers lui. Ces chiens ne lui faisaient absolument pas peur. Il était à nouveau en possession de toutes ses capacités, ce qui faisait de lui l'un des shinigami les plus puissant du Seireitei. Ces imbéciles ne pouvaient rien contre lui.

- Vous voulez quoi, me tabasser, peut-être?  
Il y eut un silence, les shinigami ne semblaient plus aussi sûrs d'eux.

- Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous, reprit Gin, j'ai autre chose à faire et mon capitaine m'attend. Si vous voulez-bien m'excuser!  
Il passa Hinamori et reprit sa route. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il entendit hurler:

- Ichimaru!  
Hinamori se jeta sur lui, sabre brandit au dessus de sa tête. Gin se retourna à temps pour parer la lame de la folle de la sienne.

- Je t'ai dit que je voulais pas me battre, Hinamori. Cesse-ça tout de suite.  
Mais elle attaqua à nouveau.

- Explose, Tobiume.  
Des boules de feu fusèrent vers Gin qui utilisa le shunpô pour les esquiver.

- Si tu ne te calme pas maintenant, Hinamori, je serai obligé d'utiliser la force pour t'y contraindre.

- Tais-toi, hurla, la fille. Tu l'as tué, tu as tué le capitaine Aizen. Tu vas mourir.

- Pauvre folle!  
Hinamori attaqua à nouveau, Gin esquiva encore une fois. Il pointa un doigt vers elle:

- Sai!  
Hinamori tomba au sol, pieds et poings liés. Elle remua un instant pour essayer de se libérer puis se mit à hurler:

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez?  
La plupart des shinigami, effrayés s'enfuirent en courant. Quatre cependant tirèrent leur zanpakutô de leur fourreau. L'un d'eux attaqua Gin.

- Shinsô, appela celui-ci.  
La lame s'allongea, transperçant l'épaule de son agresseur. Gin la rétracta et le type s'effondra. Les autres hésitèrent. Gin leur fit face mais il ne prit pas l'initiative d'une attaque. Quand les trois shinigami s'avancèrent vers lui, il se contenta de faire exploser son reiatsu et ils s'écroulèrent comme des masses, la bave aux lèvres.

- Pathétique!  
Il allait quitter les lieux quand une voix l'appela:

- Gin!  
Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Byakuya. Ce dernier semblait inquiet, mais Gin n'y fit pas attention.

- Que c'est-il passé?

- Un petite vengeance stupide.  
Gin tourna les talons pour retourner à la caserne mais Byakuya lui attrapa le bras.

- Tu n'as rien.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tu essais de te débarrasser de moi.

- J'étais inquiet de ne pas te voir revenir, et puis j'ai senti ton reiatsu!  
Gin s'arracha à sa poigne d'un geste brusque.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de ta protection, capitaine Kuchiki.  
Et il s'en alla sans se retourner, laissant un Byakuya désemparé derrière lui.

Le lendemain la nouvelle de l'incident avait déjà fait le tour du Seireitei. Hinamori et ses sbires étaient enfermés en cellule en attendant leur procès. Hitsugaya était furieux et fit le siège du bureau de Ukitake, réclamant le revoit en prison de Gin, un fauteur de trouble dangereux selon le gamin. Heureusement pour Gin de nombreux témoins de la scène vinrent affirmer devant Ukitake et devant le Conseil des 46 que Gin n'était pas le responsable de l'incident et qu'il avait essayé d'éviter la bagarre. Gin fut entendu, lui aussi. Il resta calme et posé face aux questions qui lui furent posées et son attitude joua en sa faveur, surtout après le passage désastreux de Hinamori. La pauvre gamine partit dans un discourt délirant à propos de Aizen auquel l'assemblée mit fin rapidement. La dévotion de Hinamori pour le traître était à présent perçue comme une menace pour le Seireitei et cet incident tombait à point nommé. Le Central 46 allait pouvoir utiliser ce prétexte pour se débarrasser d'elle sans avoir de compte à rendre.

Gin était un peu triste pour elle, mais une voix au fond de lui lui disait qu'elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Certes, elle aussi était une victime d'Aizen, mais contrairement à Gin elle n'avait jamais cherché à se libérer de l'emprise de traître et, comble de l'horreur, elle en redemandait. Gin ne comprenait pas son attitude, et se jura que jamais plus, il ne serait la victime de qui que ce soit.

Pas même de ce Kuchiki!


	25. Réunion

Chapitre 25:

RÉUNION.

Les derniers jours de l'année filèrent rapidement et avant que Gin ne s'en rende compte, tout le monde ne parlait que de la fête qui aurait lieu pour le Nouvel An. Le jeune homme marchait dans les rues, emmitouflé jusqu'aux oreilles pour se garder du froid, serrant contre son torse les dossiers qu'il devait amener au commandant Ukitake. Tandis qu'il marchait, il écoutait les conversations des shinigami autour de lui. Il paraissait que le commandant avait organisé une sorte de réception à laquelle seuls les nobles, les capitaines, vice-capitaines et quelques ajouts tels que Rukia ou Ichigo seraient conviés. Ca faisait couler beaucoup d'encre et de salive parmi les shinigami et Gin avait déjà surpris quelques resquilleurs en pleine élaboration d'un plan pour s'inviter, Madarame et Ayasegawa en tête. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils y parviennent, cependant.

Écoutant les conversations de rue, Gin se rendit compte que Byakuya, Ichigo et Rukia se rendraient certainement à cette soirée, le laissant seul au manoir avec Yukiko et les domestiques. Cette pensée lui déchira le coeur et il partit en shunpô pour faire taire les voix et essayer de calmer la colère qui montait soudain en lui. Byakuya et lui n'avaient plus échangé le moindre mot depuis leur dispute, hormis des ordres et des confirmations. Le noble le snobait ouvertement, ce qui étonnait tout le monde et Gin, bien que sa colère se soit calmée, ne faisait rien pour se rapprocher de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux trop fiers pour faire le premier pas et présenter leurs excuses.

Il arriva devant le bureau de Ukitake en quelques minutes et frappa doucement à la porte. La voix douce du commandant se fit entendre de l'autre coté du panneau et Gin le fit coulisser pour entrer. Ukitake était seul dans son bureau, malgré les pressions qui pesaient sur lui plus lourdement qu'avant, maintenant qu'il était commandant du Gotei, il n'avait toujours pas décidé de trouver un successeur pour Kaien Shiba.

- Bonjour commandant, voilà les affectations pour les missions de la sixième division que vous aviez demandé au capitaine Kuchiki, annonça-t-il en s'avança dans la pièce.

- Ah, toujours à l'heure ce cher Byakuya, sourit Ukitake. J'aimerai bien que tout le monde soit comme lui. Zaraki a trois mois de retard.  
Gin retint un sourire en se disant que certains ne changeait pas.

- Je veux bien lui laisser plus de temps qu'aux autres en raison de son handicap mais quand même, soupira l'homme aux cheveux blancs en se calant au fond de son siège.  
D'après ce que Gin avait pu apprendre en écoutant Ichigo et Rukia discuter entre eux, Zaraki avait perdu l'usage de son bras gauche pendant la guerre. Ce qui n'avait en rien atténué son esprit combatif et sa nature belliqueuse.

- Assieds-toi, Gin, tu prendras bien un thé avec moi.

- C'est à dire que le capitaine Kuchiki m'attend ...  
Ukitake balaya ces protestations d'un geste de la main et appela Kiyone pour lui demander de leur apporter du thé.

- Comment ça se passe à la sixième division? Demanda-t-il à Gin quand elle fut partie. Byakuya ne t'épuise pas sous trop de travail?  
Gin secoua la tête:

- Pas du tout, tout va très bien!  
"Enfin presque!" songea-t-il avec un soupir. Ukitake s'en rendit compte.

- Allons, tu peux tout me dire Gin, fit-il avec un sourire encourageant.  
Le jeune homme cependant resta silencieux, n'osant même pas regarder Ukitake en face.

- C'est à cause de Byakuya?  
Avant que Gin ait eu le temps de s'en empêcher, son corps tout entier se contracta et il baissa les yeux vers ses mains posées sur ses cuisses.

- Je m'en doutais! Il te fait la vie dure, c'est ça? Tu veux que je lui parle?

- No ... Non ... Merci Commandant, mais ce n'est rien que je ne peux résoudre moi même.  
Ukitake lui accorda le genre de petit sourire qu'un adulte indulgent offrait à un enfant immature.

- Comme tu veux, Gin, mais si tu changes d'avis je suis là pour t'aider, n'oublie pas.  
Gin se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête.

Kiyone revint portant sur un plateau deux tasses de thé qu'elle déposa sur le bureau de son capitaine. Celui-ci la remercia chaleureusement avant de la congédier. Avant de sortir, cependant, elle lança un regard méfiant à Gin, comme pour le défier de faire du mal à son capitaine adoré pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Le jeune homme se contenta de répondre par un sourire charmeur qui prit la gamine par surprise. En sortant, elle arborait la jolie couleur d'une pivoine.

- Tiens! J'y pense d'un seul coup, Gin, fit Ukitake en prenant l'une des tasses entre ses mains, histoire de les réchauffer. Tu sais qu'il y a une fête donnée en l'honneur de la Nouvelle Année, demain soir?  
Le jeune homme confirma d'un signe de tête en buvant une gorgé de thé. Le liquide brûlant lui fit du bien et le réchauffa.

- Bien entendu, tu y es invité toi aussi!  
Gin faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Il hoqueta et toussa un instant sous l'oeil mi-amusé mi-alarmé du commandant.

- Moi, fit-il en s'essuyant le visage de sa manche. Pourquoi?

- Parce que ça me fait plaisir, sourit Ukitake. Tu viendras j'espère? J'ai déjà prévenu Byakuya.

- Euh ...  
Gin ne trouvait pas réjouissant de se retrouver face à face avec tous les officiers supérieurs du Gotei en même temps. Parmi eux, certains lui étaient ouvertement hostiles, comme Hitsugaya, d'autres préféraient le voir en prison que libre, et d'autres se fichaient bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il aurait nettement préféré ne pas avoir à faire à eux avant d'avoir été réintégré à son poste de capitaine. Cependant, il soupira, contraint:

- Bien entendu, commandant.  
Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il ne pouvait refuser une invitation, encore moins une invitation du commandant du Gotei, et surtout pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le sortir de sa cellule. Ukitake lui adressa un sourire ravi en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la résignation dans la voix de Gin.

- Magnifique!  
Il but une longue gorgée de thé.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi aussi, Gin, annonça-t-il. Le Central 46 t'autorise à retourner sur le terrain, tu ne tarderas donc pas à être envoyé en mission.  
Un véritable sourire se dessina sur le visage de Gin, le premier depuis des jours.

- Merci commandant.  
Ukitake lui rendit son sourire, content de le voir heureux.

- Ne me remercie pas, c'est Byakuya qui a réussi à leur arracher cette autorisation.  
Gin fronça les sourcils en se demandant quelles pouvaient êtres les motivations du noble.

- Dans ce cas, je le remercierai, promit-il.  
Ukitake hocha tranquillement la tête avant de tendre une épaisse enveloppe à Gin.

- Tiens, les dossiers à remettre à Byakuya.  
Gin pris l'enveloppe, remercia Ukitake avant de finir son thé. Il salua le commandant et quitta le bureau afin de rejoindre la sixième division. Il n'utilisa pas le shunpô, préférant rentrer en marchant afin de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à cette soirée donnée par Ukitake. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas du tout s'y amuser. Il ne s'y amusait déjà pas en tant que capitaine, alors en tant que simple troufion, ancien traître récemment sortit de sa prison et réintégré qui plus est, ça risquait d'être mortel. En espérant que ce ne soit pas au sens littéral du terme.

Quand il arriva au bureau de Byakuya, il trouva le noble occupé à travailler seul. C'était le jour de congé de Abarai et Gin savait qu'il devait être au dojo de la onzième division avec Ichigo. Gin se planta devant le bureau et délivra à Byakuya les documents confiés par Ukitake. Le noble les prit et décacheta l'enveloppe pour y jeter un coup d'oeil.

- Bien! Fit-il simplement.  
Gin retourna s'installer à son bureau. Ils travaillèrent en silence durant un moment puis Gin leva la tête et observa Byakuya en silence.

- Qu'il-y-a-t-il? Demanda le noble sans lever la tête de son travail.

- Ukitake m'a invité à sa soirée, fit simplement Gin.  
Leurs bureaux étaient placés de telle façon qu'il ne voyait que le profil du noble, pourtant ce fut suffisant pour remarquer un léger haussement de son sourcil.

- Je sais, fut tout ce que Byakuya répondit.

- Et tu comptais me le dire?

- Bien entendu.

- Quand?

- Ce soir.  
Gin leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement il ne tirerait rien d'autre du noble que des réponses courtes prononcées d'une voix sèche et tranchante. Il abandonna et retourna à sa paperasserie en silence. Il sentit bien le regard du noble sur lui, mais il ne releva pas la tête. Il y eut un imperceptible soupir puis Byakuya se remit au travail lui aussi.

Le soir, au manoir, l'ambiance ne fut pas plus joyeuse que d'habitude, en dépit de la fête approchant. Gin ne parla pratiquement pas durant le repas et Byakuya se contenta de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait à phrases courtes et sèches si bien que même Rukia cessa de l'interroger au sujet de la réception donnée par Ukitake. Agacé, Gin sauta sur le premier prétexte venu pour quitter la table et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation mais il ne parvenait pas à pardonner au noble. Quand il repensait à ce qui c'était passé, la déception et le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait lui brûlaient douloureusement la poitrine. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha en essayant de ne pas penser au lendemain.

Gin se leva tard le matin suivant, il était de congé comme tous les autres shinigami, et en profita pour traîner au lit le plus longtemps possible. Il n'avait pas envie de voir Byakuya et imaginer l'ambiance festive dans le manoir et dans toute la ville lui minait le moral. Quand il se leva, l'heure du petit déjeuner était passée et il se contenta d'un bol de soupe miso dans la cuisine, sous le regard hargneux de la cuisinière. Il passa le reste de la journée à éviter Byakuya et les autres habitants du manoir. Il s'occupa comme il le faisait durant ses jours de repos: bouclant les derniers papiers en retard, dessinant dans sa chambre ou jouant du piano. Il se promena longuement dans le jardin en fin d'après midi avant de se décider à rentrer pour se changer. Ca ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde, mais il était bien obligé.

Debout devant son placard ouvert, il inspectait le contenu des boites de carton qui y étaient soigneusement rangées. Il soulevait des couvercles et regardait les étiquettes afin de trouver un kimono pour la soirée. Il en avait quelques uns qui pouvait convenir. Ouvrant l'une des boites pour en vérifier le contenu, il eut un coup au coeur en découvrant le kimono vert offert par Byakuya lors du séjour à Nitta. Gin pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Bien entendu le kimono était parfait pour la soirée mais Gin referma la boite pour la replacer dans le placard. Il ne mettrait pas le kimono de Byakuya ce soir. Il finit par choisir l'un de ses plus beau kimono, en soie turquoise, agrémenté de dragons brodés au fil d'argent s'enroulant autour du vêtement sur toute sa hauteur et fermé par un mince obi vert.

Gin quitta sa chambre et se rendit à la salle de bain des domestiques. Il prit tout son temps pour faire sa toilette, laver ses cheveux et prendre son bain. Il s'habilla soigneusement, peigna et tressa ses cheveux avant de regagner sa chambre. Il n'emporta pas d'autres accessoires qu'un mouchoir et un petit poignard camouflé dans l'une de ses manches.

Ainsi paré, il quitta sa chambre et se mit à la recherche de Byakuya qui devait commencer à rassembler sa troupe pour partir. Gin n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps, il trouva le noble devant la porte d'entrée occupé à discuter avec Yukiko. Cette dernière se tourna vers le nouveau venu et lui adressa un sourire doux.

- Ah vous voilà, Ichimaru-kun! Justement j'allais vous chercher.  
Gin répondit à son sourire par l'un des siens tandis que Byakuya l'observait avec un imperceptible froncement de sourcil. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, le noble était déçu que Gin ne porte pas le kimono vert. Cependant l'arrivée de Rukia et de Ichigo ne tarda pas à le détourner de ses sobres pensées.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, nous pouvons y aller, fit-il de sa voix froide.  
Il ouvrit la porte et sortit de la maison. En le rejoignant sous l'engawa, Gin vit la voiture attendant devant la porte. Il se dit qu'arriver à pied à une fête donnée par le commandant du Gotei ne devait pas être digne d'un Kuchiki. Ils montèrent dans la voiture qui s'ébranla rapidement.

Gin ne prononça pas le moindre mot, il se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre sans faire attention à ce qui se passait dans la voiture. Son attitude distante et sa déprime n'étaient pas passées inaperçues et intriguaient beaucoup Ichigo et Rukia qui commençaient à se poser des questions. Toutefois, Gin ne leur laissait pas le loisir de le questionner. Il faisait toujours attention à ne pas rester seul avec l'un d'eux. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à leur questions. La seule fois où Rukia avait réussi à le prendre au piège, il lui répondit simplement d'aller poser ses questions à Byakuya, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'oserait jamais le faire.

Tandis qu'il observait par la fenêtre un paysage qu'il ne voyait même pas, Gin ne remarqua pas le regard de Byakuya posé sur lui. Le noble ne parlait pas, lui non plus, et restait aussi froid et neutre qu'a l'accoutumé, mais à l'intérieur de lui, la tristesse et la douleur ne lui laissaient pas de répit. Il savait que le comportement de Gin n'était dû qu'à sa seule bêtise mais, comment pouvait-il admettre devant lui voir eu tort? Pire, Gin accepterait-il seulement de l'écouter? Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son coeur et sa raison lui dictaient deux comportements diamétralement opposés. Son coeur lui disait qu'il devait tout faire pour se réconcilier avec Gin car, il devait bien l'avouer, sa présence lui était devenue indispensable. Son coeur ne souhaitait qu'une chose: être près de lui et le voir enfin heureux. Sa raison lui dictait, au contraire, de tout faire pour s'éloigner de Gin car il était dangereux. Non parce qu'il avait trahi le Seireitei, mais parce qu'il représentait tout ce que les Kuchiki méprisaient et souhaitaient voir disparaître. Ses sentiments pour Gin étaient interdits. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer un homme, à plus forte raison un homme comme Gin.

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Byakuya ne savait plus que faire. Il avait pourtant travaillé si dur pour que cette situation ne se représente jamais à lui, pour ne plus jamais avoir à choisir entre son clan et son coeur. Il avait défié le clan une fois déjà pour suivre les élans de son coeur et le clan s'était débrouillé pour lui arracher Hisana. Byakuya avait toujours soupçonné sa chère famille d'être à l'origine de la mort de son épouse. Après tout, sa chère tante Hasaya n'était-elle pas une spécialiste des potions et poisons en tout genre?

Il ne voulait pas perdre Gin, comme il avait perdu Hisana.

Mais que pouvait-il faire? S'il continuait à ignorer Gin comme il le faisait, celui-ci finirait par s'éloigner de lui et trouver quelqu'un d'autre. S'il acceptait ses sentiments, ce serait les Kuchiki qui feraient disparaître Gin, définitivement. A choisir, Byakuya préférait nettement voir Gin heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre que de le mettre en danger et le perdre. Au moins, comme ça, il pourrait le voir chaque jour, même s'il savait que le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre serait pour lui la plus cuisante des blessures.

Le noble poussa un imperceptible soupire tandis qu'au même moment la voiture faisait halte devant la salle dans laquelle la fête allait se tenir. Tous les passagers descendirent et Ukitake vint les accueillir en personne. Gin salua le commandant du Gotei, comme il se devait, mais ne fit pas la moindre attention à ce qu'ils se dirent après ça. Il se contenta de suivre Byakuya en silence. Une fois dans la salle, il s'aperçut que beaucoup d'invités étaient déjà arrivés. Un silence glacial l'accueillit lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et il s'efforça de ne pas faire attention aux regards hostiles braqués sur lui.

Byakuya abandonna Rukia et Ichigo pour se diriger vers le petit groupe que formaient Unohana, son vice capitaine, Isane Kotetsu, le capitaine Kyoraku, Nanao Ise et Shuhei Hisagi. Gin le suivit du regard un instant avant de se détourner en soupirant et de se diriger vers le buffet. Une coupe de saké serait certainement une bonne consolation. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas vers les table qu'il entendit hurler son prénom. Aussitôt, un tornade rose et jaune lui sauta dessus et il se retrouva le nez coincé dans une opulente poitrine.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, s'écria une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

- Mmfm mmm mfm! Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à produire.

- Je pense que le capitaine aimerait pouvoir respirer, Matsumoto-san, entendit-il Kira déclarer d'une voix inquiète.  
Soudain, la délivrance, Rangiku le lâcha et il put à nouveau respirer.

- Contente de te voir, fit Rangiku avec un sourire éclatant.

- Moi aussi, répondit Gin en lui adressant un sourire. Salut Izuru.

- Bonsoir capitaine.  
A ces mots, plusieurs voix se firent entendre pour manifester leur désapprobation et leur mécontentement mais le blondinet n'y fit pas attention.

- Vous avez faim, capitaine?  
Gin répondit simplement d'un hochement de tête et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le buffet sous les regards hostiles ou indignés de quelques shinigami, dont Hitsugaya. Ils prirent un cruchon de saké, trois coupelles, un plateau de sushis et s'éloignèrent des autres pour discuter tranquillement à l'écart.

Ils passèrent la majeur partie de la soirée entre eux, sans faire attention aux autres, en dépit de quelques tentatives de grincheux intolérants, tel la binoclarde Ise ou le bellâtre Hisagi, pour arracher Rangiku et Kira de Gin. Ceux-ci ne se laissèrent pas faire et les envoyèrent balader sans ménagement.

- Mais c'est un comble ça, s'écria Rangiku, comme la Ise insistait un peu trop à son goût. Vous allez me lâcher un peu que je passe un peu de temps avec mon ami? Je ne le vois jamais parce que le capitaine Hitsugaya lui a interdit de mettre les pieds à la dixième division, même pour délivrer des papiers de la sixième. Si vous n'êtes pas contents, je m'en tape! Foutez moi la paix!  
Toute la salle la regarda avec des yeux ronds et Nanao Ise tourna les talons d'un air furieux après avoir lancé un regard assassin à Gin qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Toute la soirée, Gin essaya de s'amuser avec Rangiku et Kira, puisque personne d'autre ne voulu les rejoindre à leur table et que les amis de Ichigo et Rukia s'amusaient à accaparer l'attention des deux jeunes gens pour les empêcher de le rejoindre. Mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier Byakuya. Plusieurs fois, Rangiku le surprit en trains de jeter des regards dans la direction du noble. Elle ne dit rien mais elle devina que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle ne posa cependant aucune question, elle savait parfaitement que Gin ne lui répondrait pas.

Voir Byakuya se comporter comme si de rien n'était, discuter avec les autres invités et l'ignorer froidement commençait à devenir insoutenable pour Gin. Le bel espoir qui avait été le sien était bel et bien mort à présent. Jamais le Kuchiki ne s'était intéressé à lui. Abattu, il cessa de faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui et n'écouta plus Rangiku raconter les derniers potins du Seireitei. Il entendait juste la voix de Shinsô qui essayait une fois de plus de lui remonter le moral.

Un soupir triste traversa sa poitrine sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Kira et Rangiku échangèrent un regard inquiet. Tous les deux voyaient bien que le jeune homme n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Oh, physiquement il avait l'air d'aller très bien mais moralement c'était une autre paire de manches. Il fallait être aveugle ou stupide pour ne pas voir la tristesse sur son visage. Gin essayait de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il n'y parvenait plus.

- Gin, que se passe-t-il? Tu as l'air complètement déprimé, commença courageusement Rangiku. C'est le Kuchiki, c'est ça? Il te maltraite?

- Non, ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas, mentit-il.  
Mais ses mensonges autrefois si naturels étaient aujourd'hui complètement risibles, prouvant une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y avait plus rien du traître en lui.

- Dis-moi, insista la blonde d'une voix douce, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

- Je sais oui, répondit Gin en se forçant à sourire.  
Une grimace ce fut tout ce que son visage parvint à produire. Rangiku soupira.

- Comme tu veux, mais si tu décides d'en parler, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver.  
Gin hocha simplement la tête et ne vit pas ses deux amis échanger un nouveau regard remplit d'inquiétude. Tous les deux savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais tant que Gin ne leur en parlait pas, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider.

Surprenant un nouveau regard en direction du noble, Rangiku sembla se gonfler de colère et aurait volontiers été lui dire sa façon de penser si Hitsugaya n'avait pas les yeux fixés sur elle à longueur de temps. Byakuya était à présent entouré d'un groupe de jeunes femmes de la noblesse que Ukitake avait été obligé d'inviter pour ne pas provoquer de scandale au sein de la noblesse. Cette vision plongea Gin dans la plus profonde détresse. A bout de nerfs, il se leva brusquement.

- Désolé, fit-il pour Rangiku et Kira. Je suis fatigué et j'ai mal au crâne, je vais rentrer me coucher. Passez une bonne fin de soirée tous les deux et ne buvez pas trop.  
Il accompagna ses paroles d'un pale sourire et d'un clin d'oeil.

- Non, tu ne vas pas déjà partir, protesta Rangiku, la fête commence seulement.  
Gin ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers la porte en se forçant à ne pas s'enfuir en shunpô.

- Gin! Appela Rangiku.  
Elle allait se lever mais Kira la retint d'un geste et secoua doucement la tête pour lui signifier qu'il valait mieux le laisser partir. Rangiku se rassit et regarda Gin quitter la salle, la mort dans l'âme. Son ami n'allait pas bien et, encore une fois, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

De son coin de la salle, Byakuya avait suivit toute la scène. Bien qu'il faisait semblant de converser avec les autres invités, son regard n'avait pas quitté Gin de la soirée. Il s'était rendu compte que même la présence de Matsumoto et de Kira ne parvenait pas à le distraire de sa déprime. Ca lui faisait mal de voir ça et savoir qu'il était responsable de la situation ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux, loin de là. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Gin comme ça, il voulait le voir rire et sourire, être insolent, sûr de lui, vivant. Une impérieuse envie de le sortir de sa déprime s'empara de lui. Il hésita un instant et allait renoncer à le suivre quand il saisit soudain le contenu de la conversation des shinigami et des nobles l'entourant, occupés à vilipender Gin, comme depuis le début de la soirée.

Byakuya en avait assez entendu et supporté, il s'arracha à son groupe et s'éloigna d'un pas raide et digne. Des regards stupéfaits le suivirent un instant avant que l'un des types essaie de le retenir. Byakuya lui lança un regard polaire par dessus son épaule avant de répliquer:

- J'ai assez entendu de vos inepties inutiles. Vous devriez avoir honte.  
La phrase claqua comme un coup de fouet dans la salle et un silence stupéfait suivit. Sans s'en préoccuper, le noble se détourna d'un mouvement sec. Son regard croisa un instant celui, surpris, de Rangiku amis il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Il s'en alla d'un pas digne dans le silence interloqué de la salle.

Byakuya ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'est tout. Une fois dehors un soupir irrité lui échappa. Bon sang! Mais pourquoi cet idiot de Ichimaru le faisait réagir comme ça. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne parvenait pas à garder la tête froide quand il s'agissait de Gin. Ca l'agaçait et l'inquiétait à la fois. S'il ne parvenait pas à rester maître de lui même face à Gin, comment pouvait-il espérer le protéger?

Byakuya chercha un instant Gin du regard mais, ne le voyant pas, scanna les alentours à la recherche de son réiatsu. Il se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait quitté les lieux en shunpô et était déjà arrivé au manoir. Soupirant, le noble décida de laisser la voiture à Ichigo et à Rukia et de rentrer à pied, histoire de s'éclaircir les idées. Dans les rues du Seireitei, la fêtes battait son plein. Ce n'était pas un festival comme la ville en connaissait plusieurs fois par ans, non, c'était comme une fête généralisée qui déborderait des maisons pour se tenir jusque dans les rues, malgré le froid mordant de l'hiver. Byakuya n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de se promener parmi les fêtards de la classe moyenne de la ville. Il passait souvent cette fête chez lui, à supporter les interminables et brabants banquets familiaux. Cette année, il pouvait remercier Ukitake de l'en avoir sauver en l'invitant à sa fête. Le jeune homme pouvait lui en être reconnaissant.

Le noble traversa différentes rues en évitant les groupes de fêtards, dont certains étaient déjà très imbibés de saké, se dirigeant à pas lents vers sa demeure. Plongé dans ses pensés, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait. Tout son esprit était centré vers Gin. Byakuya cherchait un moyen de renouer le dialogue avec le jeune homme, car il devait avouer que cette situation lui pesait. Mais Gin était tellement remonté contre lui, qu'il pouvait refuser toutes tentatives de dialogue. Que faire.

Byakuya abandonna derrière lui les rues emplies de fêtards pour se plonger dans les ruelles calmes et silencieuses du quartiers où résidaient les nobles. Il arriva devant la porte de sa demeure et activa le gong. Le serviteur qui vint lui ouvrir ne posa aucune question mais Byakuya vit bien qu'il était surpris de le voir rentrer seul. Byakuya gagna le manoir de son pas majestueux habituel sans prêter la moindre attention à l'homme qui le suivait. Yukiko et la plupart des habitants du manoir n'avaient pas attendu pour aller se coucher, suivant les ordre donnés par Byakuya avant son départ. Dans le hall d'entrée une servante le débarrassa de son manteau. Byakuya s'éloigna ensuite sans un mot. Il sentit le réiatsu de Gin dans le jardin de l'autre coté de la maison et traversa le dédale de couloirs pour ressortir sous l'engawa. Gin était bien là, assis sur une pierre, le regard perdu dans le ciel étoilé au dessus de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le noble s'arrêta. Gin lui lança un regard indifférent avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la voûte céleste. Pendant un moment ils restèrent muets, échangeant à peine un regard. Le noble ne trouvait rien à dire pour briser la glace et Gin ne faisait aucun effort de son coté. Byakuya remarqua alors un détail.

- Tu n'as pas de manteau? Tu n'as pas froid?  
Il se serait maudit de dire quelque chose d'aussi ridicule mais au moins ça eut l'effet de faire sortir Gin de son mutisme obstiné.

- Pourquoi? Tu t'inquiètes?  
Le noble n'hésita pas une seconde avant de répondre:

- Oui, pour tout dire.  
Cette fois le regard que Gin posa sur lui n'était plus indifférent mais étonné. Byakuya l'observa un instant sans rien dire.

- Ca m'étonnerai, soupira finalement Gin.  
Byakuya se glissa derrière lui et passa les bras autour de la taille de l'autre homme. Gin se figea instantanément. Il sentit le noble enfouir son visage dans sa nuque. Il était comme paralysé. Son esprit lui hurlait de bouger et d'envoyer paître le noble tandis que son coeur lui intimait de ne pas bouger et de profiter de l'embrassade. Son corps était comme paralysé, il ne parvenait plus à bouger le moindre muscle.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Byakuya.  
Ses lèvres frôlèrent l'oreille droite de Gin et le souffle chaud du noble dans son cou le fit frissonner. Ce que le noble ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Tu as froid? Rentrons! Ordonna-t-il.

- Non, avant je veux que tu me répète ce que tu viens de dire.  
Byakuya prit une longue inspiration avant de répéter:

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que je t'ai blessé, mais je ne cherchais qu'à te protéger.  
Gin se détacha du noble et se retourna pour lui faire face, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard brillant de colère.

- Et contre quoi?

- Ma famille. Comprend moi, je n'ai jamais joué avec toi, mais cette nuit là, pendant que tu dormais, j'ai réfléchi à la situation. J'ai compris que je ne voulais pas te perdre mais j'ai aussi compris que personne dans mon clan n'accepterait notre relation. Pire, si quelqu'un l'apprenait, tu serais en danger. La tête du noble clan Kuchiki aimant un autre homme, un ancien traître, un prisonnier en cours de réhabilitation. Imagine le sandale! Ils n'hésiteraient pas à te tuer pour éliminer le problème. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. En me détachant de toi je ne cherchais à que te protéger d'eux.  
Gin était assaillit par un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires. Il ne savait plus très bien s'il était en colère ou heureux. Certes Byakuya l'avait fait souffrir ces dernières semaines mais ce n'était que pour le ... le protéger. Cette idée le fit grincer des dents:

- J'étais capitaine, je suis capable de me protéger tout seul, grogna-t-il.

- Contre eux? Non je ne crois pas. Ils ont bien réussi à tuer mon père et Hisana ...  
Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Ils ne se battent pas à la régulière. Tu n'as pas la moindre chance contre eux. Ce sont des serpents sournois qui frappent dans le dos quand tu t'y attends le moins. Même Aizen aurait eu peur d'eux s'il avait su ce que je sais de cette famille.  
Gin resta silencieux un instant, frottant machinalement son bras droit de la main gauche dans une vaine tentative pour se réchauffer.

- Viens rentrons.  
Le noble saisit Gin par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Le coeur battant le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre du noble. La porte se referma derrière lui avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir. Une nouvelle fois, les bras de Byakuya l'encerclèrent et sans, qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait, les lèvres du noble furent pressées contre les siennes. Il fallut à Gin employer tout ce qu'il y avait de volonté en lui pour réussir à repousser Byakuya. Pendant un instant les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence.

- Il faudrait savoir, lança Gin avec humeur. Un coup tu me baises, un coup tu me rejettes avant de me sauter à nouveau dessus. Je suis pas ta poupée gonflable, Byakuya.  
Byakuya resta un instant silencieux avant de s'éloigner de Gin.

- Je ne sais plus, fit-il d'une voix lente. Je sais que je ne dois pas mais j'en ai tellement envie. Je n'arrive plus à penser. Tu ressurgis dans mon esprit dès que je laisse ma garde retomber. J'essaie de me noyer dans le travail mais je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à toi. La nuit je rêve de toi. Je n'arrive plus à vivre. Je ne devrais pas, mais j'attends avec impatience tous ces petits moments où tu es près de moi, même si tu m'ignores. Je ... je ne sais plus ce que je veux ...  
Il se retourna et vit Gin, toujours debout près de la porte, raide et pale. Si pale qu'il semblait refléter la lumière blafarde de la lune.

- Je t'aime, Gin, mais je ne devrais pas. Ça m'est interdit. T'aimer signerait ton arrêt de mort, et je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils te fassent de mal. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de moins dangereux que moi, quelqu'un qui puisse enfin te rendre heureux.  
Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Gin s'avança et se planta devant Byakuya pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

- Je ne veux personne d'autre, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux que toi. C'est toi que j'aime depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois à l'académie.

- Mais, ils te tueront, ils ont ...  
Gin le fit taire en appliquant un long index blanc sur les lèvres du noble.

- Dans ce cas, ce sera notre secret, pas besoin de l'exposer devant tout le monde.  
Il offrit un sourire à Byakuya, un véritable sourire, le premier depuis des semaines.

- Gin ...  
Byakuya passa les bras autour de la taille de l'autre homme et le serra un instant avant de l'embrasser. Il se laissa basculer dans le futon, entraînant Gin dans sa chute.

- Gourmand! Murmura Gin d'un air mutin.  
Byakuya le fit taire en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, tirant d'une main sur le noeud du obi de Gin. Le jeune homme en profita pour glisser ses mains sous le kimono du noble pour caresser sa peau si douce.

* * *

Gin fut tiré d'un profond sommeil par une main qui le secouait par l'épaule. Il protesta avant de s'enfoncer d'avantage dans son nid douillet de couvertures. Un rire se fit entendre et la main le secoua une nouvelle fois. Ouvrant un oeil, à regret, le jeune homme vit son amant près de lui qui le regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Byakuya? Fit-il en se redressant.  
Il se frotta les yeux encore lourds de sommeil de ses poings puis regarda autour de lui. Il reconnu le décors de la chambre du noble. Son coeur tomba comme une pierre dans sa poitrine quand il comprit ce qui se passait. Byakuya le réveillait sûrement pour qu'il vide les lieux et retourne dans sa propre chambre.

- Debout, dormeur, si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, on ne pourra pas voir le lever de soleil.  
Il fallut un instant à Gin pour comprendre. Le premier lever de soleil de la nouvelle année. Le regarder était sensé porter bonheur pour toute l'année à venir.

- Dépêche toi! Insista Byakuya.  
Gin repoussa les couvertures et se leva. Byakuya en fit autant et alla ouvrir les shoji, permettant à l'air glacial de l'hiver de rentrer dans la chambre. Le ciel rougeoyant annonçait une aube imminente. Les deux amants restèrent cote à cote sur la terrasse, sans dire un mot attendant que le soleil se lève. Bientôt les rayons rougeâtres embrasèrent le ciel et un pale soleil d'hivers, voilé de brume matinale surgit au dessus des toits environnants. Byakuya et Gin le regardèrent émerger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement au dessus des toits.

Gin se tourna vers Byakuya dont le visage, inondé de lumière, semblait irradier et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Qui sait, peut-être cette tradition avait du vrai, et ce premier lever de soleil leur porterai bonheur. Il espérait que cette année soit enfin une année heureuse pour lui. Une année heureuse dans les bras de Byakuya.


	26. Une nouvelle famille?

Chapitre 26:

UNE NOUVELLE FAMILLE?

La semaine suivante se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse au sein du Manoir Kuchiki. Le Seireitei était presque paralysé par une importante tempête de neige qui entravait le bon fonctionnement des divisions et la transmission des ordres et des papiers entres les différentes casernes. Les jardins du manoir étaient couverts d'une épaisse couche de neige qui les rendaient méconnaissables. Byakuya avait donné l'ordre qu'on fasse rentrer ses grues dans leur volière afin de les protéger du froid et de la neige mais les jardiniers devaient casser la glace pour pouvoir nourrir les carpes koi du bassin. Gin avait passé son jour de congé à parcourir les jardins, emmitouflé jusqu'aux oreilles, afin de faire des croquis de paysages hivernaux.

Malgré la tempête faisant rage au dehors, le vent hurlant dans les branches et le froid ambiant, le manoir Kuchiki n'avait jamais connu aussi joyeuse ambiance. Et pour cause, si le ciel au dehors était plus sombre et lugubre chaque jour, le soleil rayonnait dans les murs du manoir. Un soleil argenté nommé Gin Ichimaru. Le jeune homme avait rarement fait démonstration d'une humeur plus joyeuse. La métamorphose était stupéfiante. Difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait du même jeune homme. Il rayonnait littéralement de joie et de bonheur et force était de constater que quand Gin était heureux, tout autour de lui s'en trouvait affecté, sa bonne humeur était communicative. Il était difficile d'y résister.

Le changement d'attitude de Gin prit tout le monde par surprise. Finis les bouderies et l'isolement, finis l'humeur maussade et le silence. Il était de nouveau souriant et joyeux, aimable avec tout le monde, rieur, affable et un rien moqueur. En un mot: vivant. Rukia et Ichigo le regardèrent en se posant bien de questions, se demandant si le jeune homme n'avait pas plusieurs personnalités, tandis que Yukiko se contenta d'adresser un sourire satisfait à Byakuya. Ce dernier fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

Byakuya, lui, était resté le même, froid et indifférent en toutes circonstances. Cependant, en son fort intérieur, il était heureux de voir Gin enfin joyeux. C'était quelque chose dont il ne se lassait pas. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se détendre et se laisser aller comme son amant, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'était pas tranquille. Il se méfiait de toute la maisonnée, hormis Rukia, Ichigo et Yukiko. Il savait que certains membres de sa famille payaient ses serviteurs pour l'espionner et leur rapporter ses moindres faits et gestes. Il devait se montrer prudent. Il ne voulait pas que Gin coure le moindre danger. Surtout pas quand il était aussi heureux.

Byakuya et Gin faisaient très attention à ce que leur petit secret ne soit pas éventé. Bien que Byakuya vive seul dans cette aile du manoir, tous deux prenaient des précautions afin que personne ne les surprenne ensemble. Byakuya avait révélé à Gin l'existence d'un passage secret connu des seuls leaders du clan. Une porte dérobée cachée dans un placard de sa chambre donnait sur un étroit passage entre deux murs et conduisait à l'autre bout du manoir, permettant à Gin d'entrer et sortir de la chambre du noble sans être vu. De plus, Byakuya lançait plusieurs sorts autour de sa chambre et sur la porte afin d'éviter les visites indésirables intempestives et d'empêcher quiconque passant dans le couloir d'entendre les bruits et gémissements suggestifs. Il avait même lancé un sort complexe sur la servante qui faisaient le ménage dans ses quartiers afin que tout ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir au sujet de leur liaison reste scellé dans les fins fonds de sa mémoire et y restent inaccessible. Elle ne pouvait raconter ce dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir, n'est-ce pas?

Garder leur liaison secrète ne semblait pas déranger Gin et il acceptait sans broncher les précautions que prenait son amant. Byakuya lui en fut reconnaissant. Réfléchissant à la situation, le noble comprit que Gin l'aimait réellement et qu'il était prêt à tout supporter pour être avec lui. Cette constatation empli le noble d'une chaleur qu'il ne pensait pas ressentir à nouveau un jour. Ca lui arracha un sourire et il fut satisfait d'être seul à ce moment là. Personne ne put le voir.

La première semaine de janvier amena une masse de paperasserie à toutes les divisions. C'était le moment de rendre les prévisions budgétaires pour l'année à venir, de préparer le calendrier annuel des gardes et permissions, de préparer les transferts et d'archiver tous les dossiers de l'année écoulée. Byakuya passait des heures dans son bureau à travailler à tout ça et n'était pas mécontent d'avoir l'aide de Gin pour suppléer à la lenteur de Renji qui, comme par hasard, avait attrapé une méchante grippe et manqua trois jours de travail.

Deux nouvelles arrivèrent également à la sixième division cette semaine là. La première concernait la réintégration de Rukia à la treizième division après sa mise à pied. Ukitake informait Byakuya que Rukia pourrait reprendre le travail dès la semaine suivante. Byakuya ne prononça pas le moindre mot et c'est avec son indifférence habituelle qu'il transmit l'information à sa chère soeur. La seconde nouvelle n'était pas non plus de nature à le rassurer: il s'agissait du premier ordre de mission adressé à Gin. Le jeune homme était envoyé avec une équipe de la sixième division, menée par Renji, exterminer une bande de hollow qui sévissait aux abords de Rukongai depuis plusieurs semaines. D'après les informations transmises par le bureau d'observation, il n'y avait pas dans cette bande de quoi inquiéter un ancien capitaine, mais Byakuya se méfiait. Il fut cependant un peu alarmé de voir le jeune homme prendre la mission avec sa désinvolture habituelle. Gin était tellement content d'obtenir enfin un ordre de mission qu'il en oublia qu'on pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui. Rangiku et Kira, cependant, ne tardèrent pas à le lui rappeler et il se promit d'être prudent.

Byakuya avait hésité un moment avant de finalement transmettre l'ordre de mission à Gin. Non pas qu'il le pensais incapable de s'en sortir, au contraire, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il aurait préféré que Gin reste cantonné au bureau encore quelque temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face: Gin était prêt à retourner sur le terrain, il ne pouvait pas le garder enfermer plus longtemps. Gin était un homme d'action, il aimait la liberté, voir le soleil se lever, sentir le vent sur sa peau, parcourir les rues du Seireitei sans but ou rêvasser au soleil. Il aimait être libre. Le garder enfermé ne ferait que le détruire, comme ce fut le cas quand il était en prison. Sans compter que Gin était brillant, il ne pouvait pas résister à une occasion de prouver qu'il était le meilleur. Pas question de le priver d'une mission.

****Après la Pluie****

Les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient au dessus des murs du manoir, lançant des reflets au plafond de la chambre. Allongé sur le dos, Byakuya regardait sans les voir des taches de soleil danser au dessus de lui. C'était LE jour. Dans quelques heures, Gin allait partir en mission avec une équipe de la sixième division. Le noble se demandait encore s'il avait bien fait d'accepter, il n'était pas tranquille à l'idée de laisser Gin partir à la chasse aux hollow, même s'il savait parfaitement que le jeune homme n'aurait aucun mal à s'en sortir.

Une caresse sur son visage le tira de sa réflexion. Tournant légèrement la tête, il vit Gin, étendu sur le coté, le buste surélevé sur un coude, la tête appuyée sur son poing, ses long cheveux luisants tombant sur le matelas. Il caressait la joue du noble de sa main libre. Un instant, Byakuya le regarda en silence et Gin lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu as l'air inquiet! Remarqua-t-il.

- Pas du tout!  
Le sourire de Gin s'accentua.

- Tu mens mal, Byakun. C'est à cause de la mission?  
Le noble songea que Gin le connaissait mieux qu'il pensait.

- Ne t'en fais pas, reprit Gin comme Byakuya restait silencieux. Je viens juste de redevenir shinigami, je ne vais certainement pas me laisser tuer maintenant.  
Il se redressa un peu et se pencha sur Byakuya:

- Surtout maintenant que je t'ai, ajouta-t-il d'un air mutin.  
Il se pencha vers le cou du noble et y plongea son visage. Son souffle chaud fit frissonner Byakuya qui laissa un léger grognement lui échapper quand les lèvres de Gin happèrent le lobe de son oreille. Pendant un instant, le jeune homme lécha et mordilla sensuellement le petit bourrelet de chair. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire de marque sur les parties visibles du corps de Byakuya ainsi dut-il réfreiner ses pulsions. De toutes façons, il était presque l'heure pour Gin de regagner sa chambre ni vu ni connu. Tous les deux le savaient, mais il semblait qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient pressés. Après un moment de silence, Gin se pencha sur Byakuya et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

- Je te laisse, on se revois au petit déjeuner.  
Il se leva, sans se soucier de sa nudité, et se dirigea vers son yukata qui reposait pèle mêle sur le parquet. Byakuya le regarda faire, admirant son corps. Finie l'époque où il était si maigre qu'on pouvait compter ses cotes et ses vertèbres. Gin avait retrouvé la silhouette svelte et finement musclée d'un jeune homme faisant de l'exercice chaque jour pour entretenir sa forme. Il était vraiment désirable et Byakuya sentit une partie intime de son anatomie s'éveiller à cette pensée. Il dû fermer les yeux pour se calmer. Il était presque l'heure pour lui de se lever, ils n'avait pas le temps de batifoler avec Gin, même s'il aurait vraiment aime pouvoir le faire. Il entendit un froissement de tissus et rouvrit les yeux pour voir Gin nouer son obi autour de sa taille. Silencieux, il regarda son amant se diriger vers le passage secret.

- A tout à l'heure, lança Gin avec bon humeur.  
Il lui adressa un signe de la main et quitta la chambre, laissant le noble seul avec ses pensées.

Durant le petit déjeuner, les deux amants s'appliquèrent à se comporter comme s'il ne se passait rien entre eux durant la nuit, comme chaque jour. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs être tout deux de bons acteurs, car, si tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Gin avait encore une fois changé d'humeur, personne ne semblait soupçonner quoique ce soit ... sauf peut-être Yukiko. Mais Byakuya ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça. Même si Yukiko les surprenait un soir en pleine action, elle ferait toujours comme si de rien n'était. Non pour protéger l'honneur des Kuchiki mais bien pour protéger Byakuya. Le jeune homme n'oublierait jamais ce qu'elle lui avait dit le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il allait épouser Hisana:

- Si ça te rend heureux, alors n'hésite pas.  
Elle fut l'une des rares personne dans la maison, pour ne pas dire la seule, à accepter son union avec la jeune femme issue de Rukongai. Elle fut également leur seule alliée et l'une des rares véritables amies de Hisana au Seireitei. Byakuya savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle. Quoiqu'il fasse, qui qu'il décide d'aimer, elle le soutiendrait toujours, simplement parce que ça le rendait heureux et qu'elle voulait le voir heureux.

Gin semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur ce matin là et Byakuya se demanda un moment ce qui pouvait le réjouir à ce point: l'idée qu'il allait partir en mission ou le fait de savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui? Certainement les deux! Byakuya regardait d'un air indifférent Gin, tout sourire, ennuyer Rukia, qui ne râlait que pour la forme, tandis que Ichigo discutait tranquillement avec Yukiko qui riait discrètement à ses histoires du monde des vivants. Ils semblaient tous si heureux!. Quelque chose s'éveilla au fond de Byakuya. Une sorte de fierté et de chaleur difficile à décrire. Une pensée s'imposa soudain à lui. Sa famille. Ils étaient sa famille! Aucun lien du sang ne les liait mais ça n'avait soudainement plus aucune importance pour Byakuya. Seuls les liens du coeur comptaient. Ce coeur qu'il avait combattu et enfermé sous une gangue de glace pendant si longtemps. Ce coeur que Gin avait su réchauffer et éveiller de son long sommeil.

Il songea un instant à ce que diraient les honorables vieux schnock qui faisaient partie du conseil du clan Kuchiki s'ils venaient à apprendre cette soudaine réalisation. Un ancien traître, récemment libéré de prison et cherchant encore sa réhabilitation, une gamine de Rukongai adoptée à la demande de sa défunte épouse contre l'avis du clan, un insupportable humain qui criait aussi fort qu'il frappait et une roturière qui veillait sur lui en silence depuis leur enfance ... Aucune chance que les nobles membres du clan comprennent un jour pourquoi Byakuya les préféraient à eux. C'était simple en réalité. Avec eux il était bien, il se sentait entouré de chaleur et d'amour, il se sentait vivant. Alors que les membres du clan ne savaient que comploter les uns contre autres pour renforcer leur pouvoir personnel, ils ne savaient que détruire.

Un long soupir d'aise le traversa, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Rukia et Gin, assis de part et d'autre du noble, se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués. La petite shinigami ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant le petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de son frère.

- Nii-sama, quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle.  
Byakuya tourna vers elle son regard qu'il voulait aussi indifférent que d'habitude.

- Tout va très bien, pourquoi me demande-tu ça?

- Vous souriez!  
Le noble sentit une sueur froide descendre entre ses omoplates tandis que Yukiko et Ichigo se tournaient à leur tour vers lui.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Rukia, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il parvint à rendre aussi polaire qu'à l'habitude.

- Mais ...  
Il lui lança un regard glacial qui la dissuada de continuer à protester. Malgré cette réalisation récente, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à l'accepter totalement, il lui fallait encore un peu de temps. Et s'il voulait les protéger tous, son attitude envers eux ne devait pas changer, ou le conseil du clan ne tarderait pas à s'en apercevoir et à en prendre ombrage.

Après le petit déjeuner, tout le monde quitta le manoir, excepté Yukiko. Byakuya et Gin se rendirent à la caserne de la sixième division, Rukia à celle de la treizième et Ichigo à l'académie pour une énième évaluation de ses capacités par des émissaires du Central 46. Gin ne fit qu'un bref passage par le bureau du capitaine, qu'il partageait toujours avec Byakuya et Renji, pour attendre ce dernier. Le rouquin ne tarda pas à arriver et tous deux purent prendre leurs ordres auprès de Byakuya avant de partir en mission. Le noble leur fit part des dernières directives et informations transmises par Ukitake avant de les congédier d'un geste. Il les regarda silencieusement quitter le bureau pour aller retrouver les autres hommes engagés dans cette mission, qui les attendaient dans la cour d'honneur de la division. Lorsque Gin referma la porte derrière lui, Byakuya sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et eut du mal à se concentrer sur son travail.

Ca allait être une longue journée.

****Après la pluie****

La tempête qui avait fait rage toute la semaine semblait s'être calmée. Le vent soufflait toujours en rafale rageuse mais la neige ne tombait plus, bien que le ciel resta blanc et menaçant. Une impressionnante couche de neige recouvrait la campagne de Rukongai et seules les routes les plus importantes avaient été déblayées par les habitants afin de faciliter les déplacement entre les différents districts.

La troupe des shinigami avait atteint les lieux où les hollow avaient été vu la dernière fois. Il était près de midi, mais hors de question de s'installer pour casser la graine sous peine de servir de casse-croûte aux hollow en vadrouille. Renji donna ses ordres à ses hommes et divisa leur groupe en quatre équipes qui devaient chacune écumer un secteur près-établi afin de chercher des traces fraîches des hollow. Quand ce fut fait il se tourna vers Gin qui n'avait encore reçu aucun ordre.

- Vous, vous restez avec moi, Ichimaru, déclara-t-il. Le capitaine veut que je garde un oeil sur vous.  
Gin haussa un sourcil avant qu'un sourire moqueur ne se dessine sur son visage.

- Ah bon? Le capitaine s'inquiète pour moi? Ou a-t-il peur que je profite de l'occasion pour prendre la poudre d'escampette et retourner au Hueco Mundo?  
Un tic nerveux agita l'un des sourcils du tatoué. Gin connaissait bien évidemment les raisons de Byakuya mais il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait pu dire à Abarai.

- Il veut que cette première mission se passe bien, pas question de laisser une occasion à vos détracteurs et au 46 de vous renvoyer en prison.

- Je vois, fit Gin, son sourire se faisant plus sincère. Eh bien, je serai ton ombre, Abarai.  
Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Renji n'ajoute, en regardant ailleurs:

- J'ai aussi promis à Kira et à Matsumoto que je ne laisserai rien vous arriver.  
Le sourire de Gin s'adoucit.

- Je peux leur faire confiance pour veiller sur moi, murmura-t-il, comme pour lui même.  
Renji l'observa un instant en silence en se demandant s'il avait bien face à lui le traître qui avait suivit Aizen dans son délire. A vrai dire, il évitait de s'en mêler. Il n'avait pas participé à la bataille de Karakura, étant coincé dans le désert du Hueco Mundo, il n'en savait que ce qu'il avait entendu dire après avoir regagné le Seireitei. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'était que les versions différaient selon les personnes et la façon dont elles voyaient Gin. Le roux avaient assisté au procès et il avait trouvé que la plupart des témoins étaient de parti pris. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que Ukitake ait décidé de lui offrir une chance de se réhabiliter. Le rouquin côtoyait l'ancien prisonnier depuis quelques semaines déjà et il n'avait pas eu à s'en plaindre.

- Bien, fit le tatoué en s'arrachant à sa réflexion, tout le monde à son poste, et soyez prudents.

- Oui monsieur!  
Les shinigami se séparèrent. Gin et Renji se dirigèrent vers la zone qu'ils allaient devoir fouiller. Ils marchaient silencieusement, sur leurs gardes, scrutant les alentours, écoutant le silence ambiant, à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement ou de la plus petite étincelle de reiatsu. La neige ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Son manteau blanc reflétait le soleil pâle de l'hiver, les aveuglant presque et blessant les yeux fragiles de Gin. Elle entravait leurs déplacements et cachait les dernières traces des hollow. Renji marchait devant, creusant un large sillon dans la neige et Gin le suivait, surveillant leurs arrières.

Le rouquin mâchouillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'un flot de questions tournait dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu les poser à Gin mais il n'osait pas, il craignait mettre l'ancien traître en colère avec sa curiosité. Et puis, même si on disait parfois de lui qu'il était un gros lourdaud, Renji avait bien compris que sa curiosité touchait plusieurs points sensibles qui risquaient de réveiller de mauvais souvenirs chez Gin. Il se contenta donc d'avancer en silence, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qui l'entourait.

Gin était très concentré, à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect. Il prenait cette mission très au sérieux et ne voulait pas échouer. Il ne voulait pas laisser échapper cette chance de prouver qu'il avait retrouvé sa force. Cette mission c'était le premier pas vers sa réintégration au poste de capitaine. Il ne laisserait rien se mettre en travers de sa route et certainement pas une poignée de hollow. Il rentrerait ce soir au Seireitei sa mission accomplie.

Les deux shinigami avançaient vers un bosquet d'arbre en abord d'une petite rivière prise par les glaces quand un réiatsu important se fit ressentir, suivit d'un hurlement de douleur. Les deux homme se figèrent instantanément, se tournant dans la direction d'où provenaient réiatsu et cri.

- Les hollow, fit Renji en tirant son zanpakutô, prêt à intervenir.  
A ce moment un grognement se fit entendre derrière lui et une forme sombre bondit sur lui.

- Abarai! S'écria Gin en se précipitant vers lui pour le couvrir.  
Le hollow se jeta sur eux toutes griffes dehors. Du sang aspergea la neige immaculée.

****Après la pluie****

Byakuya entra dans les locaux de la quatrième division de son pas impérial. Son visage était figé dans son habituel expression de froide indifférence si bien qu'il était impossible de douter que le capitaine était comme il était toujours: calme et serein.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. En réalité, Byakuya était affolé et inquiet. On l'avait prévenu que l'équipe qu'il avait envoyé en mission au Rukongai venait de revenir et qu'il y avait plusieurs blessés. Son coeur s'était glacé dans sa poitrine à cette nouvelle et il avait attendu patiemment le retour des valides à la caserne avant de bouger. Gin n'était pas parmi eux.

Byakuya refusait de céder à la panique mais plus il avançait dans ce couloir d'hôpital plus son coeur battait lourdement. Un froid insidieux tombait sur ses épaules. Il fit une halte devant la porte d'une salle de soin et prit une lente inspiration avant de pousser le battant et d'entrer dans la pièce.

- Tu es là, Byakuya, fit une voix qu'il reconnu aussitôt.  
Une soulagement immense s'empara du noble tandis qu'il se tournait vers Gin. Le jeune homme était assis sur la table de soin tandis qu'un membre de la quatrième division, un dénommé Yamada si Byakuya se souvenait correctement, achevait de poser des points de suture sur son avant bras. Une méchante trace de morsure y était visible.

- Capitaine, fit une autre voix.  
De l'autre coté de la pièce, allongé sur une autre table de soin, Abarai recevait des soins du vice-capitaine Kotetsu. Quand le regard froid du noble se posa sur lui, Renji baissa la tête d'un air contrit.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Byakuya de sa voix polaire.

- Ils nous ont eu par surprise, révéla Abarai. Ils étaient plus nombreux que prévu. Haruna, Kojima, Tsuko et Inuka ont été blessé. Mais on a eu tous les hollow, les habitants de ce coin de Rukongai vont pouvoir dormir tranquilles.  
Le regard de Byakuya descendit lentement le long de la jambe ensanglantée de son vice capitaine.

- Ichimaru m'a sauvé la vie, bafouilla Renji, mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur de son supérieur.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle il a été mordu, je suppose.  
Le visage de Renji prit la même couleur que ses cheveux, ce qui suffit à Byakuya pour savoir qu'il avait deviné juste. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son amant qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

- Bah, c'est qu'un petit coup de dents, j'ai vu pire, fit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

- Ca a l'air de te réjouir, remarqua Byakuya de sa voix froide.  
L'étincelle dans ses yeux indiquait clairement qui ne trouvait pas la situation réjouissante.

- Ouaip, fit Gin sans perdre son sourire. J'en ai eu quatre.  
Un étudiant de l'académie venant d'abattre son premier hollow n'aurait pas eu l'air plus fier. Byakuya s'apprêtait à lui faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier de ce minable tableau de chasse, qui ne représentait rien pour un shinigami du niveau de Gin, quand celui-ci le prit de vitesse.

- Je suis enfin redevenu un vrai shinigami!  
Les mots de Byakuya moururent aussitôt sur ses lèvres. Il comprit alors pourquoi Gin semblait si content de ce qui s'était passé. Les shinigami existaient pour combattre les hollow et, du point de vu de Gin, un shinigami qui restait enfermé dans un bureau à faire de la paperasserie à longueur de temps, n'était pas un véritable shinigami.

- Arrêtez de vous agiter, fit Hanatarô en fixant un bandage sur le bras blessé de Gin. Essayez de ménager votre bras pendant quelques jours. Et ne mouillez pas votre blessure.  
Gin hocha la tête, mais Byakuya aurait parié qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que venait de dire le petit soigneur. Aucune importance, il veillerait à ce que Gin ne fasse l'idiot.

- Quand puis-je les récupérer? Demanda-t-il simplement.

- Oh, Ichimaru-san peut partir tout de suite, affirma Hanatarô. Il doit revenir d'ici deux jours pour un nouvel examen de sa morsure et changer ses pansements.

- D'ac, d'ac, fit Gin en sautant de la table d'examen.  
Isane continuait à soigner Renji.

- Nous allons devoir garder le vice-capitaine Abarai en observation pendant un jour où deux, fit-elle. Ensuite, il devra se reposer pendant une semaine avant de pouvoir reprendre le travail.  
Byakuya hocha la tête.

- Très bien, je vous le laisse, vice-capitaine.  
Il se tourna vers Gin.

- J'emmène Ichimaru.  
Sur ses mots, il quitta la chambre sans un regard en arrière et Gin le suivit après avoir adressé un dernier signe de la main aux trois autres shinigami.

Bien qu'il n'en montra rien, Byakuya quitta la quatrième division, bien plus soulagé qu'il y était entré.


	27. Fêtes

Bonjour à tou(te)s.  
Voici un petit cadeau de Noël un peu en retard. ^^"

Je sais que je n'ai rien publié depuis un moment et j'en suis réellement désolée. Je rencontre pas mal de difficultés en ce moment, notamment une flagrant manque de motivation pour écrire. Je vous livre néanmoins ce petit chapitre qui m'a pris un temps fou. -_-

J'ai aussi complètement arrêté de suivre Bleach, donc ne vous attendez pas trop à trouver des références à la nouvelle histoire dans mes fics. Fics que je ne suis d'ailleurs pas certaine de vouloir terminer.

Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. Bonne lecture. ^^

Chapitre 27:

FÊTES.

Le lendemain de cette mission au Rukongai, tout le Seireitei était au courant de la nouvelle incroyable: l'ancien traître réhabilité, Ichimaru Gin, avait sauvé la vie du vice-capitaine Abarai. Tous les amis du rouquin s'étaient précipités à l'hôpital pour savoir si c'était vrai et bientôt le récit précis des événements avait fait le tour de la ville. Les shinigami n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles et Gin trouva ça à la fois vexant et triste. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour regagner leur confiance mais parfois l'ampleur du chemin à parcourir jusque là le décourageait.

Trois jours plus tard, à l'heure où il terminait son service, Gin eut la surprise de voir arriver Rangiku et Kira dans le bureau de Byakuya. D'un air perplexe, il les regarda s'incliner devant le capitaine, tout en achevant de regrouper les dernières feuilles qu'il avait rédigé.

- Bonsoir Capitaine Kuchiki, firent-ils en coeur.  
Rangiku se tourna vers Gin pour lui adresser un petit signe de la main auquel il répondit aussitôt.

- Bonsoir vice-capitaine Matsumoto, vice-capitaine Kira. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Nous aimerions emmener Gin boire un verre avec nous ce soir, annonça Rangiku. Pour fêter le succès de sa première mission.  
Byakuya ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se tourna vers Gin et l'interrogea discrètement du regard. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire et le noble compris ce qu'il souhaitait.

- Soit, autorisa-t-il de sa voix neutre. Mais je veux qu'il soit rentré avant minuit.  
Un instant les deux vices-capitaines le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, puis Rangiku éclata de rire.

- Gin est soumis à un couvre feu comme un gamin.  
L'intéressé se contenta de hausser un sourcils tandis que Byakuya lançait à la blonde un regard plus glacial que jamais.

- Je fais ça pour assurer sa protection, vice-capitaine Matsumoto, fit-il d'un air pincé.

- Vous avez raison, approuva-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. On peut vous l'emprunter tout de suite?  
Le noble hocha silencieusement la tête et Gin se leva pour rejoindre ses amis.

- Merci capitaine, à ce soir, fit-il avec un sourire évocateur.  
Sourire qu'il se hâta d'effacer de son visage quand il se tourna vers Rangiku et Kira.

- Soyez prudents, conseilla Byakuya, comme Kira ouvrait la porte.  
Ils quittèrent le bureau en répondant vaguement et Byakuya poussa un soupir, espérant que tout se passe bien.

La tempête de neige qui accablait le Seireitei depuis des jours s'était calmée, laissant assez de temps aux membres de la quatrième division pour déblayer les rues de la neige qui les encombrait. Il faisait encore froid et la respiration des trois shinigami formait un nuage de vapeur devant leurs visages. Des glaçons transparents pendaient des toitures, reflétant les flammes des lanternes qui éclairaient le rues. Chaudement emmitouflés dans leurs haori d'hiver tous les trois se pressèrent dans les rues sombres pour gagner la taverne favorite de Rangiku. La salle étaient déjà pleine de monde, des shinigami pour la plupart, et tous se tournèrent vers Gin quand il entra. Un silence pesant se fit soudain et le jeune homme craignit qu'on le chasse.

- Viens, fit Rangiku en le prenant par le poignet.  
Sous les regards des autres shinigami, elle se dirigea vers une table dans un coin de la pièce et lança un regard de défit à ceux qui avaient l'air le plus indigné. Kira les suivit, la main sur la tsuka de son zanpakutô prêt à en découdre avec le premier abruti qui oserait se lever et protester. Rangiku s'assit à la table et tira Gin pour qu'il s'installe près d'elle. Kira s'assit en face de la blonde. A ce moment, comme si quelqu'un avait brusquement remonté le son, les conversations repartirent et les regards les quittèrent. Rangiku lança un sourire de triomphe à Gin qui essaya de lui répondre du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Quand une servante s'approcha de leur table, Rangiku commanda une cruche du meilleur saké servit dans l'établissement. Gin regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner, surprenant dans l'assistance des regards discrètement braqués sur lui. Il y avait fort à parier que les conversations qui se tenaient à mi-voix dans tous les coins de la taverne étaient centrées sur le même sujet: lui. Soupirant, il se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis. Rangiku lui adressait toujours un sourire rassurant.

- Ne t'occupe pas d'eux, lui fit-elle d'une voix assez forte pour qu'on l'entende aux tables voisines. Ils n'en valent pas la peine, ce sont des imbéciles.  
Leurs voisins cessèrent leurs messes basses un instant pour se tourner vers elle mais elle ne leur accorda pas la moindre attention.

- Raconte nous plutôt comment s'est passée ta mission. Abarai te dois une fière chandelle, à ce qu'on dit.

- Oh, je n'ai rien fait qu'un autre n'aurait pas fait à ma place, répondit simplement Gin.  
A leur air curieux, il comprit que Rangiku et Kira voulaient entendre toute l'histoire. Il leur raconta donc ce qui s'était passé au Rukongai, conscient que leurs voisins silencieux l'écoutaient eux aussi. Il ne s'interrompit que quand la servante apporta le saké et reprit son récit dès qu'il eut bu une gorgée du breuvage.

A la fin de récit, Rangiku et Kira restèrent silencieux un instant, pensifs. Gin se demanda ce qui leur arrivait. Certes, il avait été mordu par l'un des hollow, et en portait encore les traces, mais ce n'était rien de grave. Hanatarô lui avait fait quelques points de suture et mis un bandage, et c'était tout. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était à l'article de la mort. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à battre ces hollow, et la mission avait été un succès. Finalement Rangiku poussa un soupire.

- Quand je pense que j'ai demandé à cet idiot de Abarai de veiller sur toi, fit-elle, dépitée. Et c'est toi qui le protège. On ne peut vraiment pas compter sur lui.  
Gin faillit éclater de rire, mais se retint devant l'expression de la jeune femme.

- Ne dis pas ça, Ran-chan, fit-il en essayant de combatte le sourire qui affleurait sur ses lèvres.  
D'un geste irrité, elle attrapa sa coupelle et la vida d'un trait.

La foule dans la salle allait et venait comme la marée. Des tables se vidaient et des clients sortaient alors que d'autres entraient pour prendre leur place. Les tables libres ne le restaient pas longtemps. Quelques bols de nouilles passaient de temps à autres sur des plateau portés par les servantes, mais le saké restait le maître incontesté des lieux. On venait de leur apporter leur seconde cruche quand Rangiku se leva d'un seul coup, comme un diable à ressort, surprenant Gin et Kira.

- Houhou! Shuhei, on est là?  
Debout à l'entrée de la salle, le jeune homme se tourna vers eux. Il sembla hésiter un instant devant Gin puis décida de les rejoindre.

- Tu aurais pu dire que tu avais aussi invité Hisagi, fit Gin, mal à l'aise.

- Je ne l'ai pas invité, répondit Rangiku. Mais comme il est là autant en profiter.  
Gin regarda le jeune homme s'approcher d'un air méfiant.

- Détends-toi, fit Rangiku en lui posant la main sur la cuisse. Shuhei n'est pas méchant.  
Gin soupira et termina sa coupelle sans un mot. Ses contacts avec les shinigami depuis sa sortie de prison ne l'incitaient pas vraiment à leur faire confiance et c'est la méfiance qu'il ressentait quand il avait à faire à eux, bien qu'il s'attacha à le cacher et à agir comme si de rien n'était.

Hisagi ne semblait pas plus à l'aise que lui quand il arriva devant leur table. Il salua tout le monde avant de poser un regard méfiant sur Gin qui le lui rendit en silence. Hisagi s'installa à coté de Kira et une servante lui amena aussitôt une coupelle que Rangiku se chargea de remplir. Pendant un instant, il ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer Gin qui le regardait lui aussi en silence. Une certaine gêne tomba sur la tablée que Rangiku se hâta d'essayer de dissiper.

- Alors, tu as pensé à ma proposition, Shuhei-kun?  
Un instant Gin se demanda de quoi elle pouvait parler.

- Euh ... Je ne pense pas qu'une chronique sur les potins du Seireitei soit une bonne idée, Rangiku-san. Pourquoi ne pas faire ça dans votre magazine, plutôt?  
Gin comprit qu'il parlait de la gazette du Seireitei.

- Cette idiote de Ise ne veut pas en entendre parler, répondit Rangiku d'un air pincé. Elle dit que ces bêtises n'ont rien à faire dans le magazine. Qu'elle aille se faire voir avec ses grands airs, cette idiote.  
Gin en déduisit que la binoclarde et la blonde étaient en froid. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas réconciliées, demanda Hisagi, surpris.

- Ca ne risque pas d'arriver, répondit Rangiku d'un ton sec. Cette vieille bique est trop stupide.  
Kira laissa échapper un petit rire qu'il se hâta de dissimuler en quinte de toux tandis que Hisagi se tournait vers Gin comme s'il était responsable de la situation. Ce dernier prit une gorgée de saké en se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien lui reprocher encore.

- Aller, arrêtons de parler d'elle, ordonna Rangiku, pas question qu'elle nous gâche la soirée.  
Bientôt, ils enchaînèrent sur un nouveau sujet de conversation.

Gin se détendit petit à petit. Hisagi ne s'adressait jamais directement à lui mais au moins ne l'assaillait-il pas de reproches. Bientôt, il discuta en riant avec Rangiku et Kira sans s'occuper de la présence du brun à leur table. Hisagi l'observait, stupéfait par la différence de comportement entre le Gin qu'il avait sous les yeux et le traître qui avait quitté le Seireitei avec Aizen. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait croire ou non la version officielle disant que le traître était manipulé par Aizen. En tout cas, il se rendait compte que la différence entre l'ancien Gin et le nouveau ne pouvait être plus flagrante. Il en oublia même de boire pendant un moment.

Après un moment, Kyoraku se joignit lui aussi à eux. Plusieurs cruches de saké vides gisaient sur la table et Izuru et Hisagi étaient un peu éméchés. Kyoraku lui même ne marchait plus très droit quand il gagna leur table. Gin, contrairement aux autres, n'avait pas beaucoup bu, s'efforçant de garder sa coupelle pleine le plus longtemps possible pour éviter que Rangiku ne la remplisse à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas qu'un incident de beuverie vienne gâcher sa réhabilitation et restait prudent. En observant les quatre autres, il ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage quand il pensa qu'ils allaient avoir un sacrée gueule de bois le lendemain.

La soirée s'écoula tranquillement, personne ne vint les ennuyer. Kyoraku avait toujours été aimable envers Gin et ça n'avait pas changé. Il avait été le premier à soutenir Ukitake et Unohana dans leur entreprise pour sortir Gin de prison et le réhabiliter. Il n'était vraiment pas du genre à se laisser influencer par la pensée commune et préférait se faire une idée des choses par lui même. L'alcool aidant, Hisagi se retrouva à discuter avec Gin tandis que Kira somnolait, la tête sur la table et que Rangiku et Kyoraku chantaient une chanson paillarde d'une voix enrouée.

- L'était trop strict, Tôsen, continuait Hisagi le regard plongé dans sa coupelle presque vide.  
Ca faisait un moment qu'il ne cessait de se lamenter sur la trahison de son ancien capitaine.

- Et pourquoi l'est parti d'abord? C'tait quoi son problème? Kesskil voulait hein, quoi?  
Gin haussa les épaules:

- Je ne l'ai jamais su. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu beaucoup de contact avec lui, même à Las Noches.  
Il ne précisa pas qu'il passait la majeur partie de son temps là bas enfermé dans la chambre d'Aizen. Même s'il était possible que le vice capitaine le sache, il ne voulait pas en parler.

- Il avait cette obsession pour la justice, mais sa vision de la justice était distordue, corrompue. Je pense que Aizen n'a pas eu beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de le suivre.  
Hisagi vida le reste de sa coupe cul-sec.

- C'tait un aaaaa ... aaaaabruti, jugea-t-il. Dire que j'me suis rendu malade pour lui ... qu'j'ai cru qu'c'était de ma faute s'il était parti. Parce qu'j'était pô àààà ... àààààà la hauteur...

- Mais non, répondit Gin d'un ton apaisant. Il serait parti malgré tout. Et s'il t'avait trouvé incompétent, il s'en serait plaint à Yamamoto.  
L'une des mains de Gin se perdit dans la chevelure dorée de Kira, dont la tête était toujours posée sur la table. Il se demanda un instant si son départ avait autant fait souffrir le blondinet. Si lui aussi s'était rendu responsable de sa trahison.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous rendre responsable de notre trahison, conclut-t-il, autant pour Hisagi que pour Kira.  
Le blond, moins ivre qu'il y paraissait ferma les yeux pour retenir une larme de joie.

Se rappelant du couvre feu imposé par Byakuya, Gin se trouva bientôt obligé de rentrer au manoir. Rangiku et Kira se levèrent en même temps que lui pour le raccompagner. Kyoraku et Hisagi semblaient vouloir rester encore. Au moment où ils allaient partir, Hisagi attrapa un pan de l'haori de Gin et le tira vers lui.

- Fau ... faudra qu'on en r'parle quand j's'rai moins bourré!  
Gin hocha lentement la tête:

- Quand tu veux, Hisagi-kun.  
Satisfait, le brun le lâcha et retomba dans son siège. Gin salua Kyoraku qui lui répondit en portant simplement la main à son chapeau avec un sourire, puis il se dirigea vers la porte de la taverne, Rangiku et Kira sur ses talons. Au moments où ils sortaient, ils entendirent la voix de Hisagi beugler à la cantonade qu'il avait encore soif et voulait du saké.

Kira et Rangiku insistèrent pour ramener Gin jusqu'à la porte des jardins du manoir Kuchiki. Il utilisa le gong pour appeler un serviteur et se faire ouvrir la porte puis se tourna vers ses amis. Pendant un instant, ils s'observèrent sans rien dire. Rangiku et Kira semblaient complètement dégrisés si bien que Gin se demanda s'ils étaient véritablement bourrés ou non.

- Merci pour cette soirée. Je suis content d'avoir pu passer un peu de temps avec vous.  
Rangiku saisit Gin et le serra contre elle un instant.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux. Ne te laisse plus abattre, montre leur à tous ces vieux cons que tu vaux mieux qu'eux.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, Ran-chan.  
Elle le lâcha et lui adressa u sourire confiant. Gin se tourna vers Kira.

- Occupes toi bien de la division jusqu'à mon retour, Izuru.

- Oui, capitaine, vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
Cette fois ce fut à Gin de sourire. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'un des jardinier et Gin salua une dernière fois ses amis avant de rentrer dans la propriété. Rangiku et Kira ne s'en allèrent que quand la porte se fut refermée derrière Gin.

Dès qu'il regagna la maison, Gin se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il y prit un yukata de nuit et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau des domestiques où il prit un bain relaxant. Lorsqu'il sortit, en portant le yukata, il vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages puis se dirigea vers le passage secret. Il connaissait à présent par coeur cette partie de la demeure et savait s'y retrouver malgré l'absence de lumière dans les couloirs.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il trouva Byakuya agenouillé devant une petite table occupé à écrire dans un carnet. Gin ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il faisait et s'approcha sans faire de bruit pour s'agenouiller derrière le noble et passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Je suis à l'heure, annonça-t-il en posant son front contre l'épaule de Byakuya.

- Je vois ça, répondit le noble. Tu t'es bien amusé?  
Gin hocha la tête:

- Merci de m'avoir permis de sortir avec Rangiku et Kira, ça m'a fait du bien de discuter avec eux.  
Un minuscule sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Byakuya.

- Je t'en prie. Tu n'as pas eu de problème?

- Pas le moindre.  
Gin déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de Byakuya avant de le laisser pour aller s'enfiler dans le futon. Ramenant la couette sur son visage, il inspira profondément la délicate odeur de parfum qui imprégnait les draps propres.

- Je finis ça et j'arrive, informa Byakuya.

- D'accord, fit Gin en bâillant.  
Il se coula confortablement entre les draps, se fit un nid chaud et douillet pour lutter contre le froid régnant dans la chambre et bailla de nouveau.

Byakuya termina ce qu'il était en train de faire et éteignit sa lampe avant de se lever et de ranger son carnet et son nécessaire à écriture. Il fit le tour de la chambre éteignant les lampes et ôta son haori avant de se glisser à son tour dans le futon réchauffé par le corps de son amant. Il se pencha sur Gin et se rendit compte qu'il dormait déjà. Souriant le noble caressa doucement le visage détendu de son amant, repoussant les mèches argentées qui lui tombait dans les yeux puis déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Gin remua doucement dans son sommeil et se nicha un peu plus contre le noble. Byakuya éteignit la dernière lampe avant de se coucher contre son amant.

************Après la pluie************

Gin trottinait dans les rues du Seireitei, en chantonnant à mi-voix une chanson stupide que Orihime lui avait appris. Bien calé sous son bras droit, il portait un épais classeur contenant de la paperasserie qu'il devait remettre à la quatrième division. Byakuya savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop rester enfermé dans le bureau et l'envoyait souvent porter des papiers aux autres divisions. Ca lui permettait de passer un moment dehors à se promener.

Depuis qu'il avait sauvé Renji de ce hollow, environ deux semaines plus tôt, Gin c'était rendu compte que le regard que les autres shinigami posait sur lui commençait à changer. Rukia l'avait remercié d'avoir sauvé la vie de son ami et était partie illico passer un savon au blessé pour lui apprendre à être plus prudent pendant une mission. Ukitake l'avait félicité officiellement ce qui avait certainement dû faire grincer les dents des quarante six. Même Ayasegawa et Madarame étaient venus lui apporter une bouteille de saké. Gin apprit que plus tard ce même jour, les deux acolytes s'étaient fait renvoyer de la quatrième division pour avoir organisé une fête improvisée dans la chambre de Renji. Hisagi venait lui parler à chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les rues, mais n'avait pas encore osé relancer la discussion à propos de Tôsen. Il attendait certainement de le voir seul à seul pour ça. Seul Hitsugaya n'avait pas changer d'attitude à son propos, se contentant de l'ignorer froidement lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Gin s'en moquait, tant que Rangiku et Kira continuaient à venir le voir, l'attitude du morveux lui était égale.

Ca lui faisait un peu bizarre d'être à nouveau salué par les autres shinigami quand il les croisait dans les rues, surtout après avoir été méprisé pendant si longtemps. Ils se méfiaient certainement encore de lui, mais leur opinion commençait à changer. C'était satisfaisant pour l'instant.

Quand il entra dans la caserne hôpital, il tomba nez à nez avec Hanatarô qui en sortait, sa sacoche sur le dos. Le petit shinigami le salua poliment avant de s'excuser et de s'éclipser rapidement. D'après ce que Gin put comprendre, une rixe avait fait plusieurs blessés au sein de la onzième division et le gamin était en retard pour rejoindre son équipe sur place. Se disant que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais, Gin prit le chemin du bureau de Unohana.

Une fois devant la porte, il frappa et attendit la réponse. Elle ne tarda pas à venir l'invitant à entrer. Gin fit coulisser la porte et pénétra dans la petite pièce. A sa surprise, il trouva Unohana en compagnie de Ukitake. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant les deux capitaines.

- Excusez moi, je vous dérange?

- Bien sûr que non, Ichimaru-kun, répondit Unohana avec un sourire maternel. Si c'était le cas, je ne vous aurez pas autorisé à entrer.  
Gin lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit le classeur qu'il portait.

- Voici les bordereaux de congé médical de la sixième division pour les deux derniers mois. Le capitaine Kuchiki demande que vous les vérifiez soigneusement. Il soupçonne plusieurs de ses hommes de tricher en usant de faux certificats.

- Il y a des faussaires à la sixième division? Fit Ukitake en riant.

- Des tire-au-flanc surtout, répondit Gin. D'après le capitaine, le principal d'entre eux est sous votre garde en ce moment même.  
Unohana plaça le classeur sur son bureau et parcouru des yeux la première page.

- Je ne pense pas que le vice-capitaine Abarai soit du genre à frauder.

- Oh, le capitaine non plus à vrai dire, répondit Gin avec un petit rire. Mais il faut bien avouer que le vice-capitaine aime trouver des excuses pour déléguer son travail aux autres et rejoindre ses amis de la onzième.  
A cette évocation, les yeux de Unohana lancèrent des éclairs, prouvant que les amis en question n'étaient plus la bienvenue dans son hôpital pour le moment.

- Bien, fit-elle en soupirant. Je vais vérifier ça personnellement, le capitaine Kuchiki aura ma réponse dans quelque jours.

- Je vous remercie, capitaine, répondit Gin en s'inclinant.  
Unohana lui adressa un sourire en l'observant attentivement.

- Vous avez bien changé depuis que vous avez quitté votre cellule. Je suis contente que vous ayez repris du poil de la bête.  
Gin ne sut que répondre. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Ca me rappelle que je voulais vous faire passer des examens médicaux. Ca fait longtemps que vous n'en avez pas passez et je voudrais m'assurer que vous êtes en pleine forme.

- Euh! ... fut tut ce que Gin trouva à répondre.  
Unohana ouvrit un carnet devant elle.

- Que diriez vous de venir vendredi? Vers quinze heures, ça vous va?  
Gin se contenta de hocher la tête et Ukitake ne put retenir un petit rire.

- Comment vont les choses à la sixième? Demanda-t-il alors. Byakuya ne te mène pas la vie trop dure?  
Gin sentit son coeur accélérer dans sa poitrine.

- Non, ça va, répondit-il en s'efforçant de garder une voix neutre. On s'habitue l'un à l'autre.

- Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Les débuts ont été difficiles mais je savais que vous pouviez très bien vous entendre. Sous son air peu avenant, Byakuya cache un coeur d'or et une grande sensibilité. Il suffit de savoir le prendre du bon coté.  
Gin se demanda un instant si Ukitake se rendait compte du double sens de ses derniers mots. Un froid glacial se répandit soudain en lui. Et Ukitake avait tout deviné? Non impossible, comment pouvait-il? Même Rukia ne se doutait de rien. Gin l'observa un instant en silence, soupçonneux, mais rien dans l'attitude de Ukitake ne laissait deviner que ses propos étaient à double sens. Il avait toujours le même sourire sincère et bienveillant sur le visage. Gin se détendit. Même si Ukitake avait deviné la nature de sa relation avec Byakuya, il avait fort à parier qu'il ne serait pas un problème, au contraire. Décidant de faire comme si de rien n'était, Gin hocha lentement la tête.

- Certainement, mais ce bon coté est difficile à trouver.  
Gin se souvint de toutes les difficultés qu'il avait eu à apprivoiser Byakuya et de tout le mal que le noble lui avait, involontairement, fait. Il fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Sa réaction fut mal interprétée par les deux autres.

- Vous allez y arrivez, encouragea Ukitake.  
Unohana lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Vous avez été capitaine vous aussi, ça ne doit pas être facile de se retrouver dans votre situation, mais vous ne devez pas perdre espoir. Vous retrouverez votre division, je vous le garantie.  
Gin lui accorda un pâle sourire.

- Je vous remercie, capitaine.  
Ca lui faisait du bien de voir que quelqu'un croyait encore en lui.

- Je vais retourner à la sixième division, veuillez m'excuser.

- N'oubliez pas votre rendez vous de vendredi, rappela Unohana, j'en profiterai pour vous retirer vos points de suture.

- Je serai là, promit Gin en se dirigeant vers la porte. Passez une bonne fin de journée, capitaine Unohana, capitaine Ukitake.  
Les deux capitaines le saluèrent et il quitta le bureau.

Gin fit le chemin en sens inverse et se retrouva bientôt devant la caserne. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux jardins entourant le bâtiment avant de reprendre sa route. Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Se retournant, il vit Renji approcher, clopinant sur ses béquilles. Gin attendit qu'il le rejoigne.

- Que faites vous ici? demanda le rouquin en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Je venais apporter des papiers au capitaine Unohana. Et toi? Tu sors?

- Ouep, confirma le blessé. Isane m'autorisé à rentrer chez moi.  
Gin hocha simplement la tête:

- Justement je retournais à la caserne.

- Eh bin, allons-y ensemble.  
Abarai claudiqua lentement sur ses béquilles et Gin adapta son pas au sien. Ils parcoururent lentement le chemin séparant les deux casernes. Plusieurs fois, ils durent s'arrêter pour que Renji puissent échanger quelques mots avec des shinigami qu'il connaissait. Gin n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention auparavant mais il semblait que le rouquin soit particulièrement apprécié de ses pairs, et ce quelque soit leur division.

- J'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier de m'avoir protégé, commença Renji après un moment.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire.  
Renji ne dit rien pendant un instant.

- On organise une petite fête cette semaine pour ma sortie de l'hôpital. Vous voulez y venir?  
Gin put pas être plus surpris.

- Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Mais si, on va bien s'amuser. Matsumoto et Kira ont dit qu'ils se chargeraient de ceux qui ne seraient pas contents.  
Gin resta muet un instant tandis que Renji clopinait sur ses béquilles près de lui.

- Je ne pense pas que le capitaine Kuchiki accepte de me laisser sortir, cette fois.  
Renji eut un reniflement agacé:

- Et pourquoi donc? Vous n'êtes pas son larbin! Ce n'est pas parce que monsieur ne fête jamais rien, même pas son anniversaire, qu'il va empêcher les autres de le faire.

- Son anniversaire? Interrogea Gin, intrigué.  
Il ne voyait pas ce que ça venait faire dans la conversation.

- Mouais, fit le rouquin. Rukia ne vous a rien dit?  
Gin secoua la tête.

- Eh bin, Rukia pensait que cette, année, comme Ichigo est là, elle pourrait organiser une fête pour l'anniversaire de Byakuya, mais ce dernier a refusé, comme tous les ans. Inutile de dire que Rukia était vraiment déçue.  
Gin compris pourquoi la jeune fille avait l'air furieuse ce matin même quand il l'avait vu au petit déjeuner.

- L'anniversaire du capitaine à lieu quand?  
Le rouquin le fixa avec surprise.

- Dans quelque jours, le trente et un.

- Déjà? ... Je ne me souvenais même plus de la date exacte ...  
Gin n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu oublier ça. Auparavant, quand il était encore capitaine, il s'arrangeait toujours pour croiser Byakuya ce jour là et discuter un moment avec lui. C'était le seul cadeau qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui offrir sans que Aizen ne se doute de quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais su en revanche si ces discussions faisaient autant plaisir à Byakuya qu'elles lui faisaient plaisir à lui. Byakuya ne lui en avait jamais fait la moindre remarque.

Gin resta plongé dans un silence pensif jusqu'à l'arrivée devant la caserne de la sixième division, laissant Renji discourir tout seul sur leur capitaine et le balai qu'il avait coincé quelque part. Une fois devant les grandes porte de la caserne Gin s'arrêta, laissant Abarai entrer seul. Sur le seuil le rouquin se retourna:

- Vous ne venez pas?

- Il me reste une course à faire. Tu vas savoir regagner tes appartements sans aide?

- Ouais, pas de problème.  
Gin hocha la tête:

- Je te laisse là alors, bonne fin de journée, Abarai-kun.  
Et sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa en shunpô si vite que le vice-capitaine n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Renji haussa les épaules en se demandant ce qui pouvait lui arriver puis entra dans la caserne.

Gin fonça directement à la caserne de la treizième division où il savait qu'il pouvait trouver Rukia, cantonnée à la paperasserie de sa division encore pour longtemps. Il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea directement vers le bureau que Rukia partageait avec plusieurs de ses collègues. Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Dès qu'elle le vit, Rukia bondit sur ses pieds.

- Ichimaru?

- Je peux te parler un instant Rukia-chan?  
Les trois collègues de Rukia les regardait en silence mais leur perplexité se voyait sur leurs visages. Gin n'y fit pas attention, mais Rukia semblait un peu gênée.

- Euh, d'accord.  
Ils quittèrent le bureau et se rendirent dans les jardins du capitaine Ukitake à l'arrière de la caserne.

- Que voulez vous? Demanda la jeune fille, un peu méfiante.

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais prévu pour la fête que tu voulais organiser pour Byakuya.  
Rukia le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds.

- Pourquoi?

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il refuse que nous devons l'accepter!  
Rukia lui lança un coup d'oeil inquisiteur tandis qu'un sourire de conspirateur naissait sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Je vois, répondit-elle simplement.  
Un sourire semblable à celui de Gin fit son apparition sur le visage de la petite shinigami. Pour la première fois, ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose.


End file.
